


The Emotional Wreak That Is Julian.

by Leila_Jax



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Julians route with extra bits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 118,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leila_Jax/pseuds/Leila_Jax
Summary: So, as i said at the beginning. im only doing Julians route. i cant get into the other like i can with him. :P





	1. Red in the water

**Author's Note:**

> So, as i said at the beginning. im only doing Julians route. i cant get into the other like i can with him. :P

A flock of birds take flight outside the window, startling me from a foggy dream. It takes me a moment to realize I'm slumped over a desk in the library, books and papers scattered around me.

Oh yes. That's right. This morning Portia told me I'd have the day to myself, on account of the Countess's headaches. With no other tasks needing urgent attention, I'd decided to try my luck once more in the library.

I sit up with a groan, peeling a piece of parchment off my cheek, and survey the mess. ...Nothing. No extra traces of Julian, no information to tell me where he's gone or what really happened.

"Oh, come on. I really need to get in there!" Is that Portia's voice, coming in through the open window of the garden? It seems to carry across the treetops. It sounds like she's having an argument, although I can't quite hear the other party involved. I stand slowly, stretching sleep from my limbs, and leave the library, making my way to the gardens.

"Please? You're really trying my patience here."

"HOW DARE YOU? DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!" I hear the second voice as I get closer to the commotion, a shrill shriek that pierces even the heavy foliage still blocking my view.

"Yes, yes, I know. I swear to everything above that if you don't move, I'll have roast cockatoo for dinner!" Gnarled branches are the only thing that obscure my sight now. I pass a final tree and emerge into a small clearing. Settled squat in the middle of the copse is a squished looking cottage, surrounded by an overflowing garden.

"That's it! Pepi, honey... get 'em!"

"Meow!" A seal point cat with a pudgy face and round eyes hops onto Portia's shoulder, batting at a pure white cockatoo.

The bird is pacing on the roof of a small work shed, shrieking and nipping at Portia as she tries to enter. A particularly well-aimed swipe from the cat dislodges the cockatoo, sending it flying. It clips Portia's head with its wing in its escape, muttering in anger at its undignified treatment.

"They'll never forget me. They'll never survive without me!"

"Oooo, that awful bird. He makes me so MAD, Pepi! Leila! Umm. Fancy seeing you here." Portia's cheeks colour in embarrassment. She smooths her apron and quickly recovers, smiling at me. "I'm surprised you managed to find this place. It's a little off the beaten path."

"Where are we?"

"Oh! How rude of me." She clears her throat, and then spreads one arm out to show off the cottage. "Welcome to Casa de Portia. My own little oasis on the palace grounds. Just watch out for the grasp gourds. They're feisty today." A curious vine grasps at Portia's ankle as she says that, but she swiftly kicks it off. "Why don't you have a seat? It must have been a walk to get here, huh?" She gestures to a bench carved out of a large log that rests against the exterior of her cottage.

I pick my way carefully through the overgrown garden to the seat, stepping over fantastic plants I don't recognize. Portia picks up a rake from nearby and looks at me with a wry smile.

"You don't mind me working a little while we talk, do you? I've got a lot of work in the garden today."

“Of course not. I’m just taking a little break.” Now that I'm settled, I realize I have a million questions I want to ask Portia. "So... Julian's your brother?" If I wasn't sure before, I am now. The naked shock and hurt on Portia's face tells me all I need to know. “I can see it now. I wasn’t sure before. The same hair and skin. I thought perhaps you came from the she country. But yesterday...”

"Yes. I'm sorry about that scene outside your shop, you know. I was just... surprised to see him there."

I think back to Julian exiting my shop, caught red handed breaking and entering again.

"I was, too."

"He's got a real flair for the dramatic. I'm glad to see that hasn't changed."

"It must run in the family."

"Me?? Dramatic?? Why, Leila, how dare you??” She winks at me, smiling brightly.  “I learned from the best.” Suddenly, the smile fades from her face, sadness filling her eyes. “Ilya taught me everything I know."

The mood doesn't stay heavy for long. Portia waves it away and squares her shoulders, giving me a determined smile. "I didn't know you two knew each other. That happen before or after milady hired you?" My cheeks flush under the scrutiny. But thoughts went back to that day and rested my arms behind my head with a relieved sigh.

"I first met Julian was the night the Countess visited my shop. He arrived shortly after she left." I can still remember the glassy eyes of Julian's mask, piercing my soul.

"Hmm. That sure sounds like my brother. Why didn't you tell milady?" The look on Portia's face is not unkind. I feel as if I can tell her anything without consequence.

"I didn’t know enough. I didn't want to condemn a man on incomplete information. If it's my word that knots the hangman's noose... how can I send a man to death before I've investigated his innocence?"

"I'm glad to hear you say that, Leila. I don't really know what mess Ilya's gotten himself into, but... If he's got you in his corner, I feel like everything will work out alright in the end."

"Portia..."

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"Of course! That's what I'm here for, you know. Pep talks and expert gardening skills. Oh my, it's getting pretty late, huh?" She peers overhead at the sun, already well past noon. Late light dapples the clearing, dancing on her face. "I'd better get back to work, Leila. But... I'm glad you came to talk to me. I knew we'd be friends eventually."

“What are you talking about?” I reached into my pocket and pulled a pomegranate. The same one that she gave so me. I had saved it just in case she would be in trouble in giving it to me. I threw it to her. She caught it in surprise.

“We been friends since the beginning.”

With the sun at my back, I turn from Portia's garden, head swirling with thoughts of Julian and his predicament. Strangely enough, I feel more at ease after speaking with Portia. The trials ahead of me seem less insurmountable and more clear. I decide to take another route back to the palace, wandering aimlessly through the ancient foliage.

 

The further I get from Portia's cottage, the darker the sky above me grows. That's strange.... it should still be mid-afternoon. Dread growing in the pit of my stomach, I turn deeper into the darkness. My feet move as if possessed. The palace's soaring spires emerge from the top of the trees, and the rest of the gleaming building soon follows.

Thick foliage opens up to rolling fields, cut across with a nearby brook that serpentines through the grass. At first my eyes pass over it, before the colour registers and fills my stomach with dread. Red. There's no mistaking it. Crimson stains the slow-moving stream, seeping steadily into the banks. I scramble away from the banks and take a deep breath. With trepidation, I follow the flow upstream with my eyes. Seeping from the stonework of a forgotten corner of the palace...

Poison. It would be easy to miss. The brook is small, tucked away on a side of the palace I imagine isn't patrolled often. I turn back to the garden in horror and realize the source of the darkness. Rot and decay. The trees at the edge of the field here are dying. It seems as if all the colour has left them. I swallow hard and resolve to follow the stream to its end.  With heavy feet I start the long journey beside its banks.

Soon, vast open fields give way to rocky cliffside, and the stream transitions to limestone structure. An aqueduct, one of many flowing toward the city, designed to provide water for its many denizens. From this high, balanced on the first stone of the unconventional path before me, I can see all of Vesuvia. Sprawling, chaotic, and vibrant. Swirls of smoke leave chimneys to dance in the air, twining together like lovers.

Overhead, a raven circles me, swooping lower as I walk along the bridge. He seems familiar, somehow. The raven lands with a thud onto my shoulder, tilting its head at me.

"Oh, Hello. Aren’t you Julian’s friend?" The raven opens its mouth as if to scream, but simply nibbles on the hem of my shirt instead. It’s beady eyes watch me warily. In fact, all its feathers are ruffled as if it was on high alert. I open my mouth to say something else, but a noise startles the bird into flight, leaving me alone once more.

“Oh well. I’m sure I’ll find him soon.” Eventually, the aqueduct lowers and joins together with another water line, both headed deeper into the city. I can see buildings around me now, the first signs of urban life, as I reach the outskirts. There's doubt in my mind no longer. Crimson poison running from the palace grounds is in the city's water supply.

"...Leila?" I whip my head to the right, and see a figure slowly emerge into the dim light of a city lantern. Face half cast in shadow, standing on the aqueduct with me, is Julian.


	2. A Gift and a Curse

“Julian!” He stands at the edge of the aqueduct, a dark silhouette framed by the light of the moon. Behind him, the city towers like a behemoth, a chaotic sprawl of buildings stacked atop each other. In his hands is a mask with a long, curved beak that he turns slowly, like he’s contemplating what to do with it.

“Leila. Fancy seeing you here, hm? Out for a night walk?”

“Something like that.” He sighs, gaze dropping to the reservoir pool below us. The red of his coat reflects and refracts in the water, splashes of crimson dancing against each other.

“Me, I was just… thinking. Funny, fickle thing, life, isn’t it?”

“Should you be standing so close to the water?”

“What, this water? It’s harmless, Leila, or as harmless as it can be. It won’t do anything to me. Or anything to anyone, anymore. Sure, a few people might get sick if they go for a swim, but… Isn’t it a miracle? They went and figured it out. Or outlasted it. Wonder how they did it? It’s no matter, I suppose. Life finds a way, doesn’t it? The plague is over. Ahhh, and so is my career, just like that. Who needs a plague doctor if there’s no plague? It’s like… like a Count with no city! Or a barkeep with no drinks.” He extends his arm out in a flourish. A piece of hair falls into his good eye, obscuring it. “So here I am. Throwing away the last piece of a past I can’t reclaim. Pity, isn’t it? Ah well.” He glances down at the mask once more, and then lets it drop into the water below. Pale slithering shapes move to swarm around it the moment it hits the surface.

“Julian…” The raven from my earlier walk cuts me off with a ragged screech, nearly flying into us in its frenzy.

“Guards afoot, Leila! Look lively, we’d best make tracks.” We both leap into action at the same time, running further down the aqueduct to reach the street. Julian gets there first, turning back to me as I run. My foot slips on wet stone, tumbling me backwards into the reservoir below.

Darkness engulfs me as I’m swallowed up by the deep reservoir. The impact knocks my breath away. I struggle against the cold water, kicking frantically to the surface. As I thrash, something moves against me, slippery and sleek as it latches onto my side.

 “Leila!” His hand grips my wrist as he tugs me out of the water, the undulating creature still attached to me.

“Something…. Juli-.” I could barely breathe from the lack of oxygen and… a vampire eel. I can see my blood moving through its translucent innards as it feasts. “On the count of three. One. Two-”  Julian grips the creature behind its head, forcing its mouth to release me. He tosses it back into the water. “Three. Up you go, then. Easy now, I’ve got you.” I gasp for breath as I stumble away from the reservoir, sopping wet and slipping on cobblestones. Julian half-drags me as we run. I numbly watch my own blood stain the puddles I leave behind. Julian pauses in the shadow of a building to peer down at me. “Can you stand?” He watches as I struggle to hold onto his arm, shaking and tremendously dizzy.

“Right. Foolish question.” He nods, hefting me up and dragging me the rest of the way. Panting, we collapse into a wet heap onto a narrow, deserted alley. “Let me see that bite.” My head bobs ambiguously. Whatever words I try to form are stuck between my teeth.

“I’ll have to take that as a yes.” Julian lays me down and carefully slides my torn garments up and away from my steadily oozing wound. I stare blankly at the stars above as his practiced hands work over my abdomen. “The bleeding won’t stop.” He draws back with a look of displeasure and starts peeling off his gloves.

My heart leaps at the sight of the murderer’s brand, stark and irreversible on the back of his left hand. I can’t suppress a shudder as he lays the other hand, ice-cold, over my open wound.

“Hold still.” I hold still, focusing on wrestling with unconsciousness. “Deep breaths. This will only take a minute or two.” His marked left-hand slips under my head to cradle my skull. Realizing I’m not in any pain, a wave of profound relaxation comes over me.

“…We have to stop meeting like this.” Julian lets out a bark of laughter and presses a hand to my forehead, checking my temperature. “If you’re well enough to joke, you’re well enough to sit.” He helps me sit up with a hand on my back, steadying me. My head swims with the change in altitude. “At least you didn’t catch me breaking and entering this time. I’ll admit, I was surprised to see you in the neighbourhood… You’ve got some kind of luck.” I follow his line of sight to the aqueduct’s end, a chaotically cascading waterfall of red. It’s… much higher than I thought.

Swallowing thickly, I turn back to the doctor. My eye is immediately drawn to a magic mark glowing under the skin of his throat. Its design looks… familiar. He catches me staring. A shadow passes over his countenance.

“Ah. Do you recognize your master’s handiwork?” I watch in fascination as fresh blood blossoms under his clothing.

“This was his parting gift to me. A curse. I’m able to take away bodily wounds, as you can see. And in return, I get to experience them for myself… ugh.” He sways forward. I swallow at the sight of blood, now running freely down his torso. “It won’t last. It never does. A curse from a witch who fears commitment. Then again, I’ve never been bitten by a vampire eel. This might be interesting.”

“You fool… I thought you just gave me a painkiller or something.” Ripping parts of my own clothes, using them as make-shift bandages. Without thinking, my arms wrapped around his waist, trying to tie the bandage. I must’ve tugged a little too tight when he winced, teeth seething through the pain but still peeking at me with a cheeky smile. “Thank you” I say, avoiding his gaze and swallowing my own pride as I pushed myself away only to wrap the bandage a few more times around him.

He blinks owlishly at me. “Don’t mention it. That is, well. Circumstances being as they were…” Even in the dim light of the moon, I can see a red tinge creep across his face. “I’m just glad you’re alright.”

“But will you be?” Once more, wrapping my arms around him for one last covering. It was then I could feel him nuzzling by my ear when I realized what I was doing. Crap, I hope that river doesn’t stink too much. I could only think of when I last took a bath. Thankfully, it was yesterday at the palace.

“So soft.” He whispered so quietly so he thought I wouldn’t hear. When I faced him again, he looked like he didn’t say a word, but I heard him. It took every ounce of my being not to blush. Just concentrate on the knot, Leila.

“I will heal.” His hand, absent of his own blood, grasped mine as I tied the last knot.

Suddenly, Julian’s eye goes wide as he turns his attention toward the entrance of the alley. I hear them coming a moment after he does. The Countess’s guards, doing rounds of the outer walls. Julian ushers me swiftly into an alley nearby. His body presses up against mine as we crowd into the narrow alley, boxing me up against the wall.

I can hear the Countess’s guards run by, and hope their eyes slide over us in the darkness. This close, I can see pain painted on Julian’s face. His eyes are fixed behind me, but as if he senses my gaze, they move to mine. For a moment, we both stare at each other.

“Leila-” Just as he’s about to say something, we hear a thud from the entrance to the alley. “Not the time. Let’s go.” He grabs my hand and tugs me out of the alley, breaking into a run. The city passes us in a blur as we evade capture, weaving around buildings with ease.

We’re moving so fast I almost didn’t see it. There, nestled between two tall buildings…a garden. A thick padlock set in a rusted iron gate block out way inside. It would make the perfect hiding spot. Julian picks up speed, and my hand threatens to slip from his. If I’m going to act, it has to be now.

I don’t know if he’s listening right now, so I pull hard on his hand and tug us toward the garden. He quickly catches on to my intention and helps me climb over the top of the gate. I land rather unceremoniously, and Julian drops down next to me light feet. Just in time I hear the guards run past as we slip into the cover of vines.

 

Julian helps me to my feet and dusts off my clothes as we catch our breath. The still silence of the garden swallows up any sound from the street. I feel transported to another realm. It looks like it has been abandoned for years, the plants left to fend for themselves. Ivy covers what once must have been beautiful, obscuring wise marble faces and savage stone beasts. We step around roots that have overtaken the cracked stone floor, settling by a dilapidated fountain.

“Look at this place! Ha, that was some quick thinking on you part, Leila. Look like you have a knack for discovering hidden beauty.” I stare at him as he turns towards and spreads his arm out in an expansive gesture, hand slipping from mine.

“Yes, I guess I do.” A knowing smile spreads across my face as he explores further.

“I wonder how many parts of the city have fallen to neglect like this, hm?” He makes his way carefully over to one of the grotesque looking statue. “Ahh and look at this brute. Hello there, handsome.” He wraps an arm around the bull statue’s muscular shoulder, turning back to me with delight in his eyes. “Dangerous looking creature isn’t it?” I wonder, was he really talking about the statue?

“Lucky for him, I like little danger.” I pick my way over to the statue as well, staring up into its stone face. It almost seems to be regarding me.

“Oh? I shouldn’t be surprised, Leila, it seems you’re full of hidden depths. But tell... do you really mean that? you’ve certainly brave, it’s true, but do you know what you’re getting into?” I have a feeling there’s something more to Julian’s question.

“Isn’t the not knowing what makes it exciting?”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that’s the most exciting thing about it. Hold still”

“What is it?” My heart stops, begging for it not to start for a single thump might set off whatever on me. I can only take up to a certain size of insect.

Julian reaches slowly forwards and plucks a flower off of my shoulder. It must have fallen from the luminous trees above. It glows a bright, vivid blue in the dark, star shaped petals curling to close as he touches it. I exhale in relief giving a slight chuckle. He offers the flower to me, a quirk to his lips as he twirls it his fingers. He brings every red blood cell to my cheeks without effort and impulsively I drag my hair from my face to the back of my ear. An act I don’t usually do.

I reach out to take the flower, but Julian stops me, shaking his head and pulling it back just slightly.

“Ah, ah, ah. Careful, Leila. There’s poison in these petals.” I stare down at the fragile, unfamiliar flower in his hand.

“What is it?”

“Deadly star strand. A single drop of poison distilled from this flower could kill a babe in its crib. Its killed tyrants and king, innocent and guilty. It could topple entire empires with a careless hand.” He offers it to me once more, gazing eagerly into my eyes.

“Do you still want it?”

“Of course. I’m more into weapons than cliché chocolates.”

“Yes, I noticed you were unusually fascinated with my knife.”

“If ever I need to use it, I certainly will think of you.” I pluck the flower out of his hands.

“Happy to help my dear.” Lifting it to my nose to smell. There’s something acrid to it, some underlying notes of iron and sickness that sting the air. Well, it could smell better but let’s not spilt hairs.

“You said the poison has to be distilled. Doesn’t that make it harmless to touch?”

“Well, I wouldn’t eat it if I were you, Leila. But you’re right. It probably won’t kill you like this.” I let the flower drop to the ground and take a step towards him. He catches it as it flutters down, grinning at me. Fingers brush against my ear as he tucks the flower behind it, touch lingering for a moment before dropping to my shoulder.

“It sounds like you’re not afraid of danger”

“Afraid of danger? Why, Leila, I live for it. Positively enchanted by danger, I am.”

“And pain doesn’t scare you, either?”

“What should it should it? in my line of work, you can’t be afraid of a little pain. One might say I have…intimate knowledge of it” I placed a hand on his waist and take a step forward, pressing lightly at the wound. He swallows, and then grins at me.

“Oho. Are we dancing? I didn’t know you could.”

“Oh, I can. Finding the right partner however, such a drag”

“What, err. What’s you poison? Tango? Waltz?” I take another step, pressing fully at the wound now. It doesn’t seem lethal. In fact, Julian bites his lip and makes a muffled noise. He takes a step back, hitting the crumbling wall behind him, and gives me desperate look.

“S-so, not the waltz then. Pity, I’ve been known to cut a rug-” Does he …like the pain? His fingers dig into my shoulder, gripping me like lifeline as he slides down the wall a bit.

“Leila-!” Were interrupted by the sound of loud footsteps quickly approaching. A scowl passes over Julian’s face.

“Right on time. Let’s leave before our guests arrive, hm?” With garden’s sanctity compromised, Julian’s take my hand roughly and tugs me out to the street once more.

He leads me deeper into more questionable areas of the city, taking wild turns to evade our pursuers. He seems to know this area like the back of his hand or at least, all the relevant escape routes. We approach a dilapidated residence at the outskirts of the district. A few chickens peter around its yard.

“In we go, Leila!” Without waiting for me to respond, he clamours through an open window round back, pulling me in after him.


	3. Laying Low

We creep through the window into the humid hut, ducking under a row of brass bells just close enough to make them hum. Julian hauls me in, steadying me at the waist, arm lingering around me as his gaze travels the room. The hut is wide, the ceiling low. His hair is dry now, brushing the ceiling and showering his shoulders with dirt.

“Mazelinka? Sorry to drop in like this, it’s the guards… Mazelinka! Huh. I don’t know if she’s home.” I stand motionless quite sure we just committed a crime.

“Did we just break in?”

“Um, yes. we did, we did but desperate times call for…for dubious measures” I shake my head laughing.

“Look at me. Now committing crimes with you. You bad boy.” He chuckles to himself.

“Well, I did warn you about dangerous men”

“Yes, you did and I’m still here.” A red taint fills his face before tearing his gaze from me. Regaining some composure.

“It err… appears she is out. Lucky for us she doesn’t like when I come in through the window…” He eyes widen, suddenly frozen stiff. “Ohhh, the window. Oh no. Did we step on the..?” He looks around my shoulder to the curly tendrils of yellow flowers looking ragged where they sprout from the windowsill. Their petals furl and unfurl, grasping curiously after us. I sigh.

“Look at that, we stepped on the dragon’s breath. I’m in for an earful.”

“You know, it’s just as well you’re not a thief. You do a terrible job.”

“Oh really? I’d like to see you do better.”

“I will when you not tagging along behind me. You’d ruin everything. Make a mess soon as you come in. I know that from experience. You even failed to take anything from the shop.”

“Is that so?” He slowly walks behind me. Warm, humid breath caresses the skin of my neck. Biting my lip as he whispered in my ear. “Then tell me, Leila where is your heart?” My jaw dropped at the insinuation. I turned my head in a playful huff.

“In my chest, where it should be. As a doctor, I thought you would know that.” As the door starts to rattle, He’s drags a hand across his face and straightens himself up. Almost too quickly as he hits head a low hanging beam. A grunt from outside is heard as the door is shaken free from the crooked frame.

“Ilya! Did you come through in the window again, you slippery boy?” A small, quick figure shuffles through the doorway, swathed in a thick shawl and a ragged coat. Julian rubs his head from the wincing pain. Undeterred, he sweeps down to offer his arm, dipping for a kiss on the cheek.

“Ah, Mazelinka, aren’t you a sight for the sore eye! Love the shawl, is it new?”

“You know it isn’t. I thought you might be about when I saw the guards… oh?” My host lowers her hood, blinking up at me through wisps of wiry hair. I lower my head, giving a slight bow in respect of her. After all she hasn’t alerted us to the guard. “Who do we have here?”

“This is Leila. A… new friend of mine.”

“A new friend, eh? Make yourself comfortable, Leila.” Our host moves into the kitchen, squawking at the state of the yellow flowers by the window.

“Ah, Mazelinka, I did that. I take full responsibility for that, I wasn’t thinking, and I-“

“Don’t fit through the door, I know. Fetch the round pot for me, would you?” Julian blinks, nodding and moving to a cupboard set in the dirt wall behind him. There is a sway in his step, and when our eyes meet, his smile is weary. My first thought is the bite he took from me. He said it wouldn’t last, but… his gaze in lingering strangely on me, dazed.

“Are you okay?” As Julian reaches for the cupboard. I place my hand over his. His hazy eye flutters wide open. I move him aside and grab the pot myself, fixing with firm stare. “Show me.”

“Oh, the bite. You want to see?” My make-shift bandage peels off as Julian unfastens his jacket at the bottom and lifts the bloodied shirt underneath.

“What do you think? Good as new?” The skin over his waist is perfectly smooth. I can hardly tell where the bite was in the first place.

“Are you impressed? It’s your master’s magic, shouldn’t be big surprise for you.” Have I ever seen Asra use magic like this? Why would he do this? That’s a hell of a burden to be carrying.

“What have you gone and done to yourself this time, Ilya?”

“Nothing I wouldn’t do again.” He lowers he shirt as Mazelinka steals a glace in our direction.

“You’ve used that curse again, haven’t you?” He opens his mouth to speak but he gets cut off. A great smirk lands on my face, as I watch something like a mother scowl her son. “Don’t try and lie to me. That material is the same as Leila’s clothes, covered in blood and there no marks on you.” For someone with age, her eyesight hasn’t failed her. The cauldron is whisked from my gasp and Julian spirits it over to the fireplace.

“Thank you, Leila. For looking after him. Make sure he doesn’t make a habit of doing that alright.”

“Right, I’ll keep my guard up and be more careful around that river.”

“River? Don’t tell me it was the eels again?” As Julian fixes the pot over the fireplace, Mazelinka bat him across the head.

“Eow! Calm down woman. It was only a bite.”

“Bite or no bite. We will still worry.”

“I’ll make sure he doesn’t pull that trick again, Mazelinka. He caught me off guard this time.” I could see Julian’s eyes creeping towards me and a side smile. My curious eyes however, lead me back to the cauldron. That’s no ordinary pot. Mazelinka rolls a dry sprig of purple herb between her thumb and fingers, sniffing it and clicking her tongue.

“Ech, worrywart’s gone stale. I’ve got more in the garden… pardon me, Julian.” Our host grabs a rusty knife and weaves around us to the door, humming, leaving us alone together.

The moment she’s left, Julian slumps against the counter, leaning heavily on one arm.

“Huh, who would’ve thought that a bite like that would take so much out of me… not to belittle your bite, mind you. I’ve treated a few dozen, unfortunately… you’re the first to make it. Well, you and I.” I lay a hand on his face, staring deep into his tried eye.

“You just need some rest. She isn’t wrong you know. I am worried.” His gaze is soft in the flickering light, until a shadow crosses his brow, and he looks away.

“They’re not that aggressive, the eels. And they wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for the… the Count.”

The Count. The murder. A chill runs down my limbs, reminding me why we are in hiding. Julian stills, watching me. Until I know, I will never understand him. Until I ask.

“Did you really do it?” I don’t have to explain. He knows, I can tell as his wide eye fixes on the floor, pulse jumping at his temple. Then to the ceiling but not at me. His chest shakes with low nervous laughter. That’s fear. I’ve seen it in many, mostly in people who have been wrongfully convicted. Criminals eyes look different. They have more anger and determination in them.

“I’m sorry, it’s just that I’m always seeking myself that question. When you say it…it’s much less irritating? Did I really do it…if I told you the truth, would you believe me?”

“I’ve believed you so far.”

“Why? why would you? I don’t even believe myself.”

“I’ve heard the rumours, the crazy stories and not one of them makes any bit of sense. Even less now that the Countess has explained her side of things.” Finally, his eye meets mine with slight panic in his eyes. If he wasn’t sure of why I was at the palace before, he certainly is now. “So, I want to hear it from you. From the horse’s mouth as it were.”

“Fine, I’ll let you decide for yourself, Leila.” Of course, he also realizes I could have turned him in at any time. He steeple his fingers, leaning over his long legs.

“Did I do it…did I murder him, the count? What if I told you I don’t remember?” What? That makes two of them. Three, if you count myself. How am I meant to make sense of this case if no one remembers what they did? What about Asra? Does he remember?

Suddenly, the door creaks open as Mazelinka enters the hut once again.

“Ilya, you’re barely on two feet. When is the last time you slept?”

“Ah, well, ever since the curse I don’t really need it the way I used to, dear.”

“Says who? Your eye is rolling. Curse shmurse.”

He drops his gaze to the floor, to my feet. It trails up to my face, and Mazelinka raises a steely brow.

“I’m fine, really. Haven’t felt this good in a while.” She sighs, tossing a handful of sand into the cauldron and stirring.

“I’ll be very happy after you’ve rested. Go on. Shoo.”

“…Just until the soup is done.” His eye wanders my features in a slow, thorough path, as though fixated. Maybe it’s exhaustion.

“Just until the soup is done. Well? Will you survive that long without her?” Julian averts his eye, face turning red.

“I’ll survive.” He moves toward a nearby curtain, pausing as he passes me to slide his hand into mine. “You’ll have to excuse me, Leila. You’re in good company.” His fingertips brush my palm as he pulls away, disappearing behind the curtain. I share a look with Mazelinka, and she cracks her well-worn knuckles with a billowing sigh.

“He won’t do it. He’ll be pacing around unless someone pins him to the bed. One of us needs to keep an eye on the brew though… hmmm. Leila, you’re the guest. Would you rather watch him, or shall I?” My host arches a brow and watches me expectantly over the bubbling pot.

“I’ll keep an eye on the pot, for a while.”

“Will you? you’re a dear.” Chuckling, my host draws up a ladle of boiling golden, appraising it with a sniff. “Not much longer.” She moves to accommodate me, and I take up the ladle, staring into the swirling pot. I breathe in the smell myself. A lovely mixture of sweet and spice yet my head swirls slightly.

“What in this? Smells fragrant with a familiar herb.” I couldn’t place it, but I know I often smell it before I had restful sleep.

“Oh, just the usual butternut-squash with worrywart, valerian and lavender.” Ah, of course. The best herbs for sleep. I crack a knowing smile at Mazelinka, muffling a laugh.

“That should certainly knock him out.” She chuckles herself as she rustles through the partition muffled squabbling. It isn’t long before she returns, sipping from the ladle and sighing.

“That ought to do it.” She fills a bowl, but I stop her before she disappears of with it.

“Why don’t you get some rest, Mazelinka? You’ve been looking after him all this time.” I gently take the bowl from her and head towards the curtains.

“Make sure he drinks all of it”

“I’ll force down his throat if I have to.” Mazelinka grins, baring silver teeth, and gestures to the partition. My ears burn as I pass her, crossing to the curtain and ducking inside.

 

I find Julian seated on the edge of the bed, loose shirt hanging from his shoulders, gloves and boots off. Giving me a wily smile that gleams in the candlelight. Suddenly, he yawns.

“I won’t last long, I’m afraid. I know when I’m beat. If there’s one thing I know, it’s my own body. When it comes to healing, it takes as long as it takes. …Whether I like it or not. Isn’t it amazing? Stab me in the back, and I’ll walk it off. But healing will take everything I’ve got. Can’t escape it.” As he stares at the floor, I stand there listening to his troubles while bearing a steaming bowl. I wafted it under his nose, tempting him to eat. 

“Drink first, then sleep.” With a defeated smile he takes the bowl and starts sipping. Our host flings back the curtain. No doubt making sure I’m keeping true to my word. Julian splutters into the brew, eyeing it wearily.

“Oh, it’s that kind of soup?”

“I won’t let you run yourself into the grave. You’re still human, Ilya.” He mumbles in protest, but Mazelinka sighs and takes the bowl, only to place it back in my hands. “Like I said Leila, make sure he drinks. I have a feeling he’ll take whatever you’re giving.”

“What for? I’m not even feeling tired any mooormmnn…” He yawns, wiping his eye. Our host pats me on the arm and departs, leaving us alone in the candlelight. “She makes that soup when I can’t sleep. Bless her. Even when I’m beyond stress, raving, beating my wings against the walls… don’t know what she puts in it.” There wasn’t any need to tell him. Less he knows the more susceptible he will be. I peer into the shimmering golden brew. Julian waits obediently, eyeing the bowl in my hands. Warm light gleams off his tongue as he licks the seam of his lips. “And… it tastes fantastic.” His gaze travels down my face, fixing dreamily on my mouth. An invitation… or a distraction? I move to sit on the bed, bring the bowl to his lips. He pulls back a little, chuckling, looking down his nose at the golden drink.

“I don’t have to sleep just yet. We could stay, and you know… get to know each other a little better. What do you say?” I tilt to the bowl, silencing him as he starts to drink, huffing through his nose.

“By what Mazelinka says, you have not been sleeping well. And like her, I can’t allow that either. I despise restless men, they sicken me with worry.” Keeping a stern eye, I still keep a small smile to let him know I’m not about to give up him. His eye upon me is thoughtful, considering me.

“Well, now I am worried. I’m the most restless out of all of them.”

“Not if I can help it.” Without any more fuss, he drains the bowl down to the last drop.

“Ah, yes. Very smooth…better than I remember.” An airy, satisfied sigh. I follow the path of his tongue as it tastes the corner of his mouth, slips behind grinning teeth.

“Mm, would you… like a taste?” Cautious finger curl around the back of my neck and I lean towards him as he leans up to meet me. A kiss, I realise fully as his eye slides shut and my pulse starts to quicken. His mouth caresses mine, fine lips moving elegantly, drawing me in making me respond. The taste is smoky and complex. It fills my senses and it leaves me wanting more.

“That’s enough for now, you two.” I turn my head to see Mazelinka standing next to the bed, staring at us. Ears burning, I disentangle from Julian’s arms, sitting back on the bed and wiping my mouth.

Mazelinka throws a sheet over his flustered form and turns her twinkling eye to me.

“Leila, I trust you’ll be sharing the bed? Unless… you’d rather sleep in the hiding hole? And I’ll cosy in with him.” Hiding hole? I didn’t notice one, but that’s no surprise. Still flushed, Julian clears his throat, leaning back on the bed in a casual pose, gaze still hot on me.

“I’ll sleep with him.” Mazelinka smiles, patting Julian’s hand as his weary face splits into an embarrassing grin.

“There you have it, dear. Don’t worry, I’ll be an absolute gentleman.”

“Oh, will you? Leila, hold him to that.”

“Absolutely. Hold me however you want, Leila.” Oh, you cheeky thing. As if Mazelinka read my mind, she rolls her eyes, swats at him and gathers his things from the floor as she moves to the partition.

“And get some sleep, already!”

“That I can’t promise you.” I flush as the curtain swings behind her, settling as her footsteps shuffle away. We’re alone.

Julian waggles his eyebrows at me as he moves to make room, splaying his long form artfully on the twin bed.

“Look at that, Leila. Nice and spacious.” He tosses back the sheet, welcoming me inside. I feel almost jittery as I slide into bed.

“I hope I’m not coming on too strong. Ohh, but I’d love to make something real with you. If we had more time…” A bittersweet expression crosses his face, thick hair falling over his brow, hiding the deep lines there. I reach over him to brush it away, and he stiffens at the touch.

“Leila… don’t mind me. Just rambling. I must really be exhausted.” A gentle touch at my jaw, and he draws me to meet his lips again, lingering as if he expects me to disappear. “Goodnight, Leila.”

He turns away. I watch his profile, the rise and fall of his chest, and then I reach for the candle at the bedside table. With a flick of my fingers it’s out.


	4. Nightmares

The sound of a door shutting rouses me to wakefulness, throat dry and head muggy from sleep. I walk sleepily into the kitchen, glancing around. I don’t see Mazelinka anywhere. It looks like she must have left for the day already. Dawn is just brushing it fingers against the horizon, little slivers of light performing morning stretches.

I settle down at the table with a sigh, staring down at the wood grain as my brain tries catch up to my body. I begin to worry about the deep water I’m in. I’m pretty much going behind the Countesses back here. I should be careful not to get caught. Not until I found enough evidence proving Julian’s innocence. Hopefully she would be grateful. To wrongfully convict a man could topple a country so it is for her sake that I’m doing this.

“N-no-please” Julian, his strained cries rip me from my thoughts. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry-“ A loud sounds from the bedroom. I hop to my feet, feet hardly thinking and pull the curtains back.

 

Julian drops his head back to the floor with a groan. Tangled in the sheets and face white as a ghost lily. He lifts his hangdog gaze to me and give me a wry smile, sweat beading his brow.

“Leila…did I wake you? I …sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you.”

“Don’t silly, I was already awake anyway.” I reach out and grab his arm, helping untangle him from the bedsheets.

This close, from that single touch, the amount of tension there was in his muscles was alarming. He’s trembling, not quite meeting my eyes. Like he thinks maybe he can hide it from me.

“It sounded like you were having a nightmare”

“Did it?” his eyes widen, realizing his failure to hide. With a nervous gulp and shaky breath, they soon relax as he speaks the truth. “That would be…because I was. Having a nightmare, that is. He swallows and drop down to the edge of the bed, slumping as he rests his elbows on his knees. “Seems silly in the light day. Or, er dawn. It wasn’t real. Was it?” The possibility of his nightmares could well be his memories returning. Unfortunately, even if I wanted to, I need him to remember so I can clear his name. I will clear his name and help him through this.

“Ahem. Why were you out of bed?”

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“Ohh? Hhmmmm. Lucky for you, I’ve got some experience in the field of insomnia. Have you tried lying in bed consumed with guilt for every mistake you’ve ever made?” Like that a way to get some sleep.

“No, I’m more of the ‘accept-your-failures-and-learn-from-them’ type person.”

“Ah, well how about pacing and muttering to yourself. Or feverishly writing letters you’ll never send.” Again, how is that meant to help?

“I think you might need retraining on that subject.”

“Well, they won’t put you back to sleep. But they’ll pass the time, at least. I wish we had more time. but I’m just being selfish, aren’t I?” Julian drop back down to the bed, eyes cast aside, and arm thrown over his head. Selfish? Why would he think that?

“Tell me, Leila. Do you believe in forgiveness?”

“Forgiveness?” Wow, this suddenly got lot deeper. That came out of nowhere. Where this coming from? Whatever he dreamed… it must have really shaken him. He looks like a spring too tightly coiled, all tension points.

“Do you think…that even truly heinous things can be forgiven? Or are there some things you don’t get to come back from?” My mind was thinking all manner of hideous crimes and travesties people can commit. Some of those things, no one forgives the criminal but that’s doesn’t mean they didn’t regret what they did.

“You can come back.” Maybe it’s not the answer Julian wants to hear…or the answer I want to give.  “There are some things no one can forgive. That’s the painful truth, I’m afraid” I should know. A …friend, hated me for the one day I wasn’t by her side. Just that one day, she didn’t tell me what was wrong. But in her eyes, I was in the wrong. In the end, it doesn’t matter what your crime was, only the people you hurt and if they are the right people to forgive others. I look towards Julian. His eyes filled with an unspoken pain.

“But you can’t stop your life because of it. Some people are arrogant and hold on the hatred forgetting about their loved ones who died, what really matters. Given the chance they would make you crawl and suffer until they are satisfied, if you’re lucky. Otherwise, you’d just be a slave to do their bidding, just because you feel guilty enough to let them.”

“Don’t they deserve that? Retribution?”

“What good will it do when your mind torments you enough? To the point of not getting any sleep? It’s pointless. That’s why, you can’t stay frozen forever, Julian.” Tears crept into my eyes. The memory of my friend is still painful and will never be fixed. It had my voice shakes as I spoke his name. His brow closed in, not quite understanding way this was hurting me. “You can always come back.”

“And are you…arrogant?” That small side smile was enough to ease the tension in the room, just a little.

“I can be…” His smile falters. “But not so much to be blinded by hate. At least not yet, no one has tried to piss me off. I already see how much pain you’re in, Julian. I can’t bring myself to make it worse.”

“If I could just remember…then I would know. If what I’ve done is something unforgiveable.”

“What will you do if it is?”

“I…if I can’t make it right…then I’ll take whatever punishment I deserve. Without question.” No matter what I say, he still feels that some sort of penalty is needed to help him move on.

“Well, isn’t this a dour conversation. Ahh, don’t mind me, Leila. It’s just the sleep deprivation talking. Five cups of coffee and I’ll get the pep back in my step.” No matter what my efforts, the tension hasn’t eased from his shoulders, but if he doesn’t to talk, I can’t exactly force him. Still, there are other things I can do to help. I move to sit against the wall at the head of the bed and tug Julian to follow with a beckoning index finger.

“Come here.”

“Oh, erm-are you. Is this what we’re doing right now?” His adorable face flushes.

“Yes, this is what we’re doing right now.”

“Well, alright.” He doesn’t even try to argue or pull away, just drops his head back against my chest and close his eyes. I run my finger through his hair and feel his muscles shift, loosening just a fraction.

“There is some pain I deal with you know.” His suggestive words brings a grin and a small chuckle to my face.

“I’m quite sure of that, but for now…you have to relax.”

“Right. Sorry.” He shifts again, long legs sticking off the end of the bed as he stretches them out. I can feel him take in a deep breath, lips parting to speak again.

“Julian, you need to sleep.” And he slumps again, lips twitching up as he gazes through mess bangs at me.

“Thank you, Leila.”

“Thank me after you get some sleep.” We drift back off to sleep, a mess of tangled limbs and unspoken worries carried on till morning.


	5. Behind the Scenes

Sunlight dapples my face as a little bird chirps a cheerful tune on the windowsill, rousing me. It seems the bird is my only companion Julian’s gone, a depression on the bed the only trace he was ever there. Not in the kitchen either. I’m alone in the house.

Did he slip away after I asleep? Is he coming back? I slowly drop to sit at the, confusion gripping me. Things were going well, weren’t they? Did I talk too much? I know I tend to rumble but I was only trying too-

“Oh. You’re, er, already up. Listen, Leila we need to talk.” A relieved smile was approaching because of his appearance but blew away by his words. Nothing good ever comes from that phrase. I eye him, folding my arms just to keep my own heart from breaking. Don’t let him see you break.

“Alright…”

“Good, good. But, er, not here. Let’s go to the market, shall we? More places to talk.” His certainly nervous. Maybe, the longer he puts this off the more time I’ll have to persuade him.

“After you my dear.” Julian leads me away from the outskirts of the district and deeper into his part of town, an arm hooked in mine.

 

We eventually emerge from the twisting alleys into a side street bustling with market-goers, noisy and crowded. It’s not much like the market near my shop. Instead of dedicated stalls, it looks like a regular street has been converted.

“Leila… about the talk-. Ah wait I nearly forgot. First thing first. Mazelinka left a shopping list for us. Just a few ingredients to pick up. Pickled tingled, charred newt flesh, articulated goosewart. She uses them for her folk remedies. Most effective pep-up soup I’ve ever had. And I’ve had a lot of soup.” I glace at the ingredient from the paper Julian was holding. Recognising them I gently take the paper to analyse it further. As far as I know, these aren’t used in folk remedies.

“Does Mazelinka practice magic? These are all spell ingredients.” I thought Mazelinka to be a herbalist but a witch? She certainly knows I’m a magic user myself.

“What? These things? Nonsense. They’re ingredients for medicines. Effective ones, too.” Witch or not, Mazelinka is far too kind to Julian and myself to be of any harm to us.

“Well, in any case they shouldn’t be too hard to find. They’re fairly standard. Um.”

“Yes? Something wrong?” I shake my head, glancing down at the list once more. It’s just…

“Where would you go to buy something like this around here?” I don’t see anywhere that looks like it could be a magic shop. Or even a street side lizard vendor.

“Ahhh. Glad you asked. I’ve got a guy”

“A guy?”

“Mhmm. A guy. It’s important to have guys, Leila. People you can rely on. You deserve to have someone like that too. Someone who can be there for you. Someone I can’t be.” Why do I get the feeling that was a ploy of some kind? Already trying to convince me that I can do better than him. That there are other I ‘deserve’ to be with. No, I won’t allow that.

“So, about that talk Leila-“

“Jules, that you?? Ain’t seen you in the city fer years, y’old dog! What’re you doing here, eh??” An interruption. More of those the better.

“Tildes! Good to see you. How’s the wife? Still having those headaches?” The woman who called out to us scoffs waving her hand vaguely as she shoulders her leech sack.

“She’s doing fine. Still talking ‘bout moving to Prakra. What’re we gonna do that for, they don’t got a leech market there…”

Julian takes my hand, pulling me further into the crowds. Merchants and shopper alike continues to call out to him as we pass. From what I’ve heard about Julian in the past, these people are quite fond of him. I suspected before that not everyone hated Julian, but here he was well known and admired.

“So, listen. We need to- “

“Watch it! coming through! Biscuits get back here!” A tiny urchin barrels past us, chasing a ragged looking dog down the streets as it howls. They push against me as they run catching me off balance. Time seems slow as I fall backwards, heading directly for a rickety fruit cart. The collision is inevitable. Then I hit a broad chest and the scent of leather and musk washes over me as we both stumbles backwards. Julian hit the ground with a grunt, arms wrapped around me to break my fall.

“Oof! Leila, you alri- ohhhh no.” We both watch the cart beside us wobble, an apple in the corner of the stack threatening to break free. It hit the ground in front of us. Rolling to a stop as it hits Julian’s foot. “Ohhh, that going to hurt-watch out for-.” Julian rolls us, blocking the collapsing cart from hitting me with his body, and lets out a grunt.

“Are you alright? Nothing hit you, did it?” He pulls me to my feet and dusts me off hovering over me like a worried mother hen.

“I’m fine really. I had someone to rely on.” I wasn’t sure if that hurt him more or less but I know he heard me as his eyes panicked. He tried to distract me by turning his attention to the disorder and chaos around us.

“Now, isn’t this a mess…looks like I’m buying a fruit stand today.” He rummages around in his cloak and then pulls out a nondescript burlap bag that with the clink of coin.

“Er, do you take Galbradine dubloons? Or hjallen drakr?” I stare in fascination as he searches through his collection of foreign coins. There must be a small fortune contained in that bag.

“Well, that take care of that…Free fruit! Come get your free fruit everyone!” A ravenous crowd descend on the bruised fruit, quickly clearing the streets of any last remnant. Julian takes my hand and pulls me out of the throng and into a side street, then begins to check me over for injuries.

“Julian.”

“Mmhmrhm, yep? You weren’t hurt, were you? Everything still where it should be? I’m sorry about that. Should have mentioned the streets can get rowdy. Ah! I know, I’ll make it up to you. This next place is sure to knock your socks off. Nice little teahouse, just down the way. We can sit there and…talk. It’s cosy, you’ll like it” He leads me away from the market and off deeper into the city, my hand still clasped in his.

 

After a leisurely stroll, Julian’s eye lights up and he nods to a tall, narrow building, stylish and weather-beaten. There are no windows. No describable door, only panels of fresco cracked like eggshell illustrating faded scenes of romance. The must be the place.

“So, it’s still standing. I used to come here all the time, back in the day. It’s was an irresistible spot. High ceiling, great ambience…little booths, tucked away and underground. You could lounge around for hours, just talking.” I’m beginning to hate that word. “And we, ahh, I’ve been meaning to say we do-.” We duck under the shadow of a groaning, rotted bean, down a meandering stairwell to the underground level. “We do need to talk.” Really hating that word. My heart sinks. Still wanting to ‘talk’ huh? I eye him warily as he yanks the stubborn iron door open for me, bending over one arm at the waist to usher me in.

“After you, my dear.” The light inside is scarce. Faded fabrics in bold patterns hand at angles from the ceiling. There is a slim walkway winding through a maze of dusty, dramatic curiosity shop. I wonder if Julian think his subtle when he peers around each corner. He doesn’t need to be. I hear it too. From somewhere nearby tones of lilting conversation. I sense that there are many people here. Though we haven’t found anyone yet. Julian peers at me out of the corner of his eye.

“Well…huh. This is all very unlike the way I remember it. The place must have gone under. That’s a shame. They used to serve this smoky tea that I haven’t been to find since.” As he leads me through the close corridor, I try to discern a theme in the objects around us. A wisely smiling, hammered metal moon. Huge bolts of fabric, sagging over a high-backed chair. Flashing spears an open chest of tin bells and raggedy feathers.

“Now it seems to be some kind of an oddities… artifacts…antiques? Emporium. How embarrassing. It is still cosy, though.” One of his hands lands on my hip. His expressive brow almost makes me laugh, until he looks away.

“Now what have we here?” just ahead of us is a speckled, cloudy mirror. Hanging over it is a doctor mask that undoubtedly resembles his. he snatches it on sight as if to hide it. Tucked under the mirror, I spot boots not unlike the ones he’s got on.

“What’s this? It’s not really a medical mask, is it?” He examines the mask with great interest, turning it in his hands, tapping it peering into its gaping eyes. “We used to stuff the beak with herbs, camphor, rose you know when we had them. I think this one just statement piece.” He chuckles, flipping the mask around and pausing to process its significance.

“Why don’t you try it on?” I feels like ages since I saw him wear the mask. His jaw drops as he considers the mask in question.

“If you’re suggesting that I miss the one I tossed to the eels… Let me just tell you how much it pains me that you caught me doing that, but you know…” He runs his fingers over the long beak, under the curve. Caressing it with careful detachment. “It doesn’t bother me half as much in black.”

“Well then?” I tempt him further.

“Maybe I will.” I indulge him with nod of encouragement. Back facing the mirror, as he fastens the mask about his head. “Hmm. Well, it doesn’t smell like any of the herb we were using. Ha, how funny. Who would have thought that anyone would ever wear something like this for the aesthetic? I may not have contributed to the world of medicine, but I was making waves in the world of fashion. How does it look?” It looks mysterious, handsome for a man. I’ve never seen anyone wear one for fashion. The fluid line of the beak cuts across midface, drawing eye to the artful shadows of his mouth and jaw.

“Hmmmm?” I wonder how you would go about kissing someone in one of those. It must show on my face. “You think it’s be hard to kiss with one these? Imagine kissing with two of them.” He chuckles indulgently. I watch his throat move, something else in mind. I plant an insistent kiss on his neck, just under his ear. His laughter dies, but the grin lingers as one of his hands comes to cradle the back of my head. “Ah, you’re so cute.”

“Don’t call me cute.” I growl into his ear and squirms slightly at my orders.

“I might just melt if I spend any more time with you.” He leans back against the mirror, drawing me in to rest hands atop his chest. As I brush my lips along his neck, he tilts his head and waves his fingers along my scalp, holding me close as my breath ghosts over the sharp swells at the middles of his throat.

“If you’re going to bite…do it along here.” The hand at the back of my head guides me to the thick hair behind his ear, the long muscle there. I brush my nose over his coarse sideburns, kissing his jaw.

“Heh, you don’t have to be gentle with me.” I feel my heart rushing forward as he wraps his arm around my neck drawing me in. His other hand guides the base of my neck as he manoeuvres my mouth to lock with his. It’s a lingering kiss, making my chest feel lighter and lighter the longer it lasts. His lips moving against mine as if it frustrates him of part. A reluctant huff from his nose when we do.

“…Sweet”

“Sweet?” It’s harder to tell what he’s thinking with that mask on but that’s not saying much. There’s no mistaking the swipe of his tongue as it peeks out to taste his lip.

“Too sweet.” I flush indignance creeping my neck, where his fingers move fondly to curl under my chin. Too sweet huh? I would have to fix that. I dive into his neck and catch his pallid skin experimentally between my teeth. This close, I can hear his breath catch. When his finger tightens at the back of my neck, I dig in deeper. I feel the shiver run up his back.

“Mmmm, that’s more like it. I love it. here.” He pulls at his collar, and I scrape my canine along the long connection of his collarbone to the base of his jaw. There I dig into his neck, kneading the rough skin there between my teeth. When I release the pressure, he gasps before he starts to speak again.

“If you’re worried about marking me…don’t be.” Marking? I peek discreetly at the wet spot gleaming on the side of his throat. A blush of swollen maroon, oval in shape of my teeth and already fading. Its hypnotizing to watch.

“Oh, don’t take that personally, it’s the curse. You’ll have to do more than that to leave a mark on muuuaahhhh.” I release my teeth from the lobe of his blushing ear to watch as tiny pearls of blood well up from the darkening dip where my eye-tooth went in.

“I do love a challenge.” I whisper before digging into his flesh once more.

“Yesss, that’s it, don’t be shy. Give me something to remember you by.”

“Remember you by?” He huffs, wrapping one arm around my shoulder to whirl me around and pin me to the mirror.

“Did I say that?” It was the way he said it, like it was out of desperation but I’m not sure what going on behind that mask. I reach past his neck, brushing my fingernails along the hair at the nape and release the knotted cord behind his head.

“Oh, something wrong?”

“I can’t tell what you’re thinking behind that mask. Is it really so wrong for me to see your face?” when he put on the mask, a stony shadow passed over his eye. If he wants to hide from me he’ll have to try harder than that.

“No, nothing wrong with that.” One hand at my scalp, he wraps the other arm around my shoulders and bring me into a kiss. No doubt it’s easier this way. Natural, when his practiced lips caress mine I can almost feel something blossoming in my chest. Just almost.

This ‘talking’ thing was playing on my mind. When we part, his low rumbling, low laughter still vibrates against my chest.

“It looks strange on me, anyway. This one and the one I wore back then. Shame on me, letting something so unpleasant some between us.”

“I’m sure I can come up with a suitable repayment for you.” A look crosses his face and his grin fades. His arm slips away from around my shoulders. I’m wondering why when a miserable wail rip through the air.

“You heard that?” I did. As his gaze darts side to side, I find it interesting that he had to ask. It’s also interesting that he snatches the mask automatically out of my hands.

“Humour me and stay close.” curling one hand around mine, Julian holds a leather finger to his lips. Carefully, we skulk in the direction of the mournful wailing, bowing under feather boas, stepping over empty bottles.

 

A set heavy velvet curtains hangs before us, parted only by a thin beam of red light. Just beyond is the source of the noise, heaving beside a shredded daybed, under the tinted spotlight. An actor, dressed in sheer scarlet robes, wearing a porcelain half mask of mascara-streaked anguish. “wait up in my room? on my birthday? What do you expect me to do all night in here? Clomp around in my hooves? Beg the busboy for table scrapes? If I can’t disgust anyone doing it, what is the point?”

“oh my god. that fantastic, it sounds just like him.” Is that supposed to be Count Lucio? We seem to have stumbled on sort of dramatic re-enactment. By the sound of it, he has not been given a flattering part. The theatre is packed to the rafters. Even in death, making fun of him appears to be popular in this part of town.

“Well, I’m glad to see that the arts are flourishing. A renaissance may have begun since I’ve been away. But if this is Lucio his birthday night, then you don’t suppose this is a show about the murde-.” a couple of things happen at once. The audience laughs, sandbag drops between us with a powdery thud and the curtain starts to close. At the same time, the ankle of Julian’s boot is snagged by a moving rope, dragging him off his feet and into the air. When I can bear to look again, he is suspended upside-down over the actor onstage, to stunned to do anything but hang for a bit. Then, thrashing like a worn a hook knocks something free from his boot and into his hand. A knife. Grunting, he swings at his torso to grab hold of the rope at his ankle, just manage to sever it and falls, splayed and groaning in the Counts silky lap.

“Doctor Devorak! Here to cure my boredom.” shrieking laughter and applause from the audience, while Julian looks around, swallowing visibly. I stood there motionless watching as he looks away from the crowd, back to the actor in Lucio’s mask, I know he’s going to go for it. With a bark of sharp laughter, he rises on to his knees, looming over the effigy Count.

“Muhuhuhu. Hello my poor, poor patient. The clock strikes thirteen for you tonight.” Julian yanks back his glove and lets it go with a snap. The actor Lucio falls back, gasping. “I’ve come to end your suffering. Enjoy that gasp, it will be your last.”

“What are you going to do? Smother me with your thighs?”

“For the hundredth time, no.” They tussle on the daybed, feathers flying. The audience is delighted. After some hair pulling, Lucio’s actor rears back draws a wobbly sword from behind the daybed and take a wide fighting stance.

“Give me a real fight, man on man! We’ll see who takes the last gasp.”

“If it’s a fight you want it’s a -oh.” A stagehand emerges to present Julian with another sword and scamper back out of sight.

“It’s a uh, it’s a fight you’ll get! En garde!” Wobbles sounds resound to the high rafters and the crowd goes wild. “Not bad! I might just give you a chance.” The sword files from the grasp of Lucio’s likeness and he collapses over the day bed, Julian’s boot planted on his stomach. “To speak your last words. Choose them carefully, Lucio.”

“Is it money you want, doctor? Fine things? We’re friends, aren’t we? I’m very generous, you know and you, I’ve always like you best. What’s mine is yours!”

“This may surprise you, but some of us don’t kill for the money.” Julian swings the foil sword in the vicinity the actor neck. “Some of us kill to make up for not doing it sooner.” As Julian stares deep into the other masked face, he brings the tip of the sword down, just a few inches shy, as the crowd goes wild. A convulsion and a wet gurgle, and actor goes convincingly limp. Julian steps back, looking a little green.

“Oh …well. That was …easier than I thought it would be. Uh. Now I …now what? I can’t just go unpunished. I’ll have to pay for this-“

“Guards! Hang him!”

“But not like that.” Julian whirls his coat in a dramatic arc dashing off the stage. I turn and sneak back the way I came, the cheers of the crowd licking at my heels.

As soon as I’m outside my back hit the wall. My heart is drumming rapidly. People watching something like that…. it surprises me. Should I wait? Should I go back in? It takes me a minute to figure out what I want to do. the moment I press off the wall…

“Leila there you are” Julian stumbles out, panting and looking a little disturbed. the moment I see him without pursuers, I burst out in laughter in relief and adrenaline. “You alright?” My hand grabs his shoulder in a failing attempt to control his emotions when I couldn’t even breathe.

“I’m fine. What a trip, I’m still one foot in the meta realm. Well, no one seemed think it was really me. Was the neighbourhood always this sceptical?”

“Either that or they didn’t care. You might have some fans.” He laughs at the thought.

“Probably.” My pulse is still racing. One look at my face and his grin falters. My laughter dies as I knew he has not changed his mind from this morning. I guess I’m just making this harder for him now. “So, that wasn’t what I had in mind. Let me try this again.” He grabs one of each my hands looks me deeply, forlornly, in the eye.

“Leila. I’d like to head over to the Raven for a bite to eat. Don’t worry no seafood. If you’d be so forgiving as to join me?” Oh, how can I ever resist that charm? I don’t think I’d forgive myself if I tried. It always manages to make me feel…wanted. “My treat, of course and after that, a nice walk down the docks. How does that sound?”

“I’d like that.” A meal doesn’t sound bad and the price is right. More importantly, I’m curious. If this mean he’ll finally tell me what’s on his mind, I’m in. Who am I fooling? I know what’s on his mind.


	6. Dock talk

Julian walks ahead of me in the sand, a tall black silhouette against the rocky shore. I could hear his brain working overtime. The tension to him that’s been building all day. It feels like it’s about to crash over both of us. Shiny black boots stop at a rotting wood pier. All around us is silence, broken only by the sea. It was almost comforting. Almost.

Eventually, Julian takes a deep breath, lips parting to speak as he stares out into the endless, fathomless sea.

“Feel that breeze. A nice night for sailing, don’t you think?”

“That would be nice. To sail far from here, exploring the world. With you.” One last attempt continues to be ignored. He shakes his head, eyes dropping to stare down past the dock.

“Leila…listen. We, uh. We really need to talk.”

“Yes, you’ve been saying that all day.” he faces glows in embarrassment.

“I guess I was enjoying myself too much to take the plunge.”

“I had fun today, too.” I really did. He seems so tense and distant now… but I really enjoyed my time with today. It wasn’t a conventional outing but getting to see him in the city, a smile on his face, that felt good.

“Really now? Even the part where I destroyed a fortune of fruit?”

“You paid for it and gave food to the people. A more wretched man would’ve have run or blamed the vendor.” No, I’m still not pulling any punches. He needs to know he has a kind heart and a fiery personality which I’m damn well attracted to. I’m not about to let him go so easily, even if it hurts the both of us.

“Or accidentally crashed play?”

“Accidentally, yes. The audience still enjoyed themselves. So yes, even then. I still had fun.” If I’m honest with myself…I haven’t gotten to see much of the city outside my neighbourhood. It was exciting, getting to be part of the community. Seeing thing could be like.

“The people in town seem to love you.”

“They’re good people. hardworking, dedicated. But covering for me is putting them in danger. I know they’d take any chance to get back at the palace, can’t faulty them for that. If anything happened to them because of my mess. I’m a disaster waiting to happen, Leila and I don’t want that disaster to happen to you, too.” Julian drop down to sit at the edge of the pier, feet dangling over the water. The heels of his boots skim the surface. I sit next to him, our shoulders bumping together. He leans towards my touch, like he craves it. After a quiet moment, he lifts his hand and points to an island, black against the night sky on the waters horizon.

“See that island? It’s called the Lazaret. It’s where the city sent their infected, during the height of the plague. A perfect monument to my failures. Always visible from the shore, always reminding the city how much it suffered. Every death, everybody brunt in pits, is another mark against me. And there are so many marks.” I gaze at the island, somewhat mesmerized by it. Strange, magic says it’s important. But one problem at a time. I make a mental note of the island and I’ll see if I cannot convince the Countess for a closer look.

“I don’t want drag this out, Leila. This…whatever it was, whatever it could have been. It has to end. before it’s too late for you.” Fool, bloody fool. The protection line, is it? “I’m only going to end up hurting you somehow. I know it”

“You could never hurt me.” Tears were already welling up. I promised myself I wouldn’t cry but there we are. With a deep breath, I’ll let those tears fall calmly instead.

“Ohhhh, Leila. Dear Leila. You’re too kind. I will absolutely hurt you. I even doing it now.” he admits while he wipes a tear from my face with his thumb. He flinches away from me as if my own skin hurts him. “It’s only a matter of time. It’s what I do, you know. It’s what I’ve always done. I’ll be the first to admit my faults and they are many. I lose myself. Or maybe this is real me. Someone who hurts. A failure. I don’t know if I killed the Count…but I know I could have. I know I have that darkness inside me. Isn’t that enough to damn me?”

“No, not for me it isn’t. I’m not sure the Count was really all that good. They are some who hated the guy. So, if you did, my next question would be, was it really so wrong?” None of the reason he’s given me so far have anything to do without relationship. ‘I’m dangerous.’ ‘I’ll hurt you’ ‘I don’t know what I’ve done’ ‘you deserve better’ none of them tell me how he feels about me. I know it hasn’t been that long, but…

“Do you want me?” Julian starts, nearly falling forward into the sea and catches himself at the last second.

“I- what? Did you, I must have misheard you, Leila.”

“No, you didn’t. I asked if you wanted me.”

“No, I didn’t. Mishear you, that is. That’s a stranger question ask when I’m breaking up with you isn’t it? Not that it’s really a breakup. We never- we never had anything to start with. Just … a night or two stolen from time.” Julian swallows hard, body full of tension. It looks like he’ll spring from me at any second.

“Do I want you…do I want you? That’s a tough question to answer.” Another moment passes, thinking so hard it must hurt. “I want you to be safe. I want you to stay out of this whole mess-.”

“I’m already in this whole mess. The Countess has requested for my assistance to find and execute you, but I’m not going to that. Don’t ask why. Maybe it’s because I care about you.”

“Then if you care about me and what I want, then you’d arrest me now.”

“No, don’t do that. That’s not what you want, and you know it. That’s what you think you have to do.”

“Then it doesn’t matter what I want.” Another pause, longer this and more painful.

“I still want to know.”

“Tenacious, aren’t you? It’s one of the things I like about you, no matter what happens, you keep moving forward. You’re like this great bright light, drawing me towards you. I just can’t help myself. If I was a stronger man… if I wasn’t so weak. But I just can’t stay away from you.” Julian bites his bottom lip, looking defeated. He barely looks at me when he admits, softly with that red taint in his face.

“I want you. I know it’s only been short time, but I feel like I’ve known you for years. Is it because you put me at ease? That’s hard to do, you know. I want to be around you. I erm. Can’t stop thinking about you. Even when you’re not there. That’s the problem. I’m torn two, Leila. My brain tells me to leave but my heart keeps pulling me back.” He gives a wry smile, craning his head up to the luminous moon and sighs. “If I think about it, I can see only one path our story would take. So why?” He slumps down a little more, trying to hide himself in the hunch of his shoulders, the space between us.

“If I walk away from you now, will I stay away? If I drop my guard, will I find myself walking right back to you? that what makes me selfish. Because whatever we could have, whatever possibilities… they’ll only lead to ruin. That’s the kind of man I am. There no future for us that doesn’t end in pain for you.”

“What future do you want Julian?”

“I’ve told you. It doesn’t matter what I want”

“For goodness sake. Can’t you see anything else? Or is it all just tragedy with you?”

“Tragedy is what I’m best at, Leila. I’m the star of my own one-man play. It’s what will happen. In this world, we don’t always get what we want. So why waste time imagining something you can’t have?”

“You can, we just need to clear your name.”

“Even if I did kill him? I told you before I’ll take whatever punishment they’ll give me. So, I wouldn’t dare hope. It just makes it hurt more when you don’t get it.”

“Try. Just once. For me.” A bark of laughter, but no mirth. Julian stares out at the dark horizon, lips curled back.

“What do you want to hear from me, Leila? That I want…that I want a future? That I want to live? That I want something with you?” Julian gets to his feet, shaking his head. He begins pacing, boots making the old pier creak. I follow him unsure whether I should reach out. What sort of comfort I could offer him?

“Ooohh, I can see it when I close my eye. Warm laughter, light hearts. Never a dull night, days spent with friends, Pasha never having reason to cry again. Things we’ll never have, so it goes. But you’ll survive Leila. You were fine before I got here. You’ll be fine after I’ve left.” His wrong. I didn’t realise I was so bored until I smashed his head with a bottle. He brought a fire I had once lost. To go back now? I may as well die because I can’t see a more fulfilling life.

“You’ve no idea. I thought my life was in that shop, then you come along. Showed me a life I never thought possible. And now you expect me walk away?!”

“Yes! It’s for your own good.” Strange, he sounded just like Asra then.

“You sound just like him.” He eyes brows pull in closer for a moment then the eyes widen at the realization of who I’m talking about. A perfect what do you mean look.

“Then he was right. like him I just want you safe.” Safe is not want I what anymore. Julian swallows hard, shaking his head like he can cast off whatever dark thoughts plague him.

“I’ll walk you home.” Julian slides his hands in his pockets as he leads me off the beach and back into town. I can’t bring myself to smile anymore it hurts too much. Every so often he opens his mouth to say something, then make a face and close it again.

 

Eventually we reach the and Julian turns to me with a note of finality in his voice.

“Well here we are. At your shop. End of the line. When I came to Vesuvia, I was seeking answers. Finding you that was a rare treat. He reaches out, hand hovering over my shoulder. Unsure whether he’s allowed to touch me anyone. Then he shakes his head and leans forward to press a kiss on each cheek, lips lingering just a second longer.

“Thank you my dear. The time we spent together, however brief…it mattered to me. I won’t forget it. And I also won’t forget this.” From his leather glove he holds a key. The same key I placed back in his pocket when last he was here. I raised my hand to take it, but I stopped.

“No, keep it. As a gift.”

“I won’t be needing it.”

“I don’t care.” I place my hand over his, closing his fist. “Keep it.” He surrendered a small smile.

“Thank you my dear.” And with a whirl of his cape, his gone, footsteps echoing down the side street then fading away too.

The shop smells like cinnamon, a thin trail of steam wafting down from upstairs when I walk inside. It’s the only comfort I have now as I press my head against the door. Every lantern is already lit, casting the shop in warm flickering light. Asra pokes his fluffy head down the stairwell, grinning brightly when he sees me standing again fixing my composure.

“Back from your jaunt at the palace? Welcome home, Leila. I recognise that look. What happened?”

“Nothing. I don’t want to talk about it.” Asra’s been gone since this whole thing happened. I almost as many for questions for him. But he just gives me another smile, kind and carefree and wraps an arm around my shoulders.

“Then you don’t have to talk about it. Come up stairs, I made that tea you like. You look like you could use it.” I could use something a little stronger than tea, but I don’t feel like going to the tavern again. I trudge up the stairs, feeling heavy after such a long outing. My thoughts turn to Julian, disappearing into the darkness and my heart aches. Will he really try to face this thing alone? All to spare my feeling, to keep me safe? Something smooth and cold slithers over my feet as I reach to top step. When I look down, Faust is staring at me. I let out a sigh.

“You’ve already told him, haven’t you?” I bend down to scoop her up and then settle at the little table in the corner, watching Asra bustle in the kitchen.

“Leila, Faust tells me you’ve been spending time with Ilya. Julian.” There it is. I knew I wouldn’t able to keep quiet for long.

“I was.”

“Was? Ohhhh. No wonder you don’t want to talk about it. Say no more, I know exactly what happened. He decided what was best for you and wouldn’t listen even when you told him he was wrong, right? Probably right after jumping head first into a relationship with you. Featuring at least one dramatic speech. Knowing him, probably more. Well? How did I do?”

“Yeah, that about right.” He says he does it for my sake but why doesn’t he understand that what I’m doing this for his. “How did you know? Did Faust tell you that too?”

“No, I just know Ilya. The only thing he loves more than drama is his own suffering. And he’s determined to chase both.” Wait. No. That’s not was he wants.

“That not true.”

“Isn’t it? It’s easy to forget when your around him. He fills the room with excitement. Make you feel special.” Doesn’t love to do that to everyone? “And then finds some way to sabotage it. I’ve never met someone so dedicated to their own unhappiness as Ilya.” But it’s only because he thinks that the way it should be. Everyone else get to live.

“Doesn’t he deserve to be happy?”

“Don’t you?”

“Look at me, I’m not happy now.”

“No, you’re not.” Asra shakes his head and leans back in his chair, letting out a long sigh and takes a sip of tea. “Ahhh, you know I can’t tell you what to do. You’re your own person, you can make you own bad decisions. Just be careful with him. Oh, that reminds me. Do you still have the deck I left you?” I nod, pulling the cards out from my pocket. They seem to be near Asra again. like they missed him. He passes his hand over them and when he moves again, they’ve vanished from the table. tension ebbs from his shoulders, some shadow easing from his eye. He looks…relieved.

“You …you’ve been alright, right? Nothing strange happened with the deck?” He shakes his, hair falling into his eyes as he clears his thoughts. “You’re home. I’ll make you some dinner. Asra slides languidly to his feet and starts to clink around in the kitchen, humming idly to himself. I stare down at the mug cupped between my hand, left alone with my swirling thoughts.

What ever happened today, whatever will happen tomorrow, however this whole story plays out…somehow, I know I’m not done with Julian yet.


	7. Salty Bitters

A loud knock from the front door interrupts my usual morning ritual, pulling me down the stair of the shop. I wonder vaguely who it could be. It’s still early and we haven’t been open for past few days. Asra’s nowhere to be see, but that’s not strange. He’s often gone before I wake up.

“Leila, are you home? It’s Portia, we really need to talk.” Like brother, like sister. I really hate those words. If she is here, then something might have happened to Julian. Did he turn himself in already? I open the door, hesitantly and move aside to let her in.

“There you are! Phew, glad I caught you before you left. Ohh, is this what your shop looks like? Look at this place.” She peers down at a crystal ball, fingers hovering just over the glass, before she pulls them quickly away. Then she moves to a shelf of herbs and starts to examine them. She’s quite fascinated with them.

“Portia, you said we… needed to talk?” Ugh, great. Now I’m saying it.

“Oh! Sorry, Leila. You’re right. Milady wanted me to come check up on you. Um, see how you were doing in the investigation. You know with Ily- Julian.” Her smile fades like it was never there.

“Yeah, I um, I’m working on it.” They’re family, but if Portia’s here on behalf of the countess…it’s wiser to stay silent. Portia stares at me for a long moment, wringing her hand in her sash.

“Really? Have you…made any progress?”

“Well, if I’m honest Portia. I’ve kind of hit a dead end. It’s erm…going to take a while to get it back again.”

“So, you haven’t found him then?”

“I don’t know where he is now.”

“I see. Look, Leila. You know I saw you with him outside this shop a few days ago and you saw me. It seems like neither one of us is in a rush to turn him in. If my lady catches him, she’s going to hang him. I’m not about to let that happen”

“No, me neither.”

“We have to get him out of the city. It’s the only way he’ll be safe.”

“We?”

“We’re on the side same, aren’t we? I could use you help, Leila. And Ilya could too”

“That’s if he would let us help.” Last night he didn’t seem that interested in letting anyone else close. I have no reason to believe he’s changed his mind since.

“Sound like you’re talking from experience.”

“Yeah. Last night”

“Last night?”

“He pushed me away. Said he needed to do this alone.”

“That’s sound like Ilya, alright. Let me guess, he said it was to keep you safe? He used to do that to me all the time when we were younger. He never let me handle anything. Always shouldering someone else’ burdens, while lamenting how heavy the load is. It’s nice to hear his still my same old brother. And now that I’m older, maybe I can finally help carry that weight. Ilya needs all the people he can rely on. He might need you. So, let’s go find him.” What am I doing? She right. I shouldn’t be listening to him. I can still help him whether he likes it or not. I pull Portia in for a friendly hug of gratitude. I could feel her nervous hands slowly wrapping around me.

“Thank you.”

“It’s alright. He is my brother and you’re my friend.” I pull away as tears began to appear again. wiping them away I set myself straight again. First things first.

“So, where do we find him?”

“Let’s see. After a break up he’d most likely be at a tavern.”

“Really, how cliché. I know exactly which one.”

 

Back to the Raven. It’s quiet as we step in side. A few patrons mill about, talking in low murmurs. The burly bartender behind the counter nods at us, then goes back to cleaning glasses. Seems, in the few times I’ve been here, I’m already on good terms with him. It’s not very busy, but Portia seems so sure. Noticing my concern, she turns to me with a smile.

“Ah yes. I know my brother. He’d definitely hang at a place called the Rowdy Raven.” We look around the room, when flash of auburn catches my eye in the far corner. There is his. He’s slumped over his table, face obscured by mussed hair. The stein in his hand isn’t the only one near him. Glasses littler the table, in fact. I nudge Portia’s arm and nod in Julian’s direction.

“Oh boy. There he is. So, when he gets let this, what he really needs is a good boot to the ass. You want to deliver it, or should I?”

“Oh, I’m totally in a mood for kicking ass today. But first…” I’ve been wanting a drink since last night. I single the bartender for 3 steins of beer. With no time wasted, the beers appear, and I present coin to him on the counter.

“Don’t you think he’s had quite enough already?”

“Oh, these aren’t for him, no. This is for you” I pass a stein to Portia. “This one for me. And this one is for his face.” I clear my throat, straightening up and approached Julian table with purpose. Portia does notices my smirk.

“Pleased?”

“Well, no one would be pleased if their ex was skipping happily in the street, right?”

“It’s true.” Before sitting down to face him, I waste perfectly good beer on his head. Splattering at all sides, he wakes up in a jolt nearly dropping his stein. Blinking blearily at me.

“Good morning”

“Leila! You, uhhh you’re here. In the raven, in front of me.”

“Oh good. You’re not completely blind drunk then. Last night you a were just blind.”

“What, uh. What are you doing here? I told you to leave.”

“What are _you_ doing here more like? It’s the middle of the day!” Portia slams her stein on the table, bringing forth another smaller jolt out of him.

“It’s never early for a glass of salty bitters.” Noticing his stein was empty, Julian’s hand creeps toward Portia’s. With a balled fist I swiftly slammed his hand on the table pinning it down. No use worrying about harming him now. He either he is so drunk he can’t feel it or he will heal soon enough anyway.

“Ahh. Hehe. You really must stop flirting with Leila, I’ll get you into trouble.” He bites his lips at me, thinking of something flirtatious to say but thinks better of it as I give him a stern look.

“Your right, Batholomew makes a grand one. Barth! Hey Barth! Two more bitters, would you?”

“Julian, this is a good way to get yourself caught.”

“Caught? Me caught? Good, I’d deserve it.” Julian throws his arm out dramatically, knocking a hand into a chair that wobbles precariously then stills.

“You must be relieved. Even if you weren’t last night, Well. Just look at me now hmm? I’m all… I’m all washed up. You’d better get out of here, before I drag you both down too.” That’s not going to happen. As much as it is endearing watching him drown his broken heart, I’m not letting him do that while he is waiting to be arrested.

“No”

“I-err what?”

“We aren’t leaving.” He groans, dropping is head down to the table and presses his cheek to the wood, eye closing his voice come out quiet and muffled, a reluctant admission.

“I don’t want either of you tangled up in this mess. I can’t be the reason you get hurt.”

“We get to decide that, Ilya, not you! Stop trying to push us away.”

“You have two options now, Julian.” I don’t know why but I’m enjoying this. Maybe because I have a little leverage I can use against him. For once, I have control as little as it is. I lean back and rest my feet cross legged on the table. “Either we find a way to stop your execution or we stay here and we all get arrested.” He lifts his head slightly to meet my serious gaze while his chin rests on the table.

“Ohhh. I should’ve known you’d play all dirty…. well. You both came all this way. Why don’t you pull up a seat? Take a load off. Have a salty bitter. They’re disgusting. I’ve had five.” Julian doesn’t look like he’s planning to move any time soon, but we can’t afford to stay here all day. He still looks miserable. Before we figure anything else out, I want to wipe that sadness from his eyes. I only to soothe my own aching heart.

“You know as much as I love to see you drown your sorrows because you broke up with me. I really just want to see you smile again. You might not believe it, but I really do want to help you. I want to spend time with you.”

“Pfft. Even I hurt you last night, Leila? Don’t be foolish. Only a masochist would want to be around me”

“Then I guess I’m masochist because to be around you is all I can think about.”

“I’m not good for anyone. A moment of happiness with you…it’s not worth all the pain and tears that inevitably follow.”

“Ilya, listen. I know you’re used to doing everything alone, that hasn’t changed since we were kids. But were here to help now and we’re not leaving until you’re safe. Right Leila?

“Right”

“Though really, we should be getting you out of the city, not sitting around here talking.”

“I can’t leave, pasha. Not until I know for sure what I’ve done.”

“Fine. Then you have to let us help you. We’re not going to let you do this alone.” Julian looks dubiously between us brows screwed up together. “Well, I can’t tell wither of you what to do. If you want to be here… I can’t really stop you.”

“Fantastic! I’ll take it. So, if we can’t get Julian out of the city yet, what’s the next step?” Right, we’re going to need a plan if we want to discover what happened that night. Julian’s life could depend on it. If only he could just remember.

“We should start at the scene of the crime. It might help jog Julian’s memory.”

“It won’t be a problem for us but how will Ilya get into the palace undetected? If someone sees him it’s all over.” Yeah, that is a problem, but what if they don’t see him?

“There’s a spell I can use. Something to disguise him.”

“What, you mean I’d become another person? But who would I become?” There only one person who would make sense to be traveling with me and Portia. But I don’t know how Julian will feel about it. maybe it’d be better not tell him.

“I think know. Let’s go out into the alley, I’ll change you there.” We head out into the alley, Portia and I supporting Julian as he valiantly to keep his balance. We stop in a secluded corner, well away from prying eyes. I’ve never done this myself, but I’ve seen Asra do it dozens of times. I just need to focus. I gather some dirt from the ground, blowing it on Julian. It shimmers in the air, then settles on his skin, rippling with magic. And then suddenly, he’s different.

“Ohhh, who that? he’s handsome!”

“What, what? What do I look like?” He glances around, and then scrambles to puddle, dropping down to his knees to peer at his reflection. I braced myself for the shock and disapproval for what…who Julian is about to see.

“Oh my god. I’m definitely too drunk for this.”


	8. Master of Disguise

Julian dedicates the entire journey back to the palace to practicing his Asra impression. Whether he knows it or not, his pace is relentlessly quick. Portia and I are dripping sweat when we reach the bridge.

“How do you suppose he’s be feeling in this moment? Like a lamb, entering the den of wolves? Or maybe…a wolf, entering the den of vipers. Hmm. Vipers he wouldn’t mind he and Faust would fit right in.” Marble screeches under his heel as Julian stops abruptly. His face- Asra’s face turns to me, tight with pain.

“Faust. That the snakes name isn’t it?” I nod slowly. His brow pinches, and he rubs at his temples in irritation. “I…I remember that snake, she nearly…squeezed the life out of me once.” He turns away. he’s been acting like this ever since we left the bar. Keeping a careful distance maintained between us, but sending constant, searching glances my way. As if I’m the one who’s so hard to understand. He wants to say something but knows this isn’t the time. At least he’s sobered up.

“So, it’s safe to say he would be surprised. When he’s surprised, is he more of a …this?” He really tries hard to mimic Asra’s shocked face. It was a little off, more dramatic than usual and needed to be dulled down, only slightly. “Or more like this.”

“Ah, that one.”

“More like that, right.”

“Hey Ilya, I know this is gonna be challenge but try not to talk too much, okay?”

“Oh, no naturally not, Asra doesn’t talk much. Believe me, it’s hard to maintain such an aura of mystery once you open your mouth.”

“Hmm. Maybe he was just quiet around you? You’ve got a real bad habit of doing the talking for everyone, Ilyushka.” That the first time I’ve heard his name in full. It rang very nicely in my ears. I stared intriguingly.

“Ilyushka? My word, Julian. Why would you ever want to get rid of that name?” He shoots a disapproving look at Portia.

“Thanks sis.”

“No problem, brother.” We reach the looming threshold. Portia takes a deep breath and holds it in her chest, setting her shoulders. She thrusts her arms against the great doors, which part and close behind us with a sound like grinding stone.

“That’s weird…where is everybody?” We seem to be in luck. The hallway is unusually sparse, though Julian remains alert at my side. His eye shifting from side to side, breathing becoming rapid, expecting guards to pounce upon him. My hand lightly grasps his and I could feel his tension easing as he gives a warm smile. I give a reassuring one back to him.

“You’re ok. I let you know when it’s wearing off.” He tries he best to relax a little more and concentrates on being Asra.

“So, uh, where can I take you first oh great magician?”

“The bedroom, of course. Bring to the room where the dark deed was done.” Still a little dramatic.

The dogs are not on their step, nowhere to be found when we ascend the staircase to Count Lucio’s wing. There are sounds, echoing up and the hall as Portia leads us to his room Julian seem unsettled. “Did you say that no one ever comes to these rooms anymore?”

“Nope. Never, in the years I’ve been here. Nobody, if they don’t have to and when they do. Let’s just say there are a lot of stories floating around downstairs. People have heard things. Seen things.”

 

We reach the door as a ghostly moan floats through the rafter, making Julian bristle from head to toe. Portia attentively turn the handle and find it already unlocked. Cautiously, she leans on it when a crash shakes the room inside and the door swings open.

The room is full of activity. Servants are scrubbing the surfaces, caked in many years of grime. Wide sweeping streaks of ash climb the wall behind the heavy canopy bed. Standing beside the bed, eyes wide is the countess, who looks from Portia to me, to Julian with a flash of recognition.

“Portia, there you are. Hello, Leila. At last, we are tending to the ruin of this room.”

“You find anything, Countess?”

“Not yet, there have been a number of curious accidents. Who is this?”

“Oh, yes, this is ju-, er.” Damn it! Why am I screwing up?

“I am the majulian- magician Asra, here to help my apprentice help you, Countess.” Phew, seems Julian is more into this than I thought.

“Please excuse my nerves, Countess. His calm demeanour always manages to make me anxious.” I give a glare to Julian, purely for show and he in turn grins the perfect Asra grin. Little does he know that Asra calmness does make me nervous every time we go out for shop errands. It’s a fear I have with crowds are place I’m not familiar with.

As Nadia steps closer, I feel a cold tremor run down Julian’s spine.

“Asra… at last we meet.” Good, she seems to be buying it. Hopefully, we won’t have to lie to her for long.

“Indeed, I’d have offered my help earlier you see, but I was on a, uh, quest to open my third ear.” Eye, Julian. Third eye. You dummy. Luckily Nadia doesn’t know much about magic and insight other than her own of course.

“No, no. I simply thought we might have met before…” Wait, she doesn’t know Asra? But she knows that he and Julian have worked together before inside the palace. That strange, how can she know that and not have seen him. “But you are indeed a stranger to me. Or my eyes deceive me …it is terribly dim. Perhaps if that lamp was lit?” We follow her elegant finger to a cobwebbed sconce high up on the dusty wall, too high to reach without magic. At the corner of my eye, Julian’s throat bobs as he swallows hard.

“Uh, lamp, what lamp?”

“That lamp.” discreetly, I prod Julian’s arm. He gives a flourish as I send a bolt of fiery intention toward the lamp. The light bursts to life with a snap showering sparks on the portrait under the sconce. The Counts portrait.

“Oh my.” As the sparks start to smoke, Portia snatches a ladder from nearby and rushes past us to take care of it.

“It’s fine milady. I got it!” Scrambling up the ladder, she beats the ember away from the portrait face with rag, but she doesn’t see the shape forming in the dustiest corner, I happen to glance over a whim. It looks like white smoke gathering into a vague, standing form. My clutching fingers find Julian’s arm. He doesn’t turn in time to see the white flash of movement as the white shape darts across the room to ram the ladder.

“My heavens! Portia!” Knocked of balance, the ladder comes crashing down, taking Portia with it and into the Countess’s waiting arms.

“Ahem, so quick! That was a feat of amazing foresight, Countess. Almost as if you saw the future. You may have abilities. In uh, in magic.” Setting Portia gently on the ground, Nadia gives Julian a curious look.

“I wonder. Perhaps when I am through here, I shall join you both investigating.”

“In the library! Investigating the library.” That was out of the blue. I inconspicuously scan Julian and notice the fine whites on the back of his head beginning to bleed through. The spell is wearing off.

“Ah yes, a perfect place to start. I believe you keep the keys.”

“I... uh. Yes, ahem. Follow me!” Portia’s eyes glitter as she leads us out of the room, Julian loses the fine control of his Asra façade. Letting a grin of delight slip by, too much like him to pass for anyone else.

 

When we get to the library, my magic hangs on to its last gasp while the locks return to their place behind us. Julian’s glamour drops like sheer fabric slipping from his head to his toes.

“Well, that could have gone worse.”

“I’m going to have to practice that one a lot more. That spell wore off too quickly.” We rested as if we were being chased. It took a few moments to calm ourselves while Portia kept watch. Julian glanced over in confusion as I sniggered.

“What?” he questions with a curious smile.

“Third ear.” I bust in laughter.

“Is that not what he says?”

“No, its third eye.”

“Oh.” We both laugh together like a crime-committing partners who by a hair-length escaped with our lives. “Well I may not know magic but there’s definitely something going on here. Something beyond my knowledge.” But just as quickly his laughter dies and stare at me like before. Like I’m some sort of foreign being. I doubt those fears of losing me have subsided just yet. “Ahem, Luckily for us, we’re at the library. Let’s see what we can learn.”

We slip through the stack, Julian’s eye scanning quickly, roaming over the titles as his fingers flutter on the spines. I follow, my curiosity piqued by the path he’s taking. I was going to lead him to his desk, but it seems he’ll find his way there on his own. Perhaps, there is something else that only he could remember. Along the way plucks about a dozen books from the shelves.

“All these books and I kept going back to the same old ones…just around that corner. I had a desk. It’s coming back to me…its close, at the back of my mind. I can just taste it.” where his gaze finally falls on me again, I must not look impressed. He casts a bashful gaze to the ground.

“You’re mad at me?”

“Yes, I am. I didn’t want to say because you’ve been punishing yourself enough already.”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t you be? After I acted so foolishly, wasting your time.”

“Stupidly forgetting that I wanted to help you.”

“Wasting my own time…” I shake my head at him with a smile.

“See you’re still punishing yourself and I hate it.” He lowers his head in shame.

“Look at me. I should be enjoying my so-called freedom.”

“Oh, is that what you were doing when we picked you up earlier? It didn’t look like you were enjoying it much.” Suddenly, his eye grows wide and his breath catches. He shuffles quickly past me toward the desk. It’s cluttered and unassuming, very much like I had left it but not exactly. It’s been touched. By who? Nadia? Maybe she tried to decipher Julian’s work. I hope.

“There it is. That’s my desk.” Julian seems to forget me as he starts tearing through the desk in pursuit of something. The papers that he tosses haphazardly aside are meticulous drawing and logs. While he mutters to himself, I pluck one of them out air, studying the intricate image. A beetle. That’s strange. I’m so engrossed in his drawing that it takes me a moment to notice when he goes still.

A tremble runs through his arm, and in his hand is an oily metal key with a red stone in the eye.

“Ah ha! This is it this is what was calling to me. Don’t ask me how I know but I know. It’s not any of these old scrawling. It’s this!" He tosses the key in the air, snatching it on the way down and pocking it with a scheming gleam in his eye. I’m only half surprised when he grasps me by the shoulder and pins me with an adoring grin.

“I’m one step closer. If it wasn’t for you, dear Leila, I’d still be two behind.” He sweeps me victoriously into his arms, stopping when his nose is an inch from mine and we hear a cacophonous screech from the window.

Julian yanks me down. I’m rushed to the nearest corner, pinned by quivering arm, watching his throat bob he watches window. He takes a slow, deep breath and flushes when his chest presses against mine.

“Just a bird. Sorry…” His gaze trails down, observing all the places he could touch. Biting his lips, he groans at the back of his throat. “About everything. I’m sorry.” Oh? He lets his head drop, looking askance as if he can’t bear to face me. I lift his chin as if giving him permission. “I don’t know what I was thinking, rejecting you like I did. Temporary madness. It perhaps goes without saying that I find you very, very attractive. Whether I’m destined to hang or not and by some miracle, you see something attractive in me, too.”

“By some miracle Julian, I do.” His eyes look so dazed, lost and so adorable. But I really want to end this torment of his.

“But to what end? I pace, I drink, I tear my hair out. And I still don’t know what to do. Leila. What do you want me to do?” His eye changed to a gleaming fiery passion, begging me to say something, to give him some sort of recompense.

“Kiss me, you fool. Just like you’ve always wanted to.” For a split second, his eye goes wide I stare him down, daring him to ask if he heard correctly.

“If you insist.” Leather finger grasp the back of my neck as he pulls in and his lips meet mine eagerly, ravenously. As his needy mouth work over mine, his other arm comes around the small of my back, tipping me off balance so I have little choice but to cling to his chest, while his fingers curl at my nape. His heartbeat under my touch is shockingly quick. His body is wound so tightly. As I try to soothe his nerve with a gentle caress, he pulls away and gives me a suffering look. Like he’s about to go on a philosophical tangent that we’ll both regret.

“Talk to me.” He shakes his head, grip loosening from the back of my neck to toy with the collar of my clothing. I would much like to bite those cheeky fingers.

“What can I say? This is neither the time nor the place, but who knows when we’ll get another chance? I want it all now. Ugh, how I’d like to ravish you.” It was my turn to bite my lips as my face shoots red flushes all over. Setting my jaw, I draw his face to mine and press a lingering kiss to his parted lips. He sighs deeply as I angle my head, my hand sliding into his thick hair. As my mind races, I wonder…what are the chance that we will be caught? Too high? Should I put a stop to this? The thought leaves my head as he leans back against the desk, pulling me over him, knocking his books to the floor.

“Don’t mind those” he seals his mouth over mine, moaning low in his throat and arching as my leg slips perfectly between his. my hand slide down his arms and grasps his wrist, drawing them above his head as I devour his neck with delicate kisses.

“Harder, my dear. You know I deserve to be punished.”

“No, not today. Today, you’ll have this reward for letting us help.” He groans at the thought, almost like it hurt him more than any physical pain I could give. At that point there was rattling at the doors. “Mmmm…please.”

“Ah! Milady! finished up so soon?! That a surprise!” Nadia’s low, dulcet tone replies. Indecipherable, but her voice is enough to snap the both of us to attention. In a flash, he takes my wrist and rushes me into the shadows.


	9. Halcyon Nights

“Leila, we need to leave. Now.” Another lock in the door clicks open, somehow echoing in the quiet library. There are ten still left. I can hear two voices out in the hallway. One of them is Portia’s and other, Nadia.

“Oops, dropped the key again! I’m so sorry, milady. My hands are so slippery today!” Well done, Portia. Give us as much time as you can.

“It’s quite alright, Portia. Perhaps I should try, on account of your slippery fingers.”

“What? Milady, I can’t have you opening doors for me” I promise it’ll only be a moment!” Julian turns to me, face pale and speaks in a hushed tone.

“I won’t have you caught in my mess, Leila. When that door opens…you run, you hide, you get out of here.” I was about to do as ordered, after he is good at getting us out sticky situations. But his next words convinced me otherwise. “She’ll be too busy arresting me to notice you.”

“What? Don’t be stupid. We are escaping together.” There aren’t exactly many places to hide. Where will I run, will I jump out the window? I shake my head vehemently, heart beating a violent rhythm in my chest.

“You need to go” use some hocus pocus make a hasty getaway, something! Whatever you have to do, Leila. You have to stay safe.”

“So, do you! I’m not giving up on you! I won’t leave you to face this alone, understand!?”

“Damn it, Leila, this time you’ll have to! There not room in this library for two self-sacrificing fools!”

“There is not even going to be one while I’m around.”

“Please! Let me do this for you. If you’re caught, you could hang alongside me.”

“Idiot! I’d rather die anyway than live without you!” That heated argument soon came to an abrupt as the ninth lock click and then the eighth right after.

“Go, Leila.” He grips my arms tight, hands shaking, but the look in his eye is unwavering. He really intends to sacrifice himself for me.

“We haven’t discovered anything yet! Are you really willing to die without answers?”

“I’ve been ready to die since I came to Vesuvia. A few unanswered questions won’t make me turn in my coffin.” I shake my head, planting my feet firmly where they are. I won’t be moved. And...

“I won’t leave” Another lock, another click. There are only a few left and time is running thin.

“You’re really not going to leave me.” He’s staring at me like I’m some alien thing, a puzzle he can’t figure out. “Fine. Then let’s get the hell out of here.” His gaze shoots to the window and the tree far down below. “You, er. You can’t fly, can you? Turn into some giant bird, maybe?”

“No, I can’t turn into a giant bird!” At least I don’t think Asra ever taught me spell like that. But I can try something else. I cast my magic out frantically, searching for something, anything an answer. It comes in the form of a whisper. I can feel it on the edge of my magic, some hidden thing waiting to be discovered. I grab Julian’s hand, tugging him over behind a bookshelf. Two marble pillars frame a wall covered in ivy and behind it, when I brush the plants aside, a small carving. A symbol I know well and one that fills me with hope.

It’s Faust and just beneath the surface of the wall I can feel Asra’s magic pulsing. There’s a portal here, something that will take us away. I just… I need time to unlock it. the final lock clicks and the door swing slowly open. Time has run out. We’re hidden behind a shelf, but we won’t stay that way for long. We need to leave.

Julian stiffens beside me, as if ready to walk out and surrender. He takes a breath, about to make a move and…

“Countess. Were you looking for me?” I can see them through the gaps in the book and a jolt of shock runs through me. That’s the real Asra. But how did he know…?

“Ah, Asra. Not in the library after all? Where’s Leila?”

“I sent her off to pick up an ingredient from the shop.” I should make note of that just in case Nadia asks.

“What a pity. She could have joined us for dinner. You will join me, will you not? I’d be delighted, countess.” Nadia turn to leave, Portia at her heels, but Asra pauses, head tilted just slightly toward us. Our eyes meet from across the room. Beside me Julian tenses like he’s ready to run out and confront him. Asra turns abruptly and follows Nadia down the hall, thing unspoken still hanging heavy in the air.

Behind us the magical portal suddenly activates, making the stone wall ripple like water in a pond. Without waiting for him to respond, I pull Julian through and out into freedom.

 

The sun is low on the horizon as we stumble out of the portal and into the garden. In front of us is the fountain and a swaying willow tree whose vines trail in the gently babbling water. We are out of the palace but not the grounds. Julian isn’t safe, yet. I think of a little doorway, set in a lemon stone wall. The one that led to golden fields.

“Come on. I know a way out.” We walk side by side, hands brushing against each other every so often, but Julian is quiet. After a little while walking, we hear some footsteps in the leaves up ahead. Both of us tense, ready to run. I think about pushing Julian into a ditch, but I could may well be pushing him into the hands of a guard.

“There you are! Whew, I wasn’t sure I’d find you.” Portia, thank goodness.

“Pasha! You’re alright!”

“Why wouldn’t I be? We’re not all fugitives on the run from the law, Ilya. Your handsome magician, Asra, came and helped me out, Leila”

“Yes, we saw.”

“Oh boy, it was a shock when he arrived! I didn’t know what I was going to do and then poof! There he was. You magic types are really amazing. How did he know how to find us…?” That’s a good question. I didn’t leave a note this morning… but maybe Faust was watching us?

“I’m not sure but us magic types have our own little ways.”

“Well, anyways. It’s really not safe to keep moving, not until the guards change their shifts. Come one, I’ll take you to my cottage. Guards don’t come around there.” And she leads us deeper into the garden.

 

Fireflies glow softly in the garden, echoing the twinkling stars in the sky above as we settle on log bench. I’ve only seen this place in the day, it looks even more beautiful at night. We’re safe here. Inside, I can hear the bustle of Portia in her kitchen, glasses clinking and metal scraping against pans. Julian sits next to me, our shoulders brushing against each other every so often. He frowns, tilts his head up to watch a firefly float lazily past and lets out a low sigh.

“I, uh. I didn’t expect to see Asra again. He really saved our hides in there. We, uh. We have a history, he and I. Looking back, I think I made a lot of assumptions about him. About us. Maybe if I hadn’t.”

“He didn’t return your feelings?” He faces flushes, not expecting me to poke at the subject.

“No, he didn’t. but I’m not, ah. I’m not holding onto it, you know. Think it’s better for both of us if I move on. I think I might have been pretty selfish with him. At least, from what I remember.”

“Are you still the same person you were back then?”

“God, I hope not. Jury’s still out, though.”

“Because, for the moment, I really wouldn’t mind if you were selfish with me.” He eye became wide and his lips slowly grew into a smile. But before it could grow anymore Portia came out with dinner.

“And done! Eat up quick, we gotta get you out of here soon.” She sets a plate of steaming food in front of each of us and drops down to sit beside us in the garden. Pepi follows close on her heels, swishing around her legs before approaching us to sniff curiously. Julian looks stricken for a split second, as if realizing for the first time he’s at Portia’s home.

“Look at everything you’ve accomplished without me.” He takes a few bites before his eye go in shock. “Oh, is this one of our grandma’s secret recipes? Haven’t had this in a long time. Taste just the same, Pasha. Though, it’s a little under-salted, isn’t it?”

“You’ve got enough salt for all of us!” Julian laughs and ducks a cuff aimed at his head, reaching out wrap an arm around Portia’s shoulders.

“Do I? should I share some, then?”

“Careful, or you’ll scare Leila off.” I snigger at the possibility.

“Watch out, Portia that gonna be a challenge for him.” Even the first time we met at the shop he didn’t scare me. Portia gives me a bright smile, and then turns back to her food, looking radiantly happy in the moonlight. Conversation flows easy and free. It’s almost enough to make me forget everything else that’s happened. This, right here, with Julian and Portia. It feels right. I only hope Julian feels the same. I want this for him.

He goes quiet after a long moment. Staring down into his hand and his empty plate. Pepi climbs into his lap, purring loudly, and curls up into a little ball, blinking slowly up at him.

“You have a good life here, Pasha.” Uh oh, he’s going sentimental on us again. He shakes his head, trying to clear the thought from his face, but succeeds only in ruffling his hair.

“If things weren’t the way they are. If I was a free man. A better man. Could I have this? It’s foolish to this about. Just another pipe dream.”

“A better man? You really don’t see how much better you already are, do you?”

“Leila, I don’t even know how bad I was.” Apart from breaking into my shop, of course.

“And that matters? By what I know, the dubious past of Julian Devorak tried his best to cure a plague well beyond his capabilities and perhaps slain a Count who was, and let’s be honest here, wasn’t loved by everyone. Possibility because he cared about his own wellbeing while letting the rest of the city suffer.” I could feel both Julian and Portia’s eyes burn with worry and confusion as I ramble. My mind was just making a few well-placed guesses that have yet to be proved right.

“City gossip, it can be very handy. But, the Julian we see now, who broke into my shop twice to steal nothing but information, who saved my life twice, paid for an entire apple cart to feed the hungry” Portia gasped at the sound of that with jaw-dropped surprise and looked at Julian. Who in turn just shied away from her gaze embarrassed. “And insists on a lifetime of solitude and loneliness just to keep others safe. Yes, Julian. You can have this.”

“Even if we clear my name, even if we spend every night together. Something will ruin this feeling. Maybe I’ll sabotage it myself, without meaning to.”

“Is it so hard to let yourself be happy?”

“Yes.”

“Were in this together, Ilya. If you start ruining things one of us stop you. Until you learn how to stop yourself.”

“Now, that’s a promise I’ll happily make.” I nod at Portia’s words.

“I believe in you. You’ve made it this far, haven’t you?”

“Yes, and made mess of thing along the way.”

“How? You’ve remembered and found that key. That’s all we need you to do. Keep trying and we’ll lead you the right direction.”

“Maybe, I uh. Maybe my mistake was trying to do everything alone. I thought if I kept you two out of it, I could keep you safe. But you just barrelled on ahead and involved yourself anyway. I think… I think I need your help.”

“We’ll figure this out. So long as we’re all together. If you don’t want to leave, Ilya. If you really want answers, we’ll help you get them. as long as you don’t push us away.”

“You’re right. I, uh. I’m sorry it took me so long to realize.”

“Oh, I’m not surprised. You’ve always been dense. But you got it, eventually.” Portia yawns loudly and then looks a little sheepish about it.

“Oops. Looks like I better head to bed. I have to wake up at dawn to work. Leila, will you be fine escorting him out of the gardens alone?” I nod. I know these gardens well now. I can find our way home.

“I’ll get him there”

“Thank you, Leila. For being on his side.” With a final smile, she hands back into the cottage. Pepi lifts her head to watch, then settles back down in Julian’s lap.

“You know, we could stand to stay a little longer, in the garden. If you wanted to, with me. I know it’s selfish but…when I’m around you, I, uh. Sometimes, I want to be selfish. Is that …alright? Am I really allowed to be?”

“Yes. That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you, you fool.” My fingers delve into his hair and kiss his forehead. “We can stay.” Julian turns to me with a mischievous grin, eyes dancing.

“Ohh? Am I a bad influence on you, or the other way around?”

“I’ll leave you to figure that out.” His smile fades a little as he settles back against the bench, craning his head up to stare at the stars. His fingers stroke idly thought Pepi’s fur. She purrs loudly and nuzzles into his lap.

“I, uh. I had fun today. I know it doesn’t seem like it, but I haven’t always made things so hard. I used to have fun all the time.”

“Oh? What kind?”

“Oh, all sorts. Why, do you want to hear some stories? I warn you, some of them aren’t for innocent ears.”

“Oh, come now Julian. You should know by now I’m anything but innocent.” He grins at me.

“Ahem, I err...I guess that’s true.” I nuzzle further next to him as he puts his arm around me. Giving me a slight squeeze as a relax. “Well, then. Before I came to Vesuvia. Before the plague hit. I was exploring the world, you know. Getting into all sorts of trouble. Not the first time I’ve been threatened with a hanging. Never got caught, though. Well, except for that time on the pirate ship.”

“A pirate ship, huh? I thought there was a pirate streak in you.”

“Ahem. Well, not so much a pirate as a, err, captive physician…? I was onboard a merchant vessel traveling across the southern sea. Offering medical care for free passage. It was, uh… a spice ship! That’s right. Imported from Milova. The journey was supposed to take a month. But a fortnight into the excursion, we were attacked! Now, this was back before I was as impressive, smooth and suave as I am now.”

“Well, keep trying won’t you.” He looked hurt for a moment until he realised I was just teasing.

“I hadn’t yet learnt to fight. And right before the Captain took the final swing to lop my head off, I yelled, ‘Wait! I’m a doctor! And that foot of yours looks gangrenous!’” Pepi looks up at Julian, startled by the exclamation and hops out of his lap to go chase fireflies. “So, began my stint on a pirate ship. I learned a lot during those years. Mostly about how to talk my way out of sticky situations. I, uh. I’ve always been trouble, Leila. I know that. I can’t feel it more keenly than when I’m with you. Seems like it’s all I’ve gotten us into. But trouble…trouble can be fun. Just not this kind. Not the kind that will get you killed on my account.”

“I’m not worried. We’ll watch out for each other.” I lean forward a little, reaching up to press a hand his chest. He glances down, then swallows hard and shake his head.

“I can’t even watch out for myself, Leila.” I shift closer, our foreheads nearly touching now. Julian doesn’t pull away. I fact, he cranes his head down, nearly nuzzling into touch.

“Then we’ll work on it. I’ll look after you. I’m not letting you push me away again.”

“But what if fail-.” I close the distance and kiss him gently when he’s mid-sentence, swallowing up his words. He immediately stops talking, blinking owlishly down at me for a long moment.

“What, uh. What was that?”

“That was a kiss I would’ve thought you’d realize that by now.”

“No, I know, but…why did you kiss me? I haven’t done anything to deserve it.”

“Aww, Julian. Don’t think you have to crawl on broken glass just for a kiss. Well, not now anyway. Your sister will very unhappy with the mess. You don’t have to earn affection. Sometimes, I just want to give it to you. So, you can just have it.”

“What?? I can just...?” His shocked and confused face dwindled into a that seductive cheeky grin. “You should be careful, Leila. Give me permission and I might never take my hands off you.” Despite his brave words, his hands are shaking as he grips at my shirt, pulling me even closer. Set my legs on either side of him, siting on his lap. Those pleadings eye staring up at me as his shuffles slightly even lower beneath me.

“Do you hear me complaining?” Our lips brush and then once more. I can feel the beginning of a smile against mine, new and unsure. After another moment, he pulls away, biting his lower lip as he looks away. I continue on. Teasing his neck his neck as he speaks. Or at least tries to.

“Mmmm. We…err… aren’t out of the woods yet not even close. Mmmm. That’s go-...key.” Oh, it’s funny when he tries desperately not to be distracted. Its like he zones in and out of consciousness. “I found in the library…I don’t what it means. I don’t know what we’ll find. But…” He meets my eyes again, with such wonder.

“Uh…. If you’re there with me, I can face it.”

“Good. Whatever happens. You’re not alone anymore.” One last kiss before we have to leave. I swing my leg from him. He gets slowly to his feet and then offers me his hand. I take it, gripping firmly and follow him into the city.


	10. Helping Hands

I head into the dining room, still blinking sleep from my eyes and am surprised to see it’s already bustling. Nadia sits at the head of the table and to her right …Asra. He smiles softly at me as I enter. Faust is curled around his water goblet, lazily lapping from it. Asra doesn’t seem to mind.

“Ah, Leila. Finally awake? Come join us for breakfast.”

“You had a pretty late night. Did you get enough sleep?” It’s true after I escorted Julian to the edge of the garden, I’d slipped back to the palace to avoid suspicion. Julian told me he would be waiting for me at Mazelinka’s today, whenever I could get away. I wonder how long he’ll wait for me there.

“Leila, didn’t get back from the shop until after dark…it’s a long walk.”

“It’s a pity you didn’t ask for a carriage, Leila, the palace would have been happy to provide one.” Damn, that would’ve been a good idea. Especially on the way back. “Ah well. Did you find what you were looking for?”

“Yes, I believe so.” I nod, thinking of the key we found in the library.

“Wonderful! Pardon my curiosity, but what exactly was it you were looking for?” Wait, she’s not talking about the key. She’s talking about the “herb” I was supposedly getting from the shop.

“I asked her to pick up some murkroot. Turns out it didn’t help, though. I made Leila miss dinner for nothing.” Asra winks at when Nadia isn’t looking, a soft smile playing on his face. It’s warm and a little mischievous. Like we’re sharing a secret or playing some game together.

“Ah, what a pity.”

“Sorry, milady. We’ll keep trying, though.”

“Please call me Nadia.”

“Of course, Nadia.

“I’m hear you’re quite knowledgeable about magic, Asra. And that you are Leila’s teacher.”

“Oh, Leila’s always been pretty good at magic too. She makes a mean pep up potion.”

“Ah, I see. How interesting. How refreshing it is to be surrounded by real magicians. I’ve little patience for the common frauds that litter the fortune-telling tents at market.”

“More tea?” Portia stand at Nadia’s elbow, peering in interest at all of us. A small teapot is clutched in her hands. Nadia smiles indulgently up at he, letting he hand rest delicately on Portia’s elbow.

“You’ve been working hard this morning Portia. Why don’t you join us?”

“O-oh, milady! The bread won’t butter itself, I couldn’t!” Then she sits right down, leaning eagerly towards Asra.

“So, is your magic different from Leila what kind of stuff can you do?”

“Are you interested in magic? Maybe I could teach you a few tricks, too.”

“Wow, really?! Can you teach me some right now?”

“Uhm. If its ok with milady, I mean. I guess I’m technically on duty.”

“I don’t see why not. I’d quite like to see what you’re capable of, Portia.” The conversation fades off into more talk. Asra leans over and murmurs in my ear when they aren’t looking.

“Meet me at the fountain after breakfast. We need to talk.”

 

Asra disappears after breakfast before I can talk to him, so I head down into the garden toward the fountain.  It’s a warm, sunny day, though I can see a hint of dark clouds on the far horizon. Asra’s already seated on the lips of the fountain when I arrive, trailing his fingers idly into the water. He smiles warmly as I sit down beside him.

“It was good to see Nadi again. She hasn’t changed much.” That’s right. Asra knew her before. “She doesn’t remember me. Her memories are missing a lot like yours.” Yeah, I haven’t told Julian yet…maybe because I don’t know what it means. Or maybe because he and I haven’t gotten a moment to ourselves since this whole thing began. Still if Nadia is missing memories like Julian and I are…

“What about you? Are you missing anything?” I’ve never really asked him before. When it was just us, it was easy not to think about it. But if Nadia and Julian are affected by a similar spell. It seems like too much to be a coincidence.

“Me? What would I be missing?”

“Because you knew them.” He isn’t looking at me. A hand hovers over his chest for a moment, clutching at the fabric briefly and then the tension passes. His hand flutters back down to his side.

“We are all missing something. Nadi and Ilya…they chose to forget.” Choose? They both had the choice? Little good it’s done them if both are seeking to find answers again.

“But that’s not why I asked you here. You and Ilya are trying to figure out what happened that night right? That’s why you were at the palace. You’re lucky, Faust let me know you were in trouble.” I had a feeling that snake was slithering around. Just as well I suppose. “Leila, why are you helping him?”

“Why aren’t you? He used to be your friend as well. What are you not telling me Asra? There’s something there. Something that you can’t say even at the risk of your own friends. Hell, even the city could fall into chaos if Nadia goes ahead with Julian’s execution. How can you just stand by and let it happen?” My question seems to hurt him more. There something he isn’t telling me. “By what you’ve told me about him, I don’t see it. If anything, he just needs to learn to have friends by his side again.”

“Even if he pushes you away.” Asra’s not wrong. Julian will no doubt try to push me away many more times, but it won’t hurt me. The moment Nadia asked for help, I was already involved in everyone’s lives.

“I want to find the truth.”

“Even if you won’t like what you find?” What does that mean? Does Asra know what we’ll find?

“Ilya, he…he’s not a perfect man. Not even a really good one.”

“Perfect man. Tell me, Asra what is a perfect man? As I see it, if men are so perfect then there will be no need for women.”

“I suppose not. No one really is. Are you that determined to uncover the truth?”

“Yes. Both of us are. No matter what it is.”

“I…” for a moment, I think he’ll tell me no, but his gaze softens, and he lets out a low sigh. “Seek the scourge of the south.” Asra’s shoulders slump, some distant pain fluttering across his face before fading. When he looks at me, I can see the sadness deep in his eyes. “If you’re really determined to get answers… you’ll find him at the coliseum.”

“Thank you.” He still won’t say. My eyes fall to the ground no longer trying to push the matter further. “No doubt your protecting something important. But sometimes Asra that protection can hurt the very one you are protecting.”

“Well, I can’t keep you in that shop forever. You always wanted to, but you weren’t the only one who was afraid. Just… please stay safe.”

“I will but you could do with trusting me a little more too. I can’t have both you are worrying otherwise I won’t get anything done.” He gives a warm small smile. Still not entirely convinced. thank you.” I not sure if he realizes that the second thank you was for the future. For whatever we were going to find, he has been protecting his life and is letting me uncover it. I can’t stay mad at him. We have been friends for 3 years and he has taught me a lot. I pull his shirt towards me into a hug, I could tell he wasn’t expecting it as his arm were hesitant but soon wrapped around me. His head resting on my shoulder.

“I don’t want to lose you either, you know. So, please don’t worry.” Those were the last word I could say before others fail me as they get stuck in my throat and turn my back to Asra as I head out of the garden.

 

Julian is waiting for me at Mazelinka’s. he’ll want to know what I discovered. I only hope he didn’t get sick of waiting.

The trip into the city doesn’t take as long this time. I know my way through the garden, passing through the lemon-stone gate into golden fields. When I arrive at Mazelinka’s door, the sun is high in the sky, but the dark clouds on the horizon have creeped closer. Rain must be coming soon. There’s a bustle and a scrape as I knock on her door and after a moment of noise Julian answer the door breathlessly.

“Oh! There you are! Not that I was, err, waiting for you. Did you get out alright? Tell me you got out alright.” Oh dear, someone may not have got any sleep because he was frantic about my safety. A figure comes up behind him as he leans casually against the door, showing him aside. Mazelinka peers up at me, hand on her hips and a wooden spoon clutched in her hand.

“There you are!”

“Heya Maze, did he get any sleep last night?”

“Boy’s been driving me crazy. Hope you’ve come to take this boy off my hands.” Yep, defiantly been frantic. “Well? Come in, do you need an invitation?”

“Well, Leila, you heard her! Wouldn’t do to keep her waiting. Trust me, I’ve tried.” He steps aside and ushers me into Mazelinka’s house. The smell of familiar spices hits me as I step pass the threshold into the little house.

Mazelinka head over to the kitchen and peers into a glowing pot, sampling the brew before adding a dash of twigs. Then she ladles it into a small container, and places it in a rather full sack she shoves into my arms.

“Here. That boy won’t eat unless you force him to, so I made you two lunch.” There’s a deep fondness in her eyes, and through her words sound harsh, I can tell how fond she is of Julian. Worry flits over her face. “Make sure he eats. He’s too skinny as it is.”

“Lithe, my dear. Slender. Svel-yoch!” He ducks a friendly swat to the ear and gives Mazelinka a dashing grin. There’s something different about him today. More energetic. Happier...? I suppose. Maybe his just excited to get on with the investigation. Or Mazelinka gave him that pep-up soup.

“I’ll just go get my stuff then, shall I? Another exciting day, another exciting adventure.” He tugs a trapdoor open and drops down into the hole, head nearly bumping against the wood as he drops

“So, did you give him this time?”

“Nothing at all.”

“Not even pep-up soup?”

“Oh, there was a little soup, but it doesn’t usually pep him up that much.” Huh. Strange. So that he is just excited. Mazelinka gives me a long, discerning look, before speaking.

“He really does brighten up when you’re around, you know. It’s good to see.” When I’m around? “But he is a miserable mess when you’re not.” I didn’t think I affected him that much. I know he likes me but…I didn’t think I was helping that much. My cynical mind would say I was becoming a burden to him. I tried to resist my smug, but I may as well be sucking a lemon and have tomato on my face.

“What does he say about me?”

“Lots of things. Just last night he was moaning and bellyaching about you while you were gone. Working himself up into a worry. ‘Ohhh, Mazelinka, do you think she’s alright? Did she get to her room safe? What if she got caught? What if she’s in trouble because of me?” How sweet of him. I giggle at Mazelinka’s impression of him. Mazelinka bustles around in the kitchen, wiping up chopped herbs and setting everything back to right as she talks. “He was ready to up and burst into the palace and turn himself in for you.”

“Heh, what a fool. I’m not wanted criminal here. I’m perfectly safe.” She shakes he head and sweep some eggshells off the counter and into a flower pot.

“That’s what I said to him. I said Ilya if you go burst into that Palace you’ll put her life in danger as well as your own.’ Still, I’ve never seen that boy go all glossy-eyed like he does for you.” She pauses at the sink, turning back to look at me with a thoughtful expression. “He cares about you.”

“I know but I do wish he would take better care of himself.”

“Oh, that you are not going to stop, darling. It’s why he needs us. And to find someone that he wants and needs, well then, finally, he might just listen. She gives a wry grin, looking over at the open trap door. “So, take him off my hands for me, would you? and don’t let go… he’s a slippery boy.”

“Oh Maze, I have no intention of ever letting him go.”

“Who’s slippery, hm? Talking about me behind my back?” Julian appears in the trap, climbing gracefully out. The tips of his ears are bright red. He’s also fully dressed coat buttoned and things packed. I hear the distinct jangle of coin.

“You’ve been telling tales again, Mazelinka.”

“Nonsense. Never told a tale in my life. Now get out of my house.” She gives me a lingering look before toddling off, muttering to herself.

“Ahem. I… uh. You, err. About what Mazelinka said. I do care what happens to you, I do care. And I’m glad you’re on my side. So, uh did you find anything out from the palace?”

“Well, I talked to Asra.”

“You did? Uhhh, what did he say? Did he say anything about me?”

“He told me to seek out the scourge of the south, at the coliseum.”

“The coliseum? What is he playing at, the place hasn’t been used since-... oho. Asra you sly dog. What were you doing poking around there…? Ah well. I guess we’ll find out. Come along, Leila. we’re going shopping.”

 

We approach the coliseum on foot. Beside me, Julian make no effort to hide his face. He doesn’t need to…there’s no one around. The coliseum’s been abandoned for years. There hasn’t been fight since the Count’s death. If there ever was a Scourge here, they’d only be fighting ghost in the dirt now.

“It may look abandoned, Leila…but it’s not. There’s and entire red market that goes on beneath out feet, right under the nose of the palace. I used to be a card-carrying member. Give me a second, I’ll have the way open in a jiffy.” He moves over to a blank wall set between two columns, running his long fingers over the brick.

“Hrrm…which one was it…two to the left, three, up, up, down…Aha! Got it! Don’t be too frightened now, Leila…” He steps back, and gestures to the wall with a wide flourish.

Nothing happens.

“Who’s frightened about a wall?”

“Uhh. Did I press the wrong brick…? Did they take me off the VIP list?” He trails off, shaking his head. Asra wouldn’t have sent us here on a wild goose chase and if I focus, I can feel energy thrumming beneath my feet, beating a wild, erratic rhythm. I close my eyes, centring myself and focusing on that untamed energy, trying to find a source. My feet move without looking as I follow the feeling. The edges of the darkness tinge slightly red as I get closer.

“Uhh, Leila? Where are you going- is this a magic thing? Are you doing a magic thing? Leila, hello?” When I open my eyes, I’m standing in the middle of the arena and there’s a small latch at my feet. I bend down, open it and peer inside. There’s a rickety ladder lending down into the darkness below.

“Well, would you look at that. Down the rabbit hole we go.”


	11. Celebrity Gossip

The market is cast in a red light, hazy. I never knew all this was down here. My eyes go everywhere at once. Julian leads me into the smoke, around a bitter argument over the price of a twilight dream frog. It’s pointless trying to make out anything more than silhouettes and glinting flashes of precious metal. But it is a crowd. In a rush my mind clouds up with nothing but the thought of getting out. Breathing becomes rapid.

Come on not now.

Trying to listen the voice of reason, telling me that there is no danger. My every part of my body refuses and as soon as I have the opportunity, I pull Julian out of the fray. Back leaning against a wall, a small dead-end ally vacant of people. Or at least less people.

“Dragging me into the shadows already, Leila? We only just got here.”

“Shut up.” My voice was shaky as I tried to inhale some deep breaths. Though, it was hard to worry about our safety when his eyebrows are like that. he probably doesn’t care, but then.

“You alright?” He turns to face me. I nodded.

“I’m sorry… I should’ve warned you. New places, large crowds…. I hate crowds and new places. I didn’t count on this happening. Even the market isn’t as busy as this even when it is I know where I’m going. I can barely see the dangers here and my now erratic mind is only voice I can hear so I can’t-.” Julian cuts off my hysterical jabbering. Pressing his lips against mine and his tongue forcing its way into my dry mouth. My eyes rolled shut. Just like a spell. Such a relief as his saliva coats its way around. From that moment my mind stopped functioning. The only focus was the feel of him. Of his hands caressing my skin as trails them up to my neck. I didn’t notice my breathing had already calmed down. Julian parts from me, leaving me wanting more. He plays with my hair smiling.

“I’ve got you, my dear. Try not to worry yourself. There’s no danger here.”

“But you’re going to get spotted.”

“For once, I’m going to say so your safe with me. Especially here. I used to be a regular customer. When it some to medicine, there isn’t always time to waste on gentler treatments. You’ve got to get the most effective stuff you can find…go underground. Forbidden leeches. Their such strength is incredible. It’s a real tug of war getting them off.”

His delicate fingers slide slowly down my cheek. Erasing the last of my hysterics, mind quietening and normal breathing returns. “I can show you around. Just like a shopping trip. And if you’re still worried about someone turning me in…well. That’s not really on any bodies agenda down here. Who want the whole place crawling with guards?”

“Right, right. But what if there’s a bounty on your head?” This makes his face fall and his eye dart around in trepidation, scanning the smoke. “Is there? A bounty on my head?” Not that I’ve heard but I’m learning that there is a lot I don’t know about in this city. Julian bites his lips.

“Well, if you’re going to worry your sweet little head over it, you could put a spell on me.” I have a spell that works surprisingly well and doesn’t take too much magic. The Never mind me spell.

I focus my aura into an egg at the top of his head, crack it on his thick skull and let the never mind me run down face.

“That felt weird. Did you change me into somebody else again?”

“No, you’re you. people just won’t mind.”

“Really? Wow, what useful trick. You’re unusually powerful at this stuff, aren’t you Leila? That’s Mmmm…intimidating.” His word brings back the confidence I need to get back into the game.

“Maybe I’ll absorb some of your magical touch. I hear it can do wonder for patients”

“Don’t be silly. You do quite enough to heal people.” I might be mistaken, but he hasn’t seemed interested int magic before. If anything, he been judgmental.

“Do you…not like magic?”

“More like I don’t understand it. I remember your master tried to teach me but couldn’t get the hang of it. Maybe, I need a new teacher.” Blinking, I release him back to the flow of near silent foot traffic. Honestly…he should be more careful. Eyes slide over us. Some rove over Julian with interest before that interest fades. The spell is working.

“Hey you, you there. Ever heard of the scourge of the south?”

“The fight? He spilled more blood up there in the ring than anybody before or after.”

“Ohh. So, he was a gladiator, a big deal.”

“A big deal? He was undefeated…you’re not from around here, are you?” The stranger’s patience wanes and Julian shuffles away, but our conversation draws another’s attention.

“Fighter? He was an executioner. His matches always ended the same.”

“People got bored of watching him win huh? Tough crowd.”

“People wanted him taken out. Everyone wanted to see that guy fall.”

“So, we’re looking for an executioner. You think your master’s trying to say something? A trip to the lion’s mouth, perhaps?” No, Asra wouldn’t do that. However, what is Asra trying to say? What’s an infamous gladiator got to do with the Counts murder? “Just kidding. I’m sure there’s another reason he told you to find a guy called the Scourge.”

Something catches his eye, and Julian’s catches me by the crook of my elbow.

“Now wait a minute…what have we here?” I follow his eager swerve toward a shadowy entrance with a creaking sign overhead hung by two rusty meat hooks. “The Jagged dagger”. There’s snarling inside and a crash. A glass eyeball rolls out of the door way before our feet. A salty seadog stumbles out after, pops the misty marbles back into its socket and gives us a poisonous sneer before heading right back inside. Julian is clearly intrigued.

“This is my kind of place. What do you say? The bet there are some fans of the scourge in there.” He has the face of an excited puppy knowing his about to get a treat. “You’ve been looking a little grey since you cast that spell on my face. I’ll get you a drink, maybe a bite to eat.” I am a little thirsty.

“A good drink will work great my nerves.”

“And I just can’t pass on a chance to get rowdy.” He raises his eyebrow at me, knowing that can’t pass on the either. A chance to get rowdy, will certainly loosen me up, too. I harden my stare and nod toward the entrance. Julian swoons, trailing after me as I lay my hand on the barely hanging door.

“You want rowdy? Let’s get rowdy.”

“Oh, you spoil me. Lead the way.” We maneuverer down the crooked stairs into a dark, roaring pub. The air is briny and thick. But to me, it feels like home. A sliver tooth whizzes through the air past my ear. Tankard are smashed against groaning tables the size of a horse. It caught me by surprise.

“Whoa!”

“Mhm, lively energy, lots of movement…I love it. Think they can fix a good drink? What’ll it be, Leila?” A scraggly character beside me grabs a tankard, throws it back and immediately collapse stiff as a board.

“That must be a hell of a drink. I’ll have what she’s having.”

“Ohhh, Leila. I could just die. Two of what she had, barkeep.” The barkeep flashes us a narrowed eye and doesn’t stop stabbing the leg of their stool…until Julian fetches a weighty gold coin from his crow feather waist purse and slides it across the counter. “Keep the change. Great atmosphere in here. The coliseum is so empty and quiet…good to see the bloodlust underground is alive and well. Say, remember the Scourge? He was huge. I wonder what he’s up to right now.” I shake my head as he tries his luck with that. Very smooth.

I scoop up our drinks and scan the shadows for a place to sit and possibly pick a suitable opponent. I’ll never know reason to my fear. Bar-room brawls I can handle, fine. But crowds, it’s like so eyes watching.

Unfortunately, lost in my thoughts, I trip over a mace on the way and land face first into biggest meanest lap in the room. The rumbling of the mighty chest above me shakes me all the way to the floor as they rise to tower over me. Oh, I just too had to pick the largest, didn’t I?

“You worm. I’m gonna kill you”

“You wouldn’t happen to be the Scourge now, would you?” His lifts his mace in the air with clenched teeth and growls. I quickly dodge the maces decent, smashing a table in pieces. I laughed as my adrenaline soared. Julian sprung in between us.

“Whoa, there big fella. If anyone is killing anyone then you’re killing me.” Aww, how sweet coming to my rescue but unnecessary. I fling my arms over Julian’s shoulders, my lips so close his neck.

“Come on now, Julian. I was going to have some fun with the little puppy” I could see red climbing up his neck, washing over his face as his bites his lip before turning his head to me.

“Down girl.” Like a massive catfish disturbed from the muck, they smack their lips and give Julian’s yellow-eyed stare down.

“What’d you say?”

“I said if you’re looking to punish somebody, I’m your guy.”

“You’re cruising for a deep bruising, you woodwind instrument.”

“So, you are going to hit me then?” The stranger swings, scaly knuckles meeting Julian’s head with an unforgiving thwack. The force pushes me into a slowly growing crowd.

“Not bad. I was expecting some ringing in my, though. Why don’t you do it again?” A tussle begins in earnest and I’m squeezed between muscular spectators who raise throaty howls of excitement. Struggling to break free from the rabble, I keep getting pulls back.

“Don’t interfere.” One spectator spits. Screw that, Julian is not fighting alone. It’s not long before Julian is pinned to the floor, both crafty hands captured in one meaty claw over his head.

“Well…is it all out of your system now?” I don’t know what he’s talking about until the stranger stand, looming over him only to take a step back. There’s a knife sticking diagonally out of his side. he bends at the waist with a groan to examine it. he wipes his brow, girts his teeth and takes a firm grip on the handle. I can’t help but watch as he pulls it out but as he does a rage in me builds. By the groans in the room, I’m not alone.

“What don’t look at me like that. Come on Leila. Let’s get out of here before I frighten someone.”

“Your right, that’s my job.” In my anger of seeing Julian hurt, I had unconsciously tapped into my magic, lost all control of my limbs and lunged at the big one. Fist pounding into his face the blow sends him flying to the ground. I roared with bared teeth at the victory before pinning him down and bloodying him up real good. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I rotated with a snarl only to find Julian handing me another tankard.

I raise from the half conscience brute snatching with drink from Julian’s and downing it in one. I could feel the rage receding as the golden bitter washes over my tongue, sliding down my throat.

“Let’s not be wasteful.” He tosses me a saucy look, of all things. And then he chugs down his whole drink even when it starts to spill from his waist down his leg. The crowd takes a collective step backward. After a refreshing exhalation, I slam the tankard onto the bar, everyone jolts at the sound. My ears burn as I haul him to the stairs, shoving at his back and trying to ignore the groan in response.

“I’d would’ve killed him if you hadn’t stopped me.”

“Now, now, one murder at a time.”

“Why did you get involved anyway? I could’ve taken him!”

“Aren’t you the who said we’re in this together?”

“No, that was Portia.”

“You agreed though.” Damn he’s got me there. “I’d just love to embarrass you, Leila.” Something about his expression is so incorrigible that I have to wipe it off his face somehow. I know force isn’t going to work. I swing him around the corner and capture his lips in a kiss that knocks him off guard. Just to embarrass him. It works wonders, rending him speechless, eye fluttering.

“Just so I can punish you later. Now, get out that door you bad boy.” Releasing him from the kiss and turning to the outside, lighting slapping his behind as he unsteadily walks forward.

“Yes ma’am.”

 

“Believe it or not, I was trying to help. You’re straining your magic muscles, and I’m just dead weight. I can’t stand it. I need to be useful.” It’s bothering him to sit on the side-lines while I do all the legwork? Did I get that right? I haven’t done much.

“Well, now you know how it feels. For Portia and I doing nothing while you play hero all the time.”

“I’m no hero.”

“I have a half city willing to disagree with you. Don’t worry. I’m sure I’ll find some use for you.”

“Wooohohohouu, I wish you would. You’re a magician. Creative type. You could use me all kinds of ways I’m dying to see what you can come up with. Speaking of which, that was some power you showed off down there. Did your master teach you that too?” No. Asra didn’t. I looked to my bloody knuckles wondering how I suddenly tapped into that power. I’ve been angry before but never like that. they hurt when I clench my hands. Julian grasps my hand softly and tenderly kisses my skin-broken knuckles.

“So intimidating. How can I be useful to someone like you?”

“Give me chance. I haven’t learned your talents yet. What are you good for? Other than getting into trouble”

“Oh, well. Let’s see. I’m a good schmoozer. And correct me if I’m wrong but not a terrible actor, oh and I’m a doctor.”

“Then follow my lead. When I need you, I’ll let you know. Until then just let me help you. I’m not asking anymore.”

“Alright” I watch with amusement as emotions pass over his face, embarrassed to humble to delighted. “I don’t mind letting you take the reins. I’ll just be here at your feet.” His making me feel like a queen any more flattery and I’d feel like a goddess. My burning face just shows him that I’m not used to it.

We skulk around the market for a while and don’t have much luck. Nobody has seen the scourge in forever. We’re almost all the way around the market when we get desperate and think of alternatives.

“So, if we can get you something related to the scourge, you might be able to find him with that?”

“Right.”

“Magic is really something. You’re like a hound dog.” I give a little howl at Julian’s words. We both chuckle like how couples should.

“Psst. Hey, you asking around about the scourge of the south, huh? Sounds like you’re my kind of rube.”

“We might be. What do you have to offer?” I’m still nervous at talking to these guys. The ones at the market are nice enough and I can handle brutish thugs. But when it comes to dodgy shop merchant… Julian’s knows this routine better than I do.

“Only the finest in second hand memories. And I’m not talking third or fourth hand. I’m saying these are straight from the source. Seen ‘em with my own eyes. You can see them too…for a price.”

“If its money you want, I’m not cheap.”

“Oh? Here I was, trying to make a friend of the infamous death doctor. I was going to give you a dis…count.” Was that a pun?

“Ha! Well, you can name your price. After we have a look at these memories of yours.” We’re led into a space the size of a closet. I’m trailing behind holding Julian’s hand. I take a few more steps to close the gap between us.

“See, you’re still useful.” I could see a blushing side smile as we walk on. The closet smells swampy and there a hole in one wall.

“Just look into the memory hole and all will be revealed.” The dealer slides a dusty partition over us and shuffles around outside. I hear a hacking cough.

“What’s that smell?”

“Aromatherapy. It helps the magic work.” Julian gives me a look as if to ask if that’s true. I give a half shrug, half nod before the tiny space goes dark. If anything, it’s meant to help people relax, more susceptible to visions and meditation but can’t say for sure if it really does anything to magic.

Red light comes from the hole. We squeeze in close and watch the vision that plays before our eyes. A heaving, panicked figure collapses to the sand, crushed under a weighty boot as the scourge raises his axe.

“You’re scum, scourge!”

“Boo!” Lucio’s nasal voice echoes through the coliseum over the sound of the well-worn blades dragging across the sand.

“Who amongst us is booing my merciless champion? Do it louder!”

“Boohoo!”

“Yes!!! Make him feel really bad about it. Now carry out your dark duty, scourge. Or shall I remind you of your onerous debt?” Steeling his gaze, the scourge heaves the axe over his head and bring it down. When we are returned to the present, I feel as if I just saw something not meant for eye to see.

“Lucio must have had this guy in his palm.”

“An onerous debt. Luckily for him Lucio is dead.”

“You may have done him a favour.”

“Memories of the scourge are really hard to come by. This is the only one you’re going to find where you can kind if make out his face. Want to know why? Because I have this.” The memory dealer flips a knife out of nowhere. Julian goes stiff as a rod. “What if told you told this is the scourge’s personal blade? How many ill-fated necks have split upon it? Obviously, it’s a one of a kind. But for you…I’m willing to part with it.”

“What do you think, Leila?” I eye the knife spinning on the end of the dealers point golden nail. If that belonged to the scourge, then we get to him quicker than I thought.

“Deal.”

“You have an eye for quality. It’s yours.”

“Let’s not be so hasty. My partner has a penchant for knives but I’m quite picky, but I am. Why don’t you hold it, Leila? Get a feel for it.” Julian’s right. No harm in inspecting it before we buy.

I guess I’m too trusting when it comes to shady merchants like this. I suppose that what happens when you live in a good neighbourhood. Good thing I have Julian on my side to keep me from making any foolish mistakes.

The dealer lays the blades on my open palm with a sarcastic flourish. I close my eyes. It doesn’t take long for me to reach a conclusion.

“This is yours.”

“Uh….no it’s not.”

“All I see is you cutting cheese. There’s even cheese right there on the blade.”

“Oh. You uh…you passed the test. Even the most casual of fan would know he the scourge didn’t favour knives. But this…” The dealer whips out a grey-brown sheaf of seal skin. It looks nondescript, but it has a strong musty smell. “I would offer no casual fan. The scourge’s loin cloth.”

“Now that is a find”

“That’s right. Think of all the victims who bore witness to its unfathomable contents.”

“I’m willing to bet it’s still got its imprint. Leila? How about it?” The dealer flutters the loin cloth for me. It’s surprising short. I was about to agree but, following Julian’s lead, it was best to be picky.

“No deal. The scourge was bigger than that. that loin cloth isn’t big enough to cover my partners unmentionables” I could feel Julian shocked eye piercing behind me. I may have embarrassed him a little.

“And you would know how exactly?” And just like the embarrassment falls to me. Though his voice sounded a little prideful.  

“Alright, alright. Keepsake of this calibre are not meant for the unappreciative. But not even the most discerning fan would turn this away. Since I like you both so much…this is a onetime offer, just for you.” It’s a boar bristle brush. The dealer offers it to me to peruse, changing their honeyed tone to a hushed one.

“This was his. Genuine article. You can still see the hairs. Now, do we have a deal?” I close my eyes. I can imagine the steady sound of thick hair pulling slowly through the bristles. If I hold it close to my face, I can imagine looking out through the curtain of an inky name as trumpets blare.

“Deal.”

“Finally. Someone who sees the value of such a treasure! This was the only personal item in the scourge’s dressing room. I should know, I took it myself.”

“And how much for this invaluable treasure?”

“How much do you get?” Julian sighs and dumps his coin purse out on the table. That’s a lot of pirate gold. The dealer is croaking weakly at the clinking pile long enough for us to find the ladder back upstairs.

“Hey! This isn’t real pirate money! The gold scratches right off!” Biting his lip, Julian hustles me up the ladder and out of the market. As soon as we slam the trap door behind us, all is quiet except for Julian’s ragged chuckles. I raise a brow.

“Fake money, Julian?”

“Yeah. Pirates must have stiffed me who would have thought?” Huh? I can’t work out whether or not he knew the money was fake. Oh well, at least, he didn’t spend too much on this endeavour. We dust ourselves off and Julian helps me to my feet with a roguish smile.

“Thank you by the way.”

“What for?” His smile turned to confusion.

“If it weren’t for you, we’d be on a wild goose chase. I’m obviously not used to the underground scene as you are.”

“I’m sure you’ll develop a second nature in no time.”

“I’m won’t feel safe without you though.” He smiles. Relived that he has a use after all.

All that time traveling spent with pirates and other such questionable characters has made him quite knowledgeable in the life of the underworld. I recall the day he tried to break up with me. Said that I needed a guy someone to rely on. Someone that’s not him. It’s still him

“Where to now boss? What does the boar bristle brush say?” I ignore his teasing aura and focus my energy on the object, holding it close, amplifying its vibration.

“That way.” I follow its lead, with Julian close at my heels. Our path takes us surprising far, to the edge of town. The edge of the deep forest.

“Into the woods we go?” It’s starting to get dark.


	12. Lost and Found

Darkness sets upon us as we enter the forest, swirling around us like a cloak. Ahead, the path is swallowed by shadow. A softly glowing ball energy floats beside us, illuminating the forest with a sickly white tinge. And above us, the sky trembles. A few raindrops patter on our faces, the beginnings of a proper storm. Julian squints up at the clouds, the storm mirrored in his face, and then looks dubiously down at me.

“You’re sure that spell’s working properly?”

“Are you doubting me?”

“Well, I doubt anyone lives out here in the, uh, spooky forest. No one who want to be found at least.” Julian’s right. The only reason someone would live in these woods is if they wanted to be alone.

“It would explain why it’s so difficult to find him. why no remembers him.” It’s the perfect place to run away from it all.

Distant thunder rolls over the horizon, and suddenly the sky breaks, pouring torrential rain down onto our heads. Julian shouts something but the words are swallowed up by the noise. With a grimace, he wraps an arm around my shoulders and ushers me off the path we’re following into the shelter of the trees.

My magic tugs us further into the dense foliage, an invisible string leading us along, to a hut made of rocks, covered in moss. Its nestled behind some trees, dilapidated and old. And the string stop tugging, right at its door. This is where my magic wants us to be.

“Think this is the place? Err, Mr scourge, are you in there??” Julian knocks, but there’s no answer. After a moment, he tries the door. It swings slowly open.

“Well…no use staying out here in the rain. Might as well head inside.” I nod. Hoping that Scourge wouldn’t mind.

“Yeah, why not? Let’s go.” We’re not likely to find any better shelter from the storm and this is where the magic led us.

“That’s what I like to hear! A proper sense of adventure’s important in life.”

“Now, now, let’s just not intrude too much. Alright. We wouldn’t want to get on the wrong side of this guy.” He swings the day open wide and then gestures me in.

“After you my dear.”

 

The interior is as nearly as damp and dark as the forest outside. There’s not much to look at. It’s decidedly sparse. Roots from a great tree creep across the roof, twining with the support beam, slowly reclaiming the structure. There are still embers in the small, sooty, fireplace at the far and of the room but they’re burned down to almost nothing. Seems like it’s been a few hours since the huts occupant was home.

“Cosy isn’t it?” Strangely enough, he doesn’t have to stoop as he enters. The space is cramped, but the ceiling high. There’s something so familiar about this place. I couldn’t place it.

“Looks like he’s still living here at least. I don’t see any weapons around. You think he’s given up on the head chopping business?” Julian’s looks around the hut, examining what few artifacts there are inside. There’s a little carved bear statue standing in a small alcove on the far wall. It’s brown and mottled, with a sad grimace painted on its worn face. The paint is faded around the edges.

“Huh…I’ve got one just like it. Mines a raven though. Asra gave it to me.” I sigh. Pinching the bridge of my nose.

“I swear that guy knows more than what he is telling us. What I can’t understand is why he isn’t.” I was about to talk more but a sneeze overtakes me instead.

“Oh, are you cold? You should have told, Leila. I don’t want you to suffer on my behalf.”

“Don’t be silly it was just a sneeze.”

“So saith the people who were bed-ridden the next day because of a sneeze. Trust me I’ve seen it before. Come on, let’s get you warmed up.”

“Well, if you insist but only if you join me.”

“Feeling bold, Leila? If you need a little extra body heat, I’ll be happy to share, my dear.” He rustles around, coming up with a big pile of furs and drops them down in front of the fireplace.

“It’s no plush palace chaise, but it’ll do in a pinch.” He gestures for me to sit and I settle softly on the furs. “Frankly, I’ve holed up in worse places than this. At least we’re on solid ground as the storm hits. I was in a shipwreck once, you know. Washed ashore near, Prakra, hitchhiked my way back to civilization.” He set about poking the fire back to life, crouching down in front of the fire pit. “There, fire’s lit. I’m sure Mr. Scourge won’t mind some company. If he’s even coming back.” I shiver and reach out to tug Julian to sit down next to me. He promised me some warmth. He lands with a soft ‘oof!’ in my lap, and then sprawls out, making himself comfortable.

“Mmmm. How cliché. Two people, alone in the woods cold and wet. Sitting in front of a fire. Lucky for you, like cliché. Nothing wrong with the classics.” He reaches out and cups my cheek, touch warm and eyes eager. “Feel better?” I nod with a content smile on my face. He too was so calm and relaxed in my arms brought me to the day at Mazelinka’s house. Back then his lips were a beautiful pink-rose coloured, now it seems they have lost its colour.

“Your lips are blue.”

“Ohh, are they? What are we going to do about that?”

“Hehe, I’m sure I’ll think of something…” I lean down and steal a kiss, but I’m smiling too much. I can feel his lips twitch up into a mirroring grin.

“Leila…”

“Hmmm?” I trail more kisses down his neck, biting lightly at the skin. He jumps, letting out a surprised moan and bites his lip.

“I, uuuuh-what was I saying again…?” We both lean in again at the same time. My hand rests over his chest, feeling the hard beat of his heart through the cloth.

“I thought you said, we shouldn’t intrude too much.”

“Is that what we are doing? I thought we were just warming up.” Muffling giggles I burrow back into his neck.

A figure bursts into the hut with a flash of lighting, kicking door open forcefully. Julian flies away from me, shock painted on his face and casts his gaze about. I tense, ready to dart if I have to.

Why is it every time we get so close something interrupts us? Should’ve seen this coming however, its scourges house after all.

“What-what are you doing here?”

“Who, us? Wow you’re a big one, aren’t you? Uhh Mr Scourge I presume? We’ve been looking for you-.”

“That’s not my name. Get out.” He lumbers further into the hut, a hulking figure the seems to take up all the space in the cramped room. But now he’s close, I can see something in his arm. A shaking bundle of fabric and…fur? The man notices me staring and glares, arms tightening around it.

“Julian…”

“What, uh what do you have there then?” An answering whines from the bundle, and then a head poke out of the cloth. A wolf. Its sable fur is spattered with flecks of blood, a mew dripping viscous red onto the floor.

“Oh, well hello there. Is… is it hurt?” The man nods very slowly, staring at us warily. “Well lucky for you I’m a doctor then. Maybe I can help it.”

“No. Keep your hands off her.” He sets the wolf down very gently in the furs. The fire is already running low again. He hovers over her, nearly covering her body with his own. Is he trying to keep her safe from us?

“We can help. Please.” The man looks even more startled to hear me speak, shying away from me. There’s fear on his face, quickly shut out and replaced with anger. I get the feeling he is more angry with me than at Julian. But why? This is the first time we’ve meet right?

“Come now. Look, I promise. If I most it worse, you can choke me out yourself.” I would protest but I already know what Julian is planning. He slowly takes his gloves off, holding his bare hands up as he approaches them. The man’s grip tightens, eyes narrowing. He shakes his head, refusing to move.

“I err…Leila?” Julian looks at me helplessly, gesturing vaguely at the man. What does he expect me to do? I only have one idea to get him to cooperate.

“Asra sent us. He said you could help.” Colour paint his cheeks as I say Asra’s names. I’m not sure if he’s angry or just embarrassed.

Then after a long moment of tense silence, he slowly moves away from the wolf and allows Julian to approach. She snarls, baring her teeth and snapping at the air. The large man reaches out, gently stroking fur and calming her. After, she settles and allows Julian to approach. He drops down beside he, running his hands over the deep gouges in her side.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it.” I slowly raise from my seat and move closer to Julian. Careful not to startle either of them. If I know Julian, he is going to feeling a little off after this. He strokes the wolf’s head, murmuring low to her. There’s a spark of nostalgia in his eyes.

“You must be in a lot of pain, aren’t you girl?” Julian closes his eyes, hand pressing lightly to the injured areas. The mark on his throat glow and I know what he’s doing. I’ve seen him do it once before.

Blood blossoms on his arms, long deep gouges like talons scraped across the skin. I lightly place my hand on Julian’s shoulders for comfort but then, they too already begin to heal, slowly sealing in front me. The man surges forward, dropping down beside the wolf once more to check on her. He opens her mouth, examining her teeth and checks her eye and ears as well. Finally, he settles back, seemingly satisfied.

“Thank you.”

“Ahem. No problem, it’s what I’m here for.” Julian smiles and stands swaying a little. There it is. I rush to support him and lead him over to sit on a rickety stool. “Oof, that smarts.” There’s a long moment where none of us speak, quietly processing what just happened. “So, err. You’re the scourge of the south, then are you?”

“I don’t do that anymore.”

“Oh, err clearly. So, uh, do you have a name then?”

“Muriel”

“Ah, Muriel. A, err. Strong name...? I’m Julian and this lovely vision is Leila.” My face flushes at Julian’s words. “We haven’t met before have we…?”

“…You said Asra sent you.” Muriel slowly turns his gaze towards me, a doleful look on his face. He doesn’t quite meet my eyes.

“Er. In a roundabout sort of way. He didn’t exactly give us directions…”

“How did you find me then?”

“We used this.” I pull the boar bristle brush from my pack and place it gently down the table in front of us. Muriel looks nearly stricken. He reaches out, taking it delicately in his hands and stares at it. Then he throws it into the fire with a scowl.

“Where did you find that?”

“Er… we had ourselves a jaunt under the coliseum, picked up a few souvenirs.” At the mentions of the coliseum, Muriel’s entire demeanour changes. There’s a sudden palpable tension in the air.

“And what did you find out… at the Coliseum?”

“That’s just the thing, though. Hardly anyone could remember you at all.” Tension leaves Muriel’s shoulders. He lets out a low breath and stands. Then he jerks his chin towards me, voice gruff he speaks.

“You …follow me. We need more firewood. He trundles out of the hut without another word, leaving Julian and I baffled in his wake. We exchange a look, then Julian shrugs and gestures towards the door, lifting an eyebrow. I nod, giving peck on the lips before following Muriel outside.

Muriel heads over to a little shed near the hut, with a pile of logs settles beside it. He sets one on a stump and pull an axe from its resting place against a tree. I watch his muscles shift and tense under his rain-slicked skin as he chops the firewood. He gathers the logs in his arms and turns back to the hut.

“Move.” I step aside, and he gives me a wide berth as he heads back inside. I follow after at a safe distance.

As we re-enter the small room, I see something glow on his bare back. A mark, just like the one on Julian’s throat. If flashes a bright white, just as Julian jumps up and stares at the both of us.

“Leila! Who’s this big brute you’ve got with you?! Did he try to hurt you? En garde!” Muriel looks startled for a moment and then ignore Julian as he heads over to the fireplace to build up the fire.

“Julian…he was just in here. You don’t remember him?” I turn confused to Muriel. “What have you done to him? He’s trying to remember what happened in his past and you made him forget more?!” Muriel continues to ignore me.

“What’re you on about? I think I’d remember such a hulking presence.”

“You wouldn’t. People…forget me.”

“They forget you? Just like that?” If that’s the case, then at least we haven’t lost too much progress. Julian shifts a little awkwardly, then shakes his head and drops down onto a rickety stool near a small worn table. Muriel gives him a disgruntled look and then keeps poking the fire.

“Don’t you have questions, or something for me?”

“How did it happen?”

“…I helped a friend and I was rewarded in return. I asked for this.” Who the hell was this ‘friend’? To ask for something like that and get it. But if it’s what he wanted then….

“That is a blessing then.”

“What total anonymity? You think that sounds like a blessing? No one to talk to. No one to remember you. Sounds like a curse.”

“Maybe to you”

“Well, it depends on your own past, right?” Now I see it, I shoot a knowing look at Muriel. “It’s a lot easier when everyone forgets about what you have done and live with the sins yourself, rather than forget yourself and have all eyes glaring at you, while knowing something is missing.”

“All I want… is to be left alone.” He gives the both of us pointed look.

“Well, don’t worry too much. Just tell what we need to know, we shall leave and forget all about you.” Another silence falls over the hut. I shift my weight, then head over to the tables to sit down next Julian. Muriel hovers near the fireplace, glancing at the wolf in worry every so often.

“Er, well Muriel, can I call you Muriel?”

“No.”

“Uh…let’s just get to the point then and we’ll be out of your hair.” Julian rummages around in this coat pocket, before fishing out the key he found in his desk in the library yesterday.

“Recognize this?”

“Yes.”

“Oh! Well, grand then…err, care to elaborate?” Muriel, sighs shoulder lifting up and dropping slowly as he gives Julian a begrudging nod.

“It was the night…the night of the fire. Asra sent me to you.”

“Asra was there? You were there? You know Asra? Why don’t I remember any of this?”

“You were locked in a dungeon.”

“Locked in a dungeon before the murder? What for?” That make no sense. He was locked away before the crimes committed? But that can only mean….

“I don’t know. But I let you out. I led you up to his room. L…you know. Him. The room was already on was already on fire. You ran in and I left.”

“Julian…this means…” I look to Julian in a surprised look. A smile was tugging at my cheeks. Julian’s eye was wide and gleaming.

“The room was already on fire…? I’m innocent.” Julian blinks owlishly down at the brand on his hand, turning it over in the fire light. “I’m innocent.” One of his bare hands lifts to idly race along the arc of his eyepatch. The look on his face is stricken and a little hopeful.

“I…I remember now. I was in the dungeon that night, working on a cure. I wasn’t making fast enough progress Lucio’s locked me there to incentivize me. Said it’d keep me from getting…distracted.” He closes his eye, then looks at me with renewed hope. Something bright dances in his eye.

“And Leila…” He grins at me, and then pulls the eyepatch from his face, letting it flutter to the floor. “I did it. I found the cure.” The eye underneath the patch is whole and even working- I can see it slowly open from a squint as he adjusts to the din light. But it isn’t healthy looking. The sclera is dyed a deep, bloody crimson. The same colour of all plague victim’s eyes.

“My god Julian. You’ve... used your own body??”

“This is what happens when you’re infected with the plague. I was… dying. But the cure, it worked. And it could still be down there, in that dungeon.” He looks triumphant and vindicated. There’s a wide wonder in his face, like he can’t quite believe it himself.

“Leila…I didn’t kill the Count. That dungeon…it has everything. My answer and my cure.”


	13. A Hairy Situation

I hurry through the gardens, surrounded by birdsong. My mind buzzes with anticipation. Last night, some of Julian’s missing memories returned. On the night of the fire, he was locked in the dungeon, researching a cure for the plague. By the time he got to the count’s room, it was already aflame. He’s innocent.

He has been all along. Somewhere in the palace, that dungeon has his cure. It might even have evidence of his innocence. It was too late to start looking, so we agreed to meet with Portia at her cottage today. I can’t wait to see him.

As soon as I come into view, Julian leans out of the doorway, grinning.

“There you are.” I wave eagerly with a full extended arm, laughing away. As if I’m here to visit an old friend and …betrothed.

“Get back inside before someone sees you!” Portia yanks him back into the cottage, and safely out sight of any passing guards. “Oh, phew, Leila, it’s just you. Perfect timing. Come in, quick, we’ve got lots do to today!”

Portia’s cottage is just as cosy and warm inside as it looks from outside. The large windows let in plenty of sunlight, though today the curtains are drawn for privacy. A shovel with fresh dirt on the blade leans against the wall. As I shut the door behind me, Pepi pops up from a pile of cushions on a chair, ears swivelling this way and that. The she churls up again. She looks like she’s sleeping, but one of her eyes is still open, watching us. “Alright! Today, some of milady’s sisters are arriving for the Masquerade, so she should be distracted. We’ve gotta sneak Ilya into the palace, and search until we find that dungeon!”

“How, exactly, will I get inside? Another illusion, Leila?” I shake my head, disappointed in my own abilities.

“Last time, the spell wore of too fast and we almost got caught.”

“Hmm, yes, that might make things difficult…”

“Lucky for you, I’ve already got a plan! Ian, you’re hired!”

“Errrrr, come again?”

“I told everyone that I brought in a temp to be Leila’s assistant for the day. So, for today, you’re Ian!”

“Ian? That’s almost as bad as Jules, Pasha. Everyone’s a critic.” Portia pushes a bundle of clothes into Julian’s arms.

“Here’s a servant uniform I, uh, borrowed from the laundress. I need to return this later, so make sure you get it back to me undamaged and clean, okay? If anything’s missing, you can probably find spare in my closet. Oh, I almost forgot the finishing touch!” She scoops up three wigs from the tables and adds them to the bundle of clothes. “Picks whichever wig you want, just make sure it covers the right side of your face of you face, okay? Now-.” A piercing squawk from outside cuts through the conversation. “Ooh, it’s that horrible bird again! I swear, if he’s messing up the garden, I’ll, I’ll…” Portia shoos Julian behind a wooden divider screen to change. “I’ll be right back! Behave you two.” Scowling thunderously, Portia grabs the shovel leaning against the wall and rushes outside. Cloth rustles behind the divider as Julian starts to get dressed. I sink into a comfortable armchair to wait. Though temptation is there to have a sneaky peak.

“So, ah big day today, isn’t it? Brand new clothes, lots of places to search, answers to find…” I don’t have to see him to know that he’s nervous, but he sounds excited, too.

“We’ll finally get some answers. Maybe even some proof. Whether…. whether. Ahem.” He clears his throat I can hear a lot of rustling.

“I… ah I seem to be having some trouble. Think you could give me a hand, Leila?” His voice lilts flirtatiously. I’m sure that if I could see him, he’s be winking. I could let him squirm for a bit, but we are on a tight schedule.

“Here, let me help.” I step behind divider and stifle a laugh. Julian has started getting changed, but he’s tangled up in the uniform. I can’t even tell how he managed it with such simple clothes.

“Oh dear. You didn’t seem to have any problems with your coat.”

“That? That has snaps, you know, very quick to get on. And off.” From his contorted position, he waggles his eyebrows at me and this time I can’t help but laugh.

“Ah, that sound, I love it”

“Stop it”

“What?”

“You compliment me too much.”

“But you deserve it. Well that is, not to ruin the moment, but I really do want your help.”

“Oh, I see. You only flatter me only because you need my help?”

“You know that’s not the only reason. If you get me out of here I’ll show you.”

“Hold still.” He bites his lip as I step in close, undoing the tangled uniform and helping him out of it. I turn the uniform this way and that, studying it. It’s hard to figure out which way is up.

“Trickier than it looks, isn’t it?”

“How ridiculously complicated.”

“Let’s takes a look at one of Pasha’s spare uniform, figure this thing out.” He strides to the humble armoire and flings open the doors. Without an ounce of hesitation, he starts poking through Portia’s wardrobe.

“Hmmmm, she’s got a lot of clothes in here…ah, here we are. He whisks out a hanger with a spare uniform, holding it out for inspection. It’s covered in cat hair.

“Looks like Pepi’s work. Brings out the texture of the cloth, doesn’t it?”

“I’ll be sure to tell her you said so when she gets back.”

“Now, now, let’s not be hasty…at least wait until she put the shovel down.” Chuckling, he prods at the uniform on the hanger. With a few deft movements, I untangle the uniform and hold it up for inspection.

“That looks about right. Say, Leila want to get more hands-on? It’s so difficult to put on.” He’s teasing me again, his voice warm with affection.

“If you think you can keep your hands off me.”

“Ohhh, Leila. Is that a challenge?” Grinning slyly at me, he slips on the uniform and holds out his arms, inviting me closer. I start fastening the buttons, working my way down the column.

“This is nice, isn’t it? Not just the whole, dressing and sneaking into the palace bit, but…” He opens and closes his mouth a few times, as if at a loss for words. His cheeks flush, and he averts his eyes.

“Well, I enjoy being with you, I want to hear you laugh, I want to see you smile I want… I don’t want to hide anymore.”

“After well clear you name, you won’t have to”

“You know, I …I think I’d like that very much.” The last button slips into place. Perfunctorily, I tug on the hem and sleeves, making sure everything lines up. It sits well on his lean frame, despite being second-hand. The measurements are almost exact. He leans down so I can tie his cravat. His gaze wanders dreamily over my face, savouring the moment. I fluff the fabric and tuck the loose and of the cravat into his uniform collar.

“There we go. All buttoned up.”

“My, don’t you look handsome. You’re almost a respectable gentleman.”

“What do you mean almost?”

“That eye still speaks of devious things.” Like a lion, his grin grew.

“Didn’t Portia give you some wigs, too?”

“Ah, yes, yes she did. I’m having such a hard time choosing, though… why don’t you pick for me, Leila?” I separate the wigs, laying them on a side table and examining them. A blond ponytail with a bow, a shaggy brown mane and a short black wig. I pick up the brown wig.

“This one.” Julian chuckles, taking it from me. “Ahh, excellent choice. Let me just…” Outside, there’s another shrill shriek, followed by the sound of wingbeats.

“And don’t come back, you horrible bird!” Hastily, I go back around the divider, leaving Julian to put the finishing touches on his disguise. Portia bustles in, putting her shovel back by the door and dusting herself off.

“Oh! I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything! Please don’t tell me if I was.”

“Relax, Portia. he just needed a hand choosing a wig.”

“Well, then how’s the fit, Ilya? Don’t leave us hanging!”

“Voila! What do you think?” he strikes a dramatic pose. Portia and exchange wide-eyed looks and burst into laughter.

“It can’t be that bad, can it?”

“You look like sea creature!”

“You choose it!”

“I’m really sorry.” I tried to say with a straight face, but the laughter just would not stop.

“No, no, it’s perfect! Nobody’ll suspects a thing.” Still snickering, she beckons us to join her at the tables.

“Alright, gather round! This is a map of the palace.” The map is hand-drawn, with notes and symbols scrawled on it. Besides the normal hallways and room, it includes a number of secret passageways and hidden doors. The servants must use these to get around the palace faster.

“I’ve never seen a dungeon or anything like that, so it must be hidden somewhere. The palace is full of secrets, like hidden door and magic portals. I’m sure there’s more I haven’t found yet. So, we’ll search one wing at a time. stick together, but if we get separated, come straight back here. Ready? Let’s go!”

 

We search the castle together, searching rooms and hallways as we go. We’ve passed a dozen guest rooms, art galleries, storerooms, and more, all unlocked by Portia’s keys. But we still haven’t found a way to the dungeon. Portia stops in front of an elegantly carved door with a prominent lock.

“Hang on, this’ll take a bit. The lock always sticks.” While Portia struggles with the door, Julian leans against the wall.

“Well, I suppose having the dungeon entrance out in the foyer would’ve been too eas-” Suddenly, the panel he’s leaning against swings open and he falls through into a secret passage.

“Aah!” The panel close with a decisive click.

“Thaaat one wasn’t on my map.” Portia knocks on panel, trying to figure out how to make it open, but it remains stubbornly closed.

“Well…I did say to go back to the cottage if we got separated. I just didn’t think it would be so soon.” We pass other palace staff in the hallways, but there’s no sign of Julian among them. As we walk by, Portia calls out to a tall slender servant dusting the baseboards.

“Clarette, have you seen a new face anywhere? He’s that temp I brought in today, answers to Ian.”

“Haven’t seen him, sorry. Want me to go and look?”

“No, that’s fine. If you so spot him, just let him know to meet up with me, okay? I bet he got lost in the pantry or something.” I feel more worried with every room we pass. Could he have run afoul of a guard? Or even the Countess? His disguise is good enough to fool a casual observer, but would it hole up under close scrutiny? Maybe, we did get lucky and he is already in the dungeon.

“Wait! Was that him?” That’s definitely Julian’s voice, coming from the salon. As we walk closer, he voices becomes increasingly clearer. He is talking to someone. I do hope is not Nadia. Please don’t be talking to Nadia. When we enter, my heart stutters in my chest.

“Beat them back with my sparkling wit and dazzling feat of pugilism! And, yelping and howling, they dropped their stolen salts and staggered away!” Thank goodness. The same sparkling wit has saved him from being discovered as he tells a story to a small audience. An orange-haired stranger in colourful robes, perched in an armchair, a green-haired stranger, listening attentively, and a tall, stern-looking blond, standing at the door, who look thoroughly unimpressed, yet very strong. I wouldn’t mean I duel with that one. A friendly duel, obviously. The blond turns to look at me, piercing golden eyes pinning me to the spot.

“Who are you?” Such authority too, by the way she speaks.

“Leila!” Julian’s surprise snaps me out of a blood-filled fancy as I turn to him. One thing at a time, perhaps once this is over I may challenge her. “That is, I uh…ahem.” He clears his throat, bowing deeply and sweeping his arm out in a grand gesture towards me and Portia.

“Ahem, ahem. Announcing Leila, the magician trusted by Countess Nadia herself! And Portia, the Countess’ handmaiden!” How sweet, he proclaims us aloud with such importance. “O wise and fantabulous magician,” aaaannd now it’s over the top. “It is my pleasure to introduce you to Princesses Nasmira, Nahara and Navra.” He motions to each princess as he names them, before straightening with a flourish.

“We’ve heard so much about you, Leila. It’s such a pleasure to meet you.” Nahara inclines her head politely and returns to her post by the door.

“Oh, how wonderful! You have such a radiant energy. You have such a radiant energy.” If Portia is startled by any of this she doesn’t show it. Her smile is as bright and welcoming as ever.

“Is there anything I can get you? maybe some refreshments?” I wonder, if Nahara drinks? A duel may be too forward on a first meeting.

“We have some very strong drinks should the wait become tiresome.” Well, at least I have. Not sure if the palace is stocked with such things.

“How strong?” Nahara pipes up with a slight curiosity and interest. Ah, the sound of a drinking buddy. I turn my gaze towards her and smiled.

“Strong enough” I declare with a raised eyebrow. Her steely glare relaxes and turns into a small accepting smile. Then she shakes her head.

“I must decline.”

“Ian told us how you came to the palace, Leila. What a riveting story it was!” Oh? Was it before or after our encounter at the shop, Julian?

“I hope that you find that murderer soon. It must weigh so heavily on Didi’s mind.” Oh, yes. I must be careful of what I say. Julian is after all portraying a servant. How quickly I forget. He shifts his weight uncomfortably, avoiding my eyes. Wait? Didi? Wait…? Could she mean? Nadia? They must be relatives.

“Nadia bears a heavy responsibility.”

“Indeed. But I shall not rush my investigations. Doctor Devorak is widely known throughout the city. Both hated and loved, would you believe it, by all the people. If my investigation leads to the Doctors execution, it could very well bring the city into rebellion. Therefore, I must be sure.” I could feel Julian’s eye fixed on me. When I steal I few glances as I speak, he does not look hopeful. Perhaps, speaking so officially to guests of the Countess, has him wondering if our relationship was real. Or purely just a pretence for inside information. I must reassure him somehow.

“Is the situation really that delicate?”

“I have heard much among the people. Mostly gossip and rumours, but there are some who hold him in the highest regard. The words saviour, self-sacrificing, charitable, sympathetic, comedic even somewhat of a romantic, apparently, have been thrown around the city more than a few times.” I caught I flash of glowing red just before Julian turned his eye to the floor. That’s got him. “However, the other half, class him as a troublemaker and murderer.” Referring to our bar room brawls and run from the guards.

“My word. Well, I hope all will lead to Didi’s favour.”

“Of course.”

“We’re all so proud of her. I can’t wait for the rest of our sisters to arrive.”

“They be should be here just in time for the Masquerade” Perhaps we still have time to redecorate.” Ah, sisters. Portia did mention that some of Nadia’s sisters were arriving today. Now that I’m looking for it, I can see the resemblance.

“Oh, but Ian, please do tell us another story. It’s very kind of you to entertain us while we wait for Didi.” How many stories has he told exactly? Has he been here since we were separated?

“Of course, of course! Perhaps the most estimable Leila would like to sit with us a while?” as much as I would really love to hear more stories we really must go before Nadia gets here.

“I’m afraid duty awaits. This case will not solve itself, unfortunately.” Portia’s cheerful smile doesn’t slip, but I think I see a flicker of relief in her eyes.

“Sorry, Ian, but we need your help. Busy day today, remember?”

“But I…err, hm, my apologies, dear princesses. I too must answer duty’s clarion call.”

“Oh, you mustn’t let us keep you from your responsibilities! Thank you so much for entertaining us.”

“Good luck.” Portia hustles Julian out of salon and I follow them out. The moment the door closes, she lets out a sigh, her shoulder slumping.

“Whew, that could’ve gone badly.”

“Could’ve. Must be a good day.” A melodic voice echoes down the hallway. It’s Nadia. She must just be around the corner. My eyes dart to Julian’s face. His disguise is pretty good, but I’m not willing to gamble on it. if anyone could see through him, it would be Nadia.

“Which is about to turn into a bad one.”

“Quick, find a way out I’ll distant my milady!” with a harried backwards glance, Portia scurries down the hall and around the corner. The other direction leads to a dead-end. I cast out with my magic, hoping for a miracle.

“Leila? What is it?” I feel something… a tug in the back of my mind. I whirl around. A few steps away is a decorative arch, with a stone wall right behind it. But it’s not just anarch. I can feel magic, so subtle I almost missed it, swirling over the wall. One of the portal Portia mentioned. I’m not sure where it’ll lead but we’re out of time. I grab Julian’s wrist and pull him with me right into the wall.

“Wait, wait are you quite sure about th-” We tumble out of the portal and land in a tangled heap. Julian sits up slowly, groaning. I look around, but his wig is nowhere to be seen. It must have fallen off when we went through the portal.

“Julian, the wig…” He pats his head and frowns. Then with a sigh, he fishes in his pocket for his eyepatch.

“Well, it can’t be helped. Besides, my natural auburn suits me so much better, don’t you think?

“That’s true.” Much better than a brown octopus nuzzling his head.

“I’ll just have to be especially careful to avoid being spotted. Lucky thing nobody else is here. Err, speaking of here, is this…?” I stare up at the portraits lining the walls all featuring the same handsome blond man, all with their eye gouged out.

“We’re in the Count old wing. Those paintings they weren’t like that before…. were they?”

“I’m not sure.” An oppressive weight seems to press in all around us. I can’t help but shiver.


	14. Rock Buttom

“Of all the places to wind up.” A chill raises goose bumps on arms, but I hesitate. My eye fixed on the end of the hallway. We didn’t to search Lucio’s room thoroughly earlier, not under Nadia’s watchful eye. If Julian went from the dungeon directly to Lucio’s room…maybe there’s a passage in there? The wing is deserted, now. we can search all we want.

“Well, at least, we are together in the ‘places to wind up’.” As I smiled an eerie moan whispered on the stale wind. Very familiar.

“Was that…? No, must’ve been my imagination. It’s nothing. It has to be nothing. Right, Leila?” I didn’t need to look at the panic on his face, it was very clear in his voice. But that the direction we need to go in.”

“We should really check Lucio’s room.”

“Shouldn’t we go find Portia? Look somewhere else? Maybe, err leave and never come back.”

“Julian…we might find something we missed last time. What if the passage to the dungeon is in there?”

“Well, yes, but…but”

“It’s alright.” Impulsively, I have his hand, lacing our fingers together. He looks like he needs it. “I’m still here and I’m not going to let anything take you. not even ghosts”

“Blimey, look at you. Doing things that not even I want to do. Oh, you’re right, Leila. I can’t put this off any longer.” Our footsteps echo in the empty wing. I can feel eye on us, but when I look around, there’s no one there. I mustn’t look more scared than Julian.

“Besides, ghosts don’t do that much damage. If moaning is all that this one can do, then were fine.”

“Leila, I’m failed doctor whose haunted by the very memories of my dead patients. Ghost don’t need to touch me.”

“Fair point. But I still won’t let anything take you.” The door to the count’s room is ajar. Beyond the threshold, there is only inky darkness. Julian’s grip on my hand tightens as the door swings shut behind us.

 

Taking a calming breath, I focus, summoning an orb of light so I can see the lanterns. It’s hard than usual. The darkness feels stifling. I light the lanterns from afar. Their flames flicker to life one at a time, casting a hazy red glow over the room. It looks like Nadia and the servants have finished repairing the room. As the light return, so does Julian’s curiosity. He lets go my hand and starts walking around room.

“you know…thanks to you I’ve started to remember things. but I still don’t have all my memories yet” he reaches out, running his fingertips along one of the bookshelves lining the wall. “I spent so long wondering about what happened in here. I thought maybe, if I came, faced the past, I’d find some kind of absolution. But now that I know I arrived after the fire started, I can see it as it really is. Just an empty, dusty old room.” Julian falls silent, staring up at the towering portrait on the wall. The last time we were here, Portia was cleaning this portrait when that strange white shape knocked over her ladder. I didn’t have time to absorb all the details then, but now I study it carefully. The crimson coat, the intricate golden arm, the sumptuous fur, the victorious pose.

Vanity. Pride. Power. Looking at it, I think I can imagine what kind of man the Count was, in life. But something about it strikes me as strange. And I’m not the only one who noticed.

“Leila, the portraits in the hallway all had their eye gouged out. Why is this one different?” He is not wrong but before I could give it any thought, thumps boomed through the room.

“What was that?” A shiver goes down my spine. The knocks came from inside the room, but I don’t see anything that could’ve caused them. “You know what, Leila. I bet its just Pasha, trying to prank us. She used to do this all the time when we were kids. She’d knock on walls and walk around in sheet, then tell everyone it was a ghost. Always denied it after, but I knew it was her.” Three of the lanterns flames putter out, casting Lucio’s portrait in shadow.

“Y-y-you can’t scare me, Pasha!” His eye darts frantically around the room. “I bet she’s just outside, laughing at us. Let’s get out of here.” He approaches the door, reaching for the trembling fingers. Outside, someone slams a fist into the door with a thunderous impact. Julian back pedals so quickly he almost falls.

“We know you’re in there! We can hear you!” Well, that not a ghost.

“Ohhh no.” Damn it, we got found out? How can that be? We weren’t followed. We fell into the hallway and there was no one else around. Now is not the time to wonder. My mind argues with itself. Heart hammering in my chest, I shove him down behind a chair, out of sight.

“Shut up and stay down.” I calmly walk from the chair but Julian’s poke his red locks.

“You know, if we weren’t in this situation I’ll happily do that.” I couldn’t keep a serious face but tried desperately to scold him.

“Get down you -” He ducks down again, cheeky git. I step closer to the door.

“It’s terribly rude to make us wait so long when we’ve been so patient! Stop ignoring us and open the door, Lucio!” Wait what? Lucio? Why are they calling for Lucio? The door bursts open and I hastily step into the doorway, blocking entrance.

“Oh! You are not who I expected. Who are you?”

“Out of the way, Volta!” I remember these two. They were there when Nadia introduced me to the Court. Procurator Volta and Pontifex Vulgora. Why were they shouting for Lucio? “you! magician. Why are you here?!” this lot were bad enough in the lounge. Nadia it’s not here to command them, but I am here in her name.

“Investigating, just like my client, YOUR Countess, has requested. Why are you here?”

“We were just coming to pay a visit to-”

“NO ONE. We weren’t coming to visit anyone”

“Well, then you mind if I continue, alone. I find silence the best for concertation.” I tried to slam the door on them but Vulgora’s claws gripped the edge, her tips scratching, peeling at the paint and burrowing at the wood. It’s just as well I never had to shake her hand.

“In fact, we came because we heard intruders. Right, Volta?”

“Oh, yes, yes Vulgora.”

“Instead, it seems we’ve found the Countess’ pet magician. Now run along! We have business here.” Vulgora grabs my shoulder, the tips of her gauntleted finger daggering in painfully.

Yep, really glad I didn’t shake her hand. I plant my heels, determined not to move, trying not to let the discomfort show on my face. I can’t let them see Julian, no matter what. I’ve handled her before and I will again.

“I cannot let you move or tamper anything. The smallest detail destroyed could mean the countess demise. Surely, as the countess’ most trusted advisors, would not let such a tragedy to happen?”

“YOU QUESTION MY LOYALTY TO-”

“Oh!” Volta starts sniffing the air, turning her head this way and that. “Do you smell that, Vulgora?” Ice-cold adrenaline floods my veins. Impossible, she can’t possibly smell him, can she? “Food! Oh, it must be lunchtime with the Countess! And I, Volta, am famished! Starving! So, very, very hungry.” She must be the why she is chewing her own fingers. Volta tugs frantically at Vulgora’s sleeve, staring eagerly down the hallway, practically salivating. Vulgora smacks away Volta’s grasping hand, snarling in frustration.

“Shut up, Volta!”

“Please, please, dear Vulgora, we must go! Oh, we must find the food before it is all gone!” Volta scuttles down the hallways, still sniffing the air and Vulgora turns a poisonous glare on me.

“We were never here, magician, understand? If you tell anyone about this, I’ll crush you skull.” With last sneer, Vulgora turns and stalks down the hallway. Once they’re definitely gone, I held on to my shoulder”

“Aaargh! bitch those claws. How does Nadia put with that?!” I lower my shirt to inspect my shoulder. By some miracle, there no blood she didn’t even pieced through the skin. Julian comes out from his hiding spot. He turns me around to face him, checking my shoulder with trembling fingers.

“Leila, are you alright?” I nod. My shoulder is sore where Vulgora dug their claw tips in, but I’m just unsettled, not hurt.

“Yeah, that Vulgora is a partially nasty breed. This isn’t my first run in with her and I doubt it will be the last.”

“You are indeed brave to stand up to her but don’t confuse bravery with foolishness.”

“Of course not. You’re the foolish one.” He huffs a smile and small chuckle. “but you’re still helpful.”

“Oh? Am I?” I place my hand on his cool, pale skin face.

“Your memories are very valuable; Julian and they have already proved that you are not the Lucio’s killer and that there more to this than we expected. They even lead us here where we catch Volta and Vulgora calling for Lucio.”

“I think I remember them.” Volta and Vulgora. They’re courtiers at the palace, aren’t they? Them, Vlastomil, and ….and Valdemar.” He shudders, running his hands distractedly through his hair.

“I take it, he is the worst?”

“My old boss. We’re luck they aren’t here. We were… we were working on a cure for the plague…. Underground.” Grimacing in pain, he winces, pressing his fingers against his temple. Then suddenly, he bolts up right, his eye wide. “I remember! I remember how to get there! It’s in the library, Leila!” Julian dashes past me. Caught flat-footed, I have to scramble to keep up.

 

As we turn the corner, we almost collide with someone going the other way.

“Ily- I mean, Ian! Leila! What happened?!”

“Pasha, just who I wanted to see! I remember how to get to the dungeon! There’s a secret passageway in the library. Do you have the key? Good, good, this way quickly!” Julian rushes off, leaving Portia and I to chase after him. By the time we reach the library, my legs are burning from the exertion. I stop to catch my breath while Portia open the complicated locks on the library door.

“I’ve never heard of a secret passageway in the library before.”

“Valdemar insisted on secrecy, none of the place staff knew about it.” Julian hurries to a bookcase, running his fingers along the book spines and muttering to himself. “let’s see, it was…. red, leather black with gold…. ah ha!” He pulls on three books, one after another. They tilt but stop without coming fully off their shelves. Then a section of bookcase slides open, revealing a dark, unlit passageway.

“I can’t believe it. this was here the whole time?” Portia exclaims while Julian’s eye is alight with the thrill of discovery, but peering down into the darkness, I only feel dread.

“I’m remembering Leila more and more. I know the answers are down there.” All we need to do now is face whatever’s down there.

“Then let’s go.” Squaring my shoulders, I call up an orb of light. It cast flickering shadows over the tunnels walls.

“I’ll stand guard up here, make sure nobody follows you. be careful, you two. Please.”

“Promise, Pasha. We’ll be back before you know it.” Julian steps down before me.

Together, we descend into the tunnel.

 

The tunnel is dark and damp. Unfinished dirt wall presses in around us and tangled roots dangle from the ceiling. But as soon as we step foot on the dirt, Julian goes rigid the dashes into the darkness. I stumble on the uneven floor more than once, but Julian is surefooted. He seems to know the way by heart. It seems like hours, though it must be only minutes, before we emerge into a larger cavern.

“There, ah there should be torches somewhere here” I concentre, making the orb of light larger and brighter, until I can see where I need to aim. The torches are old but there’s still a little fuel left. I concentrate and light them with a flick of my fingers. The form two rows, lighting a path to a mechanical contraption in the centre of the cavern. Julian hesitates to approach it, his shoulders going tense with discomfort. I interlace our fingers and he give me a strained smile. He grips my hand tightly as we approach it.

It’s not until we’re right front of it that I realize its purpose. It’s a massive, magically-powered machine, designed to raise and lower a cage barely big enough for one person. Only one person. Only one can go down. The cage is surrounded by a metal enclosure with some kind of locking mechanism. The crude gears and pulleys are caked in rust and grime. It looks like nobodies been down here in some time.

“this…is know this. It’s an old nightmare.” Dread skitters long fingers down my spine. The longer we stand her, the more certain I am. Somewhere below this cavern… there’s something deep and dark and terrible. Julian seems to feel it too or perhaps he’s remembering it.

His eye darts around the cavern chasing every flicking shadow. With a deep breath, he fishes in his coat and pulls out the key he took from his desk. The red stone set it glimmers sullenly in the torches light.

“Here it is.” The enclosure’s locking mechanism has a rusty plaque with a keyhole bolted to it. Julian bends close and reads it aloud.

“Bloody hand may turn the key. Know the weight of your sins and enter. Well, uh. That’s…that rather unpleasant, isn’t it?”

“Here, let me try.” I insert key, but it catches and won’t turn. No matter how hard I try, I can’t force it.

“Leila… I think it has to be me.” when Julian turns the key, the rusty mechanism groans to life and both the enclosure and cage doors slide open. He stares at the cage his expression stricken. He looks so afraid. Of himself, more than anything else. I ache to see him look so despondent I wrap my arms around, holding him tight.

“I don’t care. If your cure and your sin is down there, then I already know what kind of man you are. And I’m still here.”

“Oh, Leila” he curls his arms around my waist and presses cheek against my hair, breathing me in. after a moment, he speaks.

“I’ve been asking myself a question over and over since last night. Even if I didn’t kill the count, what am I guilty of? I’ve forgotten so much. Even though my memories are coming back. I don’t remember entire years, Leila. What did I do? maybe I didn’t feel any better in Lucio’s room because that’s not where my crimes are. Maybe… maybe they’re here. At the bottom of this pit.” Before I can stop him, he pulls away from me and takes a step into the cage. The moment he does, the cage door closes with a clang, unyielding iron bars separating us.

“Time to face the music.”

“Must you really go alone?”

“I don’t we have think have much a choice.” He’s putting on brave front, but his hands are shaking. Before he can say anything else, I reach between the bars to lay a finger on his lips. When I lean forward, he bends to meet me halfway. He rests his fingers on my cheek lightly, almost too delicately. Like he’s afraid I’ll disappear if he presses too hard. I draw, and he breathes my name into the space between us. He slips his arm through a gap in the bars and wraps it around my waist pulling me close. The bars are cold, but his lips are soft and pliant against mine. When we finally part, he rests his forehead against the bars.

“For luck.”

“Ah, now I really don’t want to leave…” Julian gaze longingly at me through the bars, studying my feature like he’s committing them to memory. “Thank you, Leila. I would never have gotten this far without your help. Without you, I’ve done a lot of things I regret. Things I remember and I’m sure, things I forgot. But I don’t, I couldn’t possibly, regret meeting you. every moment I have with you is a blessing.”

“Then come back won’t you, don’t disappear on me.”

“Never. Disappear that is. I want you to know, I… I want a future with you. More than anything. I’ll find some way to make the happen, no matter what it takes, I promise.” And I believed him with a smile.

“I’ll hold you to that. I’m not letting you go easily, you know.”

“Don’t I know it. After last time, even as a drunken mess on the table you still came back to me. I’ll see you soon.” He pulls on a lever inside the cage and the mechanism comes to life in a cacophony of metal. Gears grate against each other, years of rust flaking off. Pulleys and cables rattle alarmingly. But, amazing, it still works. The enclosure door screeches as it closes, narrowly missing me. I have to shout to be heard above the din.

“Julian! When you get down there send the lift back up for me! Whatever’s down there, we’ll face it together!” With shuddering groan, the lift descends, taking Julian out of sight. The machinery rumbles and clanks for a minute more, before coming to a screeching halt. Then silence.


	15. Digging Deep

Without a way to tell the time, I don’t know how long it’s been. I asked Julian to send the cage back up, but vast machinery remains silent and still.  What was I thinking? It wouldn’t have done any good anyway. I would still need the key and bloody hands to turn it.

No, no, it’s not true. By what I’ve seen of Julian, he wouldn’t even hurt the pirates that captured him. He didn’t even fight back at that underground bar. Whatever crime has supposed to have committed, it wasn’t him. He isn’t the same man as he was back then. He has changed.

I pace in front of the empty enclosure. I don’t even know how far down the lift goes. My thoughts chase each other in circles, returning always to the image of Julian descending the cage. Alone.

I should’ve stopped him. I should’ve gone in his place. My mind continues to wonder about what could be down there, my mind was interrupted by shouting, somewhere in the tunnels. I know that voice.

“Portia!” I hear an answering shout, then footsteps, growing louder.

“Leila! You’re alright! I got worried, so I came down to look for you and …and…and Ilya. Where Ilya?” I couldn’t bear to look her in the eyes. I should’ve done more.

“I’m sorry. He went down the lift.”

“By himself?!”

“You know I would’ve gone down with him. I’m sorry. I should’ve held on tighter, but he just pushed me away and….” She rushes past me, towards the empty enclosure. When she approaches the elevator, she spots the plaque. Portia lean, mouthing the words to himself, her eyes going wide with shock.

“Oh, Ilya. Don’t blame herself Leila. I bet he took one look at this and decided to go down alone. It’s just the kind of thing that’s make him think he’s really a horrible person.” She takes a deep breath and turns her back on the elevator, facing me. “But you and I both know he isn’t, right?” She grabs me by the shoulders lightly shaking me out of my sulk, forcing my eyes to meet her truthful ones.

“Right.” I’ll still defend him.

“Now come on, Leila. Let’s head back to my cottage, like we agreed. Again. Maybe…maybe this time, he’s there already. I bet he’s sitting there, spoiling Pepi and wondering why we’re not back yet.” Her smile is wobbly, but genuine. I nod, and we start the long trek back through the tunnels.

“I hope he’s not going to do something reckless.”

“Me too.” Silence passes for a few moment as we climb back up the stairs. “Although”

“Hmm??” Portia’s ears pricked up.

“He… did say he wanted a future with me.”

“Oh! Really?? Huh. He doesn’t usually think hopefully about the future.” I could hear the pleased tone in her voice. It does lift my spirits, a little.

 

It’s late afternoon when we reach the library. I take deep breath, clearing the stagnant air from my lungs.

“Knowing that makes me feel better, Leila. I know how much he cares about you. And I know he wants to do the right thing. I just wish he wouldn’t go running off into danger every chance he gets!”

“Circles. It’s because he cares about us, he runs off to danger.”

“Yeah, he’s been like this since we were kids.” Kids? Trying to imagine, Julian as a kid. I bet he was a right tearaway going on many adventures. Come to think of it, I haven’t heard much about Julian and Portia’s childhood. Noticing my curiosity, Portia ushers me out into the hallway, smiling.

“The stories I could tell you Leila! We grew up together in Nevivon, home of the famous saltwater hot springs. The grandmas raised us and a couple other kids together. I thought he was the coolest big brother in the world. I was always following him around. Especially when he went to see all our visitors from far-off places.” We proceed down the hall, more wondering aimlessly really. “Oooh, that reminds me! Want to hear the story he was telling milady’s sisters, when we found him in the salon? The way he tells it, a gang of rough-and tumble ruffians came to Nevivon to steal our famous bath salts. And they would’ve gotten away with it if he hadn’t fought them all off! Single-handedly! Blindfolded! Cracking jokes the whole time.”

“No doubt he embellished that one.”

“You wanna hear what really happened?” I could do with lightening up.

“Go on then. Tell me everything.”

“Better brace yourself, Leila. It’s a wild ride.” She takes a deep breath and turns to face me. Much like her brother when he is about to go on stage. “So, one week, a bunch of visitors arrived in Nevivon. Soaking in hot springs, buying bath salts, the usual. But a couple of them weren’t so honest. One morning, Ilya woke up to say goodbye to some visitors.” Portia purses her lips and shakes her head. “Now, there were just three of us kids up that early. Me, Ilya and Kostya. Kostya was five, so he was following me, and I was following Ilya.”

“Old boyfriend?” Portia stares at me startled, before face flushing and burst into laughter.

“Hardly. Not at that age. Anyway, we caught two of the visitors stealing our bath salts!”

“Wow, are they really that good? People would to come so far just to steal them?”

“Many have been trying to discover the secret and sell it as their own. Kostya went running for the grandmas, but Ilya jumped between the bandits and the road out of town!”

“Of course, he did.” I would expect no less, even as a small child. I think back to our trip to the red market, the way he was ready to sacrifice himself when Nadia almost caught us in the library. He always wants to help people, even at his own expense.

“I guess it’s no surprise that he’s been throwing himself into danger since day one. But, I promise, it all turned out okay.” Yeah, I suppose that one thing I can rely on. He may get himself into trouble, but he always comes back okay. But for how long? How long until he gets into trouble again? I guess this is what he was talking about that night when he was trying to break up with me.

“So, picture this.” Portia saw the looming worried expression on my face and continued with the story. He’d just hit his growth spurt and he was gangly as a colt, but he put his fists up and yelled “drop those salts, you scallywags!” she pitches her voice low and it wobbles and cracks on the last word. That had me in stitches, almost forgetting to worry.

“obviously, they didn’t drop the salts. He tried to fight them, but they started shoving and hitting him and I got so scared and so mad. That I grabbed my shovel and started swinging at them!” as she speaks, Portia pantomimes swiping with an invisible shovel at thin air. After seeing her grab her shovel to chase that cockatoo this morning, I can believe it.

“So, little Portia saved the day? Protecting her big brother from scallywags!”

“Well, nearly. I was hollering and screaming the whole time and I whacked one of ‘em in the knees so hard squealed! But I was still, you know a kid. We could’ve been in real trouble if they really wanted to hurt us. Luckily, it was enough time for Kostya to fetch grandma Masha. And wow she was mad! She came charging up the road with her rolling pin and she scared those bandits so bad, they dropped the salts and ran away!” Portia bursts into laughter, and it’s so infectious that I can’t help laughing with her. It was hard to stop. I can feel my spirits lifting as the day’s tension melts away.

“Y’know, I still remember when Ilya left Nevivon he went to Prakra to study medicine and I missed him so much. When I left, too, I was determined to find him. and I did but it’s not like when we were kids. We’ve both grown up. I want to help him, and he doesn’t always want help. But he’s trying his best and I know he cares about you and about me. That’s gotta count for something, right?”

“Of course, it does. I just he’d trust was a bit more.”

“Boy, I get. I found it’s got nothing to with trust. Well, not us at least. He doesn’t trust himself.”

 

We finally emerge from the palace and into gardens. The setting sun paints the garden in warm, hazy light. It’s not much further to Portia’s cottage. But there, sitting on the lip of the fountain is the Countess.

“M-milady!”

“Portia and Leila. Just who I was hoping to find. Although it seems you have found me. But why are you covered in dirt? What happened?”

“We, uh we were searching the palace milady. For the investigation!”

“I see. Then tell me, what have you found?” My thoughts race, but I feel strangely calm. We have enough, now. There’s plenty of evidence casting doubt on Julian’s role in Count Lucio’s death. I just have to convince Nadia that something not right. Perhaps, I’ll start with the Count’s bedroom. Nadia said that the room was set on fire, but there was nothing burned when we looked. Dusty, yes. But not ash. Also, other than the ghost, that room was heavy with magic. Not to mention the courtiers too.

“There is something else going on here. Something magic based...”

“Go on…”

“Strange things have been happening in the Count’s room. When I was there with you, Portia and Jul--.. um Asra. Portia’s ladder was knocked over by a strange white figure.”

“Is that what that was?!”

“Ghosts don’t get that powerful without a little help. There must be some powerful magic at work, Nadia.”

“I admit, I’ve come to much the same conclusion on my own.”

“How so?”

“I noticed something strange, when we were cleaning the room that day. Only Lucio himself burned. The sheets and furniture were intact. That was no ordinary fire.”

“Dr. Devorak can’t cast magic.” Other than his own healing ability but he didn’t do that. “Just ask the townspeople who used to know him.

“I wasn’t aware of that. So, someone else must have been involved. How troubling. Perhaps there is more to this mystery than I thought. I hope I can rely on you to help find the truth of this matter.”

“Of course.” I bow lightly as a sow of trust, but I wonder if I could ask her assistance. Even if it’s just a suspicion, I can’t rule them out. “Perhaps, um, if it’s not too much trouble, I know you’ve been preparing for the Masquerade and I’d hate to-”

“Out with-it Leila. You know I will provide anything you need.”

“Actually, not really something that I need but.” The courtiers are meant to be Nadia’s most trusted advisors. I can I really say ‘You shouldn’t trust them’ so plainly? No, we don’t know enough yet but…

“The courtiers know something.”

“And why do you say that?”

“Volta and Vulgora came to Lucio’s room today and called out for him by name. They even demanded that he answer. Like they expected him to be there waiting.”

“They what?”

“They know more than they’re telling you, Nadia. Don’t apprehend them just yet, though. Keep yourself safe and on they’re side. I’m somewhat intrigued as to what they are doing and who they are.”

“I admit, after today’s luncheon with them I knew their behaviour was… peculiar. But I did not expect such troubling behaviour.” Before I can say anything further there’s a sudden commotion in the garden. Guards shout in alarm, metal clatter footsteps rush towards us and a familiar figure bursts through the greenery, carelessly showing the branches aside.

“Julian?!” Without thinking I blurted out his name. Hopefully, I said it with such shock and horror Nadia wouldn’t know the relief behind it.

“Oh!” Portia was a little more convincing. Julian’s eye darts over my face and Portia’s. I see a brief spark of relief in his expression. Then he pushes us aside out of his way.

“I’m not here to talk to a couple of strangers!” I couldn’t move after that. After all we’ve been through, why would he just cast aside so thoughtlessly? What the hell happened to him? What happened down in that dungeon? Portia was just as shocked.

“My word! Is this-?” Julian throws his arms wide, his coat billowing dramatically around him. My blood ran cold. I see my own dawning horror reflected in the look on Portia’s face as she too faced me. What is he…? No. no. He can’t possibly be here to….

“Countess Nadia, ruler of Vesuvia. Your guards and magicians may have failed to find me but at long last after all these years…the search is over.” Don’t tell me this was all a trick? It can’t have been. Can it? How could he just throw away everything we’ve done? Like he has forgotten...forgotten. Could it be? Has he forgotten again?

“I, Julian Devorak, have come turn myself in for the murder of Count Lucio.”


	16. Right From Wrong

Last night, Julian was taken away in chains and I was left behind in the chaos. It took Portia to drag me to my room. We didn’t speak, and I couldn’t sleep a wink. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw his near scowling face as he disregarded as nothing more than strangers.

I began to wonder if it all a lie. All that time together, was he just using us to find the truth? What was in that dungeon? What did he find that would render our relationship pointless? All these thoughts, it took the whole night to think clearly.

The way he looked at me before his proclamation of guilt. Behind that scowling, there was relief. So, he does still care. So, what was he thinking?!

I arose from my bed as soon as light peaked through the curtains. The palace is quiet but buzzing with barely-restrained tension.

I needed to get to Portia’s cottage before Nadia wakes up. We won’t have time to talk otherwise. One thing is for sure, Portia and I still going to save him however we need to act quickly. I knocked hastily on her door and eyes shifting around the area making sure I wasn’t followed. The staff are on high alert for gossip. Best not to be seen. I saw movement in the window, a slight shift of curtains, before the door opened and quickly stepped inside.

“Good morning, Portia.” At first glance, she looked quite refreshed, but no amount of washing or clean clothes could erase those tried eyes. She didn’t sleep either.

“Morning Leila.”

“I’m sorry we didn’t…talk last night.”

“After all that has happened, Leila, I couldn’t bring myself to speak another word. I’ve made some tea.” She her hand drifts in the tables direction. On it, is two cups and a teapot. Of course, she knew I’d be arriving, especially if we both wanted to save Julian. I sit down, pouring tea for Portia and I, before setting the teapot down and covering my face in my hands.

“I been up all night, trying to figure it out. Even the possibility…that he has lied to us all this time.”

“Ilya wouldn’t do that. His is reckless not a master mind. It’s just as I’ve known him, throwing himself in harm’s way just to protect us.”

“Yeah, don’t worry, I came to that conclusion too.”

“What I can’t believe is that he had enough time to plan his big entrance, but not talk to us first.”

“Yes, I noticed he was wearing his jacket.”

“Ohhh, that idiot brother of mine. I swear, I’m gonna twist his ear next time I see him!

“Sod that, give me a knife and he can learn how to paint.”

“…How would that help?”

“Never-mind. We have to figure out what happened. Something in that dungeon must have made him think he was guilty.”

“I don’t care what he thinks about his guilt! We’ve got to get him out of there before …before it’s too late.”

“I’ll talk to Nadia, see if we can buy some time.”

“Good idea. If you can convince her that he’s innocent, I’m sure milady would reconsider.” She may already have done. She sounded pretty trusting in our words before Julian came busting in. “And she’ll know where Ilya’s being kept. “Meanwhile, I’ll work on a plan B. If things go wrong, we’ll need to get him out of the city, pronto.”

“Right, we gonna need it if I can’t slap him back into sense.” If only I had a sleeping spell or something. Then I could just drag him out of the city without any protesting. But Asra didn’t teach me that one.

 

When I find her, Nadia is sitting at a small table on the veranda, gazing thoughtfully over the garden. Strange, I thought I’d find her in her room half awake. Has she not been sleeping either? I get the feeling she was waiting for me. If she was here before I left my room, then it’s possible she could have saw me going to Portia’s house.

Hopefully, it won’t matter, she doesn’t know the relation of Portia and Julian. I hope.

“Ah, Leila. Take a seat. I’ve just started breakfast. You look like you have something to tell me.” I take a deep breath.

“Yes, I err…I still have questions, Countess.”

“I have questions, too. you’ve raised some interesting points about the chain of events leading up to the murder, after all. But please, do eat something.” Looking at the spread of flaky pastries on the tables, I suddenly feel famished. I tuck in eagerly. “In fact, I have something to tell you. I said to you that I planned to hang Dr. Devorak once he was caught, but…I have reconsidered.” She has? Thank goodness. At last, someone is seeing sense. “He will have a trial. Of course, trials usually involves the Praetor declaring the accused guilty and deciding a punishment.” Well, that’s half good. Knowing the members of the court, I doubt they are willing to give Julian a fair hearing. “But, as part of my reforms for the city, I am establishing something based on a Prakran custom. A trial by jury. This will be the first case to see a court of law in Vesuvia. You will be able to present your case to the people. They will decide the verdict by popular vote. I will be making the announcement soon. You have until this afternoon to prepare.” That _is_ good. I have studied law in my free time at the shop. Especially, in Asra’s absence. At least half of the people like Julian, I just need to convince a few more.

Its until that point I completely forgot about my anxiety. The entire population of Vesuvia in one place. Listening to what I have to say. Convincing an entire crowd… that could be harder than convincing Naida directly. What if it backfires? What if Julian is still found guilty despite my efforts? Did I miss something? Anything? I only have this one chance to defend Julian, I can’t be scared about this any longer.

“If you would like to question the Doctor himself, he is being held in the dungeon underneath the coliseum. That place has been abandoned for years. Hopefully, it will find new purpose as a place of law and justice.”

I can’t be afraid.

 

Outside the palace walls, life proceeds almost as usual. Many townspeople are already up and about. But today, the chatter is a little different.

“Hey! Did you hear? The Count’s murderer got arrested!”

“Course I did. But I heard he turned himself in.”

“What?! No! He charged through a dozen guards to try and kill the Countess!” Rumour spreads quicker than usual, though the story seems to have been distorted along the way.

The coliseum looms ahead of me. The arena is empty, for now. Even as I imagine every seat filled, only serves to unsettle my nerves. A guard stands at the door way. They salute nervously and step aside, allowing me to pass. What the hell have they got to be nervous about?

This looks like a different part of the coliseum’s underground than the Red market. It’s a wide corridor with cells on either side. Most are in disrepair, littered with debris. But one of the cells has been fitted with a new door, with a barred window I can look through it contains a bedroll, an untouched tray of food and Julian, manacled to the wall.

There enough slack in the chains for him to move around the cell, but not to reach the door. He’s pacing, keeping his head down muttering to himself. When I push open the cell door, he looks up. Worry, fear and affection flash across his face in rapid succession. Despite the circumstances, I’m still happy to see him again.

“You’re alright!” Then, as if remembering himself, he clears his throat and schools his expression into neutrality. “I-mean. You, uh. You’ve come to hear my confession before the trail, have you?” I see, we going to play that game huh? Well, since there is a guard standing watch, I’d best play along.

“Why bother, you’re innocent.”

“I’m innocent? Ha! I’m not. Not by a long shot.”

“Stop playing dumb. I’ve done a lot of work these past few days and I’m not going to let you, least of all, ruin that. I know you, Julian.”

“You think you know me? You don’t know the first thing about me. What I’ve done. What a monster I am. This is long overdue. Isn’t it time I faced my crimes?” I feel a hum in the back of my mind. It’s coming from the cards in my pocket. It seems like the arcana have something to say. I thought I gave them back to Asra. Did he slip them back in my pocket before he left?

“Why don’t we ask the cards that?”

“Err, what really? You’re going to tell my fortune? Now?”

“Humour me.” Julian sceptically picks a card.

“Justice reversed.”

“See? What did I say? This is justice isn’t it? It must be served and that exactly what I’m doing.”

“You’d be right if it wasn’t reversed, so let me finish.” Justice’s message is simple and clear.

“Bias and chaos run rampant. Truth and objectivity have fallen by the wayside. Justice cannot be built on falsehoods.”

“And what if everything I’ve done has been built on falsehoods. What if you didn’t know me at all? And I don’t want you to know the real me.” I know had my suspicions before but now that I hear him. This, this is an act. I saw the real him, up to the point he steps into that lift. What will it take for him to realise that I will still stand by him no matter what he has done? Are we really going back to this, again?

“Nice try.” I stepped in closer. Far from the guard but close enough for a mutter. “You were worried about me, otherwise why the suddenly relief when I walked in?”

“Means nothing. I just didn’t want you caught up in all this. You still deserve better than that, Leila. After everything I’ve done I bet you wish you’d never met me.”

“That’s not true”

“Even now?”

“I wouldn’t be here otherwise.” I don’t feel any regret. I could imagine all that horrible things he could’ve done and still I don’t feel any hatred for him. “No matter what, happened, I forgive you.”

“Ah, but I don’t forgive myself. And I’m not asking for your forgiveness, either.”

“Just be honest with me, will you? And tell me what’s in that dungeon.”

“Well, that is… in my old office, I…” Then he jerks in shock, his eye going wide with horror and…fear? No, no, no, no, don’t you dare.

“No. You’ll get nothing more out of me, Leila. Besides, don’t you want to hear how I murdered the Count?” I sighed, already exhausted from just talking to him. I can’t help him if I don’t what’s going on, but it’s clear he isn’t going to answer my questions.

“You’re like smoke today. Endlessly taunting and teasing me.” Well. If he won’t tell me, there’s only one thing left to do.

“Wait. Wait, wait, wait. You look like you’re planning something. What are you planning?”

“If you’re not going to tell me Julian, then I’ll just go to that dungeon myself.” I turn to leave but turn back again as he shouts once more.

“No!” Just like that, his villainous face cracks apart. An expression I have never seen before. Full such pained and anguish. I felt my heart tear itself apart to see it and didn’t want to see it again.

“No, no don’t! Don’t go down there, Leila! It’s dangerous, you could get sick and I couldn’t… I can’t…”

“Then just tell me!”

“Y-you… you can’t even get down there. The key didn’t work for you” Ah yes, that key. That was another line of thought I was chasing last night. What if that plaque was a trick? I could easily imagine someone doing horrible things. I often have doubt about my own morality. So, it can’t be that hard to imagine yourself as a bad guy. Especially, when you don’t know your own past.

“You couldn’t possibly be as bad as me, Leila.”

“You don’t know that. and neither do I.”

“You...huh?”

“I’m missing memories, too, Julian. Years of them. I didn’t tell you because I was too afraid of was it could mean. And whenever I do try to remember it… I get headaches.” Maybe my past is as bad as his. Maybe it’s worse. If so, then he must stop protecting me. I won’t have others go down in my stead.

“You, but, how did…? When…? That’s…” Some realization strikes him, and his next words come out in a rush. Along with that heart-breaking face.

“That’s even worse! Leila, it’s absolutely vital that you listen to me.”

“Then tell me!”

“If you’re missing memories, these headaches, are anything like mine- and I’m not saying they are, but they might be- then if you remember, if you get those memories back you could get hurt!” “Strange, that sounds a lot like what Asra would say.” I know those headaches well. They do hurt, but not knowing hurts too. “But I can’t stand not knowing Julian. Not anymore. Surely, you can understand that?” A long silence inhabits the cell. I have to go.”

“Wait!” With a rattle of chains, he lunges away from the wall. He can’t get to the door… but he can reach me. He looks down at this hand wrapped around my wrist. He loosens his grip until he’s just barely holding on to me. But he is still holding on. “Please wait.”

“I’m listening.”

“I’m sorry, Leila I know this is, uh, the exact opposite of what you wanted. I ran from Vesuvia for years, but that night…it haunted me, no matter where I went. When I came back, I just wanted to see everyone I knew. Say goodbye.” A wistful smile touches the corner of his mouth. With trembling finger, he cups my cheek. “And then I met you. I don’t want to hurt you, Leila. I never would, but I’ve been running from the truth for long enough. Last night, I, well, I realized what I have to do. that’s…huh. I guess that’s why I really came back in the end. To do the right thing.” My hands grip his shoulders out of desperation. He hesitates, looking quizzically at me.

“For goodness sake, Julian! Will you stop this and get a hold of yourself! Confessing to a crime you didn’t commit? How is that doing the right thing?!” He opens his mouth, presumably to argue, but hesitates again.

“Do you really believe that?” His words trail off into silence as my thumb runs along his lips, almost hushing him. He leans for wards as if mesmerized, then hesitate, looking uncertainly at me. “Leila, I…” It seems like he still has his doubts. If my words won’t get through to him, maybe my actions will.

I run my fingers over his jawline, then cup his face in both hands. He looks at me with something like wonder in his eyes as I close the distance between us.

Falsehoods my arse. He can’t hide those feeling from me. Just like I can’t hide mine from him.

My lips brush light over his. Trembling under the touch, he closes his eye. Then he surges forward, wrapping his arms around me. Curling his finger over the nape of my neck, he brings our lips together again, and again. He groans, low in his throat and presses his other hand flat against the small of my back. When we finally part for air, he blinks at me, his eye heavy-lidded. He’s wound up tighter than a spring, but I can feel some of that tension melting away as he holds me.

“Leila…” I don’t want to leave him here alone, but I know in my heart that I have to. If I’m going to exonerate him in the, I need answers. He clutches at my arm like he can hold me back, but I muster the resolve to pull away.

“I’m going to get to the bottom of this Julian.” He reaches out for me again, as I close the cell door between us.

“Don’t go! You can’t get down there and even if you can it won’t help! You’ll get hurt! Come back! Leila!” His desperate entreaties fade behind me.

 

The journey to the library passes in a haze. I can’t banish the echo of Julian’s voice in my mind. There’ no time to waste. I need to open up that secret passage and search this dungeon. I cast my mind back to last night and pull the trick books out again.

“Red, leather and...”

“Black with gold?” My heart nearly leaps out of my chest. I whirl around, my pulse pounding, my every instinct screaming danger. Even my hairs instantly stand on end. I didn’t hear anything. I didn’t feel anything. The presence in front of me is a void. I recognize them. It takes me a few frantic seconds to dredge up the memory. I met them when Nadia introduced me to the courtiers in the salon.

“Quaestor…Valdemar, if I’m not mistaken?”

“Exactly so. Looking for the dungeon, are we?” Their presence is deeply unsettling, but I can’t turn back now. Now that I think about it, didn’t Julian mention Valdemar yesterday? Maybe they could take me down there.

“Yes, I’m looking for evidence about Julian…Dr. Devorak’s work.”

“Doctor…hmm, Doctor Devorak? Ohhh, wait. Doctor no.069, yes, yes. How wonderful, how delightful, I haven’t taken anyone down there in ages.” 69? Interesting. Funny how the universe sends little messages about someone in the most subtle and erotic ways. “You simply must let me give you the full tour.” They lean forward until their face is just inches from mine. I take a step back and hit the bookcase. Reaching over my shoulder, they deftly snag the last trick book, and tug it out partway. The door way to the tunnel slides open behind me and I stumble backwards into it.

“I do so love it when guests are excited.” They slide around me and step into the tunnel. Despite my sense of foreboding, I gather my courage and follow. I must remember everything I have learn about law and investigations. I have to know.


	17. Pursuit of Knowledge

As we enter the secret passage, I stumble over the uneven floor in the dark.

“Ah, you need light, don’t you?” Valdemar plucks a torch from an alcove and light it, before continuing deeper into the tunnels. I have a feeling they would know the way in the dark. The lift looms ahead of us in the gloom. Valdemar pauses in front of it, running their finger along the plaque. “Oh, isn’t this plaque just an inspired decorating choice? They were all so scared of it, the silly little duckling. How terribly gullible they were.” So, it was a trick after all. Julian isn’t as guilty as he thinks he is. He may not have done anything wrong at all. So, then why is he still so afraid? Could he have just interpreted his own memories wrong? Valdemar plucks a key from his pocket. From the glimpse I get, it matches Julian’s.

“Wait!” I wanted to try the key myself. But Valdemar is already turning it in the lock. The mechanism screeches as the door opens.

“Did you need something?”

“Yes, I-”

“I don’t actually care. Go on now.” Maybe next time, when Valdemar isn’t around. Reluctantly, I step into the cage. The doors screech shut, and I pull the lever inside. Metal around me and I descend into the darkness. As soon as I step out of the light, it clangs back up again. I can barely make out vague shapes in the gloom, but when I try to summon light, it’s like the oily darkness around me stifles it. My magic sputters weakly and dies.

That a little unnerving. Magic doesn’t seem to work here. Why? What’s in here that would stop me?

The mechanism rattle again. the fine hairs on the back of my neck prickles as Valdemar steps out.

“What a cosy ride. Come along, there’s a lot to see today.” They briskly stroll down the long, narrow hallway, lighting the other torches as they go. “So, you have questions about Doctor no. 069, do you?” I have so many questions that they almost run together. Maybe I should start with something simple first.

“I do. Maybe you can tell me, what did he do exactly?”

“Oh, this and that. I didn’t pay much mind to what he did. No more than the other doctors.” So, he was just one of the crowd as it were. “As I recall…he was always working with leeches. Thought blood was the key.” All the doctors here, working in one place yet separately working on their own theories. “If you want specifics, you’ll have to ask him yourself.” Tried that. That why I’m here because he won’t tell me.

At the end of the hallway, a massive metal door looms ahead of us. Valdemar pushes it open and lead me into some king of macabre dressing room. There are aprons on hooks on the wall and racks of tools. Valdemar puts the torch in a holder by the door. “Now, please hold questions for the end of the tour. But first.” Abruptly, they swerve right in front of me, stepping uncomfortably close. They use their hands to approximate the measurement of my torso and arms. Then just as quickly, they step away, towards the equipment. They pluck one of the aprons down from the wall and scoop up a familiar, beaked mask from a rack. So, that’s where Julian got that from. “Let’s get you into some safety gear, hmm?” The apron is splattered with ink and old bloodstains. Valdemar holds it up to me, eyeing the fit. Julian did say I could get sick down here but then he was just saying that to convince me not to come down here, but it can’t hurt. It’s a struggle to hold still while they clasp me into the apron and mask even through their gloves, their hands feel icy cold. I grit my teeth. If I have to play along to get answer, then I’ll do what I have to. For Julian’s sake.

“Ah, perfect. Now this way.” They unlatch the other door and push it open. I catch a whiff of stale fetid air from inside. The lingering scent of the dried-out herbs in the masks beak cover it barely. Valdemar stops in the doorway, turning to face me. They pull down their mask to uncover their face and take a deep breath of the rancid air.

“Ahhh, much better.” How odd, now that I see their whole face, they seem very peaceful and calm. They always wore they’re mask at Nadia meeting too. So, I haven’t see it till now. “And now, the main attraction.” Then again, when they’re eyes opened once more, everything became unnerving again.

They walk backwards, into the main chamber. The first thing I can see is a circular, raised stage in the centre of room. A metal table with ragged leather restraints is positioned in the middle of the stage.

“I see you’re admiring the stage. We had such fun shows here! Very enlightening, yes, very good practice.”

“What…were you practicing?”

“Medicine, of course!”

“And… Doctor Devorak?”

“He preferred working from observation. Always doodling away.” Observation. So, he didn’t do any of the messy work.

To my left is a row of tables similar to the one on the stage. Each one is surrounded by trays of tools, bowls and jars. “Now here, we have the vivisection tables. They doubled as dissection tables, after a certain point. Very secure, especially once we reinforced them. I didn’t mind when they wiggled, but some people said it was harder to see what they were doing.” They experimented on the patients before they died? For what reason?

They gesture, with a flourish, to a row of cages. Miserable, cramped and just large enough to hold a single person. These weren’t designed for long-term imprisonment.

“This is where we kept the patients and the doctors once they became patients. There was discussion of moving infected doctors elsewhere. Apparently, their presence was uncomfortable for the others.” Not a good thing to see, I suppose. Once seeing the doctor fall ill, how knows when the plague will end. “But the plague ran its course too quickly to justify the trouble. Oh, but this is my favourite part.” Valdemar pulls a rusty old lever. “I do hope they’re still doing alright down here. It’s been a while since they’ve eaten.”

On the other side if the room is a half-circular pit set into the wall. It’s lid slides into a recess, the work of whatever mechanism Valdemar activated. As it recedes, I hear a strange rustling sound from inside the pit.

No…no rustling.

Skittering.

Hundreds of red carapaces shimmer in the torchlight as beetle’s swarm over stark-white bones, picked clean.

Scarabs. Flesh eaters. I’ve seen them somewhere before but then a small sharp pain prices through my head. Another memory I can’t quite access just yet.

From the sides of pit, red water drains through channels bored into the stone. I’ve seen that red water before. Back when I saw Julian throw his mask into the river. Red water was flowing from a drain in a forgotten corner of the castle, polluting the aqueduct supplying the city.

Which mean this this must be the source. But it’s just blood, right? Infected blood maybe. Julian was on to something. “Marvellous little creature, aren’t they? So fascinating. So lethal. So effective at disposal.” This is how they got rid of the dead bodies. Why didn’t they send them to Lazarat? Or make a furnace? “But not everybody appreciates a good show. So many people got squeamish when we tossed the bodies in. Well now you’ve had the full tour. Any question, comment, concerns?” It’s very clear to me now. This is where they did their experiments, by any means necessary. No matter how depraved or grotesque. Even I can understand that.

Is this really why Julian was too afraid to say anything? I’m still missing something. I’ve got to be.

“Why would he do this?” I know he wasn’t involved, just watching. So, does he just feel responsible?

“Why? Why do you need a why? What why, besides a love of science? Though I suppose he was the same way. Always rattling on about consequences when the patients were going to die anyways.” He did care. He always protested but all the time knowing that they all could be one step closer to find the cure. I steel my nerves. I may not like the answer…but I have to ask.

“What reason did he give, then?

“You weren’t here during the plague, were you? This was no mere sniffle. Years upon years of people feeling a little bit under the weather on day one and being dead by day three. Do you know, we ran out of room to bury them all? So, we burned them.”

“Yes, yes, Larazat. I know that one”

“Even then, bodies piled in the streets faster than we could cart them away and everyone still breathing was just a corpse in waiting.” From anyone else, the words would sound like a funereal, but Valdemar’s eyes shine with a fell glee.

“Against those thousands, what’s a few more bleeding out a little early, in pursuit of a cure? ‘Necessary sacrifices, hmmm? Ends always justifying means.”

“I understand the concept and the necessity.” There’s a but in there, however I couldn’t let Valdemar know I’m worried about Julian. What else was there? This can’t be the source of his guilt?

“Ah, I miss those days.” Despite everything I’ve seen so far, I feel like I haven’t gotten the answers I want. What did Julian see down here to make him confess? He mentioned his old office. Maybe there’s a clue there.

“Was he in his office during the last masquerade?”

“Yes, locked inside. He’d come down with a little case of the plague, you see. such a shame that he was one of the few who survived it. I was looking forward to prying open that skull. Then again, today might be my lucky day after all.” Don’t celebrate too soon.

“Which office was his?” Valdemar tilts their head towards a barred wooden door on the far wall. “He left a number of personal effects. I never understood it, but I suppose he was attached to them.” I approach the door. A barred window is set into, at eye-level. Inside, I can see a cot, a desk, a few shelves. It looks lived-in, almost homey, if such a thing is possible.

The longer I look, the more strongly I feel it. A sense of peace. This must have been his refuge from the horror outside. I can feel an echo of his presence into the very stone. Long finger close on my shoulder and Valdemar leans on me, peering into the room. I pull away, startled. They don’t move, apparently leaning on nothing, watching me with that ghastly smile.

“Let me inside”

“Oh? Well, suit yourself.” They unbar the door and let me in. “I’ll just be out here, overcome with nostalgia.”

 

The moment the door closes behind me, I cautiously lift the mask away from my mouth. The air inside is stale, but not as nearly as putrid as it is outside. Relieved, I tear off the mask.

The room is small, cramped and damp, but somehow it still feels cosy and welcoming. There’s a cot in the corner, rumpled from hours of tossing and turning.

A set of crooked shelves are mounted over the cot. One holds a row of bottled leeches, long since shrivelled up. The others support little hand-carved trinkets, and a few moulding books. A desk is shoved up against the wall. Papers are scattered haphazardly on it. The inkwell is toppled over, and the quill is discarded carelessly to one side.

“You were really working hard weren’t you.”

My eyes wonder and are caught by two papers pinned to the wall. On one paper says ‘You matter’ the other says ‘dont give up. I would think it was sweet the arrangement of the papers told a different meaning.

     YOU              DON’T

   MATTER         GIVE UP

That Valdemar is insane. Even mentally torturing the other doctors for science? Its not wonder Julian found the cure rather than them. He pushed on, no matter what.

I didn’t like looking at that notice. I ripped off the second paper, took the pin out, and quite by chance found a hole underneath to replace the pin. I took a step a back to admire my handiwork.

YOU

MATTER

 

DON’T

GIVE UP.

“That’s better”I mutter under my breath as I try to imagine what it was like, working in here, death looming over my shoulder. Knowing that, beyond the castle walls, Vesuvia itself was dying, crumbling under the onslaught of the plague.

I can picture Julian sitting at his desk so clearly, that for a moment I think he really is there. My magic tugs at the back of my mind.

You could see him, it seems to whisper.

If I focused a little more, maybe. I close my eyes, focusing intently on my mental image of Julian. Here. Sick, sitting at this desk, working searching for a cure. A wave of dizziness washes over me and when I open my eyes…I see Julian, right where’d imagined him. For a moment, I miss him so much I can barely breathe.

Julian hunches over his desk, muttering to himself, writing notes and scratching them out feverishly. Every now and then he looks up, to the door to his office. The sclera of his right eye is crimson. With a sharp gesture, he flings his quill aside and knocks over his inkwell.

“No, no, no!”

“What’s wrong?” I blurted out forgetting that he can’t hear me, but it seems to help the crushing loneliness. Plus, the illusion may break if I focus on the real world too much. “You know, it hurts to see you so worn out, so irritated.” He claws at his own hair, then covers his face.

“No, it’s all wrong. It should be working. Why isn’t this working? What am I missing?”

“Still working on the cure? Even now? Funny, it’s only now I see how stubborn you are. The plague is driving you mad, yet you still focus on saving so many.”

“I have to… I have to think. Before I can’t anymore. I can do this. I can’t, I won’t, let it end here.”

“I know you won’t. So, breathe and focus once more. What was it? What were you missing?” He laughs unsteadily, hunching forward, curling around himself protectively. I huffed a smile wondering why he was laughing then realizing his mind may already be too far gone to focus. “Hey, don’t go manic on me you still got a city to save.” He glances over to the wall, to the pinned papers. They were arranged exactly as I placed them. Looks like I wasn’t the only one who couldn’t stand the arrangement of those words. His next words come out soft, almost pained.

“Is this….is this how you felt?”

“Wait, who?” His head droops, exhaustion overtaking him. The desire to comfort him surges through me, completely forgetting what he just said, and I find myself reaching out for him. “You damn fool, you-” but my hands pass through him, without any effect.

This is still only a vision of the past.

“…You need your rest. Have you even slept since you caught this damn bug?” No, matter how real it seems, I can’t do anything for this memory of Julian. “You know it’s possible to push so hard it won’t be the plague that kills you.” Suddenly, he bolts to his feet, knocking his chair over in his haste.

“What is it? Did you find it?”

“That’s it! That’s, that’s it, I’ve got it!”

“Got what?!” The vision fades. Frustration boils in my blood. I reach out with magic, trying to recall the vision, but the room remains still and silent. I cast my gaze about for anything out of the ordinary. Now that I’m looking closely, there’s something strange about the far wall. The chalk has faded with time, but if I focus, I can still trace a familiar outline.

It’s the symbol I saw on Julian’s neck. The mark of his curse, his ability to take other wounds onto himself and heal from them. But why is it here, on this wall? My mind races. Julian never did tell me when Asra gave him that mark, or how.

Could it be that it wasn’t Asra’s doing at all? Was Julian and his healing abilities the cure? Was it perhaps a trade? Once the plague was eradicated, Julian’s started losing his memories? No, no, no, why would he feel this guilty? It makes no sense.

Filled with a surge of energy, I turn to search the room again, looking for something, anything related to it. My eyes catch on a stack of books on Julian’s desk. I scatter them across his desk, dusting off the cover, and stop when I find what I’m looking for. The same symbol emblazoned in silver on a book cover. I open it scanning the contents. It’s in a language I can’t read…but I have seen these words before. In one of Asra’s books, back in the shop. From the looks of it, it’s been here since Julian was here working on the plague. What was he doing with it? Did he have some interest in magic after all?

Questions swirl in my mind and somehow, I know this book has one more secret to show me. I page through the book, letting my intuition guide me. There are notes scribbled in the margins, in Julian’s now-familiar handwriting. It’s hard to decipher his handwriting, it awful, but if I focus, I can make out some of the words.

“That dream…fever, chills… delirium or portent? Keep seeing…symbol…raven’s head… what does it mean?” Near the back, a torn page is wedged into the book. The words ‘I want to believe’ are scrawled across it. I turn the page over, and gasp in shock. Julian must have been feverish when he made this drawing.

The lines slant and jitter alarmingly. In places, he pressed hard enough to bleed through the paper. But the figure is unmistakable. Heart hammering in my chest, I pull out the deck and flip through the cards until I find the one I want.

The Hanged man.

The card is silent, offering me no answers or guidance. No, it is waiting for me to find the answer on my own. From experience, this card symbolizes self-sacrifice, to surrender in order to win a battle. Is that what Julian’s is doing now?

Too much, too many theories, too many questions swirl in my head. I close my eyes and breathe deeply ordering my thoughts.

Yesterday, Julian came down here to find his cure and answers. I haven’t found anything that looks a cure. I don’t know what answers he found. But I know that somehow this book holds the key.

“Are you done?” The call makes me jump and I hastily shove the book into my bag. I fumble with the mask’s straps and set it firmly over my face again.

I’ll have to pursue this mystery later. With one last, backwards glance, I step out of Julian’s old office.

“I’ve seen enough.”

“Are you sure? Are you very very sure?”

“Yes, thank you”

“Maybe you are. It’s almost time for that trail silliness, isn’t it? You’ll need to testify, won’t you?” They pull their mask back up to cover their mouth and nose and head for the door. “I do so look forward to hearing what you have to say.” Humming, Valdemar leads me out of the dungeon. I could say the same of them.

It’s a relief to take off the mask and apron. I breathe deeply to clear the smell of dried herbs from my lungs. As we ascend to the surface, my mind whirls with a hundred thoughts. Nothing inside the dungeon pointed to Julian being guilty of Lucio’s murder. Did he really decide that hanging for one crime was as good as hanging for another? Or is there another reason why he surrendered?

Even though the Countess only made the announcement this morning, the whole town seems to be here already. One of the city guard waves me down and escorts me into the coliseum.

For a moment I’m overwhelmed by the din. When I look up towards the boxes the sun blinds me. My breathing grew heavy as the crowds before me begin to focus. It only serves to hasten my breathing.

“Order! Order!” I squint and shade my eyes until my vision clears. “I said order! All of you, quiet!” Oh no.


	18. Dueling Prosecutors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone else get a Phoenix Wright vibe? Speaking of which when Leila she she been 'studing law in her free time' she/I mean we've been playing Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney and totally ready for anything.

All around me, the crowd gossips and chatters, bubbling with anticipation. Three stands have been hastily constructed in the centre of arena. Julian is already at the accused’s stand, surrounded by guards. Standing in the private box, Nadia clears her throat and speaks, her voice ringing out of the arena.

“People of Vesuvia! Before you stand a man accused of murder, Dr. Julian Devorak. In the past, the late Count would have just had him killed. But today marks the inauguration of a new era. One best served by a true justice system. Leila, the magician I appointed as investigator in this case, will present what she has uncovered.” I can barely breathe let alone speak to thousands of people. “Then, people of Vesuvia, you will determine whether he is guilty or not.” The crowd roars in excitement. It’s only making my nerves grow evermore erratic.

“Praetor Vlastomil will preside over this trial. Should the people fail to reach a verdict, he will decide.”

“Yes, yes, is it time to begin yet?” Vlastomil bangs a gavel on the podium in front of him. “Now, then, I declare this man, gu-“

“Praetor!”

“Err, that is, I declare this man ready to stand trial! Investigator make you opening statement!” I shakily step forward, to my place at the questioner’s stand. The feeling of hundreds of eyes on me makes my skin crawl, but I can’t back down now.

I can’t …not …not with …Julian’s life…at stake. My breathing is out of control. I don’t know how long the silence was, how long the people expected me to speak.

I closed my eyes wishing the panic away, not noticing something on my shoulder and low grumbling in my ear. My magic tugged, triggering a memory. A memory of soft lips pushing against mine. A gloved hand softly caressing my cheek.

“I’ve got you my dear. Try not to worry yourself.” That low embracing voice that relaxed me before, has relaxed me again. With a warm smile, Julian slowly fades into the accused box. Now with wide eyes, hands gripping the stand like he was ready to launch himself at me. Just like before, my breathing has returned to normal.

I didn’t know that Malak was on my shoulder until it flew away, cawing. I shoot Julian a quick smile before addressing the court. I’ll make him smile again.

“I’m here today to prove to you all that Dr Devorak did NOT murder the Count.” I hear gasps and murmurs rippling through the crowd. I must read this place carefully. If I can just get a few more votes that will win Julian’s innocence. If I could win the whole crowd…the Nadia won’t have a civil war. And Julian will live.

“During my investigation, I’ve discovered that…” Speaking of my feelings on this matter will not necessarily convince anyone. No doubt it will leave myself open to questioning too. I must stick to the facts.

“The facts don’t add up.” Everyone seems to hold their breath. I can see people leaning forward in their seats. That’s got their attention, now all I need to do is not lose it. “And to prove it, I call Quaestor Valdemar to the stand for questioning!” Across from me, Julian’s face goes ashen. Valdemar descends from the courtiers’ box and takes their position at the witness stand.

“What a fascinating custom. Very well, ask your questions.”

“Let start with something simple, shall we? Where did you and Dr. Devorak work?”

“Down in the dungeon, studying people with plague.” So far so good. But how long can we keep this up before Valdemar start to lie I wonder. They’re one of the courtiers after-all and I don’t fully trust them. “Ah, I miss those days. It would be wonderful if there was another plague.”

“And on the night the Count died, was Dr. Devorak in the dungeon?”

“Oh, yes. I locked him in his office myself. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I must prepare the dissection chamber. There won’t be much time after the hanging.” Without the slightest hesitation, they step off the stand and walk towards one of the arena exits.

“Quaestor Valdemar, we’re not finished! Quaestor!” But, with a swish of their white coat they’re gone

“Never matter, Countess. I have no further questions.” The crowd rumbles in protest.

“Knock that off! All of you, quiet!”

“Praetor!” The hubbub dies down as quickly as it started. With a single word, Julian commands centre stage as he does so effortlessly. He throws his arms out with a flourish, nearly smacking an unwary guard. Oh no. What is he planning now?

“I want to make a statement!”

“Oh my! What a terribly rude and unconventional request!”

“Um, actually ..” I begin to say but Julian cut me off.

“It’s common practice in legal system. I know my rights” He right. He’s travelled a lot. He probably understands the concept of a trial better than I do. But I have a bad feeling about this.

“Oh, fine, I’ll allow it. Get on with it, then!” I can see someone is getting impatient. But all ears fall on Julian now.

“I killed the count. I’m guilty. That’s all there is to it. So, tell me, why do you insist I’m innocent, magician?” Is he serious? I hung and shook my head in disappointment. He’s serious. Trying to muffle an amused laugh. It looks like my opposition today will be Julian himself. Alright Julian, you want to go against me that much, so be it.

“Did you not hear Quaestor Valdemar testimony? You were locked in your office on the night of the murder. If you were trapped there, how could you have killed the Count?”

“Ah, but I wasn’t trapped. Consul Valerius, caught me fleeing the scene of the crime, didn’t he?” Wait, he did? How did I miss that? A blank spot in my memory grew. How did he get out then?

“Truth is, I could have escaped at any time. I’m a slippery sort. It wasn’t hard to pick the lock on my own office door.” No, no you didn’t. Someone rescued him? Damn, if only I could remember who it was? “There’s a dozen exits from the tunnels around the dungeon and even more secret passages in the palace.” There’s nothing I can do to prove that didn’t happen. I’ve just got let him keep talking until I can find a…contradiction. “All I had to do was sneak up to his wing… and set him on fire.” It would sound convincing, if I didn’t know the truth. There must be a contradiction somewhere. Where is it? That room, something wasn’t right about it. Well, nothing wrong with a bit of probing.

“How did you set the fire?”

“On that fateful night, I went to the count’s room to confront him for everything he’d done. We argued. It got…heated.” Ohhh, Julian. If we weren’t in court, I’d happily listening to that story by the fireplace. “I’d taken a torch from the dungeon to light my way out. I almost forgot I was holding it…until he said he’d see my hometown burn.” Oooo, that would have certainly made Julian very angry, if it were true. “That was the last straw. So, I threw the touch at him and I watched him burn.”

“Hold it!” Nadia shouted from across the coliseum. She stole my line, cheeky.

“Countess!?” Even at this distance, Nadia’s voice is clear, commanding and impossible to ignore.

“That was no ordinary fire. Only the Count’s body burned and though it burned completely, the bedding wasn’t even singed. And there was no evidence of a torch at the scene.” Ah, that what I was forgetting. Thank you, Nadia. But then, why was she even saying that at all? I thought she hated Julian. “The servants who cleaned that wings with me would corroborate this testimony.” The crowd erupt in chatter and shouted questions. No, how foolish of me. She never wanted revenge. She hated her husband more. Nadia wants to find the truth, too. And she’s given me an opportunity to turn this trial around. I have to take it.

“So, if I may ask Countess, would you say the fire is of magical origin?”

“Yes, there is no other explanation.” The crowd gasps, unsure of what to make of it. But I know one thing about Julian. I slam my hands down on the podium in front of me with a gleeful smile. You won’t be able to turn yourself in so easily.

“So, go on then. Cast a little magic for us. Since you’re so willing to turn yourself in. Prove it!”

“I- I pled guilty then, I’m pleading guilty now! What more is there to it?!” I can’t argue if he doesn’t give me any leverage. He is just going to keep playing that guilty card. Maybe a different line of questioning will help.

“Why? why turn yourself in now? After-all these years?”

“I …well, you see, that’s a funny story, investigator. Truth is… I met someone special” Ohhh, you son of a- Now we are getting personal. I haven’t covered this in my studies. I couldn’t hide my blushing face. My only hope was I was too far away for people to see. The crowd collectively gasps. They lean forwards, enraptured, straining to catch every word. But Julian doesn’t pay them a moments attention. He gazes earnestly at me.

“Someone I really care about.” Stop it you fool, you’re really distracting me here! “Someone I’d do anything to protect. If I could, I’d tell her, I’m doing this because I want her to be safe.” Why people keep saying that? I don’t want to be protected. I want to know the truth.

“Even if it means dying?” The words slip out before I can stop them.

“Somethings are worth the risk.”

“I would think this special someone of yours would disagree. I would think she’d be screaming at the top of her lungs, ‘tell the truth!’”

“No, that will get her killed.” You don’t know that. I couldn’t get any other words out. There seemed to be a lump of anger in my throat. A piercing voice shatters the moment.

“Now that! I think the evidence provided is clear yes, very clear. It is time for us to pass judgement upon this terrible, awful man.” The crowd murmurs restlessly. I can see people jostling each other and whispering.

“Now, now Praetor. The judge should not be bias nor prejudice before the verdict is given.”

“I’ll say what I like. Since, the defence has nothing else to say.” Vlastomil sneers at me. “Now, if you believe him guilty, cheer!” A wave of cheers crashes over the arena. “And if you believe him innocent, cheer!” Another wave of cheers. I can’t tell which one was louder. It sounds evenly split. I’ve done nothing to convince them.

A ripple of discontent goes through the crowd. People begin to argue and point fingers.

“Oh dear. Oh my. It seems like the will of the people is evenly split. Whatever shall we do? I suppose I must decide. Yes, it simply must be me.” But the towns people hardly seem to hear him. The unrest is escalating into shouting. I kept glancing at the two sides cautiously stepping backwards. My heels hit the accused stand, with Julian looking quite shocked at the many people on his side.

“You see it now, Julian?” I speak just loud enough for only him to hear. The guards do nothing, their focus is on the audience, predicting a sudden rescue. “It’s not just me that wants you safe. If you die, they will fight in your name, while the other side celebrates your death. You’re that important. To everyone.” Julian just stands there motionless. Not quite believing the words I say.

“Order! Order! Order, I say, you ill-mannered ruffles!”

“Enough!” Once again, Nadia silence the crowd. “Why don’t we take a recess, while Praetor Vlastomil consider his verdict.”

“Ah, err, yes, excellent idea, Countess! Court is now in recess! Don’t forget to come back in twenty minutes for the decision!” The guards take Julian away still in chains, led back to the dungeons under the coliseum. As much as I want to just breakdown and cry, the people are filter down from their seats. I can’t faulter just yet, besides there is still hope. I think.

Nadia snaps me back into professionalism.

“A moment of your time.”

“Of course.” Nadia descend the stairs from her private box, approaching me.

“I…must confess, this is not how I expect this trail to go.”

“You thought a public trail would make the verdict fairer. That the blame will not be placed on you. But instead they will turn against each other. Dr Devorak is more important to the people than we thought.”

“It must be very taxing for you, Leila.” What makes her say that? Does she know? I can’t say anything for now but...

“What else can I do?” There must be something.

“I fear I have no simple solution for you. I must obey the rules of the justice system I have put forth. I cannot risk undermining it now.” Her words and bearing are carefully controlled, but I can sense her discontent. I stare at the ground. Mind working over time to plan something. She studies me for a long, measured moment. “If you’d like to speak to the doctor again, the guards will let you in.” I nod and head across the arena. Maybe if I could persuade him again, but it’s a long shot.

 

At the entrance to the dungeons, a dozen townspeople are milling around. They cajole, plead and push trying to get past the guards.

“Stand back! everyone back!”

“Let me in! I wanna shake his hand!”

“Can you get him to sign this souvenir eyepatch for me?”

“Justice for Julian!” I wonder if he can hear them down there.

“Leila!” Mazelinka’s familiar voice make my heart leap. I don’t think I’ve ever been so happy to see a friend, finally.

“Maze!” She breaks away from the rowdy townspeople, shouldering through them until she reaches me.

“I’m glad I spotted you. How are you holding up?” Me? I’m not the one on trial here. Her concern for me was actually unexpected. So unexpected my eyes welled up as I struggled to find the words to describe the last day, but every description falls short. “Ech, I was afraid of that. I know you must be busy, Leila, but I actually want to ask a favour of you. These guards are keeping us all out of the dungeon. Maybe, you can get me in? I want to talk some sense into that boy.” Of course, if there is anyone who can beat any sense into Julian, it’s her.

I nod. I know a spell or two that might help but, in this case, the simplest solution might be the best. If I could just get through the crowd.

“I’ll handle this.” Mazelinka brandishes her spoon and everyone within reach scrambles out of her way.

Never-mind, the thieves and thugs, beware of the old lady with the spoon. No one messes with Maze. I hope I get to be like her at that age. When we reach the guards, they start to stand aside for me, but hesitate when they spot Mazelinka. I gather all the courage I can and draw myself up.

“Easy boys. She’s with me.” The guards exchange confused looks, but after a long, tense moment, they move aside, letting us both pass. The demanding shouts from the crowd only grow louder, but the sound fades as Mazelinka and I descend.

There’s another guard inside, standing just outside the cell door. They salute us crisply and let us in. but instead of staying outside, they step inside with us, eyeing Julian suspiciously. We won’t be able to talk as freely as last time, nor touch each other for the final time. I lean against the wall adverting my eyes. As if supervising a visit or an unspoken last request.

“Mazelinka?!”

“Ilya, you rascal! What are you thinking? Turning yourself in and calling yourself guilty? What Linika think?” Who? Linika? There a similarity between the two names. A relation, sister to maze and…mother? Portia said they were both raised by the ‘grandmas.’ Was that just one of their names?

“I-it’s not like that.”

“No? Than what about your special someone? You told me all about you wanted to travel the world with her.” So, he really did think about the future, our future. Mazelinka continues to speak. “See the sights, meet people have grand adventure the bards can sing about. I hide my smile as I was imagining what that would be like. “What happened to all that?”

“I didn’t want to hurt her or get her hopes up for nothing.” Too late for that, idiot.

“There’s always hope.”

“I want to believe that. But I want her safe, more than anything. Even if she hates me for it.” But I don’t want you dead for protecting me. Whatever is it you’re protecting me from.

“Does this special person really mean that much to you?” I manage to look him dead in the eye, I couldn’t bring myself to smile though.

“That much and more. I think about her every day. Even though I wish to be by her side forever, I wish for her to live and be happy.” He coos with a warm smile that just makes my heart crack.

“She’ll live maybe but she won’t be happy.” I turned my head to the guard. “You’d best be careful guard, she maybe planning to break Dr. Devorak out.” The guard lets out a tiny rumble of annoyance and determination.

“See, Ilya? You’ve got people in your corner, fight for you. So, don’t give up on yourself that easy!”

“Oh, Mazelinka…” Mazelinka’s expression soften and she sighs. She can’t seem to stay angry when he’s making such a woe begotten expression. “Well, I’ve said my piece, so that’s enough of that. how are you feeling? Are they feeding you enough?” She shakes her spoon at the guard and they flinch.

“I…I’m alright, Mazelinka. Thank you.”

“Hrmph. If you say so. Take care of yourself, now. That special person is waiting for you.” Mazelinka gives us a meaningful look, then marches out. For a moment, she lingers at the door. Then she climbs the stairs, back into the sun.

Painfully aware of the guard standing just a few feet away, I clear my throat. I can’t ask him about the book now. I can’t even let it slip that I know him.

“Dr. Devorak.” I push myself from the wall and take a few steps towards him. He averts his gaze, the tips of his ears slowly turning crimson. The silence stretches for a few seconds, before he cracks.

“So, uh, how about that crowd up there huh? Friendly bunch, aren’t they?”

“You have more friends than you know. I don’t think that special someone is the only one who doesn’t want you dead.”

“And you were magnificent, by the way. It remined me when y— I first met that special someone. You really showed some guts out there.” Given the change I’d do that again just to knock some sense him. “If I weren’t guilt, I’d think I was innocent.”

“You are. Why are you doing this?”

“Isn’t it obvious? This is something I have to do.” Have to do? What use is it when his dead? Why does he have to die? “It’s the only way. I’d say more, but well…” He gives a meaningful look past my shoulder, at the guard by the door. Then, with clatter of chains, he rushes up to me and catch my shoulders bending close. His voice is soft, barely louder than a whisper.

“Trust me, Leila I have a plan.”

“Get away from her!”

“The guard hauls me back, putting themselves between me and Julian. He backs away, both raised in surrender, still smiling.

“Ah-ah-ah, no harm done, see?” Overhead, a gong sounds. Still bristling, the guard turns to me.

“It’s time for verdict. Please go back upstairs.” I turn to leave.

“Magician!” Julian calls. “Tell them, the people up there. Everything is fine.” As I leave, I felt the cards calling me again. I dig around my pocket and tried to take all of them out but instead only one sticks to my hand.

The hanged man again.

It’s not only Julian that must surrender. Maybe I must surrender too. I must, no matter how painful. I must trust him. But how? Wont he die? How will his death solve anything?

Wait, just how good is his healing ability? Could it really bring him back from the dead? Would it heal him so fast he won’t even be dead? Only the book can tell me that.

 

When I take the questioner’s stand again, the townspeople are returning to their seats. Despite the recess, they still seem restless. I can see more than a few scowling faces. But that could mean anything. The guards march Julian out of the dungeon and to the accused’s stand.

“Now that you are all feeling less rowdy, I can get on with the verdict! After a very lengthy and careful consideration… I pronounce the accused, Julian Devorak, guilty!” I’d be a fool to think he choice the latter.

The crowd begins to cheer and boo, and then to shout and argue. Vlastomil has to shriek to be heard. “And I sentence him to death by hanging, at the start of the Masquerade!” Someone throws a bottle at Vlastomil’s box. In the blink of an eye, the whole crowd is in an uproar. The guards converge around Julian as aggrieved townspeople swarm the arena. I couldn’t say anything to the people right now. It’s too loud and too risky.

My heart hammering, I rush for the exit before I get caught up in the chaos. I can’t just do nothing. I’m not going to let this stand. I’ve got to do something. I know I can count on Portia, but we’ll need all the help we can get.

Far above me, a raven screams. Malak. I look up, and inadvertently spot a flash of colour at the top of the coliseum stands. When I reach out with my magic…I feel Asra’s familiar presence respond. Was he watching? The book I took from Julian’s office sits heavily in my bag. I have questions. maybe…maybe he’ll have answers. It’s time I talked to Asra.


	19. The Hanged Man

I run down the side streets and shortcuts, my feet flying over the cobblestones. After that disastrous trail, I’ll need to move quickly to save Julian from execution. I can’t just let this happen. He said he had a plan…but what? I can only hope that Asra will have some insight. Breathless, exhausted, I slammed the door open. Shocked to find more than Asra.

“Welcome back, Leila. You’ve ah, got some visitors.”

“Leila!” Portia. Good. She’s here too, and…

“It’s good to see you, dear” Mazelinka. Just the people to lift my heart. There’s a squawking ruckus behind me, and a black blur zooms over my shoulder and into the shop. Malak. The raven who is always seen around Julian. He careens into a jar and knocks it off the shelf. Dried spark weed scatters on the ground. He his upset too.

“Don’t get angry with me Malak. I’m pissed off too.”

“Malak, you windbag! Behave.” So, Maze knows this bird as well? Maybe it was never Julian’s pet but hers. With an indignant croak, he lands on my shoulder, feather thoroughly ruffled. I laid a hand on its back to reassure it and myself.

“I’m sorry. There was nothing else I could do. Thanks for your help earlier. I’m no good in crowds.” Malak shuffles a little more towards me, almost cuddling, seeking warmth, listening to what I say to him.

“We tried to find you after the trail, but the crowd was too thick.”

“Pasha though we might find you at you shop.” Pasha? That the name Julian calls Portia. The nickname catches me by surprise. Now that I’m looking for it, there’s an easy familiarity between them. A story for another day maybe.

“Tea’s ready. Take a seat, you look like you need it.”

“We haven’t got time got time for tea. We need to-“

“The execution doesn’t happen until tomorrow. There’s plenty of time.” Asra stopped me before I could break into tears. He’s right. My legs are shaking with exhaustion. When was the last time I slept?

I gratefully accept a steaming mug of tea and sink into a chair.

“I’ll just be upstairs, then-”

“No, Asra. I could really use your help too. Please.”

“Leila, I… of course.” Faust wiggles out of his sleeve and onto the table. She seems as worried as he is.

“So, the gang’s all here! Let get down to business. Time for operation: Save Ilya! First thing first. Did he tell you anything when you talked to him, Leila?”

“He said he had a plan.”

“What kind hare-brained plan involves being found guilty of murder?”

“I know. I know. It’s a stupid plan. He obviously found something in that dungeon that I didn’t see. But we are going to find out. Before the trail, I found something else. Asra, do you recognize this?” I tug the book I found in Julian’s office out of my bag and tossed it to Asra over. He catches with ease and set it on the table.

“Where did find you this?”

“In Julian’s old office.” Asra gently runs his finger over the cover and starts flipping through the book. As he reaches the back pages, where Julian’s scribbles are the most abundant, his expression sours. Closing the book, he takes deep, calming breath. I thought I heard I murmur of “he’s ruined my book.”

“I think I can guess what his plan is, but I want to be sure. Leila, why don’t you and I go talk to him? I’ve got a few things to tell him, and I’m sure you do too.”

“Damn right I do. I’m gonna beat him to a pulp. Portia, do you where he’s being held?”

“At the place. Milady wanted to ask him some questions at dinner.” Ahh, good. Nadia seems on the case as well. She knows Julian is lying. “Well, while you guys figure things out with Ilya, I’m going to keep working on a plan b.”

“I’ll go with, Pasha. Maybe some of my old pirate trick will come in handy, eh?” so maze was a pirate, too? Malak caws in my ear, then hops off my shoulder and lands on Mazelinka’s. As Asra shrugs on his coat, Faust slithers up around his shoulder and peers over his shoulders.

“Alright, let’s get going.”

“Thank you Asra.”

“Leila, you know I would help. So, there’s no need to thank me.”

 

When we reach the palace, the chamberlain leads us to the dining room. The table is set for dinner, but the lavish spread is untouched. Nadia seems to be absorbed in questioning Julian and he in avoiding her gaze.

“Good evening, Nadia. Julian.” At the sound of Asra’ voice, all remaining colour drains from Julian’s face.

“I, err I have to leave right now, immediately, do excuse me, Countess-” Scrambling to his feet, he makes a dash for the door. I quickly turn to slam it shut and lean against to cut him off, only he jolted to a halt as the table rattles alarmingly. One of his wrists handcuffed to the table leg. I relax with a sigh of relief.

“Oh, well done Nadia. I’m such a fool to think you haven’t taken precautions.”

“Well, we wouldn’t want to him to run away. again.” Oh. That right. Asra and Julian haven’t actually spoken in three years. In fact, the is the first time I’ve seen all three together. How nice. “Do sit down, Doctor. Our conversation is far from over.” He wilts under her steely gaze and slowly, reluctantly, sinks back into his chair. “Leila, Asra. How good to see you both again. Please join us for dinner.” The servants bring us plate of richly-spiced food, steaming hot, then retreat.

“I know the trail didn’t go… quite as planned. So, I was just asking the doctor a few of my remaining questions. Perhaps you’d like to ask him something as well?” I have so many questions, as usual I barely know where to start. Perhaps bluntness will yield results.

“Why did you lie during the trail?” He stares determinedly at his plate, rather than at me. It’s like looking at a child being told off by his parents.

“This, uh this steak is cooked to perfection, Countess, if I do say so myself.”

“I’m sure the kitchen staff wil’ be glad to hear that. I, on the other hand, would prefer to hear your answer.”

“Err, uh, these flaky pastries are just divine, aren’t they?”

“For crying out loud, Julian. I will hit you so hard, you won’t be able to heal for a week!’” Everyone was staring at me with shocked eyes. I don’t think I’ve ever been so angry at him. Stop trying protect me and just tell me already.

Asra sets a reassuring hand on my shoulder and steps in.

“It’s very strange. I thought you’d be eager to tell us about how you Murdered the count. It’s not like you to miss a chance to tell tall tales.”

“I would very much like to hear that story again. Perhaps with plot holes. You threw a torch, doctor? Was a convenient magical flame not available?” Oh, I have such good friends. All I could do was watch both of them tease Julian into submission.

“W-well, you see, that is…oh is this a golden goose?” Nadia levels him with a disapproving frown. I can tell he’s starting to sweat.

“Cat got your tongue, Julian? I hope not, you’ve still got questions to answer.”

“We all know you didn’t kill the count. Tell us the truth.” Under the weight of our combined scrutiny, Julian folds like a bad hand of cards.

“Okay, I’ll talk! I’ll talk.” Nadia waves a hand, and the servants attending the room slip out. “I mean, well, I’ll talk but…honestly, you probably won’t believe me. I don’t even believe me. It’s all a bunch of mystic malarkey.”

“Mystic malarkey, huh? Is that anything like what Leila and I do?”

“Right, we deal in mystic malarkey, don’t we Asra?”

“Indeed, we do.”

“So there not much that we don’t believe in.

“I didn’t mean it like that. or, um I did, kind of, but.... alright. You want to know the truth? What really happened?” Finally, now we can get to the bottom of this. “That night, I was locked in my office, looking for cure. I managed to escape and sneak up to the Count’s room. But when I arrived, the room was already a fire.”

“The truth finally emerges. Why, then, have you pled guilty?”

“Because the plague is coming back.” What? I thought it had been eradicated. The words fall like stones in the silence.

“It’s only a matter of time before the first person falls ill. We need a cure…and three years, I found one. On the night of the fire, I was dying. I kept having visions. Seeing a raven-headed man. I know it sounds like a fever dream, but it wasn’t. It was real. He was real. He helped me find the cure…but my memory ends there. I can’t remember what it was. If I see him again…I’ll get those memories back. I’m sure of it.” I pull out the cards. I don’t even have to look at them; The hanged man seems to leap into my hand.

“The figure you saw. That’s him, isn’t it?”

“Wh…huh? Who is that? How did you just have that ready?” I looked at Asra. He had the same expression as me when I found the Hanged man in Julian’s office. He knows what it means just as I do.

“I thought so. Julian, in that vision, you met the hanged man.” Asra sets the book on the table with a thump.

“What is this?”

“A book of rituals. Which Julian took from me, three years ago, without my knowledge. And made additions to.”

“Thief, indeed.” Little sneak told me he wasn’t a thief. I’ll give him some credit though, he didn’t remember at the time.

“I was just trying to make sense of it. clarify it. Improve it, even.”

“By getting ink stains all over it and dog-earing all the pages? Or are you referring to your lovingly-rendered artwork?”

“I, uh…I was mildly delirious when I drew that.”

“Can we get back to the matter at hand, boys? You know, before the sun raises?”

“Ahem. The important thing is from what I was able to translate, that book describes ways to travel to other realms.”

“Magicians, like Leila and I, can learn to visit these realms through a personal gateway. It’s much harder for non-magicians.” Julian’s doesn’t have magic. So how did he manged to get there? “To even have a chance, they have to approach the boundary between realms. Like between dreams and waking…”

“Or life and death. Before you ask, I tried the dreams thin, but it didn’t help. Nightmares all the way down.”

“But…even if it works, your cure will be lost to us. Your plan will kill you.”

“Maybe. Maybe not.”

“Of course. That’s where your healing ability comes in.” My mind connects the dots and has Julian’s plan all figured out. My voice sounds before I realize. Nadia and Asra turn to me in confusion. As for Julian, he just grins slowly.

“Show them.”

“Could I borrow your dinner knife, Countess? No funny business promise.” Nadia arches a brow and offers him the knife handle-first. With a flourish, Julian slices open his palm. As crimson blooms from the wounds, he tilts his head back, exposing the magic mark glowing at his throat. Before our eyes, the cut begins to close. Within seconds, only smooth skin remains. “See? I’ve healed from much, much worse than this. Although you know, wouldn’t you, Asra? After all, this is your handiwork.”

“I didn’t give you that mark.”

“You didn’t?” I turned to him confused.

“No, I didn’t” It wasn’t Asra?

“A fitting gift from a…a…. huh? But wait. If you didn’t, who did?”

“I wish I knew.” So, what? That doesn’t make sense. Who else has that kind of power? As I tried to go through the people we’ve met, trying to pinpoint who, Nadia speaks. Almost concerned.

“Doctor…can this mark truly save you from hanging?” Is it really that powerful?

“If there’s a limit to what it can heal, I haven’t found it yet.” It could work but…no. I can’t have him taking such a risk.

“Once is all it takes, Julian.” If he’s right, he’ll return with the cure for the plague. If he’s wrong…I can’t let him do this. “There a difference between a little cut and well…death. It’s too dangerous.”

“It’s dangerous for me, but the plague coming back? That’s dangerous for everyone, Leila.” He fixes a stare, boring right into me. Damn it.

When the given the choice, world or your love. It’s the world that always has to live because if the world falls, no one lives. Including your love. It doesn’t work the other way around.

“All that suffering… I’d do anything to keep it from happening again.”

“Damn you and your kind heart, Julian.”

“I know. I’m just awful, aren’t I?” I had to blink back the tears. I won’t let him break me again.

“If the plague truly is returning…I can understand why you would be willing to take such a risk. Specially to keep your special someone safe.” She looks directly at me.

A cold shock of dread washes down my spine freezing me in place.

She knows.

I completely forgot, I was supposed to keep up the persona of Julian’s defence in front of Nadia.

On second thought, she did raise an objection during the trail, but I thought that was just the pursuit of truth. But really, I knew in my heart that she suspected something. How long she’s known for, I don’t know.

“Truthfully, I had only guessed, but your reaction is all the confirmation I need.”

“Nadia, I-” Before I can try to explain, Nadia holds up a hand to stop me.

“No need, Leila. I understand why you didn’t tell me. Though I admit, I don’t know how you thought you were hiding it. You were hardly subtle. Shouting Dr Devorak’s name in front of me was a giveaway.” Damn it. I let out a breath I didn’t realize I was holding. Oh well, I guess it doesn’t matter. The cats out of the bag. She’s only teasing, not angry.

“Well…why don’t we try an alternate plan, first?” Asra’s voice is heavy with worry. He sounds reluctant to even voice the thought. “It’ll be dangerous, but…I can use myself as an anchor, and send Julian directly to hanged man’s realm.”

“You, uh you can that?”

“Yes. Though it would work better if…if Leila were to go with you.” Why is Asra so worried about me going?

“What?! No!”

“Oh, what? Now you’re worried? After all we’ve done, you’re still going to leave me behind?” I turn to Asra. “I’m in, Asra, don’t worry your head over it.” I can tell Asra doesn’t want me to go. too dangerous and all. But I can’t let Julian go alone.

“It can hardly be risker than your current plan, doctor.”

“Well, yes, that’s true but I know how this mark words. I don’t know the first thing about this, this magic thing. I don’t trust like that.”

“If you don’t trust me, then do you at least trust Leila?” Who I, in turn, trust Asra to do things right. Julian’s eye darts between us. I can tell he’s still not enthusiastic, but…

“Can we at least try it Asra’s way before you go walking into the gallows?” Julian shots those puppy-dog eyes at me before bowing his head and mumbles.

“Alright.”

“Then we are all in agreement. I shall provide any assistance you need.”

“Then why don’t you and I go get everything ready? The fountain in the garden should be perfect.”

“Very well. Leila, I’m sure you’d like some time with the Doctor. Please meet us outside when you’re ready.” Nadia rises, and comes around the table to unlock the chain holding Julian to the table. She pushes open the door to the dining room, and glides through. Asra glances back at us. Then follows her into the hall. There’s still something there. Something he won’t say. Once I sort Julian out, I’ll speak to Asra.  

Julian and I leave the dining room together. Our footsteps echo down the empty hallways. Every few steps, he glances furtively at my face, only to hastily look away whenever I turn to meet his eye. It’s just like this when we found him after he was drunk.

My poor little fool.

Too ashamed to even look at me now.

This is the first time we’ve been alone together since the trail started.

“So…when did you think up this plan?”

“When I, uh. When I went down to my old office.”

“Before you turned yourself in?” All that time, why couldn’t he just tell me? I would’ve just stopped him anyway, maybe that’s why.

“Er…yes.” Before I can speak any more, he stops walking, pivots to face me, and takes a deep breath. “I …I should have told you earlier, Leila. I’m sorry.”

“It wouldn’t have much of difference. Especially, if this plan doesn’t work we’d only one last option open to us. But yes, you should have. Because it hurts more that you don’t trust me.”

“That not true.”

“No?”

“No…well err…not in the way you put it. I’m so used to doing things on my own. I forgot how to let people in. You’re the first and I don’t want you hurt. I don’t anyone hurt.”

“But I want to help you, Julian. I said before you don’t have to do this alone anymore. Me, Portia, Mazelinka…even Nadia and Asra. We’re all here for you.

“I…I was so convinced I had to do this alone. Because if I, if I’m wrong…if the worst happens. I didn’t want you to feel responsible.”

“But I’d tear myself apart not knowing what happened. Not knowing if I could’ve done something different.”

“Right. Right. But even now, even what I’d just put you through …you still came to help. How about that?”

“Well, I’m not letting you go that easily and I never will.”

“Speaking of letting go, this alternate plan of Asra’s…have you ever done his before? The whole, enter another realm thing?”

“Well…no. I only travelled to past memories. Nothing of any real value.” Asra’s talked about other realms and personal gateways before, but never in any detail. I’ve only ever heard the voices of the arcana. I’ve never seen them directly.

“I mean, who’s to say it’ll even work? And even it does… how real is this other realm., anyhow? How much can it affect us?” Aww, look at him going into panic mode. “What if you, uh what if someone gets hurt in it? Or worse? What then? Didn’t Asra say it was dangerous?”

“Asra wouldn’t send us there if it was that dangerous.” I look to his hands. They’re trembling. I keep forgetting that he isn’t trying to play the hero here. He really does care for everyone. But who cares for him? “Julian… your hand are shaking.”

“What, me? My hands are as sure as the sunrise, Leila. When does anything bother me?” He says that, but the fine tremble in his finger tells another story. I’m not fooled. This plan makes him more nervous than he wants to admit.

The hallway is still empty, but maybe we can go somewhere more private to talk. Luckily, we’re only a few doors from my guest room.

“Come on. come with me.” Still muttering about possible worst-case scenarios, he follows me into the guest room, and I shut the door behind us.

 

He pauses mid-sentence to look around, blinking in surprise.

“Err, is this, this is your room, isn’t it? I’m not intruding, am I? should I go?”

“Yes, no and no. I’m bring you in, you crazy sod. Come here.” I sit on the bed, patting the mattress next to me. Julian awkwardly folds his long legs under as he sits.

“Leila, what are you?” I guide his hand to rest on my chest, over my heart, and interlace our fingers.

“Breathe with me.” I take a deep, slow breath, hold it for a few seconds, then exhale. He stares at our overlapping hands, transfixed, as my chest rises and falls with each breath. As we sit there, breathing together, his heartrate slows and synchronizes with mine. Bit by bit, the tension eases from the line of his shoulders. Finally, he shudders and slumps against me burying his face against the side of my neck. I wave his hair between my fingers and I lean back slightly with my back again the wall.

“You spend your time looking after everyone. Don’t you ever wonder about who is looking you?”

“That’s dangerous thinking, Leila.” He shudders more. Even his breathing trembles. “But yes. And all I thought about was you and I can’t bear to lose you.”

“I’m here. Just goes to show how tightly coiled you always are. Once you’ve let go, all that energy drops and leaves you tried. Nothing bad has happened.”

“Yet.”

“If you really don’t want to do this, we don’t have to.”

“No, we should. I know we should. I’m just being silly, aren’t I?”

“No. Being worried isn’t silly.”

“I just don’t you to get hurt. I-it’s not that I think you can’t take care of yourself! Really…I don’t think that. At all.”

“No, you wouldn’t after I-

“Smashed my head with a bottle. Trust me I remember. I still feel slight twinge whenever I think of it.”

“You may heal faster than anyone, Julian. But I don’t want you hurt either.”

“But if you come with me, into the other realm and something happens.”

“Then face we’ll face it together.”

“So, we can watch out for each other?”

“That’s right. That’s what been telling you all this time you fool. But that’s ok. I can’t expect miracles to happen quickly. So, I’ll keep telling you until you get it.”

“I can live with that.”

“Good” The peaceful silence stretches for a few more seconds, until sits upright, peering curiously at me.

“You know, there is one other thing I still don’t quite get.”

“What’s that?”

“Out of all the people in the world…you chose me. Despite everything, you chose me.”

“How about that. Just shows that you’re not that bad.”

“Must be my personal magnetism, eh?” If he can grin like that, he must be feeling better.

“I’ll show you magnetism.” I launch myself at him, laying his flat on the bed, arm pinned down by his head and sitting on his waist, legs either side of his gorgeous, stunning, slender body.

“Ohhh, I’m sure you will.” Expecting something, he bites he lip. With an index finger, slowly grace the softest touch from his chest down to his stomach. Already, his chest heaves, face flushes and body tenses. Then veering off to his side, he eyes widen, breathing stops as he twitches to avoid my touch.

“Didn’t I say, I’ll remember next time I need anything from you.”

“Oh no... no, no, no. Please no.” As he begs, I grin evilly with teeth bearded and with all of my fingers… I tickle those sensitives sides I found when he was breaking into my shop. He bursts into laughter.

I see his hands clench tightly at the sheets and his lean body writhes and squirms as if he was trying to shake me off. Much like a wild stallion tried of its trainer. I manage to keep my balance continue torture him with my tricky fingers.

“You going to leave me, again?!”

“NO, NEVER!”

“Promise?!” With a growl, he grabs my wrists, pulling himself up-right and he curls an arm around my waist, pulling me even closer to him. Just more inch and we’d may as well be one person.

“I promise. I forever promise to always return to you, just so you can’t punish me.” That’s I what I wanted to hear. I rest my finger on his jaw, tilting his head to just right angle. His laughs melts into a groan as our lips meet.

“Mmmm, Leila, you always know just what I want.” I wrap my arms around his shoulders to steady myself and kiss him again. Seconds drift by, then minutes. The pulls back, reluctantly.

“Err, well, as much as I’d like to stay here for the rest of night…we still have things to. Rituals to conduct, ominous words to chant.” He’s right, but it’s a pleasant surprise to hear him say it. “Maybe we’ll finish this later, eh? Hmm, that doesn’t sound as good without a wink.” I slip off his eye patch and brush his hair thought my fingers as he blinks rapidly. Trying to get his flamed-sclera eye to adjust to the light.

“It may have frightened me at first. Now that I know it’s there, I’d rather see it.” See him as himself. No cover-ups. I lay my hand on his cheek. On the flamed-sclera eye side. “Still so beautiful.” His face grows more rosy cheeked at my compliment. Just one kiss. Do I have time, for just one more?

“Stop it.”

“What? Has no one ever told you that before?” My thumb slides along his cherry lips. So soft.

“No…well not ‘beautiful.’”

“Well, you are. Being beautiful, doesn’t have to apply to women you know?” I couldn’t resist just one more kiss from those irresistible lips. He moans at the touch then whines when we part. His eyes flashed with desire before he forced them shut. Pressing my hand harder against his face and kiss my palm.

“Leila, thank you.” It’s good to see smile on his face again.

“Anytime, Julian.” Climbing off the bed, I offer him a hand. Before he takes it, he grabs his eyepatch from the bed and slides it back on.

“From now on, I’ll take it off whenever we are alone together. As soon as people realize what’s behind it, I wouldn’t have so many good friends.” He takes my hand, pulling himself to his feet and we walk to the garden together.

 

When we finally emerge into the garden, Asra and Nadia are talking. Their words are lost under the fountain. Asra sheds his jacket. At his feet, a protective circle is etched into the dirt. Bowls of water at the cardinal points. I recognize it as a transportation spell, but the symbols etched around each bowl of water unfamiliar to me.

“You two were gone a while. Did you get all caught up?” I’m saved from answering when a frazzled-looking servant runs up to Nadia and whispers to her. I catch the words ‘synchronized swan flock’ and ‘lemon, not lavender.’

“Duty calls, I’m afraid. The masquerade is almost upon us, and there is still work to do. I will ensure that you are not disturbed. Take as long as you need.”

“Thank you, Nadia,” With the servant trailing behind her, listing one crisis after another, Nadia ascends the stairs towards the palace.

“Leila, you sit here and Ilya, you sit here.”

“Now, I’m going to send you into this other realm. You’ll be asleep here while your minds travel. I’ll be your anchor. Leila, I’ll attach a sort of…safety line, to you. If you’re in danger, just yank on it and I’ll know to pull you back.”

“Got it.” I listen intently. I shouldn’t screw this up.

“But that doesn’t mean you should let your down. Other realms don’t always follow the same rules as ours. They can be dangerous. So, Ilya…” Asra glares at Julian with a pointed finger. Julian follows the tip, nearly going crossed eyed before refocusing on Asra’s face. “Whatever happens, follow Leila’s lead. She going to know a lot more than you ever will.”

“Alight, I will.” Julian throws his hands up in agreement. Asra doesn’t let up though. Still scolding Julian like a child.

“I mean it. She’s skilled magician. She’ll protect you.” Those last words sounded caring however. For me or Julian, I can’t tell. “Is everyone ready?”

“I think so. Are you ready? I’m ready. I- ack! Something’s got me!” Julian holds out his arm, shaking it frantically, to try and dislodge…Faust!

“Faust, you sneaky thing.” She’s coiled around Julian’s upper arm, squeezing tightly. The building tension dissipates.

“Faust, so good of you to join us.” I carefully untangle a startled Julian, who is also afraid to move, from Faust’s grasp. She complies and slithers around my arm and whispers to me.

“Slippery boy”

“I know. Don’t worry, I won’t let him out of my sight.” I hand her over to Asra. She slithers back onto his shoulders, blepping playfully at Julian.

“Now everyone’s ready. Close your eyes.”

“Err, like this? Is this okay? Am I doing this right?” Julian’s nervousness makes me snigger.

“There’s only one way to close your eyes Julian. You’re doing fine.” I focus on the familiar presence across from me. Asra’s magic washes over us.

“Leila… please be careful.” I could hear him calling to me.

“I will” the world falls away.


	20. When to Fold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who else wanted to scream at Nix Hydra for making us wait for the last chapter? such trolls. i love them

I feel like I’m floating. Awareness returns to me all at once.

I am floating, submerged in deep water. Somehow, it feels…almost familiar. As if it’s just one step away from a dream I’ve had before… and like a dream, I think I don’t need to breathe…I won’t. Shafts of light pierce the murky water.

Finally, I can see Julian thrashing in the water ahead of me. Far too panic to cast a breathing spell on him. Better to just to get him out. I catch his flailing arm and pull his hand tightly and I rush to the surface pulling him along the away.

We break the surface of the water, and I brace Julian as he gasps and splutters for air. He grabs my shoulder, frantic with.

“Leila! Are you alright?!” I rest my hands on his arms, smiling reassuring at him.

“I’m okay.”

“You, you didn’t inhale any water, did you? No? any bumps or-? You uh, you’re awfully relaxed for someone who nearly drowned?”

“That because I didn’t nearly drown. I just…decided I didn’t need to breathe.”

“What kind of logic is that? Is that a magic thing? Or is that a here thing?”

“Well…um…. I don’t know.” I saw he shoulders slump slightly. He still worries about me coming with him.

“What will it take you to leave me? All the things I’m putting you through and still you insist looking after me?”

“Truth be told, I’m actually enjoying myself.”

“What? How?”

“I’ve spent three years a shop, Julian. More or less too afraid to go out yet… always wanting to seek adventure and thrills.” I look at Julian’s concerned face. “And I doubt it would’ve been fun on my own.”

“Why didn’t Asra take you?”

“In his own way he was keeping me safe. You know what I’m like in crowds after all.”

“I guess we have that in common. You’re not wrong. This is the best adventure I’ve had. Out of all the others I’ve been on.” We both smile, leaning forward and planted a kiss on each other’s lips. “The best by far.” I stand, twiddling my fingers for Julian’s hand. He in turn stands, grabbing my hand. Refocusing on the situation.

“Where are we anyway?” I take a good look at my surroundings. A thick tangle of mangrove trees presses in all around us, their branches draped with vines. The water is now only waist-deep. It should’ve been impossible for us to be submerged. But maybe that’s just how things work here.

“This must be the Hanged-Man’s realm. The ritual worked.”

“Really? I mean, uh, of course it worked. And that safety line Asra was talking about? Did that work?” A translucent, silvery thread dangle from my wrist. I can feel a faint echo of Asra’s magic. If I tug on the loose end, he’ll be able to pull us back.

“Yes. It’s right here.”

“I, uh, don’t see anything, but I’ll take your word for it. Hmm, there’s no path, so I guess one direction’s as good as another. How about…” He closes his eye, then spins in circles until he wobbles dizzily. I’m trying not to laugh. He’s so cute. That a word I don’t use lightly.

Just when I’m afraid he’ll fall, he flings out his arm, pointing, and opens his eye.

“That way!” Holding my sides, I was in hysterics.

“Was that you trying to use magic?”

“Did it work?”

“I’m sure we’ll find out.”

“Shall we then?”

“Let’s go.” We set off into the forest together, wading through water and ducking under vines.

“Shame should’ve brought my machete. Oh well, perhaps safest not to. Not sure if these real trees.”

“Very fascinated by blades aren’t my dear?”

“Problem?”

“Not at all. Just wonder why?”

“Well, they do say girls like shiny things.” He laughs.

“Indeed, they do, and I got the one who loves the biggest, shiniest, most dangerous things of all.” As we talk, it’s impossible to keep any coherent sense of direction here, but we walk on regardless. “Maybe, one day I’ll take to a market where there are thousands of blades to choose from.”

“You know of such a place?” My eyes in wonder at the thought of seeing so many weapons in one place.

“Of course.” He stops. Something caught his eye. “Hey, Leila, do you-? You see that right? What is that?” Some twenty feet in front of us, I can see something…flickering. Julian gapes in amazement when we get a clear look.

A spherical distortion hangs in mid-air. Inside it is a tea set, frozen mid-fall. Streams of spilling tea, wisps of steam, and tumbling cups and saucer, and sugar cubes, hang motionless. As if they were simply suspended in time.

“Hanging. If didn’t figure it out before, this is certainly a clue to where we are.”

“What is this? How is it doing that?” His eye bright with curiosity, he reaches out to touch the bubble. A frisson of alarm shoots down my spine. Instinctively, I catch his wrist.

“Ah, ah, ah. Best not. We don’t know what might happen.”

“Oh. Err, you’re completely right, of course. First rule of adventuring. Don’t touch anything until you’re sure it won’t eat you.” As we walk, we pass more bubbles, all playing host to objects frozen in time. A lightning bolt mid-strike, the forking branches of electricity as thin and delicate as fern fronds. A writing desk, it surfaces clear but for a stack of blank paper and a quill balanced on an inkpot. An hourglass, sand caught pouring from a crack in its lower bulb. Not a single grain moves in the bubble.

“I wonder what all these things mean. And who put them here?”

“Maybe it’s just the hang-man preferred decoration. Quite beautiful, actually.”

“Ah, yes. The beauty in chaos. Like that lightning bolt?”

“Almost like a white tree.” As we both marvel at the suspend objects before taking a few more cautious steps. And Julian’s eye is caught again.

“Leila, look!” He points past me, at a ribbon of clear water that cuts through the murky water. It winds under an arch of mangrove roots and into a darker part of the forest. I can’t see more than twenty feet down it. It’s the closest thing to a path I’ve seen since we’ve arrived. “If I’ve learned anything, it’s that path’s like these are always shortcuts. What do you say, Leila? How about and adventure? It might a be little dangerous, but…”

“You spoil me you know. All these adventures and dangers, I won’t know when to stop.”

“Oho, that what I like to hear! Nothing ventured, nothing gained, eh?” Ducking under the arch of roots, we follow the path of clear water deeper in the forest.

“You know, so far, this…hasn’t been all that different from one of my usual adventures. I mean, there’s been more spookiness, and magic, and spooky magic, but still. Actually, it reminds me of the time I paddled a canoe down the Atapran coast. Did I ever tell you about that? There I was, in a leaky canoe, with one paddle and the regent’s favourite terrier, and..” As we walk, he tells me the story of a grand dognapping, full of swashbuckling and intrigue. Much like the stories I used to read back at the shop with some handsome, dashing pirate almost getting caught and slipping away the last minute towards his happy ending.

The path takes a sudden curve around a broad-trunked tree and keeps going until we make a full lap. There, on an island of dry land right in front of us, is an ancient staircase. I know it wasn’t there before. We stare at each other for a moment before Julian warily approaches it.

“What a mysterious find, eh? Anything strange about it? Besides, well the obvious.”

“Not that I can tell.”

“Hmm.” He prods the lowest step warily. Nothing happens.

“You know, that remind me. I ran up a staircase just like this in Atapra.”

“Really? Just like these ones?

“Yes, isn’t that strange?” A lot of things about this place seems familiar. The inkpot and desk, the river and canoe and now the stairs. Maybe it’s just playing on Julian’s memories. It’s had a connection with him before. But what if it’s was already here? I can’t quite make sense of it, but I want to say Julian and the Hang-man are one and the same. I guess we’ll find out once we find the Hang-man himself.

“So, I’ve got the goods under my arms, and I’m retreating up the stairs, duelling three men-” He hops onto the lowest step, and starts walking backwards up the stairs, miming swordfight. Facing him, I ready my stance, playing out the three men Julian duels with. Using nothing but our own arms as swords, we laugh as we duel up the stairs.

“Julian, watch yourself.” I notice I few cracks from his feet, but he is too absorbed in his story, he keeps climbing. “Julian, stop!” But I’m too late, Julian takes one more step up the suitcase and his foot meets nothing but air. With a yelp of surprise, he tumbles backward, off the top of the staircase. I run around to the back, my heart in my throat.

“I, huh. I’m okay?”

“It would seem so. However,” A think hammock of vines cradles him. Although he’s hanging at awkward angles, he doesn’t seem hurt.

“Sorry, Leila. Got a little carried away there didn’t I?”

“I think I both did really.

“I must say, though. You held your own pretty well up there. I know you can handle bar room brawls but fencing? Asra didn’t teach you that and neither does magic.” He right, it’s happened before but I thought I just tapped into my magic. But just then, it felt more like instinct than magic.

“Maybe in another life, I was a warrior.” He’s smile stills for a moment. Then turns his attention to the vines.

“Lucky these were here.”

“Yes. Well, now we know that the Hanged-man doesn’t mean to harm us.” He tugs on one of the vines for emphasis and pauses…before he grins.

Oh no, I know that seductive look. What cheeky thing is in his head now? I almost can’t bare to look as his smouldering eye lay on me. With a few purposeful movement, he twists in the vines, entangling himself further. Despite his precarious, he seems far from distressed. Quite the opposite, in fact.

“Oh no, Leila, looks like I’ve gotten a little tied up.” No matter hard I try, I can’t stop blushing, grinning, glancing. God, he is baiting me like mad.

“Julian, we really must get-“

“Whatever will I do?” I keep trying to tear my eyes away, but it doesn’t work. I’m back to peaking through an open eye or just full-on staring.

“Seriously, we’ve got…to” My stomach twists itself into knot every time I look at him. If I bite my lip any harder, blood will spill. The curve of his mouth is positively inviting: The arch of his back, utterly shameless and helpless. He knows, I won’t last much longer.

“Stop it…. we’ve… got things to do.” He tilts his head, drawing my eyes to the long line of his neck.

“I don’t bite, but I won’t mind if you do.” I manged to gather some small molecule of control and start teasing him back.

“Is that an invitation?”

“Come a little closer, and we’ll find out.” For all his teasing, he goes pliant, his eye bright with anticipation, as I lean in close. A slow flush works its way up his neck as I press light kisses along his jaw.

“you’re such a bad boy.” I catch the soft skin just under his ear between my teeth and he groans, biting his lips.

“Mmmm, Leila, please-”

“Patience.” This close, I can feel the movement of his throat as he swallows. The tension in his body, drawn as tight as a bowstring. Perfect. That’s punishment enough for seeing him in such a state.

When he finally relaxes, I bite the side of his neck, just hard enough to sting. He lets out a startled groan and squirms, trying to get closer. But he’s done a good job tangling himself up. He can barely move. I draw back just a little and he makes a desperate noise, pulling at the vines.

“Relax, Julian. You know I won’t hurt you… much.” This time, he stops struggling immediately, watching me with an eager expression.

Once he’s completely still, I push aside the collar of his shirt to bare an expanse of pale skin. He shivers as I sink my teeth into the muscle joining his neck and shoulder. Merely completely immobilized, all he can do is gasp blurry encouragement. I only let got when I’m sure the bite mark will remain for at least a few seconds. His curse mark glows but…

“What, umm, what’s wrong?”

“The bite mark…it’s not healing”

“Oh, is that all? Then maybe you should give me a few more.”

“No, Julian I mean it, you’re not healing.” The glow fades, but the imprint of my teeth remains, the skins around it flushed red. He blinks, apparently catching my meaning.

“Err, I mean. You think it’s not working because…we’re in this realm?”

“It’s a possibility. We shouldn’t risk it.”

“As much as I’d like to do some experiments, you’re probably right but…well, I uh I need your help. I can’t get loose.”

“Hold still.” I hold up a hand and focus, calling the sensation of heat, rather than an actual flame, to my palm. The vines binding Julian flinch back, curling away from the heat. With a quick twist, he wiggles free, and drops back into the water.

“Well, uh that…that wasn’t really a shortcut, was it? But it was fun, right? Did you have fun?”

“Course, I did.” He grins, linking our arms, and we follow the trail of clear water away from the ancient staircase. He grins, linking our arms, and we follow the trail of clear water away from the ancient staircase. I kept a close eye on that bite mark. It’s still not healed.

“That worries me.”

“What?”

“Your mark. We’d better check it once we get back.”

“Well, once we find the Hanged-man. Maybe he can tell us.”

“But if not then your plan…might not work.”

“Might, Leila.”

“I guess.” The further into the forest we go, the darker and heavier the atmosphere seems. A thick fog creeps between the roots and branches, choking the air.

“Why is this happening? Should this be happening?”

“I don’t know but…” Something catches my eye in the distance. I think I can see the silhouette of a person. They’re shrouded in fog but… I can make out a raven’s head.

“Leila! That’s… is that him? I think that’s him!” Julian rushes towards the figure, and stumble in his haste, nearly falling onto his face.

“Augh, of all the times to get my foot caught…” He tugs, and then reaches down to try and dislodge whatever it is.

“What in the-? Leila, be careful! Something’s wrong!” I try to move towards him, but jolt to a halt. I hadn’t even realized I was starting to sink. I can feel the ground underfoot shifting, starting to suck me under. With a shout of alarm, Julian starts struggling in earnest, trying to reach me.

“Don’t worry about me you idiot! Get after him!”

“Like I’m going leave you! Besides your my way out of here.” All around us, the tress come alive. Leaves rustle and wood groans, branches stretching towards us. With a great effort, he manages to wrench his hand free, and almost overbalances from the force.

“I can come back and get you! But you can’t let him get away.” He catches himself on tree root but leaves behind a bloody handprint as he struggles upright.

“I promised! Didn’t I?” Bloody fool. If we lose this chance than there’s only one option left. The mark on his throat flares, but...his scraped hand isn’t healing.

“Julian, your mark isn’t working!”

“I don’t care! Hang on, Leila, I’ll save you!”

“It’s not me you need to save.” But he is already in the sinking swamp and slowly gets dragged in too. “Calm down and think!” My words seem to cut through his panic. He hesitates mid-flail, looking around wildly.

“Think? Think... the more we struggle, the more we get dragged in, which means-” The ground shifts under my feet, and I lose my balance.

“Leila!” I last thing I see is him lunging towards me before I’m dragged underwater. I can’t get a feeling of Julian’s grasp. In a panic, I grab hold of the silvery cord around my wrist and pull. I feel an answering tug, and everything goes dark.

 

When I open my eyes… I’m back in the garden. Sit up in a panic. Snapping my head around to where Julian was sitting. But he wasn’t there.

Instead he is looking around wildly, still getting his bearing. I sigh in relief complete forgetting that I begged for to go and leave me behind. I rushed over to him and held him tightly in my arms. He rests his head on my shoulder, holding me so firmly.

“You fool, I told you to go. I’ve could’ve come back.”

“We’re already taking enough risks, Leila. I’m not breaking that promise, ever.” Morning light plays in the fountain’s spray. We must have spent hours in the Hanged-man’s realm.

“Thank goodness. I felt you pull the safety line. What happened?”

“We saw the Hanged, or at least I think it was him, but…”

“It was him. We got trapped in a bog. We couldn’t reach him. Is there anything you can do?”

“Of all the arcana, the Hanged Man is one of the hardest for me to reach.” Julian didn’t need to say it. my plan of going back to rescue him will have gone wrong if our first trip was based on luck. “If we had a few months? I could probably help Ilya create a personalized way in but…”

“We don’t have that long. Look, your way failed, so let’s do things my way. Though, err, I guess that’s now the only way.” The air feels heavy. The reality of the situation is sinking in.

“I’m afraid I have to go, for now. I have some preparations to make. You should get ready too.”

“Asra, thank you, for trying.” I give Asra a hug before he leaves, and we part as we speak.

“Of course. I just wish it had worked.”

“Me too. At least know he can be reached.”

“Ilya…I hope you’re right about this.” For a moment, I think he’ll say something else. Then he shakes his head and goes back to the palace. We sit in silence for a few long moments. To be so close and yet so far.

I glance at his neck. There are no bite marks but I’m not sure if that really tells me anything. I got to try and live in hope for now.

“Well-” We both freeze as someone skids around the corner.

“Ilya, we! Are! Leaving!” She brandishes a set of lockpicks.

“Pasha, where did you get those?! Err, I mean, wait, hang on, I have to do this. Just let me expla-”

“I don’t care if you’re guilty or not, Ilya, you’re my brother! I’m not going let you die! Mazelinka’s outside with the getaway carriage, we’ve got you passage out town-”

“Wait-“

“Um Portia, you might want to-” Little did Portia know Nadia emerges at the top of the stairs behind her. Hearing everything.

“And I’ve got a disguise for you, now hold still while I unlock these…uh...uh, why aren’t you chained up?”

“...Portia.” Portia freezes. I cringe with embarrassment. Slowly, reluctantly, she turns around to face Nadia.

“M-m-milady, I…” Nadia looks at Portia, and the lockpicks in her hands. Then her gaze sweeps over me, and Julian.

“Good morning, Portia.” The silence stretches agonizingly.

“Well, um. I, uh, I guess this is it. I guess I should… tell you everything.”

“I already know.” She does? Damn she’s good.

“As I told Leila, there is no cause for alarm.” A smile touches the corner of her mouth. “I know how… complicated…family can be.” Of course. A family of seven, there’s bound to be a few bad ones. “I’m not upset.”

“I, I…milady, I …Th-thank you so much, milady! I’m so, so sorry, I didn’t mean to keep it a secret!” next to me, Julian sags in relief. I can feel a huge weight lifting from everyone’s shoulders. Especially Portia’s.

“Honestly, slippery fingers? Not once have you been so careless in my service. Off of a sudden, I mention the Doctor and a loud crash sounds through the hall. Doctor? Have you not informed Portia of your plan?”

“Well, uh..” Julian explains everything to Portia. His mark, his vision of Hanged-man…his cure. At the end, Portia plants her hands on her hips. She looks deeply unimpressed.

“Are you serious?! Your plan involves the chance that you’ll survive being hanged?”

“Don’t fool yourself Portia. It is as stupid and dangerous as sounds.”

“There must be another way!” I gesture at the spell circle etched at our feet.

“We tried, but …we failed. This is the only thing left to us.” The silence feels oppressive. Julian looks unusually serious, a faraway look in his eye. A bell sounds in the town, echoing over us.

“It’s time.”

“Leila, Pasha…I understand if you don’t want to be there.”

“As if I’d leave you to face that all alone! I …I’m going to go find Mazelinka, tell her the news.”

“I’m not staying behind either. Not matter how much it hurts.” I intend to see this plan through for better or for worse.

Two guards come out from the place to meet us. One of them is carrying Julian’s dark coat. After he shrugs into it, they approach him with chains, before I could say anything to object. Nadia is already waving them off.

“There is no need for those. The doctor is cooperating. Are you ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be, Countess.” They all walk away. I’m stood motionless. Not knowing what else I can do.

“Julian!?” He turns around along with the guards.

“I made I promise.”

“Yeah, you did.” So please come back safe.

 

The town square is packed with people. Some of them seem positively celebratory. Others are clutch handkerchiefs or each other, distress clearly on their faces.

In the crowd I spot a familiar flash of red hair. Portia and Mazelinka, her arm around Portia’s shoulders. Wooden gallows has been hastily built in front of the fountain. Nadia and Julian stand on the platform. My eye already well up, even though I know the plan. Can I really do this? To watch him die? A hush falls.

“Doctor Devorak. Any last words?”

“So here I am, Vesuvia! Finally facing justice, after all these years.”

“Murderer!”

“Coward!” And there it was that spark of rebellion. That Anger that rose within me like a fire as soon as I heard those jeers.

All reasoning evaporated.

The rebellion.

I was ready to start it, to make it happen. Not giving a fuck about what the plan is. The city can rot and burn for all I care.

With a flutter of his coat, he flings his arms wide, inviting the boos and jeers.

“Condemn me if you like…but first answer me this. Who among you can really say you miss the Count, and not just his parties?” The boos die down, and a murmur goes through the crowd. “What did he do for the sick and the dying?”

“Nothing!”

“When did help come for the flooded district?”

“Never!”

“He was a plague on the city! A frivolous count who threw lavish parties while Vesuvia withered!” the crowd roars in response. People raise their fist, shouting in agreement. “So, don’t think too unkindly of me, dear Vesuvia. I did it all for you and I don’t regret a thing. History will vindicate me.” He bows to the crowds.

I don’t believe it. With one speech, he convinced the rest of the town, to turn to justice instead of revenge. He was Vesuvia’s unsung hero. Now, if anyone were to start a rebellion, they would have no one to blame but themselves. He just stopped an oncoming storm with words. Is no wonder he doesn’t use magic. He doesn’t need it.

So maybe this can work. I have to believe this can work. Right? It may take a bit of time, but he will wake up again. But no matter how much I try to convince myself, dread gnaws at my stomach and won’t let go.

No, that’s...that’s just seeing the execution happen, that all. He will live. He has to. Right?

With a deep breath I look on, tears running down my expressionless face. I will remain strong. I’ve got to. Right?

As I doubt everything, I completely forget that I’m in a crowd. I hate crowds.

The executioner approaches, but Julian ignores them, searching the crowd until he spots me. He holds his gaze. I steel my resolve, and never risk breaking eye contact. Everything else seems to fade away. the noises, the jostling crowd, the sun beating down on my shoulders… only one thing matter now. He’s going to survive. He has too. He must. Right?

The executioner pulls the lever.


	21. Death

The rope goes taut. The crowd surges, screaming and cheering and weeping, but all I can hear is a dull roar. My heart tears itself apart, no matter how I try to convince it, the pain is too much.

The only thing that breaks through my shock is the thought of Julian. I need to get to him. Clarity return to me in rush. I fight my way through the crowd but press of people is suffocating. I fight harder, I can’t get close. Someone grabs my arm. I turn ready to fight with teeth bared. But the hand was Portia’s.

“I’m so glad I found you! This crowd is impossible. We need to get out of this mess and back to the palace. That’s where…where they’ll take him.” Good. Looks like Nadia has it all in hand and keeping his body safe. “C’mon, we should be there when he wakes up” Yes, he will wake up. He will.

“I’ll drag him out if he doesn’t.”

“He will. He has to.” Portia was uncertain too, but she was keeping the hope alive more than I was. I was already breaking. She leads me away from the square, but as I follow, a wave of exhaustion washes over me.

When was the last time I slept? 2-3 days? I stumble against the wall, my knees giving out. My heart pounds painfully in my chest.

“Leila!” Darkness eats over my vision, and Portia’s concerned voice fades away. When I come back to myself, I’m floating in a starry void. This must be a dream.

Oh no! Did I faint? How embarrassing! That’s just what I get from not resting up. Just as well Julian didn’t see it. I’ll never hear the end of it.

I drift vaguely downwards, buoyed in a peaceful haze. Well, this quite nice. A quiet nothing of space.

 

**No, I don’t want to wake up.**

_What about him?_

I looked up from my feet and saw myself just standing in front of me. My stronger self. The self that shows up at bar-room brawls and angry arguments.

_If you don’t ever wake up, then you’ll never know if he survived._

**What if he didn’t? I’d prefer not to know.**

_What if he did and you’re not there when he wakes? I’d bet he’d prefer to be dead too._

**And if we are there and he doesn’t wake up, what then?**

_Then we find out the answer ourselves. We keep going. That is who we are. We don’t give up not until we die yourselves. Even then we die trying. And if there’s a way to bring him back, we take that too. Even if it costs the whole damn city._

**Fool. We can’t sacrifice the city for one man. He’d never forgive us.**

_We are talking about the same city, right? The very city that shouted for his execution._

**Half of them! The other half were on his side.**

_And what did they do? They stood and watched. Only a few knew the plan. Portia and Maze. What about the rest? They didn’t lunge to save him._

**What good would it have done? If anyone knows Julian they’d know that he does the sacrificing no one else. He wouldn’t want people dying for him. everyone knows that.**

_Well, I think it’s time to change that. He spends his time looking after everyone. Tell me, who’s there to look after him?_

**Portia and Maze.** The stronger rolled her eyes with an annoyed sigh.

_You’re forgetting someone._

**Us.**

_Us. We do like kind torment souls, don’t we?_

**Yeah, a little bit too much sometimes.**

_And that a problem?_

**No.**

_Then let’s go._

We both grab each hands and fuse back together. Back whole again. Few moments of silence go by. But something was missing. Something I should be worried about, but right now, everything seems far away. My feet touch a solid surface. I find myself standing on an island of stardust. I’m still not alone. I sense a familiar presence behind me.

It’s Julian, standing on another island. He’s staring off into the distance, looking confused. If the plan worked…then he’s be at the boundary between realms. Here where I am.

I call out, but though the void swallows my voice, he turns. He reaches out to me, across the gulf. Our islands are drifting apart, but maybe...maybe I can reach him.

when I take his hand, he pulls me in until we’re both standing on the same sparkling plain.

“Leila? Is it really you?” I could ask him the same thing. I touch his cheek; his skin is cool, but solid under my finger.

“I’m glad to see you. See, I keep meaning to ask a question. And I …even now, I still what to know the answer.”

“Anything. I’ll answer anything.”

“Where, uh. Where do you see us going? I mean, I say ‘we’, a-and we’ll be together, I hope, but…I don’t know if I ever figured out where to go. Who to be.”

“Where ever we go and whoever you really are, Julian, I don’t want to stop being with you.”

“But which me the adventurer, or the neighbourhood hero? So, I guess I’m asking… what do you think, when you think of us? What kind of future do you want?” I like running with him, getting into trouble but settling down with him, sounds just as good. Both are perfect. But if had to choose.

“A life as neighbourhood heroes.” I blink, and I’m back at my shop. The warmth and comfort of home surrounds me.

“Leila, I’m home! He ducks to get in through the door, and swoops down to kiss my cheek.

“How the towns favourite doctor?”

“Exhausted from the flattery.” He turns me from the counter into his muscular yet lean arms, pulling my waist to his.

“Well, they’d better watch it. I’m not letting you be kidnapped.”

“And what if I was?” I could tell where he was going with this question.

“Down boy.” His cheeks pull out that teasing toothy grin, before closing his lips to kiss me once more.

“How’s business?”

“Winterseve brings all the tourists, you know how it is. How about you?”

“Ah, busy day. The entire Parthari family came down with food poisoning.”

“Oh, blimey. The entire family?” This is nice. Could get used to this. A lot in fact. This is perfect.

“We narrowed it down to some contaminated fish. They’ll be fine, they just need water and rest.”

“Don’t tell me they got it from the river? It hasn’t cleared through yet.”

“I did warn them. I also dropped in to see Verga, you know, the cordwainer? She said her knee felt as good as new. She promised a sweetheart deal on this seasons’ shoes, both of us.”

“She doesn’t have to do that. I’m not into shoes anyway. I feel guilty for her giving us thing that I’m not over fond of.”

“Ah, but this seasons shoes…are boots”

“…Boots?” my ear pricked up. I like boots more than shoes.

“Boots. She did promise there’s no way we can decline. Trust me I’ve tried.” Damn it. He got me there. I blush with embarrassment, accepting this future gift.

“Well, I guess if it’s her thanks to you.”

“To us. For I’d be nothing without you.”

“Nonsense.”

“Say, want to drop by the place later?”

“Isn’t Naida bust with the festival preparations?”

“Yes, but Pasha’s got the night off. We can drop by dinner, have a nice holiday meal.”

“I’d love to, Julian.”

“Fantastic, just let me get changed and we’ll swing by.” I rest my chin in my hands, smiling as he clutters up the stairs and catching a glance at his smooth, plumb, behind. “I know you’re looking!” he shouts from up the stairs.

“You love it!”

“Do it more, then!” My eyes drift closed. And when I open them again, I’m back in that starry void. Alone.

That dream…was it a dream? Or a vision? A hope? The stars wink out around, and- I surface with a splash, blinking water from my eyes.

 

Is this…? It is.

I’m back in the Hanged man’s realm. Good. But I still don’t see anything like a path. There’s nothing to do but get up and start walking.

It seems darker and quieter without Julian. Here I miss him, his jokes and stories, his encouragement. If the plan worked, I’ll find him here. I’m sure of it. I can drag Julian out of here when he is done. I hold onto that though, and let it pull me onward.

Behind me, something rustles. I whirl around sense on high alert. It’s just a vine, slipping off the branch of a gnarled tree…wait. There wasn’t a tree there before. Just like the first time I was here, the trees come to life, swaying and groaning as they grasp at me. Branches and roots seize, coiling around my limbs and lifting me into the air.

“Hey, what are you doing?” I shout at the vines as I kick and flail, trying to get lose. The more I struggle the tighter they squeeze. Right, so Julian wasn’t ‘tied up’ of purpose. But I haven’t got time to hang around.

I stop. Trying to relax. Not daring to summon the energy to fight anymore. When I stop moving, so do the branches. I close my eyes and breathe, trying to calm my heart rate. For I minute, I hang there, absolutely still. I get the feeling this is some sort of test.

Then, with a wooden groan, the branches start moving, carrying me through the forest and into the fog. The trees around me sway, the susurrus of leaves filling my senses, it almost sounds approving. Finally, the branches set me down on dry land, next to a clearing.

The fog is as think and impenetrable as a wall outside the clearing. But inside, the ring roots and branches, the air is perfectly clear. A tall, thin lantern casts a pool of light. Within it, Julian kneels, holding head in his hands.

I run toward him, but no matter how quickly I run, I can’t seem to get any closer. I try shouting to him but doesn’t hear my voice. Across from Julian stand a motionless figure.

“I see you’re here at last.” He turns his head so that one beady eye is visible to me and winks. Was he actually talking to me? Of course, this is his realm. He is the one who brought me here. But only to watch and listen.

“…Urgh…”

“Your memories should be returning now.” Julian gets to his feet, wavering unsteadily. Interesting, even when his dead he still wears the eyepatch.

“What…the hell? I …this…it can’t be. It’s impossible.”

“Not only is it possible, it’s the truth.”

“All this time I … I thought I’d murdered the count. I thought I was coming back to face justice. Even when I learned the truth, when I discovered my innocence… I knew that wasn’t the whole story.”

“You remembered some of what happened that night, but you were still missing a piece. The answer to a vital question. Why? Why were you going to Lucio’s room?”

“To kill him. And the only reason I didn’t, is …because I didn’t get there in time? But why? why would I want to…?” He eye snapped wide.

“Ah. There it is.” Julian holds his trembling hands in front of his face, staring at them in horror.

“He …he was...? He was the source of the plague? All those years…all those people dead was because of him?” What? How is that possible? Why would he even do that? What would be the point?

“Lucio’s existence was tied to the existence of the plague. Wherever he went, it followed. When he settled in Vesuvia, so did the plague.” But without the people there would’ve been no one to rules over. No one to tell him what smug arse he was.

“And killing him would have stopped it.” About now can he die now? “That’s what you told me, that night three years ago. That’s the cure. Heh. When I said he was a plague on the city, I didn’t realize I was being literal.” I smiled at the joke. “But that mean, if the plague is coming back so is he. He’s coming back? How? How would he do that?” He can’t have the same power as Julian, can he? The hanged man shrugs, feather ruffling languidly.

“You have a plan to come back to life, don’t you?”

“This…?” He touches his throat, where the mark pulses faintly. A flash of recognition crosses his expression. “This mark is…it’s from you. I-I made a deal with you. I gave up the memories I didn’t want, for the power to heal. You mean, Lucio made a deal to come? He made a deal with you?”

“I’m not the only one capable of making deals, there are others. But who? Is a question you’ll have to answer on your own. Now you know everything I can tell. The rest is up to you.” There is silence for a few long minutes before Julian clears his throat.

“So, uh what now? Are you going to send me back so can I tell everyone the cure?”

“Not quite.”

“No? Are you going to judge me first? Decide whether I’m worthy?” I do wonder if there the majors do that. Perhaps there are some. The Hanged-man laughs raucously.

“Didn’t I just say the rest was up to you? Indecision…Introspection…Inaction. They can only serve you for so long.” That’s…that’s reversed. The hanged-man reversed is the person’s inactivity to do something. I don’t know why this surprises me. The cards practically talk to me all the time. Well some of them, anyway. “You stand between realms, at a crossroad. Only you can decide where to go now.”

“Only I can...? Then lay out of me. What’re my options?”

“Your mark has just enough power left to return you to the living realm. Then it will disappear for good.” For good? That will be alright. I’ll look after him. “Or you stay here, in my realm. The cure will reach the people who need to know it.” Again, he winks at me. So that’s why he brought me here. No matter what Julian chooses, I can go back and finish the job. And I’ll do so gladly. But… “There is much you could learn from me.” Julian starts pacing in the pool of light.

“So, I have to deice whether to stay, or go? That’s...heh, that puts me between the devil and the deep blue sea, doesn’t it?” His actually thinking about it? What’s there to think about? Just come back already.

“How so?”

“It’s, um. Hm, if I go back… and that costs me this mark… then I…I won’t be able to heal people anymore.” You can learn other ways. Together in fact, I can help. Teach you some healing magic.

“You’re a doctor, aren’t you?” he’s right. there must be other way other than magic.

“Well, yes. But...but leeches can only do so much. Half the time they don’t do anything at all. This mark…it really is better than any medical treatment I know. Didn’t matter how fatal the poison or how fever the fever. With this I could cure anyone.” You won’t be doing any curing stuck in this place you fool.

“And without it?”

“I…I don’t know. I couldn’t even find the plague cure on my own. I needed you to tell me. Killing Lucio? Anyone could’ve done that. Asra. Nadia.” Me? “Hell, some of his courtiers were just waiting for a good opportunity.” The courtiers? Them seemed happy about wanting to talk to him last time. “Even once I knew the cure… I didn’t get there in time. I wasn’t the one to stop him. And now… what good is a plague doctor when there’s no more plague?” There’s me. Don’t I matter anymore? “What good am I?” My heart aches. I stretch a hand out towards him, but I can’t push through the thick fog. I can’t reach him.

The hanged man glance sidelong at me, and just barely shakes his head. His meaning is clear. This decision Julian has to make on his own. I guess it’s better this way. If he doesn’t make the choice himself, he’ll just be dragged along with Portia, Mazelinka and I. And that no way to live. But please, Julian. Please come back. You promised.

“So, let’s say I do this. I go back. I deliver the cure.”

“Then what?” Julian stop pacing, staring into the fog.

“Then…then…”

“Do you even have a plan for what you’ll do afterwards?”

“HES DOES. Really he does.” I couldn’t keep silent any longer, Julian may not hear me, but I know the Hanged-man does. “Tell him, you wanted a future with me. You said in the elevator.” Another side-ways glance before the Hanged-man returns his gaze to Julian.

“All this time, I thought I was coming back to Vesuvia to pay for my crimes. After? I didn’t think after was on the table.”

“Here, things remain the same. There, everything is changing, the future is shrouded in uncertainty. So, what will you do when you reach this precipice?”

“What’ll I do? What I always do. Find trouble drag everyone down with me. Runaway. Lose sleep over it. Find new trouble. Story of my life.” It doesn’t always have to be like that. “And I’ll…I’ll hurt people again. I know I will. Pasha. Mazelinka. I wasn’t there for them. And I …I wasn’t there for Leila.”

“What are you talking about?! You saved me from that vampire eel! You stood in the way of a moving wagon and took a stabbing for me at a bar fight! You blooded your hands just to save me from that swamp!” Tears came down my cheek again. The Hanged-man eyes were intrigued by my words but carried on starring at Julian. What are you trying to prove Julian? Or is there something you want to be forgiven for? Someone you want to say sorry to.

“If I stay, I’ll be abandoning her again.”

“Right. You promised to come to me.” Wait, what does he mean ‘again’?

“But if I go back…will I do any better? Will I ever be better? Or will I just find another transgression, another crime to hang for? Another way to fail her?” What? Another way to…what?

“When… have you ever failed me?” A creeping dread takes root in my chest. It’s tendrils wind through my ribs. What is he talking about?

“Ah yes. Leila… you’re regaining those memories too, then.”

“I …when I met her, thought she seemed familiar. I had no idea I was right.” …. What?

“You weren’t strangers after all, were you?”

“I knew her, three years ago. I took her on as my apprentice at my clinic, even. But when she needed me, I wasn’t there. I was so wrapped up in finding a cure, I didn’t even know she was sick.” What? “I didn’t know until it was too late that…that she’d died. Oh, Leila.” ……When…When I…? Shock numbs my lips and steals my strength. I stand motionless as I struggle to absorb Julian’s word.

We knew each other, we knew each other, until I... died… of the plague.

Even as my conscious mind tries to reject the possibility…I know I can feel it in my bones, in my blood, in the headaches building at my temple, in the scream locked in my chest. In the howling silence when I try to remember my past. It’s the truth.

“…I know what I want to do.”

“Are you sure? You can take as long as you want.”

“I don’t need more time. I’ve made up my mind. Besides, she’ll slap me so hard if I kept her waiting for too long.” A sudden pull yanks me away from the clearing, into the fog…and back to the waking world.

 

It takes me moment to regain my bearings. I’m in the guestroom at the place, and Portia is shaking me.

“Leila, I’m so glad you’re awake! I-I sorry, I wanted to let you rest after you collapsed. But… but…!” The Hang-man realm was still fresh in my mind. Remembering every detail so I wouldn’t forget. But once I glanced at Portia’s fuzzy face. She was stricken with worry.

“Portia, what’s wrong?”

“Ilya’s body is… it’s gone. Someone took it.”

“What?!” I kick off the covers, adrenaline surging in my veins. “He’ll be back any minute. What happens?” Unless he has already returned? And already running away.

“Milady gave order for a guard to take him to another guest room. But the guard says…she says she was ambushed and when she woke up, he was gone.” Ambushed? A mixture of bewilderment and fear root me to the spot.

“This doesn’t make sense. Those who know…None of us would take him. So, who could have done such a thing? And why…” As why slipped out of my lips, flashes of the dungeon and Julian’s old office swept through my mind. And also, Valdemars smile with the words.

“Perhaps I’ll get another chance after all.”

“Val” Before I can say anything, I’m startled by a whupf as something slams into the window. I scramble to window. As soon I open it, Malak comes screaming into the room. Squawking frantically.

“I know, I know, Malak! I was about to go until you kamikazed into window!” He flies in tight circle around, then shoots out through the open door. It can’t be a coincidence that he’s here. Intuition urges me after him.

“Kama-what?” Portia asked

“Never mind! Come on.”  Portia and I follow Malak through the palace halls, towards…the library. A cold conformation coalesces in the pit of my stomach. I know where he’s heading. Portia rushes to get the door open. So focused, she unlocked every lock flawlessly in no time at all.

“We’d better get to him quickly, otherwise he’ll be dead for sure.” The secret door was already open. Looks like Valdemar was so wrapped up in kidnapping Julian they forgot to lock up behind them. Portia and I stormed down the stairs.

“Damn Valdemar.”

“Valdemar? Why would they take Julian?”

“Unfortunately, Valdemar has an… unnatural fascination with the human body. To the point of obsession. They mention before the trail, that they always want another chance to…err dissect Julian.” When reached the elevator, the cage is already open. How careless. Someone’s defiantly been here, recently.

“Ready when you are, Leila! Let’s go rescue my brother!” She doesn’t have to tell me twice. We squeeze into the elevator together, and I pull the lever.

 

We sprint through the eerie hallway and the prep room, and I shove open the metal doors to the dungeon. As I feared, Valdemar is standing on the stage in the centre, scalpel poised…over Julian’s torso.

I don’t waste my breath. I snatch up the nearest object, a jar of mummified leeches, and hurl it at Valdemar. They sway in place, and the jar flies past them and into that wall.

“oh? what this? have you come for the show?”

“Get the hell away from him!”

“Now, now, I’m only…oh. oh, my.” On the table, Julian convulses. My heart feels like it’s about to leap into my throat. “How interesting. It seems, Doctor 069, that you have failed to die…not once but twice. Let’s see if you can do it again.” Valdemar stabs downward with the scalpel, but Julian lurches out of the way. And off the table. As he moves, his legs give out. Crumpling to the ground, he grabs Valdemar’s arm, dragging them off-balance.

“Now, Leila! Blast them!” Adrenaline surges in my veins. I grab hold of the feeling, twist it to my will, and pour it into a spell. A bolt force streaks across the room, directly at Valdemar. At the last moment, Julian lets go and dives away. The spell impacts with a crack, and Valdemar goes sprawling near the door.

“Yeah! Get out of here, you, you snake oil dispenser! Scram!” Portia seizes a spindly-legged chair, and rushes Valdemar with a yell. Screaming and cawing, Malak dives at their face, talons outstretched. Valdemar stumbles back under the onslaught. Together, Portia and Malak chase them out of the dungeon.

“Leila, it is you right? I’m not…I’m not dead? It worked?” Julian staggers to his feet, swaying unsteadily even as he reaches for me. I rush to his side to support him, and he sages against me in relief. The words tumble out of me.

“take it easy. you had a complete body shut down. Your muscles are weak, but they will return after a while.” How strange. Now I know that Julian and I have met before I speak like I knew the ins and out of the human body, more than usual. It took me a few moments to realize that Julian was here. Safe. And…

“You, you’re alive, you’re alive-.”

“I am? Are you sure, Leila? Maybe you should check.” I surge forward and slapped him across the face.

“OW!”

“DON’T YOU EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!” He just laughs rubbing his face, eyes wide with the pain. Happy to be alive. “God, my heart couldn’t take that execution. It really couldn’t.”

“Don’t worry. There’s not much chance of that happening again. I won’t be able to come back next time.” I wrap my arms around him. His laughter is warm against my lips.

That giddy rush of adrenaline leavers me trembling, holding onto his shoulders to stay up right. He wavers unsteadily, and falls back onto the table, dragging with me him. Flinging a hand out to brace himself, he knocks over a case of tools with a clatter. We both ignore it. Our lips meet again and again, and he makes a sound that’s equal part relief and longing. He restlessly runs his hands over my back, up to the nape my neck, down to my hips.

To have him here, to hear him breathe, to feel his heart beating with mine… I’m dizzy with joy. Or maybe that’s just the effect he has me.

“Mmmm, Leila.” I kiss him again and again, and he return each kiss fervently. Finally, we part for breath. When I look down at him, my breath catches. His smile is soft, full of wonder, and unreservedly happy. I’ve never seen him smile like that before.

“I’m sorry if I worried you, Leila.”

“If?!”

“Uh oh. I know the sound of an impending lecture when I hear one.” As much as I’d like to tell him what’s on my mind. There’s something else we have to discuss, first.

“Julian… we do need to talk.”

“Uh oh. That didn’t go well when I said it.” Nonetheless, he let’s go of me, so I can climb off him. I offer him a hand, and he pulls himself to his feet. “But you’re right and I have something to tell you, too. Why don’t we go… in here?” Julian opens the door to his office, and we duck inside.

Even though it’s still in the dungeon, the office it’s still the safest place to be. It’s just as I left it, books scattered from my search for answers. Julian arranges and rearranges the books and papers restlessly, more to occupy himself than anything else.

“So…um, so.” I may as well tell him that I know but I wouldn’t know where to start myself. “Well, it worked. I met the Hanged-man, got the rest of my memories back, got my cure, and…listen, uh just stay calm and listen to me, okay? I found out that…that…” For a long moment, he struggles, unable to get the words out.

“That you knew me before, and I died?” I grinned softly at his shocked face but now wasn’t really the time to laugh. I was still trying to make sense of it and decipher what I feel about it.

“…Wh…how did...? I was psyching myself up to tell you that and you already knew?”

“I didn’t know. Not until today.” He gapes at me, stunned. “I saw you in the Hanged-man’s realm. I couldn’t call out to you, I couldn’t reach you, but…I heard everything.”

“Then, that, that means…huh. Are you… are you okay?” I guess it just hasn’t hit me yet but it’s there. For now, whenever I think of it I fell a little lonely but proud.

“Yeah. I’m okay.” In strange way, it makes sense. It explains so much. I always knew something was strange about my missing memories. But if I really died, then…the maybe my old memories died with me. “Strangely enough. Its like when some tries to tell something really interesting and it turn out its not even remotely interesting at all. I think that’s actually the part that’s wrong. I don’t think I care. But…” just then it hit me. I’m hurting him all of them. Surely, I must’ve known all then. and I’ve forgotten everything. “I don’t know anything. I still can’t access any memories of us. Of our friends. I’m sorry.”

“Leila, there’s nothing to apologise for. I knew full well how much pain there is in forgetting. Perhaps, one day I’ll show you my clinic again. See if anything returns to you.”

“That would be good.”

“I…I do have something else to show you.” He looks over the desk, then presses a hidden button on its underside. A hidden drawer pops out.

“I knew I missed something.” He plucks a sheaf of folded paper from inside and offers it to me. I unfold it, mindful of the delicate paper and then I nearly drop it in shock.

This isn’t his handwriting. It mine. The letter itself is brief, a report about plague victims dated three years ago.

“I found this last time I was here. I thought…well, I wasn’t sure what to think. I wasn’t sure if it was a citizen’s report, or if we actually knew each other.”

“That’s why you didn’t want me to come down here. You got worried when I said I didn’t know who I was. Back at the prison. You started making that connection.”

“And then, when the Hanged-man gave me my memories back, I…I finally remembered. Leila… I’m sorry.”

“What for? As far as can see, looking at this report I was probably as busy as you were. Working tirelessly to find the cure. Or I was already dying from the plague I couldn’t focus ….no I wouldn’t have wanted you to worry about me.”

“But you needed me, and I wasn’t there. I failed you. What if …if something happens again?”

“You couldn’t have saved everyone.” With the sheer number of people who fell afoul of the plague. Perhaps it’s not really that surprising that I was one of them.

“But you were working at my clinic. You were helping me. And I did nothing.”

“It was my decision to do so. My choice, for better or worse. Besides, you weren’t doing nothing. You were here, working to find a cure. Nobody could blame you for that.”

“Nobody but me. But you…you’re not blaming me.”

“No. How can I? You found it the end. Alright, someone else killed Lucio but that doesn’t matter. I mean look at us now. You fought to so long. You were going to kill him and even turn yourself in for it.” I grasp his hands and pull him towards me slight. “If anything, I’m proud of you.”

“But…” he stuttered for a bit, not believing what he was hearing for my lips. Then a moment of clarity hit him “I can’t be responsible for everyone…huh?” Something like wonder dawns on his face, in his voice. His eyes dance around the room as he takes a deep breath and straightens himself up. He frowns eyes fixed to one spot behind me.

“Huh? Its changed again.”

“What?” I turned to see the two papers pinned to the wall. Exactly as I left them.

“Last time I was here it was different.”

“Oh, right. That was me.”

“What?”

“Yeah, when I came down here. I just thought it looked wrong before, so I changed it.” Julian startled eyes turned to me and a warm growing smirk spread across his face.

“It was always you. You always believed in me and you still are.”

“What?” In his excitement in grab the report from me.

“This is yours, yes? Now I always thought, these reports were delivered by someone else but every time they arrived those papers got rearranged to that.” My sight follows he finger pointing at the wall.

“Oh.” Realization kicked in. It wasn’t just some random impulse that drew me to fix grammar. It was literally the force of habit.

“Valdemar always changed it back when he came in. Said to keep us…focused.”

“It can’t have been easy down here. Why didn’t you just take it down Julian?”

“Why would I do that? It pissed him off.” I sniggered as he bore a toothy grin. Though I felt a little guilty.

“Oh no. I’m sorry. I hope I didn’t make too much trouble for you.”

“Don’t be.” His arm wrapped around my waist and pulled closer to him. “It brought me hope every time.” his long fingers delicately touched my cheek as he admitted. “Even if I didn’t know who it was at the time.” Julian could see that I still had doubt in my head. I couldn’t remember but all the facts fit. So, why can’t I see it?

“Just remember that won’t you. If you have any doubts about what or who, or if you are wondering if you were are still the same person back then. Well, not completely the same but I know it’s you and those papers are your proof.” His right, sort of.

“Idiot, you are my proof. You’re still because you found the cure after all.”

“Thanks to you, because you never gave up on me.” Moment were spent just staring into each other eyes. In each other arms. A calm serene state that I hoped would never end. But there was still a weight in my chest. An uncomfortable question that I just can’t dislodge.

“What is it, Leila?”

“Something’s bothering me.”

“You too, huh? Let me guess, if you really died.”

“Then how am I alive now?” The hanged man said he wasn’t the only one who make deals.

“I wish I knew, Leila. Bringing someone back to life is, well…. I can’t impossible, considering I just came back to life, but it’s not exactly common, is it?” A memory flickers in the back of my mind. Something I heard once.

“Everything is possible, as long as you’re willing to pay the price.”

“Leila?”

“Asra…Asra told me that. The earliest memory I have is of Asra’s face. If anyone will know what happened, its him.”

“Then let’s go find him. I think it’s time he told us the truth. I’m going to need to get an eyepatch before we leave, though. Don’t want anyone thinking I’m contagious.”

“I suppose. Your charm is contagious enough.”

“Well, I can give you all of that. I wonder if the Countess can get me a spare.”

“I’m, sure she has one.”

 

It’s a relief to leave that dungeon behind us, hopefully for the last time. I steel myself for the search. I don’t even know where Asra is.

“Leila! Ilya, you made it back!”

“Asra? We were just about to go looking for you!”

“You were looking for me? I was looking for you. We…we have a problem.”


	22. Unexpected Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the masquerade!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to do everything here, so this is a bit long. i think i'll add pictures of my dress later.

Julian and I exchange a wry look. Just when we were ready to search for Asra, he’s found us first. I can hear the sound of music and laughter, but it’s distant, muffled. Nobody is nearby. It seems we’re in a wing that’s been closed off from the masquerade.

“Wait why were you looking for me?”

“Well…I have some questions for you.” How the hell am I meant to say this? “I just found out that I died of the plague, three years ago.” Asra’s eyes widen in horror, before he averts his gaze, his mouth twisting in… guilt? Regret?

“You knew, didn’t you?”

“I…yes, I did. Are you alright? You’re not… it’s not hurting you? I tried to tell you the truth before, but it never worked. Your headaches...” I feel a faint throbbing ache in my temples, but it’s far from the debilitating agony I used to feel.

“No, it’s okay. It doesn’t hurt that much now. I just want to know. How did I come back? Do you know?”

“Yes. Well sort of. I …know I performed some kind of ritual, during the last masquerade. But I don’t remember exactly what happened. I wish I could tell you.” I remember. Back at the fountain. When I asked if he was missing anything. He clutched his chest.

I threw my arms over him. pulling him into a hug. He hesitated before resting his head on my shoulder and then arms slowly wrapped around my waist, returning the hug.

Julian just stood quietly. I heard a small whisper of “I’m sorry” in my ear but I don’t think it was directed at me. It was then I saw the history between them. what really drove them apart.

It was my death. Asra blamed Julian. He needed someone to blame for his failure to protect me. Julian blamed himself because, in his view I died helping him. but really there was…is no one to blame. No failure. I chose not to tell wither of them. somehow I feel that is what happened. What could they have done against an incurable plague that kills within three days? There was nothing.

“Thank you Asra. For everything.” Whatever he did to bring me back, the price was high and it couldn’t have been easy.

“It was worth it to give you a second chance.”

“Even if it’s with him?” He releases his hold on me and placed a hand on my chest. I did the same. I could feel his heart beat with mine. As it always has done before. It’s only now I understand why it does that. I share his heart. That is what keeps me alive.

“Are you happy?” To lie would be stupid, not that there was a need to.

“Yes.” I nodded, smiling.

“Then it’s definitely worth it.” After a reassured laughter, we hug again. But I can’t help but feeling a little guilty. He did all that. Only for me to be with Julian.

“I know it wasn’t his fault.” Asra admits. “I was just angry that you were taken too.”

“It wasn’t your fault either. There was nothing you two could’ve done. But let me know won’t you? When seeing me smile isn’t enough. I know that Portia is single.” I whispered into Asra’s ear. Not sure what Julian’s reaction will be but I trust Asra and Portia.

I could feel Julian being left out in all this. My hold tighten on Asra as I said…

“Come on Julian get in on this.” He walks over arms scratched out for a bear hug. His arms manages to cover both Asra and I. squeezing tightly before catching our breath.

“Well, you know what they say you only live twice right?” Julian exclaims, smiling hopefully. I can feel looming sombre mood lighten.

Asra blinks, then looks at Julian as if he’s just noticed that we aren’t alone in the hallway. We all let go of each other as Asra looks around himself. As if he is looking for something that isn’t there.

“Oh, do my ears deceive me, or do I hear the voice of a dead man?”

“I’m not dead, thank you very much!”

“Not for lack of trying.”

“Er. Well, let’s just leave that in the past, where it belong. Ahem”

“It take it the plan worked?”

“Oh, yes. I chatted with the hanged man and lived to tell the tale. Hold you applause. Lucio’s existence is directly related to the plague. Kill him for good and the plague goes away for good. And since the plague is coming back….”

“Lucio’s coming back too.” he doesn’t sound surprised at all.

“Asra? Is this related to that problem you mentioned?”

“Yes, I encountered Lucio’s ghost in the forest. But something was wrong. He didn’t look human. He looked like a white goat, standing upright.”

“What like that painting in the dining room?” That goat with ruby red eyes… I feel a prickles of discomfort just remembering it.

“Like that but with more mange. I followed him here to the palace, before I lost the trail. I wanted to ask you to keep an eye out for him during the masquerade.”

“You think he’ll make trouble?”

“Maybe. Then again, maybe he’ll be too vain show himself in such a state.”

“Ghost hunting eh? Sounds like a job for the two of us, Leila.”

“Promise not to be scared this time.”

“I wasn’t scared. It wasn’t even a ghost. You were pretty tense as well.”

“Well, that’s what happens when you’re sneaking around the palace with a suspected murderer.”

“Anyway...before you join the party, you’ll need masks. Unless you want comments about that eye of yours. It’s not contagious, is it?”

“The only thing contagious about me is my sense of humour.”

“I don’t know which is scarier.” With the both of them laughing the lingering tense atmosphere disappeared. Finally, I was able to see the two of them being friend again.

“Here a mask for you, and a mask for Leila.” Asra produces a pair of masks from his bag and hand them over to us. I turn my mask over in my hands. Its intricately carved and painted. Two curved shapes joined at the round edges and tails swirls above the head and below the chin. Alternately painted jet black and dark crimson red with delicate gold swirls.

“It’s beautiful Asra. You always did have an eye for detail.” Julian’s mask is beaked, like the other masks I’ve seen him wear, but Asra’s work is much finer.

“You’ll need costumes, too. why don’t you go to the stalls out front? I’ll find Nadia and let her know what’s going on.”

“You should tell pasha, errr, portia, what to look for. She’ll be able to help.”

“Will do. You two be careful, okay? And don’t forget to enjoy the party!” Asra disappears down another hallway.

“YOU TOO!” As his footsteps fade in the distance, Julian clears his throat.

“Ah, allow me.” He lifts the mask from my hands and deftly fastens it for me. Long fingers resting against my jaw, he turns my head this way and that. I can’t get enough of his touch. It make my stomach twist and tighten. Before I knew it I’m breathless and dizzy and his next words leave me trapped that dream-like state.

“Elegant, mysterious, lovely and the mask isn’t half bad either.” He winks rakishly at me, taking full advantage of having both eyes visible. He never fails to bring the redness to my cheeks. I swear he could treat it like a game. See how many times a day Leila can blush.

“Then let me return the favour.” Chuckling, he ducks his so I can slip his mask over his face. I could see the pulse on his neck harden and quicken. Its felt like a century since I’ve tasted that pale skin. I tweak the mask’s beak, adjusting its position until the red sclera of his right eye is hidden. If I didn’t know what I was looking for. I wouldn’t see anything amiss.

“That just perfect. Thank you, my dear” I couldn’t tear my eyes away. If I did I would only look back again. I gave a little squeak at how mysterious he looked.

“If you came into the shop looking like that. when we met…”

“Yes?”

“Well, who know what will have happened.” He gave a throaty rumble with a seductive grin

“You just wait and see what I decide to wear. Come let’s go and look at those costume stall.” Excitedly he grabs my hand and pulls along to a run.

 

The path to the place is lined with stalls, attentive vendors, and discerning partygoers. It’s so crowded that, for a moment, I falter. Will anyone recognize Julian? Within moments, we’re surround and Julian wraps and arm protectively around my shoulders. But no one gives us more than a cursory glance. Bit by bit, I start to relax. It looks like we’re safe. Not even my anxiety gave us problems. But maybe that just because of the way he holds me so close to him. Feeling safe and secure in his hold.

Applause from the south end of the bridge draws my attention. Six swans fly in glittering arcs over a small pond. Two handlers with a cart of bread are coaxing the birds through a series of synchronized tricks. Suddenly, my line of sight is broken by a costume. Julian grin as he dangles it in front of me.

“What do you think? It’s my size.” It does seem to be in his size, but it’s also incredibly, astonishingly, hideously gaudy. Most of it is a searingly bright orange, but it also has purple panels and green trim. A half dozen clashing patterns and haphazardly placed gold chains ‘complete’ the look. I find myself at a loss for words.

“Um, well, er.”

“Ha, the look on your face.” Through his mask, he looked so happy laughing at me I happily let him just to see that again and again. Thank goodness he wasn’t serious. “Alright how about this one.” Selecting another costume, he holds it up to himself. Thankfully, this is a much more tasteful piece. “Hmm, no, too much red.” I was shocked.

“Really?” I know you prefer black but I thought red would’ve been you next choice.

“Oh, it would’ve if it weren’t for the history surrounding it and a certain Count loving the colour and always wearing it.” Julian hums and haws as he examines one costume after another.

“Ah, now we’re talking!” He holds up a costume in front of himself. Dark cloth and darker feathers, a flush of red at the throat… it could almost have been made for him.

“And wait, what’s this? Do you, um. Do you think this one would fit you?” He pull out a full-length gown with only one sleeve. Black with crimson flowers around the body, neck and shoulders. The back was decorated with streams and red beads. He holds out a costume for my inspection. It looks like it’ll fit, but more than that, the cut, the colour and the accessories suit me.

He’s been paying attention to what I like to wear. The thoughtfulness of the gesture make me smiles.

“Sure, it’s not too much red for you?”

“You would do it justice more than I ever could. Perhaps even more so should the count reveals himself. If he does return, he would be so jealous about how you wear red better.

Behind us, an attendant clears her throat.

“Are you ready to try on costumes? Please, follow me.” She leads us to a row of changing tents. Most of them are small, just large enough for one person. But I can also see tent that’s big enough for two.

“How about it Leila?”

“Let’s change together.”

“Oh, I was hoping you’d say that”

“I bet you were cheeky boy. Go on.” As he walks by I give his behind a little slap. He just look back, face flushed and biting lips. “I’m not going to miss the chance to get your clothes off.” I whispered in his ear.

“The feeling is mutual he growls.” We go into the large changing tent together and the attendant unfastens the curtain.

“When you’re done, just come outside and tell me if you want to make a purchase, okay?” She drops the heavy fabric across the entrance, and then we’re alone. The rest of the crowd is just a piece of cloth away but we have a semblance of privacy.

Julian unfastens his mask, then starts removing his gloves and boots.

“You know, I’d forgotten how fun the masquerade was. And going by that crowds outside, this’ll be party to remember! One for the history books!” I hesitate, my fingers lingering at the hem of tp. A masquerade to remember. I don’t remember. If I ever attended in the past, those memories are lost to me now. Julian seems to pick up on my train of thought.

“I can’t wait to see what you think of it all, Leila.” I guess this would be a new experience. One I get to enjoy with the one I care about. He glances at me for permission, then slides his hands up under my top and pulls it over my head.

“Every time is different. Oh, there’s a few regular favourite, but the rest are a surprise.” I untuck his shirt, helping him undress. So much for seeing that chiselled chest. I could barely see it. There were only a few candle, only just illuminating our hands so we can see what we were doing. He kisses my temple but doesn’t stop talking.

“One years, there was a scale model of the palace made entirely from sweets. It was delicious, of course, the food always is. Turn around for a moment?” He helps me into my costume, his hands lingering on my waist while I fasten the clasps. Listening to him talk, I find myself smiling. It’s difficult to linger on the past when he’s weaving visions of the future. “And the bubble room, that’s a classic! If they ever tried to retire it, there’d be an outcry.” He turns me back around and steals a kiss, his smile warm against my lips. “Maybe they’ll have the mirror hallway? Hmm, or maybe they’ll try the topiary zoo again”

“Shhhh” I place my index on his lips. His eyes seem daze and lost at my touch. “You’ve got to leave me with some surprises Julian. Otherwise I won’t have any fun if I know what to expect.” I run my hand over his shoulders, smoothing away a few stray wrinkles and adjusting his sleeves.

“Sorry. Just excited you get to be there with me.” He holds his hands out so I button his shirt cuffs, the polished buttons gleaming in the candlelight. With everything in place, He ushers us out but I gasped his hand and pulled him out before me. Exposing him to the light of the palace while I shielded myself away using the tent’s curtains. Julian does a slow spin, showing of every delectable angle and bows gallantly to me with a twirl.

He look absolutely stunning. A slighting squeak of amazement and excitement sounded from my throat trying to muffle it behind closed lips. I could get jealous of that coat. Holding him so well. So close to his skin. I want nothing more than to tear it all off him. Hopefully I’ll get that chance soon.

“What do you think? Am I dashing, stylish, handsome?” I just nodded before I cloud speak again.

“Ravishing, dangerous, charming and all the other wonderful words I can’t think of because how perfect you look.”

“Oh, you’re far too kind, my dear.”

“It’s true though. That coat better watch out.” His face blushes.

“Well, are you going to keep this dashing rouge waiting?” He pleads with a cheesy baiting grin while holding out his hand. I reveal myself to him.

“Don’t laugh.” I wasn’t used to wearing dress. Never had much of an opportunity to wear such things. Not that I know of anyway.

“Now, who’s this mysterious, ravishing vision?” He twirls me, admiring my costume in turn. “She might steal my heart.” Julian waves, flagging down the attendant from earlier. “We’ll take both these costumes, please. They’re just perfect.” Before either of us could reach for our coin purses, the attendant shakes her head.

“You’re Leila, right?”

“I am.”

“The Countess sent word. Your costumes are courtesy of the palace. And your clothes will be waiting in your rooms after the party.” Nice one, Nadia. She gives us a curious look, clearly wondering who, exactly, we are. Julian grins mischievously at me.

“Thank you.”

“Of course. Enjoy the masquerade!”

“We’ll have to thank the Countess later. For now, shall we?” he charms while holding out his arm.

“Indeed, we shall.” I take his arm and we walk on.

 

I hardly recognize the palace’s halls. They’ve been transformed for the masquerade. Everything feels different, as if I’m seeing it for the first time.

We’re surrounded by decorations, music, uniformed attendants and what feel like every single person in Vesuvia, all of them in elaborate masks and costumes. There’s no shortage of people dressed as white goats.

“So, we are meant to find a ghost goat in all this?”

“Of all the days. That’s just typical. Why is everyone dressed as a goat?”

“Not sure. Maybe there are those who still respect the count. Even if it is just for his parties. Tch, there too much ground to cover. Now I do have friends who might be here. Maybe one of them will know something. But until we find a lead… we should enjoy the party too.”

“That’s just an excuse, isn’t it? I suppose you’re right though. You never know. Our dear Lucio might get jealous of us having fun and ruin the party. You’ll be surprised by how things show up when you least expect it.”

“We do seem to have a knack for doing that. Why don’t we start in the ballroom? It’s always spectacular. And it’s the biggest room. Everyone goes through it at some point.”

 

The ballroom is already full of guests, all dancing and chatting. Julian and I have barely taken two step into the room when someone call out to us.

“Ilya? Is that you?” the voice is hushed, just barely loud enough for us to hear. It’s coming from a person in a deer mask, peering at us around a column. Julian starts in surprise, before a board grin spreads over his face.

“Peyton, my friend, I have no idea who this Ilya is.”

“Oh, you rascal. You gave me and the family a real scare.”

“Oh, didn’t us all.”

“I should’ve known you’d find a way out of it. Why are you here? Wont you get in trouble?”

“Not if you don’t tell anyone. Say, while you’re here, have you seen anything weird? I’ve heard some rumours about a ghost.”

“Funny you should say the. I didn’t see anything but I did hear something. Something unnatural.” Out of the corner of my eye, I spot a white goat, disappearing up the stairs. Was it a costumed guest? Or something else? I take a step towards the stairs intent on finding out.

“Leila! did you hear what Peyton just said?” I didn’t. There was no time to waste. I dash up the stairs and after the goat. But when I get closer, I realize…it’s just a masked partygoer. I back away before they spot me.

Dammit, I was so sure. Maybe, Asra’s right. maybe, he’ll still be hiding, afraid to show himself.

From the landing, I look out over the ballroom, to all the people milling around below. How will I ever spot Lucio’s ghost in all this?

“Leila!” Aww, here’s my hero. Running up the stairs after me with an outstretch hand as if to grab from danger. His hand reached mine, held it close and tight. “What, ah, what happened?”

“I …er…I thought I saw a goat.”

“Was it him?”

“No. false alarm.”

“Ah, that’s too bad. He couldn’t make it easy for us, could he?” I could feel his hand shaking. I think I might have scared him.

“Sorry, did I worry you?” I lift his hand to my lips gently pushing kisses onto his palm while staring up at him and pleading forgive-me eyes. He lips curl into that dangerous smirk I love so much. He pressed his lips closed and ran along his teeth. This action was repeated. Nearly struggling to keep his saliva in mouth.

“For a moment, I thought the crowd got too much for you.” His gloved hand crawled to rest on my cheek and thumb softly grazed along my bottom lip. 

“With you by me. I’ll be fine.” His head jerked to the side suddenly but came back still grinning.

“Good thoughts?”

“Mmmm, I could punish you for trying to run away from me.”

“Really? Could you really bare to hurt me again?”

“As long as you keep smiling for me? I think I’ll manage.” Julian gently pulls my chin closer to his lips. Our masks narrowly miss each other as we both are cocooned in this ecstasy. My legs were about to give out until an arm wrapped around my waist and my body pushed against his. However, it could never last as he pulled his head away.

 “How did I get so lucky?” He whispers with desire-filled eyes. But we both knew we had to get back to the job in hand. “Listen, Peyton says there was something weird in the circus room. I didn’t get details, but maybe we should go check it out.”

“Sound like a plan.” We arrive at a set of massive double doors, draped with patterned fabric.

“Here we are! After you.”

 

Inside, gauzy fabric is draped from the ceiling, and over the walls. Floating lanterns cast a hazy glow over the room, trailing streamer as they float above the crowd. The scent of caramelizing sugar and fried treats wafts through the air. Three circular stage dominate the room.

“I… hm. I don’t see a ghost anywhere.”

“No, I don’t feel anything, either.”

“Everyone, please take your places! The show is about to begin!” Behind us, attendants swing the doors shut, and the floating lanterns dim. I approach one of the attendants.

“Actually, we need to leave.” There no point being here if Lucio isn’t.

“I’m sorry, but the doors must remain closed until the show is over. It won’t be very long.”

“Very well.” Let’s just hope nothing happens while we are standing around watching a show.

“It can’t hurt to watch Leila. He can’t do much to hurt anyone right?” Julian is right. Even Lucio if getting stronger, he hasn’t killed anyone. He can’t anyway. He’s a ghost. “Come on, why don’t you pick a show?” Assistants wheel props onto the stages and costumed performers take their positions. To the left, performer dressed in red and gold start setting fire to ropes and batons.

In the centre, attendants wheel in a giant, elevated bird cage, with acrobats perched inside.

And to the right, a trio of magicians lift their arms, rising a sphere of water into the air. I’d sooner watch all of them.

“Let’s see what the water sphere is for.” Julian and I move through the crowd, getting close to the stage. A trio of performers walk around the stage, waving and smiling. When they’re all under the sphere, they leap upwards, into the water. The sphere ripples but holds. The three dancers swirl through the water, the light playing off the glittering scales on their costumes.

The magicians raise their hands just a fraction, and fish appear within the sphere. Colourful warm- water fish, a school of tiny silvery fish and the sleek form of sharks drift by. The shadow of an invisible whale with several pairs of flippers passes overhead.

The dancers raise their hand and at the same moment, the magicians let theirs drop. The sphere crashes into the ground, splashing everyone nearby… and the dancers are gone. The crowd busts into applause, so amazed the hardly seem to notice their dripping clothes.

“I haven’t seen one of those whales since my seafaring days! They seem bigger when you’re in the water with them. Trust me on that. Ah, but here, we should get dried off.”

“allow me.” It easy enough to call a gentle, dry warmth to pull the moisture from our clothes.

“That’s very useful, isn’t it? Thank you, my dear.”

“Anytime, Julian.” There were still some performances still going. “If it’s not enough we can watch the fire show too.”

“Yes, I would like to see who’s better”

“Better?”

“Ahem, as in who burns brightest? You and the way draw me in with your light. Me and how I’m always burning for you. Or them and whatever tricks they have. So hard to compare already.”

“Hehe, then let see who wins then.”

“This looks like it’ll be a real treat.” A gong chimes, and Julian and I join the crowd around the stage on the left. The light here is dimmer than it is around the other stages. A trio of dancers step into the centre of the stage. Each one holds with a pair of short staves, both ends aflame. Leaping and twirling, they spin their staves, pas them under their legs, and toss them into the air. Firelight and shadow play over their faces and glittering costumes in hypnotizing swirls. With a final flourish, they bow the cheering crowd and step back.

“Bravo, bravo!”

“I’ve always wanted to do something like that.”

“Ah, it takes real panache to pull off tricks like that. I’m sure you have it in you.” Another dancer takes the stage, whirling a rope with a flaming globe on each end around himself. He spins the rope over his head, tilts his head back, and exhales hard as a globe passes overhead. It sends an impressive jet of glittering green flames toward the ceiling and the audience gasp in delight. Each time he blows at one of the flaming sphere, the gout of flames is a different colour. The last jet glitters with all the colours of the rainbow and as the performers take their bows.

“So, who won?”

“Well, I think that was very clear representation of us. We should be careful we could set the town alight.”

“Hehe come on. Let’s see what the bird cage it all about.”

“Alright last one. It’s all very elaborate, isn’t it? Think I could join the flock?”

“Dressed like that, you’d fit right in.” We join the crowd around the central stage, everyone craning their necks for a good view. The acrobats’ costumes are formfitting, decorated with feathers in a rainbow of colour. A gong chimes, and all at once, the acrobats burst into motion, leaping from their bars and perches. As they do, they unfurl trapezes and lengths of shimming silk behind them. they fly through the air an trapeze, and spiral through the silks, a riot of colours and movement. With a final flourish, they land on their perches and toss party favour out over the cheering crowd. Julian snatches one of the glinting parcels out the air, and hands it to me.

“One for you, Leila.” I gingerly un wrap it, peeling back layers of delicate paper. At the very centre is a translucent sphere, with tiny flower petals suspended within.

“What is it?”

“Hmm…aha! Look at it from this angle.” He plunks it from my fingers and hold it up, leaning forward over my shoulder so we can both see it. As he turns it, the delicate petals move together, into the shape of a colourful bird mid-flight. It’s a lovely keepsake.

“Mazelinka was right you know. I would travel the world with just to see that look.”

“What look?

“That look. The look of curiosity and wonder.”

“Are you going to flatter me all night?”

“Oh, I’m certainly going to try.” As the performer take their bow, the lights grow bright and the attendants swing the doors open.

“Let’s try another room, then surely someone’s seen something. Or maybe we’ll find that tiny sandwiches room. Who knows?” We poke our heads into one room after another, looking for any signs of trouble. Julian lingers at one open door, peering inside with obvious interest. The room if full of low table, with masked revellers crowed around each one. They seem to be playing some kind of card games, but no money change hands. Instead, they’re wagering stories, secrets and rumours.

“Well, well. This look like a good time, doesn’t it? Maybe we can win some information in a game.”

“I can’t say I’ll be very good though. I don’t play poker much.”

“Not too worry. I do have an excellent poker face.”

“That I can’t deny. But how does that gets us closer to finding the ghost?”

“Well, I was thinking, maybe one of them has seen our ghost? We won’t know until we try.”

“It’s worth a shot suppose. The biggest secrets lies with the common folk, after all.” He seem sincere and I feel my reluctance fade. A game probably won’t take too long. “Alright, then let’s try.” It’s worth the delighted grin on his face.

We approach a table that has a few empty seats.

“So, want to join me, Leila?”

“Well, I guess if it’s more of a chance right?”

“Indeed, it will be.”

“Then deal me in”

“Fantastic. Dealer! Room for two more?” We sit together. Within minutes, Julian strikes up an easy conversation with the other players.

“Well, this round, I’ve got a real spooky tale. A ghost sighting in the Count’s old wing.” Julian glance briefly at me, raising an eyebrow, the bets big. He must have a good hand already.

“Oh! Is that my win? Must be beginners luck. How what’s this about a ghost?”

“I was walking by the walking by the staircase to the count’s old wing earlier, when I got the strangest feeling. Like I was being watched.” The old wing. Yes, I got that sense when I first came to the palace. Old news though, it was definitely Lucio.

“I looked up the stairs, and at the top…I saw a pair of red eyes, floating in the dark.”

“Don’t be silly. You probably saw the count old sighthounds.”

“Floating eight feet off the ground?!”

“Maybe. Or maybe you’d already had too much to drink.”

“Well, if you’ve got something better, then put it on the table.”

“Have it you way. I’ve got a secret from the last masquerade.” Ah now we’re talking. Julian glances sidelong at me, and I nod just a bit. We have to know this secret.

He looks deceptively casual, resting an elbow on the table and keeping up the conversation. But we are both playing to win. This round is much, much closer. I find myself leaning forward, holding my breath.

Oh no. One duff card hand ruined my whole hand. We’re going to lose. Then I feel a nudge under the table. Julian winks, the movement almost entirely hidden by his hair. He’s handing me a card. The little sneak. I take it and he leans forward, telling a joke that gets the whole table laughing. My heart pounding, I slip the card into my hand. Nobody look at me twice at me, too distracted by Julian. It the perfect card I need to swing the game. We all lay down our hands, and the high roller groans, disappointed.

“Ohh, fantastic play! That was a real nail-biter, wasn’t it?”

“Oh, come now it was just beginners luck. Now about secret?”

“All right, fairs fair. During the last masquerade, there was a secret dinner in a hidden room. It was invite-only, very clandestine, just for Count and his special guests. And I heard the guests got a once-in-a-lifetime offer.”

“Hey, don’t leave it at that! What was the offer?”

“I wasn’t invited, how would I know?” As the other players bicker, Julian clears his throat and rises.

“Well, that was fun, but we should properly get going. Enjoy the party.” We weave between the game tables and back out into the hallway.

“Hahaha look at us partners in crime! That was just perfect.”

“Did you know about that?”

“The secret dinner? No, it must’ve been when I was locked in my office. Does it matter?”

“Maybe. ‘Once-in-a-lifetime offer’ something about that seems…..argh! There’s a connection I can’t quite see it.”

“Asra said that he did a ritual.”

“You think Asra helped Lucio?”

“No, Asra hated Lucio just like the rest of us.” As we walk, he abruptly stops in front of a door painted with swirls of rainbow colour. We could feel the conversation turning sour and the tension builds. Some of the pieces still don’t fit. If Lucio was meant to perish, why is he still here, trying to return? why does no one remember? Julian made a bargain with the hanged man. To take away the bad memoirs in return of hand that can cure anything. Asra sacrificed his heart to bring me back. So why did he forget what happened? And Nadia, she has the gift of foresight but she’s forgetton things too. Did she too scarifies her memories? And the countries, there something fishy about them. Along with Valerius who seems to have disappeared? He said that Julian already confessed to the crime three years ago. Then Julian escaped. We now know for sure that wasn’t true.

“Wait! Hang on, I remember this room. Let’s go in. You won’t regret it.” I wasn’t really paying any attention and let Julian lead the way.

The rooms centre piece is a long bequest table, groaning the weight of a feast. Small tables surround it, with a gap on the far side of the room for a small stage and a dance floor.

“Wow, that’s a lot of food”

“Ohh, just look at that. It’s even more vibrant than I remember.” The banquet table is artfully piled with food sorted by colour, with red at one end and purple at the other.

Fruits and vegetable, baked goods, candies, roasted meat, jams and jellies. My mouth is watering just by looking at it all. People sit at the smaller tables, chatting eating and occasionally getting up to get more food.

At the far end of the table, I spot Procurator Volta’s diminutive form. She gathers an armful of tiny, orange cakes and shovels them into her mouth, taking no notice of us.

She’s harmless, for now. It’s the others I’m more concerned about. Volta just seems to want to eat all the time. That judge, Vlastomil though, I hear he has a fascination with… worms. Of all things. Quite large worms in fact. Vulgora. Fearsome, a war-like attitude. I’d like that if she had some honour behind it. and then there is Valdemar. Julian doesn’t have his healing abilities anymore. Given the chance, Valdemar would no doubt come after him again. I can’t let that happen. Dead is bad. Having no body to bury, that scares me more.

“Why did we stop here?” Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary. No ghost, no hint of magic.

“Aren’t you hungry Leila?” My stomach grumbles, startling me. I hadn’t noticed how hungry I was.

“How long have we been here?”

“Well, that’s thing you see. It’s hard to keep track of time in the masquerade. And it’s easy to work up an appetite. So, let’s eat something. We won’t be any good if we wear ourselves out too early.” He has a point as usual. I can’t carry on thinking so much and not have anything to eat. Despite his light-hearted tone, there’s a genuine concern and care in his gaze.

“Sorry. Thinking too much again.” When I look back at the banquet table, the Procurator is on green, scarfing down vegetables. I don’t particularly fancy the idea of getting between her and her food.

“I’m sure he will show himself, Leila. He never could resist a party.” By silent consensus, Julian and I approach the other side of the table and pile our plates high with food. “How about we sit over here?” he pulls a chair out for me and took off his gloves before we sat around a table for two.

“Here, try some lobster, its divine. The kitchen staff really want all out.” I gladly open on my mouth as he gently places some lobster meat in but before he could take his un-gloved fingers away, I trapped them between my teeth.

His eyes widen before seductively glaring at me. My lips wrapped around his index finger and sucked on it lightly before letting go with a kiss and my attention was caught by the scrumptious juicy meat. I don’t think I’ve ever had a bad meal at the palace...but this might be the best one yet.

“It’s delicious. Try this dip?” We barely ate our own food, as we just kept feeding each other from our own plates. Not that I was complaining and neither was Julian. He seemed to enjoy my selection as I enjoyed his until we both were full.

“Ahhh, this reminds me of our first drink together. Back at the raven.”

“Ahh, yes. Back when the Countess put a little test on me. Little did she know that I found you sooner than she thought.”

“We still haven’t found you a familiar.” That another unanswered question. I’m the only magician that doesn’t have a familiar their side.

As we finished eating and our stomachs had a to settle, a band takes up position on the stage and the lights dim.

“Oh, this song! I love this song!” Other guest begin to raise and wander onto the dance floor, by themselves, and in pairs or groups. Julian seems to have the same idea. Pushing his empty plate, he stands, unbuttons his coat, fits on his gloves to save me from his messy fingers and offers me a hand.

“May I have this dance?” Of course, we haven’t danced together yet,

“Did you just unbutton your shirt so I would say yes?”

“Did it work?”

“….Yes. To both of your questions.” I take his hand, smiling and we step onto the dance floor together. He guide us effortlessly between the other couples, resting a hand on the small of back. I rest a hand on his shoulder, and the other on his hip and he winks playfully at me. When I step forward, he steps back. when he turns, I follow. I can feel him, when and how he’s about to move. We move together as easily as breathing. I was a little confused. Have I dance with him before? no, surely he would have told me right? maybe we are just a good match.

“Just like that perfect! You’re a natural, Leila.”

“As are you, Julian. Surely I’m not the only girl you’ve danced with.”

“No, you’re not. But you are the only one I want to be with. The others were no more than a one-night fling. Well, not even that as I could never sleep at the time. But it is moment like this when I know I made the right choice.” Right choice? I don’t miss a beat, but my brow furrows slightly in confusion. He make it sound like I’m just in a long list of girls, waiting line for his own picking and choosing?

“Back at the hanged man’s realm, I mean.” Oh right. curse my paranoia and insecurities. His voice is low, for my ears only.

“Well, I didn’t just hit you because I saw you die Julian. I was angry because you had the gull to even stand there and think about it. It made doubt if I was even enough for you.”

“You are. You are everything to me. I was just scared. After learning the truth, after you…I was worried you wouldn’t have me if I told you.”

“Having you back is all wanted. I wouldn’t have cared about anything else. Yes, the truth was a shock but nothing compares to having you here with me again. I wouldn’t want to live if you died. I would have gladly join you. I was even contemplating on burning the town myself.” Julian almost lost his footing.

“Really? You vengeful woman. You’d really do that for me?” He took that as a compliment.

“Of course. It was awful. Watching you die like that. Even though I knew of the plan. Those few hours without you.” My heart grew empty just by reliving the memory, but it soon return again as Julian lifted my chin.

“I promise, Leila. I won’t leave you again.”

“We’re a team then?”

“Definitely. I hope you know how much you mean to me. How important you are. In truth I was thinking of you, when I was standing there. You never left my head. You know as well as I do that I bring trouble everywhere I go.” He leans in close and we turn slowly together, our foreheads almost touching. “But staying there and leaving you out here? Alone? To fix my messes? I could never. I came back for you Leila.” He whispers the last words almost against my lips. If I leaned just a little closer.

Then, in the blink of an eye, he twist, and I spin and away from him. At the last moment he stretches out his arms and catches my hand to pull me back in. as we meet, he leans back, pulling me over him so we’re touching from ankle to chest.

“So, well, I can’t deny that I was tempted to stay.” He straightens, guiding me with him, until we’re standing again. “But in the end, I wanted to see tomorrow. And the day after tomorrow and the day after that. I want to be here, with you.” Warmth floods through me, a rush of affection making me feel weightless.

“I won’t ask for anything more, Julian.” The song fades and Julian bows, bringing my hand to his lips. Around us, other masquerade guests applaud and I can hear envious sighs and whispers.

Looks like we stole the show. Oblivious to our audience, he looks up at me, smiling.

The band strike up another song, faster and more energetic than the last.

“Ah, can you feel that rhythm? It makes me want to get onto the table and dance! How about it?” I tighten my grip on his hand, smiling and he grin widely.

“Show me your moves”

“Now we’re talking!” Our steps are faster, sharper. I can feel an invisible tension starting to sing between us. He guides us to the edge of the dance floor. Together, we step up onto a chair. With a spin, we take step up onto the table and out feet meet the cleared surface. Without pause, Julian steps down onto the other chair. This time, he braces my weight, and I’m floating, weightless, until he steps down to the ground. As we whirl between the tables and chairs, I catch glimpses of guest clapping and whistling for us.

“Ohh, now here a proper stage for us, Leila!” laughing, Julian lifts us up onto the banquet table. I risk a glance down the length of the table, looking for safe stops to step. At this point, procurator Volta is at the purple end of the table. She’s eaten so much that there are plenty of gaps where we can put our feet. So, we step over tiered cakes and between bread baskets, without so much as wrinkling the table cloth.

As we dance, I twist, step in and dip him. he follows without hesitation, hooking his leg over my hip to keep his balance. We’re perilously close to a towering pastry confection, but neither of us wavers.

“Oh, you’re full of surprises, aren’t you? I should’ve asked you to dance sooner.” He slowly slide his ankle up the back of my leg. My heart jumped at the slow burning friction of it and then, quick as a wink, we’re whirling across the table again.

The rest of the room seems to fall away around us. My whole world is the sound of Julian’s breathing, the rhythm of our hearts, the curve of his smile. When I blink, we’re at the centre of the table, perfectly balance together. The doors swing open, and attendants file into the room, offering instrument to the crowd.

“Oh, er do you mind if I-?”

“You can play?”

“I can.”

“Show me! I’d happily dance to your tune.” Julian has to let go of me, but he leans over to snag a vielle from one of the attendants. He doesn’t even step down from the table before he starts playing, throwing his whole body into the music. With both my hands free, I take a moment to catch my breath. Then the rhythm of his playing flows through me and I let it sweep me away. my feet move, finding the gaps between food without hesitation. It’s all worth it to see the look of unreserved joy on his face when he sees me dancing with him.

“now this is a real party!” half the guests are playing along with the band and the other are clapping to the beat. I can feel the energy in the air, the infectious joy of music and dance. And I can feel it the moment a sour, discordant note cuts through the song.

“…MY PARTY! MINE!” I can barely hear the voice over the music but it stops me cold. I almost step on a platter, forgetting the dance entirely as I look back and forth for the source of it.

Something is crouched at the end of the table. I can’t make out any detail, but it sends a chill skittering my spine.

“IF I CAN’T HAVE THIS….NONE OF YOU CAN!” With a swipe, it hooks claws in the tablecloth and pulls hard.

Food and plates go flying. The other dancers scream and duck for cover, the festive mood shattered.

“Leila!” The tablecloth whips out from under my feet. Julian tosses the vielle to an attendant, then grabs me. Just like he did earlier, he steps down to a chair, then the ground, supporting my weight. His face is full of anguish as he presses his head onto mine but doesn’t speak. I placed my hand against his cheek as if asking if he was alright. He just gave a warm smile and eyes filled with desire. Wait, did I hurt him?

“Oh! No, not the food.” Volta dives for the feast, now scattered on the ground. Behind her, the ghostly shape drops the end of the table cloth and claws uselessly at a ruined cake. Then with a thin angry wail, it flees through the door.

“Leila, did you see that?!”

“It went through that door!”

“We can’t let it get away!” Julian buttons up his coat and we give chase. From the veranda, I can see that the hedge maze has been transformed for the masquerade. I catch a flicker of white just inside the entrance.

“In there!” We dive into the maze together, running headlong between hedges and ducking under decorations. I can sense the pleasant, viscous energy, not far ahead. But the twists and turn of the maze are in my way. I can’t catch up. The energy fades, until I lose the thread entirely.

Frustration wells in my chest, and I slow to a walk.

“Damn it! The trail’s gone cold.”

“That ah, that was him, wasn’t it? Lucio?”

“Either that or someone was doing very good impression.”

“Hah. So, he threw a tantrum, then hid to avoid the fallout. Why am I not surprised? Don’t worry Leila. The nights still young. We’ll have plenty of chances to catch him. Let’s find a way out.” Easier said than done. I wasn’t paying attention to our path and judging by the look on Julian’s face, neither was he. We wander through the maze. I can’t even tell whether we’re any closer to the exit or not.

“You know, every time I save you, I always think of the time when I didn’t.”

“I try not to do it on purpose you know.” I turn my head to face him. His eyes did have guilt but there was also lust.

“I know. It’s just as well. You know how aquatinted I am with pain?”

“That’s no secret”

“Every time I do think of it, I would do anything for you just to make up for that. Anything you want just say I’ll do it.” He eyes turned to pleading and desire.

“I would’ve though your nightmares were punishment enough.”

“Oh, they were. But now your back, you can take you revenge on me and have beg for mercy.” Just the thought had me biting my own lips and forced my eyes shut.

“Oooo, Julian. Once we get a night together…” I lean over to whisper in his flushed ear. “I’d happily ruin you.” Then it was he turn to cringe with excitement and desire while a shiver run down his spine. Even a small whimper escaped his lips before shaking his head back to the real the world.

“You promise?”

“Promise.”

 

We emerge into a clearing. I recognize the fountain, but not the massive tree. And it’s not just any tree.

“Oh, wow that’s just incredible, isn’t it?” It’s branches bears dozens of kinds of flowers and fruits, an overwhelming riot of colour and texture.

Near the tree’s trunk, I spot another masquerade guest, looking up at the heavily-laden branches. On my way through, I call out to them.

“Excuse me. I don’t suppose you’ve seen a white goat by any chance?”

“A white…? No, I’m afraid not.”

“Wait! that voice…Doctor Satrinava?” Satrinava? Nadia’s sister? They turn around, peering closely at us.

“Could it be…? Ilya? Is that you?”

“None other!” Julian sweeps them up in a hug, but their masks clack awkwardly.

“Ha! I can’t believe you recognised me with this thing on.” They step back enough to pull of their mask and adjust their scarf.

“That’s better. I have to say, you’re looking healthy for a dead man aren’t you?”

“You, uh, you don’t sound surprised.”

“Dia filled me in. I hope you’ve met your risk-taking quota for year?”

“He certainly has. Though I think this one counts for the rest of his life.” Though I’m sure there will be more, hopefully smaller risks along the road.

“Oh, but where are my manners? Let me introduce you. Ahem. Doctor Satrinava, this is Leila my, er, my….” Aww bless. Still afraid to take the plunge. Old habit really do die hard, don’t they?

“Yours, yes, I understand. It’s nice to meets you.”

“And Leila, this is Doctor Satrinava.”

“You can just call me Nazali, you know.”

“I could never. You taught me everything I know about treating the plague.” This is Julian’s mentor?

“You taught him?”

“Indeed, I did. Though I don’t recall teaching him the art of resurrection.”

“Well, it has been a few years. I’ve picked up some new tricks.”

“Yes, you’ve grown since then, haven’t you? You aren’t half as gangly as you used to be. The stories I could tell you Leila. The plague might be over, but Ilya’s antics are eternal.”

“I bet they are.”

“The plagues? Over? I wouldn’t count on that.” Julian goes tense and he immediately hides me behind him. I know that voice. Quaestor Valdemar enters the clearing their macabre mask pale in the gloom. It not me Julian should be protecting right now. I shuffle back to his side and hold his hand instead. I know he wants to protect me but I want to protect him as well.

“What shame. Had I found you anywhere else, in any other company… but there is time for that yet.” “Like I’m going to let get your hands on him again.”

“Oh, I can be patient. I don’t have to wait much longer after all.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m merely looking forward to return. It won’t be long now. Perhaps the next plague will set a new mortality record. I certainly hope it does. I wonder how long you’ll survive this time?” I would launch an attack but Julian has my hand pretty tight now, doesn’t dare let go and pulls me back.

“I think that’s quite enough. Take your ill omens elsewhere.”

“Doctor Satrinava, don’t…”

“Doctor Satrinava? How fortuitous. Perhaps…yes. Perhaps, we can come to an agreement.” Uh oh this is not good. What would they want with Nazali? They wouldn’t dare harm one of Nadia’s sisters. “Doctor Satrinava. I am quaestor Valdemar. I led research during the red plague. I have many questions about your initial discovery of the plague. the symptom, the treatments…” Why? You have no interest in curing it. Just what are they after now? “Perhaps we might converse elsewhere?” Julian bristle, but before he can say anything Nazali steps forward.

“Quaestor Valdemar, is it? Very well. I’ll meet you on the veranda for this discussion.”

“I look forward to it.” Without breaking eye contact, Valdemar walks backwards, back into the hedge maze.

“Doctor Satrinava, is that really all right? Valdemar is…they’re…”

“Something you don’t want to mess with.”

“Oh, I’ll be fine. I’m more worried about you two.”

“Us? Don’t worry about us.”

“Then I’ll try not to. Take care Ilya.” Nazali ducks their head to put their mask back on, then follow Valdemar into the maze.

“Well, then we should probably follow them, shouldn’t we?”

“Yeah, I don’t feel right leaving –“ A crash from further up the maze makes us both jump. In the same, I feel sudden tug, like a hook lodged behind my sternum. I can feel it. the sour unpleasant energy from the rainbow room… and beyond it an ominous inky darkness.

“Leila, what wrong?”

“I think I just picked the trail. Come on!”

“Right behind you!” I follow the tug. Every step I take, the pull get stronger and stronger. Its taking us to the centre of the maze. Before I know it. I’m running, branches whipping past me. Right behind, Julian keeps pace, following me through every dizzying twist and turn. I whip around the last corners and skid to halt. Julian nearly careens into me but he catches himself with a hand on my shoulder. I barely notice. Because there, in the centre of the clearing. The ghost we’ve been hunting.

 


	23. Best Laid Plans

A world away, the masquerade whirls on. I can faintly hear the sound of far-off trumpets and music. But here, in the centre of the hedge maze, there is only suffocating silence.

Julian is just behind me, his hand tense on my shoulder. I front of us stands Count Lucio. Crimson eyes turn our way, glowing like coals. The corners of his mouths curl up.

“Well, if it isn’t Doctor Jules. Here to welcome me to the party.”

“What? No! Don’t you even know what will happen if you come back? The plague comes with you!”

“Ugh, not this again! It’s always about that stupid plague with you, leeches this and bile that. you’re at a party and you’ll still hung up about it?” Does Lucio really not know what he is doing? Does he think that the plague is something else and not him?

Julian bristle, but before he can speak, Lucio leans forward, his gaze fixing on me.

“No matter, I’ve got friend in high places, now even got a patron. And he want to extend a special offer to you.” That can’t be good. Lucio is and enough by himself. I shudder to think of what kind of patron he might have found. His friends I can easily guess who they are.

“Since you’re soooo worried about the plague, he can stop it from coming back. Forever. Sounds good, doesn’t it?” What’s the catch? Deals like that always have a catch. Just by the thought of it leaves one heavy stone in my stomach. A voiceless warning. Why do I get the feeling… that I won’t live past tonight?

“Yeah, too good be true.”

“Don’t be so suspicious, Jules! You weren’t this much of a stick in the mud before. What wouldn’t you do cure the plague? In fact, what didn’t you do?” Ouch. Was that a dig at for not killing Lucio or not saving me. That hurt me as well as Julian. The little prick.

“Screw you, he did more than you ever will.”

“Yet, he did failed to kill me.”

“I was certainly going to. I-“ Snickering, the goat waves his hand, cutting Julian off.

“Just think about it though. My patron’s coming by later, and he’ll tell you the terms. Not that it matters if you say no. I’ve got friend in high places… and friends inside the palace. They’ll make sure I’m back in time for the big show.” His definitely talking about the courtiers. If we stop them then we won’t need to worry this ‘patron’ of his. Lucio’s chuckles fades into the night, along with his intangible form.

“Just you wait.” His last words sent a chill down my spine.

“Leila…let’s get out of here.” Julian wraps his arm around me, keeping me close. Together, we make our way out of the hedge maze.

When we reach the veranda, it’s still and silent. Nazali and Valdemar are nowhere to be seen. I hope she’s okay.

“All that talk of a patron… it reminds me of what the Hanged Man said. Lucio made a deal to come back. If this patron can really stop the plague…I doubt he’ll do it for free. Deals like that always come at a price.”

“You’re right there. You guys have already made so many sacrifices.” I run my hand over my face trying to hide that dark gloom over me. “If we refuse and Lucio comes back….

“He’ll bring the plague with him. Right into the masquerade.”  Julian swallows hard, looking up at the glittering palace. Shit. That’s already half the city gone in three days. All here for the party…and Portis, Asra and Nadia are in there somewhere. Even Julian is in danger. He may have caught the plague once, but who’s to say he can’t catch it again. Maybe as soon as it comes, he’ll start feeling sick again.

“I…I’m worried about you, Leila. The plague already…” He falters. The unspoken words hang heavy in the air between us.

“The plague nearly killed you, Julian.” And it did kill me once already.

No, we can stop this. We have to. No matter what it takes. No matter how much it hurts.

“We’ll stop it this time.”

“Of course, we will. No goat is going to bring that sickness back to Vesuvia on my watch. We’ll need some help. Why don’t we go have a chat with Countess? She’s got plenty of reasons to stop Lucio’s plans …and the power to help us.”

“Yeah, she’ll need to know what’s going on.”

 

Finding one person in the masquerade is easier said than done. We look into every room we pass, but there’s no sign of Nadia or any other familiar faces.

“Hm? Now, what’s all that about?” Down the hall, a group of partygoers are crowded around an open door whispering frantically.

“Is it okay to go inside? You think they’ll let me?”

“Oh! Oh, I think she smiled at us!”

“Would you look at those costumes? They’re so glamorous!” Julian leans up on his toes to peer over the crowd, then rocks back on his heels.

“I think I spotted the countess in there. Let’s see if we can get past this rowdy bunch. Ahem, hem. Pardon me, coming through, excuse me…” I follow closely as Julian weaves through the spectators and we step into the room. Above us is a vast, velvet-dark night sky, dripping with stars. Threads of silver light shimmer between the stars mapping the constellations. If we had the time, star gazing with Julian would be great right now.

The few guests in the room speak quietly, or simply enjoy the room silence.

“Ilya!” Portia’s voice is hushed, but no less vehement for it. How rude of us we haven’t seen each other since the dungeon.

“Couldn’t even spare a minute to come see me before you ran off, huh?”

“And show up to the masquerade without a costume? Never.” Portia wraps her arms around him and he return the hug, tweaking her mask lightly. “Love the mask. Did a certain kitty model for it?”

“She sure did! I hope you’ve been enjoying the masquerade?”

“We sure have. It’s wonderful.” Julian beams at me, hooking his arm in mine.

“Don’t worry pasha, we had plenty of fun. We danced, we gambled, we explored the hedge maze. We even got to have dinner and a show! Pretty good eh?”

“My congratulations to the staff, Portia”

“Thanks. Everyone been working so hard… I’m glad you’re having fun.” Behind Portia, Nadia clears her throat.

“I’m glad to hear you’re both enjoying the party.” But I’m surprised to see she’s not alone. Behind her are two elegant, ethereal figures. Portia hastily let’s go of Julian and straightens up, beaming at us. May I introduce the crown princess of Prakra, Nafizah Satrinava…” She inclines her head slightly, but her attention seems to be elsewhere. “And the Prakran ambassador, Princess Natiqa Satrinava.” Natiqa approaches us, spark of mischief dancing in her eyes.

“Ah, you must be Leila, the magician! I’ve heard so much about you.”

“A pleasure to meet you, Princess.” I’m not sure whether to bow. She smiles reassuringly at me, before her attention shifts to Julian.

“Now, who might you be? Hmmm. Red hair, dark mask, conveniently gloved hands…I’ve only heard of one man like that. Could it be that a murderer walks free in the palace” Uh oh. I was under the impression that all the sisters knew what was going on around here. Is Natiqa going to turn us in? Tell the rest of Vesuvia? Julian stammers caught off guard, but quickly recovers.

“Why, princess Natiqa, surely you don’t believe that. That would require a conspiracy at the highest levels of Venusian government.” I could hear the cheeky, snarky tone in his voice. They’re just playing coy with each other.

“Just what are you implying?” She put a hand over her heart. Although she sound deeply offended, her eye twinkle slyly.

“Natiqa, please.” Natiqa laughs. Somehow, it sounds a bit strained.

“Alright, alright. I’m just having a bit of fun. Dia told us everything. You have nothing to fear from us.”

“Though…perhaps you fear something else.” The sudden intensity of Nafizah’s gaze almost makes me take a step back. this one knows me. I don’t know what kind of power she has but it is great. And she can see right through me. She knows what I have to do.

_You’re scared. You fear the future._ Nafizah. I can hear her I’m my head. Speaking to me.

**Isn’t everyone? No one wants the plague to return.**

 

“Yes, you do took disturbed. Is something amiss?

“We need to talk, privately.”

“Say no more. Guards, please escort the other guests out. Perhaps to the bubble room?” In no time, the room is almost empty.

_The plague. It’s not what you fear._

**No, it isn’t.**

 

The last guard out shuts the door, blocking the hallway spectators. “And, ahem. Natiqa, Nafizah, if you wouldn’t mind…”

“Of course, Dia shout if you need us.” Natiqa strolls across the room, tiling her head back to take in the expansive view overhead. Nafizah’s gazes on me for a moment

_One should not fear to do the right thing._ Then she turns and follows Natiqa. Right thing, huh? Just what exactly is this right thing?

 

“There. We will not be disturbed. Is this related to Lucio’s ghost? Asra came by to warn me about him…”

“Yes, but it’s worse than we thought.”

“Of course. He couldn’t let me hold a masquerade in peace. Very well what is my not-quite-deceased ex-husband up to?” Julian and I recount our conversation with Lucio’s ghost. Nadia and Portia listen as we describe Lucio’s imminent return, the threat of the plague and the offer from his mysterious ‘patron’.

At the end, Nadia press he finger to her temple. She looks deeply, intensely pained.

“Of course, Lucio would insist on returning, no matter the consequences.”

“Can’t you cancel the masquerade?”

“Even if I did, it would only delay the effect of the plague, and that is the real threat.”

“We could always see what kind of deal this patron has to offer.”

“A deal with some shady guy who’s helping a like Lucio? That’s got bad idea written all over it!”

“What was it you say Julian? There’s bad and there’s worse. We could always kill him as soon as he returns.” The room is stunned. All wide eyes staring at me as if they can’t believe what came out of my mouth.

“She has a point” Julian’s pipes up. “A cold, frightening point.” He sounds almost pleased.

“Indeed. But unless we find these friends of his, this whole matter may well just start all over again. I must agree with Portia. The best solution would be to stop Lucio entirely.”

“So, what the plan, countess? How can we help?”

“Unfortunately, I cannot disappear from public view without raising suspicions. My sister and I will keep the populace calm. And I will ensure Asra knows the situation. As for the two of you… you have had quite a busy night and it’s likely to get busier.” We haven’t really rested since the dungeon, I guess. But do we really have the time? “Perhaps you’d like to take a moment to freshen up? You could use my private bath.” Nadia’s private bath? With…Julian? That’s such a temptation, I really couldn’t pass up. With biting lips and flushed face, I look down at myself then at Julian. Trying to be more concerned with our dishevelled look from our mad dash through the maze. Even in the dim light, I can read the weariness on Julian’s expression. We’ve been running around since the moment we left the dungeon. It would be nice to relax and with everything going on, I should really take every last scrap of hope. I turn my head to Julian.

“We do look rather messy.”

“Yes, we do.”

“And it be rather impolite of us to decline the Countess most generous offer.”

“Yes, it would.”

“Let’s have a bath.”

“Yes! I mean, er, uh, thank you Countess.”

“Of course. Portia, if you would.”

“Right this way, you two!” Portia leads us out a side door and into a quieter wing. The sounds of the masquerade fade behind us.

“Can’t to show the bath rooms. I think you’ll love it.”

“Oh? You’ve been there before, have you?”

“It was a ‘thank you’ from the countess. For accepting the task to find you. just after our first drink together, in fact.” Finally, we arrive at a carved marble door. Portia unlock it, then looks over her shoulder at us.

“I’ll make sure you two be disturbed.”

“Pasha!” it’s fun to watch him get all embarrassed. She laughed and lets us into the room shutting the door firmly behind us. Finally, we’re alone.

I pulls off my mask, then turn to help Julian remove his. he closes his eyes, nuzzling his cheek into my hand as I pull the mask away. I could already the world melt away along with all these problems.

“Thank you, Leila.” He rests his hand lightly on my shoulder, body leaning forward so that he’s nearly pressed right to me.

“It, uh it’s hot in here, isn’t it?”

“Yes, it is. Looks like we have to take off all our clothes and wear these bathing robes.” I tease while holding the two sheer fabric robes. They seem like the perfect fit and colour for the both of us.

“Oh, no. What a shame.” He lies coyly with a teasing smile. I laugh softly, chucking the robes to the side and hands reached up to loosen his collar.

He smiles, lifting his hands to place them over mine.

“If you told me before, that I could be here with you...” He shakes his head and reaches out to slip the cloth from my shoulders. My breath was already taken by this small exposure of his chest. I had to hold back in that rainbow room but now that we are alone.

“Feels like a century since we’ve done this…” He slowly twirls me around before my chest is exposed to him. Clearly trying to save me from embarrassment. My dress crumbles to the floor. I’m sure, as his breath warmed my neck and the silk robes flowed around my arms, he took a few peeks at my breasts.

I tied the robe around me and turned to him. His shirt and trousers were still on and it was my turn to undress him. He turns he back to me and I guided his shirt off his shoulders. My hand never leaving his skin as they softly brushed his waist. He twitches slightly, chuckling lightly. Oh yes, I forgot about those sensitive sides. I leaned toward his ear.

“Just like old times eh?” My thumbs slid they’re way inside his trousers slowly inching them down to his knees where he stepped out of them. I grabbed the robe directed it over his arms and gliding over his pale shoulders. I still couldn’t quite see the full extent of his physique. That is until he turned back around…

“Ahhh, now this is the life, isn’t it?” My word, I could die. I wasn’t sure if it was the whiteness of his skin or if I was holding myself back but I couldn’t stare at him for long before turning away again and getting all flustered. I can’t believe I’ve been marking that perfect skin with merely bites and scratches. “You can’t get luxury like this on a pirate ship.” He turns his back to me again and stretches out his long limbs, then begins poking around by the bath. colourful glass jars sit out on a copper tray near the edge of the water. I fully taking in the sight of him.

Julian’s face light up as he plucks up one of the bottle and sniffs at its contents.

“This…I’d know this salty tang anywhere.”

“Is that what I think it is?”

“Premium bath salts, fresh from Nevivon! Ah, what a nostalgic smell.” He shakes the bottles over the water, dispensing a generous amount of salt. He investigates the other jars, occasionally adding a splash or shake of their contents.

Pale blue steam rolls over the surface of water, filling the air with the scent of the sea. Julian tests the water with his foot, then steps in with a long, pleased sigh. He runs his wet hands through his hair, dampening the curls, and then sighs and looks over his shoulder at me.

“Come on in, Leila, water’s fine.” I lower myself to my hands and knee and crawl my way over to. Arms slid underneath his robe and hands wrapped around his chest. My lips so close to his ear. Using my finger, I follow a single droplet on his skin. Many other drops look good enough to drink.

“That’s not the only thing that’s fine.” He grin invitingly at me, moving to the side to let me slip in next to him. I sink slowly into the water, letting out a sigh of relief as the hot water envelopes me.

“Can’t remember the last time I had a bath this nice…” He reaches out tentatively, fingertips brushing over my shoulder like question.

“And…it’s been even longer since I had one with such good company.” I take his hand and press a light kiss to his palm, smiling against his skin.

“I- …is the water okay? Do you need anything, Leila?” Oh no. I recognize that look in Julian’s eyes. If I don’t so something now he’s going to bend himself over backwards trying to please me. He really doesn’t need to do that. not today at least. But…something also tells me that he wants to.

“I just need you…to relax and let me take care of you.”

“I, uh …what?”

“You heard me.” His blush spreads all the way from the tips of his ears down his shoulders as he looks at me in confusion.

“I’m fine, really, I-“ I reach up and press a finger to his lips.

“You deserve to be cared for too, you know?”

 “Well…alright, but.” I sigh and move forward, pressing a kiss to his lips. He tries to say something muffled against my lips, but then slowly relaxes. Then he smiled and kisses me back. His arms wrapped around me.

“How do you that? Your kindness hurts more than any of your bites.”

“You still beg for those bites though, don’t you?”

“Old habits die hard, I suppose.” After a moment I pull away, rummaging through the glass bottle until I find a perfume scented lightly like sandalwood.

“Come here. I’ll wash your hair.” Julian rushes over eagerly, causing water to splash over the side of the bath. I coax him to slide further into the water and run my fingers through his curls, massage the shampoo in.

“Is this okay? Should I move, am I resting on you too hard?”

“Perfect. You’re doing amazing, Julian. I mean it.”

“Am I? I, uh,. Okay then.” Little by little, the tension in his muscles released. Every now and then he drifts slight too far away from me. Softly I drag him back and leads his hands under my knees.

“You can hold on if you wish. I won’t mind.

“Um …okay” so sweet, to be so unsure of when and where.

“I can’t get enough of this skin of yours.”

“Mmmm?” his voice sounds like he has just awoken from a sweet dream.

“If there one thing artists love, is a plain white fresh canvas. It makes them want to create a masterpiece. Whatever their imagination, it must be worthy of that canvas. I must do more than bite and scratches.” His ears are still a little pink but he settles back down into the water as I rinse the shampoo out. It feels like Julian isn’t that used to praise maybe I should give him compliment more often. “You’ve been working very hard, Julian. You got hanged, your memory came back then woke up to find your boss-“

“Excuse me, ex-boss”

“Of course, ex-boss, tried to kill you again, partied hard and found Lucio” Lucio. And this mysterious patron. This deal, whatever it is, still lurks in my mind.

No, I don’t want to think about that right now. I’ve got to enjoy this. this is my only chance.

“Leila?” Lost in my own mind, I wasn’t conscience of what my body was doing.

My forehead was resting on Julian’s shoulder and arms held on securely across his chest. Fingers tighting, pinching his skin between them. nail slowly digging into his flesh.

Before I could do any damage to him, I soften my hold and kissed those half-moon indents.

“Sorry. I…” I can’t say it. I couldn’t. It would destroy him. “Just…adore your skin.”

“Well, it’s all yours, you know.”

“And I shall look after it incredibly well. Anyway, as I was saying, you should relax too.”

“It never feels like it’s enough.” I reach out to take one of the flowers floating in the water and tuck it behind Julian’s ear. Then I lean forward, pressing a kiss to Julian’s neck and spoke softly against his skin.

“Then don’t forget. Don’t forget this feeling okay? Every part of it.”

“I won’t. Never again.” A few moments as I continued too press kisses onto skin. Even my teeth couldn’t resist a taste of that pale skin. He begged for harder bites as usual.

“Ah, ah, ah. Later. I must plan for that masterpiece.”

“Leila.” He turns around, looking up at me eagerly. “Thank you.” He kisses me again and again and again, thousand words hidden in every press of his lips.

We stay pressed together like that for a long moment, just enjoying each other’s warmth. Eventually we have to pull away from each other, much as I don’t want to.

“I suppose we should ger out before we wrinkle up.”

“I suppose.” Together we climb out of the bath and dry off, getting redressed. Then we walk hand in out to the hallway.

 

Portia’s waiting for us.

“I hope you two got some quality relaxation time in. so, here the deal. I already found Asra and told him what’s going. He’s keeping his eyes peeled. And the prakran princess are making the round, so nobody gets suspicious. But we’re not having much luck looking for whoever’s helping Lucio in the palace. Milady asks that you help search for them and stop whatever they’re planning.”

“Oh, that won’t be a problem”

“Tell her it’s as good as done.”

“Don’t count you chicken too early, Ilya! But I look forward to hearing good news next time I see you. good luck!” With a wave, she disappeared around the corner.

“This is as good a place to start as any, eh? Now let’s see what we can dig up. Julian and I go down the hall, peering into each room as we go. In one room, guest float in massive bubble, bouncing gently around the room. In another, a flowering meadow stretches from wall to wall, and baby animals frolic.

“Oh, oh, I do not like this, I do not.” I jump at the voice. There’s one of them. Procurator Volta cowers at the far and of the hallway, looking down another hall. She hasn’t seen us.

“Shut up, Volta!” Vulgora stalks by. Wringing he hand, Volta scurries after them. The pair are together again?

“They’re acting awfully strange, aren’t they?”

“When do they not.”

“Let’s go see what they’re up to.” He tip toes the end hallway and peers around the corner, then beckon me to follow. I do so but this dress isn’t made for sneaking. I scrunch up the flowing train and mange to tie it around my waist for easier mobility and caught-up to him.

Julian stops in front of a mostly-closed door and puts a finger to his lips. The door is open just a crack. Together we peer inside.

“It’s time. are you all ready?” quaestor Valdemar. His here too? This can’t be good. Considering what he said before.

“Yes! Finally! I can’t wait to get back to breaking faces with him! If anyone tries to get past me in the kitchen, I’ll crush them.”

“We must hurry! My dear wiggler, oh she must be wasting away outside the gates. He would never be so rude as to turn her way. Not unlike the countess has, no! So, I shall be in the waterfall room and I will suffer no interruptions!” And Vlastomil. The four are all together like some apocalypse. Actually, where is Valerius, I wonder?

They all turn expectantly to Volta, but she says nothing, worrying distractedly at her gloves.

“Volta.”

“Eep!! I, oh, I will be in the library, I will, I promise.”

“Very good”

“And what about you? I suppose you’ll just be sitting back while we do all the work?!”

“I am supervising. The creation of a bridge requires utmost precision. If you have objections, you may raise them with Lucio, once you succeed.” One by one, the courtiers leave through the far door. Julian and I look at each other in astonishment.

“So, they’re Lucio’s friends inside the palace, eh? And just when I was thinking this party needed a little more treason.”

“Now we know why they were shouting out for him before.”

“Valdemar used to talk about this bridge thing. I don’t remember all the details, but-“

“Just like how we enter the Arcana realm by a gateway. The Arcana need a bridge to cross into our realm.” Julian is confused as to how I knew this.

“I live in a magic shop, Julian.”

“Oh, yes, of course. But if they get just on step wrong the bridge will collapse.”

“Yes, it will. All we need to go is make sure they get it wrong.”

“My thoughts exactly. We’re not going to have much time. Who should we go after first?” I feel we should get after Valdemar. But if that fails Julian will be at risk and may well die for real. We may as well cause as much trouble as possible. To really wreck that bridge. I do have a certain score to settle but I’d rather save vulgora till last. If I had to be honest Voltas been more or less harmless to us. Despite eating all the food in the kingdom, of course. Vlastomil, however…

“Praetor Vlastomil” he sentenced Julian to death. There’s a price for that.

“Is that a grudge I hear?”

“He’s a very poor judge.”

“Haha, alright. Let’s get cracking.”

 

True to its names, the waterfall room echoes with the sound of splashing water. Water cascades from nearly-invisible alcoves near the roof, down to an ankle-deep pool set into the floor. Lilies float serenely in the water. Large stones dot the room, providing natural seating. And yet, the room is nearly empty. Likely because nobody want to be near the praetor.

He’s bent over the pool, muttering mutinously himself. But as I watch, crimson spreads from his hands, the entire pool slowly darkening. Just like…it looks just like…

I blink and the blink water is crystal clear again.

“Praetor! Praetor Vlastomil! It’s your Wiggler!” Julian bursts in through the other door waving his hands frantically. I looked around myself, I didn’t notice him leave my side.

This is the riskiest part. If Vlastomil recognizes him…

“And who are you? One of the stable-boys? Wait, what’s this about my wiggler?!” Well, turns out there was nothing to worry about there.

“She…she got loose”

“She WHAT?”

“Please, you must catch her!”

“Oh, how terrible, how abhorrent! I must, yes I shall go to her side immediately! But you can be sure I will tell the countess what I think of her incompetent staff! What is your name, you, you worm mis-handler?!” A muffled, inhuman shriek just barely reaches my ears. It’s coming from… outside the palace? Vlastomil freezes, his already-pasty face somehow paling further.

“Wiggler!!!” He rushes off without a second thought, nearly bowling over Julian in his haste. As the sound of his footsteps fades in the distance, I enter the room with a concerning question.

“Please tell me you didn’t actually release the worm?”

“Well, ah. I didn’t mean to.” I busted out in laughter.

“Come on. He should be distracted for a bit, but we’d better move quick.” Vlastomil left everything behind. I approach the pile of objects. A shallow glass bowl rests in the pool. Its full of water.. and a small pile of bones.

“Well, that not deeply concerning at all. He scoops out some of the bones, gingerly tucking them into his pockets.

“Just to be safe, in case messing up the timing wasn’t enough. I’ll toss these outside.”

“Now let’s get out of here before he comes back.” I peer out of the room. The coast is clear.

“Looks like were good. Shall we do another?”

“Why not? No harm in completing destroying the bridge. Who next then dearest?”

“Procurator Volta” she did seem the least enthusiastic about the plan. Perfect. Let’s just make a quick stop, I’ve got an idea…

 

The library has been decorated for the masquerade, but it doesn’t seem to be a popular room. Its empty but for procurator Volta, fiddling with a contraption on one of the study tables. She reaches into a bowl on the tables next to her and bring handful of something to her mouth. They crunch nosily between her teeth, bit of red dropping into her ruffled collar. I could swear I saw one of the bits wriggle. The next time she reaches into the bowl, she stop then scrabbles frantically in it.

“No, no, where is my food? It can’t all gone!”

“That’s our cue.” We step into the library, carrying tray of tiny sandwiches between us.

“May we offer you some sandwiches, procurator?”

“Oh! Yes, you maybe, no, you must!”

“There are so many flavours to choose from, aren’t there?” Together, we hold out the tray into her. I have to fight to keep a straight face when she simply sweeps all the sandwiches into her mouth.

“Is…is that all of them? That can’t be all of them!”

“I, uh, ahem. There are more in the tea room, if you would like?”

“Oh…oh, I cannot! I must not!”

“Well, uh, if you don’t want more sandwich, we always have cakes. We’ve got triple chocolate, vanilla chiffon, apricot basil, strawberries and cream…” Great. Now I’m hungry.

Volta clutches her face, her watery eye darting between the device on the table, and the door. As Julian lists cakes flavours, she takes one step towards the door, then another before she abruptly bolts out of the library.

“Huh. That went pretty well.”

“Yeah, little too well because I’m hungry too.” I’ve never seen anything like the device on the table. Prism, candle, mirrors. And in the centre, a lump of silver with a stage yellowy sheen. Julian pockets the silver, and a few of the prisms.

“Just in case messing up the timing isn’t enough.”

“You do like to make sure don’t you?”

“Of course, come on we’d better move it and get that last one.”

“Pontifex vulgora.” I growls at mere memory of them. Julian chuckles in his chest.

“Is your shoulder still hurting?”

“No. be careful twitch this one. I wouldn’t want my canvas all scratched up.”

“Alright. Let get dangerous then. Let’s work out a plan…”

 

Julian and I peer cautiously through a just-ajar door, into the room beyond. The palace kitchens aren’t open to the public, but there’s not a servant in sight. It doesn’t surprise me too much considering Vulgora’s gory masks. They’re tending to a glass vessel shaped like an anatomically-correct heart, set over a kitchen fire. Inside it, a thick, syrupy red liquid bubbles away. As I watch the pick up one of the bottles lined up next to the fire and add its content into the aorta. Most of the bottles are empty. Only one is still full.

“One for luck, my dear?” I lean up to kiss his cheek.

“Watch yourself.”

“Don’t I always” I duck out of sight as he shoves open the door.

“Hey, you. Your mask is gross and your costume has too much red.”

“WHAT?!” Vulgora whips around, murder in their eyes. I could think of worse thing to say but her tolerance to insults is remarkedly…intolerable.

“I’ll show you too much red when I rip out your heart!”

“And exit stage left” Julian bolts out a different door, vulgora hot on his heels. While they’re gone, I slip into the kitchen and pick the full bottle. I can hear a different sound, under the crackling of the fire and the gurgling of the boiling liquid. Is that…? Skittering?

“Get back here, coward! Stand and die.” the sound of vulgora voice make me jump. Did they just say ‘coward?’ My Julian is no coward. That bitch going to die when I get the chance.

For now, they are still a ways off, but they’re coming closer. Hastily, I dump the content of the bottle into the kitchen fire. It gutter and flickers. There’s no time for anything more sophisticated that. I run back through the door I entered from I only get a few doors down before I hear footstep pounding behind me.

“Come on, lets go.” Julian grabs my hand and together we make our escaped. We run pell-mell through the palace, darting between startled masquerade guests and running up the stairs. By the time we finally slow to a walk, I have no idea where we are. “hmm… I don’t hear anyone coming after us. Looks like we’re home free, Leila! He bumps his hip into mine, laughing when I return the gesture.

“Ha! Valdemar’s going to be steaming mad! I’d love to be a fly on the wall when they find out their bridge failed.”

“Yeah, but for now we’d best make tracks. Once your boss find out it was us, I wager I’d both be on the dissection table.”

“Well that won’t be too bad. I’d still be with you.”

“Right, bleeding, with our guts hanging out and limbs missing?”

“Stop flirting with me.”

“You creep.” I pinned to the wall. Forcing my tongue down his throat. He shifts down slightly before gently pushing me away with his finger on my lips.

“For the record, I would prefer your limbs and organs stay in their rightful place. but…” He stops, drawn to my neck. A delicate touch from his fingers brushing over my pulse. He looks utterly dazed. Lip catching between his teeth. A mix between bewildered of what in front of him and searching for words. “It’s even too selfish of me to ask.”

“Say it. I’ll give you anything”

“It’s just….I’ve been wondering. How much you bleed before you leave me?”

“As much as you can bear and I still won’t leave you.” A small whimper left him.

“I can’t. I want to but… I can’t bear to even ….” It was my turn to put my finger on his lips.

“You don’t have to. Just know, whoever I was before, I’m stronger now and you shouldn’t suffer alone. It’s not good for you, doctor.” He growls with half-lidded eyes. His hand in mine kisses it softly from the finger, to the palm, to the wrist, all the way to the elbow.

“Oooh, the thing I’m suffering from is you.” he stands up right again. pulling my arm over his shoulder and the other on his waist. As if we are dancing again. A gentle waltz as the distant music plays. “For now, I think I’ll, ahem, make with do your gorgeous dress. Red does suit you better.”

“Maybe in another bar-room brawl, you’ll be able to see.” He grins. “then you can take your anger on someone else instead of yourself.” He laughs.

“Alright then. That’s a date.” He twirls me around before lifting my hand to his lips, while staring dead in the eyes with that seductive gaze. “Come on. Let’s go downstairs and tell pasha and the countess the good news.” He links our arms comfortably, and we walk down the hall together. We went up a few flights of stairs…so we must be in one of the palace’s towers.

“Ohhh, wait, wait. Is that what I think it is?” he tugs me over to an open door, and we look out onto balcony. There’s some kind of pully system attached to the building and a platform next to the railing. A cluster of partygoers whisper excitedly among themselves, before one steps up onto the platform. A bored-looking attendant slips them into a harness, check the straps, and steps back. then, with a wave, the guest steps off the platform…and into the open air. They slide down a line stretched between the pulley system and the ground, shrieking with laughter. As they near the bottom, the attendant presses on a contraption attached to the line slowing them down.

“Saaaay…you think that line can hold two people?”

“Let’s find out” grinning from ear to ear, Julian tugs me up onto the platform with him.

“Is there room for two on this line?” The attendant doesn’t even bat an eyelash. They clip us into a two-person harness tug on the straps, and nod to us. I sling my shaking arms around Julian’s shoulders, and hang on for dear life. He wraps his arm around my waist and presses a kiss to my temple after taking a glance at my nervous face.

“It’s alright my dear. Just hold tight, don’t let go and scream. On the count of three. One…”

“Um…actually, Julian. I’m not that good on heights.”

“Two…

“Sorry if I make your ears bleed”

“And away we go!” For a moment, my stomach swoops as the line dips under our combined weight and then we’re gliding down the line together, the cool night air whipping past us as released a mix of shrieks and laughter from my throat. Julian woots and cheers at the fall. The guests below us, carousing and dancing outdoor, are barely more than specks. After I took a few deep breaths, I relaxed a little and enjoyed the scenery.

I hear a squawk overhead, and Malak dives next to us, swooping and wheeling around us.

“Well, look who it is.” I gingerly stretch out my hand. Malak grabs it but makes himself streamlined as to not resist to the oncoming wind. After a short while, he releases my hand and continues flying. The palace is draped in silks and strung with lights, sparking jewel-like in the night. We zip past balconies draped with flowers and stone statues tucked into hidden alcoves and in the distance, the rest of Vesuiva stretches out towards the horizon.

The masquerade isn’t just in the palace. The city is alive with music and colour and celebrating. Julian’s torso, pressed against me, is shaking. The wind carries away the sound of his voice, but it steals the sight of his laughing face from me.

The ground surges up to meet us but we slow as we approach. Julian unclips the harness. We stumble to the side and collapse in a laughing, windswept heap. It takes me three tries to stand up, my legs trembling from exhilaration and adrenaline. Malak flutters down to join us, landing on Julian’s shoulder. One beady black eye fixes on me, and he starts preening Julian’s feather collar.

“Haha! Oh, Leila, that was wonderful! Nothing like a death-defying stunt to wake you up right?”

“You must be tried then, to do this every day.” He fakes a yawn.

“Do you want to go again? Let’s go again”

_“Leila… Julian”_

“Wha-? Who said that?”

“It came from over there.” I point back into the hedge maze, past a shadowed arch. A figure materializes from the gloom, and a jolt of icy shock runs down my spine.

“Is that-?”

“Hanged-man? You scared us, there. Why are you her-?” Malak takes off in a flurry of feathers, launching himself at the hanged man, talons-first.

“Hey! wait!”

“Malak stop!” The Hanged-man step back into the hedge maze, disappearing into the darkness. Malak swoops after him. That’s not right.

“That did you see that Leila?”

“The Hanged-man…only.” No, it can’t be him. We’re not even in his realm. Malak wouldn’t attack one of his own.

“I smell something fishy, and it’s not the seafood buffet. Let’s investigate.” Steeling my resolve, I nod firmly and we chase the sound of Malak’s accusatory screams into the maze. As we get closer, the air grows heavy and that dark atmosphere returns.

We emerge in a large, clear area filled with massive topiaries. They’re all shaped into animals, everything from mice to dragons. It’s a proper menagerie. And, waiting for us in the centre….

“You’re here at last.” Malak is trapper in one of his hands, wings pinned, beak and talons stabbing a t thin air. As we approach, the hanger man releases him. squalling angrily, Malak flails wildly in mid-air, before managing to flutter back to Julian’s shoulder. All his feathers are ruffled, making him seem twice his actual size. I stroke his feather, hushing, calming him down.

“Shh, now Malak. Thank you for making us see the truth.” I stepped closer and whispered so quietly that even though Julian was only inches away, he wouldn’t hear me. “Look after him for me.” Julian clears his throat and steps in front of me.

“Now, I know this is a masquerade but borrowing someone else’s form? That’s just tacky.”

“You must be Lucio’s patron.” I didn’t make the connection earlier, but now that I’m so close, I recognize that claustrophobic energy. I’ve felt it on the edge of awareness every time I do a reading. But why? have we been played all this time? this one, has been pulling the strings?

“The devil.” The creature chuckles, low and dark. It’s a far cry from the hanged man cawing laughter.

“How insightful. I see there’s no fooling you.” Light wavers uncertainly around the form in front of us, the guise of the hanged man falling away. “Very well. Let us deal as equals. Why don’t we take a little walk, hmm?” The horned figure drifts away from us. As he leaves, the hedges around us seem to press in closer. Unease settles around my shoulder like a physical weight, tendrils of anxiety curling around my throat.

“I don’t like this, Leila. Let’s get out of here.” I glance over my shoulder, and swallow hard.

“Neither do I. but I don’t think we have much of a choice.” Behind us, the topiary animal have silently closed ranks, forming a wall of greenery. I don’t know what might happen if we tried to get through them.

“So, forward is the only option? Stay behind me.” I would prefer it if he leaves. I don’t want him hurt. Left with no other path, we follow the devil through the winding maze.

When we arrive in the centre of the maze, someone is already there. Waiting for us.

“You!”

“Why, yes. Me.” Valdemar. I stepped in front of Julian. Shielding him from this…thing. I think they night be smiling. In one hand, they swirl a vial full of dark, viscous liquid. In the other, they hold a beaker with a black feather and a scrap of cloth in it.

“Before we begin, I must thank you for taking the time to chase my colleagues in circles. I would never have been able to complete the procedure if you’d found me earlier.” Julian swears under his breath, and cold realization dawn on me. Damn it. Valdemar tricked us. The other courtiers were decoys, while they carried out the real work. whatever the did, they succeeded. Their presence here is a threat. What they are holding now bothers me.

I look to my dress it find that it has been ripped at the bottom. A feather from Julian’s coat was missing. Look like Valdemar is in charge of insurance should we choice the unfavourable option. Of whatever this deal is. Will we die? Be ill? Either way, if Julian is involved I’d rather not choose either.

“Ah, don’t mind my associate. I promise no harm will come to you…while I’m here.” So, what happen when he leaves?

“As much as it pains me to comply.” True to the devil’s word, Valdemar stays where they are.

“Now, I trust Lucio delivered my offer, and you’ve had some time to think it over?”

“Why make us an offer in the first place? What do you care about the plague?” The devil shrugs carelessly.

“I don’t. The plague isn’t my doing, and I have nothing to gain from it. You will lose a great deal if it returns. But I can’t just cure it for free. I do have a reputation to maintain.”

“Why are you helping Lucio, anyway? Don’t you know how much of a spoiled brat he is?”

“A deal is a deal, Leila. I might be helping Lucio now…but I’d rather not be. When he first approached me, I thought it would be a simple enough matter. An interesting diversion from the matters of my own realm. But he has proved less than reliable.”

“that’s an understatement.”

“then you know why I’d like to wash my hand of him. so why don’t we see if we can figure out some mutually agreeable terms? Stopping the plague is only a trivial effort for one such as myself. So, I suppose I should only ask for something trivial in return.” He lapses into silence. Apparently deep in thought, he taps his chin with a finger. “How about… you?” He points a claw directly at me. What does he want with me?

“Join me in the realm between for one night. That’s all I ask, in return, I swear that the plague will never trouble this realm again. You’ll be free to go at sunrise. In the meantime, I will not harm you or anyone at this party.” That’s it? It’s such a stranger request that I feel stunned. Why would he want my company? Is there something he can tell me about my past? “One night. Is that really so much to ask?”

“How do we even know you’ll keep up your end of the deal?”

“I think you know the answer to that, Leila.” I do. I remember Asra telling me this one afternoon, the cards spread out on the table between us.

“Because none of the major arcana can lie. That includes the devil.” But that doesn’t mean they still can’t trick you. There must be a catch.

“Precisely, if I say the plague won’t return, it won’t.”

“Do you have to offer at all? I’ll be so very disappointed if I don’t get to enjoy another plague. not to mention…I’ve never gotten to dissect someone who died of the plague twice.” Valdemar leans forwards slightly, their gaze boring into me. Do they know about me? How?

“Over my dead body!”

“Oh, gladly. In fact, why don’t I start on that right away?”

“Now, now. I am a being of my word. You cannot harm them while I’m here. Then again I make no promise for what might happen when I leave.” When he leaves? It would only be Valdemar to deal with. We can do that easily but what about vial and bottle in their hands?

If I say no, Julian will be taken too and the plague will come, along with Lucio. If I say yes…then all I have to do is spend I night we the devil? How knows what will happen while I’m gone.

So, the choice has come to me now. The world or your love?

The world. It’s always the world that wins. For there won’t be a world to enjoy with your love. I could lose Julian if I say yes, but I’ll definitely lose him if I say no.

“I accept.” The devil’s smile stretches slowly across his face.

“It’s a pleasure doing business with you.” The devil curls a finger, beckoning, me and I feel a sharp jolt in my chest. The pain is so blindingly intense, I barely have breath to cry out.

“Leila!” Julian grabs my arm, and shout in surprise and pain.

“I’m sorry”

 

All the colour drains from the world around us as first Julian’s body, then mine, slump to the ground. In find myself floating over my own unconscious body. Horror and disbelief numb me from head to toe.

“What the hell is-“ Wait, what? “Hey! Get away from me!” Julian lashes out as Valdemar approaches his body…but his hand go right through the other doctor.

No, this isn’t right. He shouldn’t be here. Why is he here?

He stumbles back in shock and looks at me his expression stricken.

“What…Leila. What’s going on?”

“Why are you still here? You shouldn’t here with me.”

“What?!” Before my eyes my body dissolve, sublimating into silvery smoke. Julian’s body remains inert, even as Valdemar starts dragging it away, into the hedge maze. the cloud of smoke races across the ground in the other direction.

“Leila! come on, let’s go!”

“Julian, wait! Your body-!“ Before I can stop him, he runs after the smoke. I have no choice but to follow. The foliage blurs around us leaves and brunches whipping past.

More than once, I think I hear someone laughing, but the sound is muffled and distorted, as though I’m underwater. Shock gives way to fear, and dread, as we race through the maze, up to the palace…and towards the ballroom.

Inside, a sea of party guests mingles. Their faces are blurry, as if someone smeared wet ink on parchment. I spot the bright shock of Portia’s hair in the crowd.

“Portia! Portia, help us!” She doesn’t respond. Nobody does. I realize, to my horror, that they’re all looking through me and Julian. Like we don’t exist.

The smoke swirls up the stairs, unseen and unnoticed by the party guests. At the top, it erupts up into a billowing cloud, then begin the coalesces. A hush falls over the room as the clock chimes midnight. The light dim, then extinguish entirely, leaving only a pool of light at the top of the stairs.

“It…it can’t be.”

“How …” my body. That’s what the deal was about. It had nothing to with my past. It was all about him.

Until now, I’ve only seen this figure in paintings. In the monochrome nightmare, his is the only face I can clearly. Count Lucio, now very much alive stride down the stairs.

Leaving my body, or rather the devil tearing me away from it, was just the chance he needed to get it back. I was the thief. Thanks to Asra I took his body from him. But now…

“Dry your tears, Vesuvia! Your days of mourning are over. Your beloved count ..has returned” He throws his arms wide, basking in the stunned silence.

 

* * *

 

 

Epilogue

Out of anger, of our…my failure, I shoved Julian with both hands.

“WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!”

“ME?!”

“YES, YOU. WHY DID YOU GRAB ME, YOU IDIOT?! NOW YOU’RE STUCK HERE TOO?!”

“YOU REALLY THINK I WAS JUST GOING LET YOU GO LIKE THAT?!

“THERE WAS NO OTHER CHOICE, JULIAN! DIDN’T YOU SEE WHAT VALDEMAR HAD IN THER’RE HANDS!?”

“OF COURSE, I DID. I ALSO KNOW WHAT NAFIZAH SAID TO YOU!”

“What?” he heard that?

“Nafizah, she spoke to me. In my head, while we were with Nadia and Pasha.” She spoke to him too? “she said to listen and watch carefully to what you say and do.” he grasps my hand and pulls then towards his lips. At least we can still touch each other. “that you were more worried about me than the plague itself. That you would forget that I want you safe too.” he looks at me with those pleading eyes. I couldn’t bear to look. I didn’t know who I was more ashamed and angry at. Me or him?

“Thanks to her, I understood what you said. About not forgetting. Those words came out very differently, Leila. You weren’t just saying that I should relax more. My heart torn itself apart as I read between the lines. That why I said I would never leave you. did you think I wasn’t being serious?!”

“You idiot. I didn’t want you involved. Now, Valdemar has your body again! If we don’t find it soon, you’ll never get to go back.”

“Good, because I wouldn’t want to do back without you.”

“You’ve ruined every chance of me protecting you!”

“And how is that different from what I’ve been doing!?” There wasn’t. There is no difference. We just wanted each other safe. I pulled my hand from his and hammered at his chest with my fists.

“It’s would have ended either way. We all would’ve been taken by the plague. It wouldn’t have mattered.” He wrapped he arms around me, holding me tight. Lips so close to my ear.

“But I’m still here…with you. Isn’t that what you really wanted?”

“Of course, it is, you dummy.” I stopped fighting against him. My hand crawled their way around his waist. To hold him close too. It’s just as well, I suppose. I’m glad not to be here alone.

“Besides you told Malak to look after me. I don’t see him here.” Damn he heard that too? I look around to confirm that Malak was where to been seen. That’s not what I meant by look after him but at least Julian’s body will be safe for a while.

“So, what do we do now?”

“I don’t know. We could go to the devils realm. He said he wanted to spend some time with me. I think he hold up his end of the deal, don’t you?”

“And now that I’m here, I can make sure he doesn’t harm you. Even though he said he wouldn’t but like we can trust him after all this right?”

“Right, maybe Malak can tell the others what’s going on”

“Or Nadia or one of her sisters can sense what happened?”

“OH NO!”

“What is it?”

“ASRA! He gave part of his heart so I could come back. Now that I’m gone…

“Maybe that part has returned to him?”

“Or maybe his dead too?”

“If he were dead, surely he would be here with us?” Oh right. He has a point. Huh, he’s learning. If Asra realizes where he was, he would’ve realized what happened and would running straight to us. “Let’s find him anyway. He would’ve felt something was wrong if his heart has been forced back into his chest.”

“I’m not sure if it works like that but… at this point your guess is as good as mine.”


	24. Head over heels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sighs* ok yes i'm behind on this. Im just checking over the latest chapters and will post them up very soon.  
> Note: I'd admit I kinda cheated. I feared that I was going to to get the reversed ending so I replayed the game makeing the right choices before the chapter 20. I've done it and so glad I did.

As lucio descends, the crowd is deathly silent. nobody even dares to breathe. as we both stare not knowing what to do, Julian grasps my hand.

"He will pay for this, leila"

"Didn’t any of you hear me? I said.. your beloved count has returned." He pauses at the bottom of the stairs, looking around expectingantly for applause. A noble screams and faints, and the room erupts in chaos. Several of the guests inch towards the door, or abandon all pretense and flee. Others cheer and clap, gathering around Lucio to welcome him back. A panicking servant runs through me and though I flinch, I don't feel any resistance.

"Are we ...are we ghosts? Did we die?" I can see how he would think that but...

"Not exactly. Well, your not. You've just been separated from your body."

"That sound alot like being dead. but you..."

"I may as well be dead. That asshole stole my body." I fling an open palm toward the newly resurrected Count but Julian catches it as I let my arm fall.

"We'll get it back. I promise." He brings it up to his lips, lightly pressing a promising kiss. After that little peaceful serenity his eyes shoot wide in horror.

"Wait, wait, if lucio is back, does that this mean-" A shiver dread raises the fine hairs on the back of my neck.

"Shit the plague." We both run to the veranda, trying to spot any sign of red. "How long do we have?"

"Well, that's, hmmmm hard to say."Lucio himself wasn't the carrier of the plague. It was those red beetles."

"Beetles? Like those ones in the dungeons?"

"Right. So as long as we don’t see any of those, we can still fix this. Speaking of which, uh. How do we get out of this?"

"I wish I knew. Even if we do finds Asr-" Screaming up a storm, malak flies into the ballroom and makes a beeline right for us.

“Malak!” Thank goodness he’s okay, but in a frenzy over us. “Take it easy! Calm down!”

“Malak-? No, no it’s okay! Please don’t freak out, everything's going to be fine!” Nothing works, Malak circles over our heads, fussing at the top of his tiny lungs. Julian gives us a harried look, and pulls me out of the ballroom.

Finally, Malak stops screaming. He careens around the hallways, narrowly missing the decorations. From where we’re standing, I can still hear Lucio strident voice.

“Asra! Asraaaaa.” So, Asra is nearby? “Don’t you want to know how I came back?!” Asra exits the ballroom behind us. He shuts the door behind him, and waits. I couldn’t help but laugh at Lucio. He would either lie or embellish the story.

“Yeah, Asra. Do you want to hear about how your friends soul got ripped out of their bodies and and Lucio took one of them and Valdemar took the other? That a good story right?” Asra just stare with a glare, agitated at Lucios appearance.

“Well, fine then! Noddy, you won’t leave me like that, will you?” Satisfied that he isn’t being followed, Asra looks around the empty hallway. Surely, surely he can help. Even if he can’t hear or see us, he is the most magical user I know. Surely.

“Come on, Asra. There must be something. Not even a feeling?” Just before my heart began to sink at the thought of Asra not being able to help, his gaze stops on the area around my face and his eyes widen in surprise.

“Wait... this feeling...leila?”

“Yes! I’m here. Thank goodness, I’m here. Julian is here too!”

“Help us out here, won’t you?” But Asra remains silent, looking puzzled even when Julian waves a hand in front of his face, he doesn’t react.

“Dammit”

“He, uh, he cant hear us can he.”

“No.” Even if he can sense us, it’s not enough to actually communicate. I shake my head, feeling my heart sink anyway. At least he knows we’re in trouble, but is that enough?

The door to the ballroom swings open again.

“Oh! Asra! There are you are!” Behind Portia, raised voices drift out of the ballroom. 

“What do you mean, I’m not count anymore? Look at how much the city loves me!” Portia nudges the door closed with her foot, and rounds on Asra. She doesn’t even glance our way. 

“Milady sent me to find you. Leila and Ilya are missing!” My head shifts to asra again, begging for him to figure it out.

“They are? Then… Leila? Ilya? Are you really here?” He looks in our direction.

“We are, Asra! We’re here. Come on, buddy. How can we talk to you?” Portia look right through the empty space where Julian and I are, then back at Arsa

“Are you joking? This really isn’t a good time! Aren’t you worried too?!

“He is portia, he is. Just trust him. Come on, buddy.”

“They’re missing, that jerk is back, milady is so upset and and…”

“Ohhhh, no, Pasha, please don’t cry-” he reaches out to hug her and his arms pass through her without any resistance.

“I’m sorry, Julian.”

“Leila, what do we do?” With a flutter, Malak lands on Portia’s shoulder, and starts preening her hair.

“Wait! You can tell them what happened, Malak! Er, hang on. You can?”

“I’m not sure. I know familiers can talk to their masters but other people?” Malak caws raucously, and in response….a familiar snake pops of Asra’s sash.

“Fauast?”

“Faust! Of course. Listen well, you beautiful creature.” As Malak chatters, Faust tilts her head this way and that, listening intently. I know Asra can hear Faust...and somehow, Faust can hear Malak. It seems familiars can talk to other familiars.

“...They are here, and they can hear us even though we can’t see or hear them. Some how they’ve been separated from their bodies.” 

“They were what? How?”

“There’s no time to explain. We have to get them back as quickly as we can.” Portia studies his expression, then nods.

“Milady said to trust you, soo... I will. How can I help?”

“I’ll get to work getting them back to their bodies. But one of the courtiers stole Julian’s body. Malak says he knows where.” The raven takes off from Portia’s shoulder, and flies in a circles above her head.

“Oh, I get it! You’ll lead me right to him won’t you? Just like last time.”

“Just like last time, Portia.”

“Alright but first…” Portia jabs a finger at thin air, three feet to the left of Julian’s face, but at the right height.

“Ilya, you’d better make it back!” I was quite a little shocked the accuracy of her wagging finger. She has pretty good instincts. A passing noble nearly drops their drink, Portia ignores them completely. “Otherwise, I’ll find a way to get over there and kick your ass myself!”

“Awww. so sweet. That’s what I call a sister.”

“Oh, Pasha. I know you will.”

“Be careful, the courtiers aren’t as harmless as they appear.”

“Right, it’s valdemar again. So at least it’s nothing new to you.”

“Oh, I know how to deal with them, don’t you worry! Lead on Malak!” In a flurry of feathers, malak flies off. Portia folloes cloes behind, barreling through the growing crowd of people fleeing the ballroom.

“Good luck, Portia! Kick their ass and keep that body safe for me. I don’t want a single mark on that beautiful canvas.” In the corner of my eye, Julian look downwards embarrassed by my words.

Asra looks around awkwardly, and lowers his voice.

“Leila, Ilya….I need you to try and do something. Go to the realms of the arcana. You can use the fountain as a portal. You’ll find safe harbour in the magicians realm. I’ll meet you there. Just be careful. The space between realms can be dangerous. But I… I know you’ll look out for each other. Keep each other safe.”

“Don’t be like that, Noddy! See, Vulgora’s happy to see me!” I scoff.

“Yeah, if anyone would be happy it would be Vulgora.” Asra winces as Lucio’s strident voice cuts through the chatter. 

“...I’d better go and help Nadia.”

“Yeah, go on. I wouldn’t be too happy if my ex-husband came back to life either.” In fact, Nadia is the one I feel most sorry for, at the moment. 

With an effort, Asra composes himself, and heads back into the ballroom.

“So… we have to get to the magician’s realm, eh? We’re of on another adventure. Shall we my dear?” How does he do that? We are in quite the bind here and yet he still manages to make me smile. His playful demeanor and talk of adventure lighten the mood and softens the atmosphere around us. Even so, I know he is putting on a confident air, but I can sense his nervousness. I feel it too. I grasp his hand and we both run.

 

The hallways are crammed with gossiping partygoers, but the gardens outside are still peaceful. As we approach the fountain the water ripples with a dizzying wash of color. When the water settles, it reflects a starry sky… but not the sky above us. Julians hand finds mine, our fingers intertwined.

“Ready? Just like last time.”

“The same as last time?” Julian questions with worried eyes.

“Um...maybe?” Even I can’t be sure if we will be drowning the like last time. Julian just laughs unexpectedly.

“Well, as long as I’m with you, I’m ready for anything.” Together, we plunge into the water.

 

My sense of time and direction fades away. Around me, the darkness shudders like a living thing.

“Leila? Leila, are you alright?” I opens my to see julian leaning over me. The worried pinch between his brows eases when he sees that I’m awake.

“Huh, look at you, awake before me. You’re a quick learner.” iI try to sit up.

“Ah, you are alright! Easy does it, now.” He helps me sit up, his hand steady on my back. “Where are we?” This starry void is familiar. I saw it not long ago, on my way to the Hanged-mans realm. He saw it when he was caught between life and death, but must not remember it. 

Strange I wonder why that is? Or was it just my own make believe world? Or maybe he it’s because he cant use magic? 

“We’re in the space between realms.” A frisson of unease goes down my spine. We can’t linger here long, but....where do we go?

“Arf!” A strange, dog-headed creature stands not a foot away from us. Where did she come from? How do I know it’s a she?

“What or, uh who is that?” I study the dog curiously. She looks like she might be one of the major arcana but I don’t recognize her. She beckons us to follow her tail wagging. Is she one of the other inhabitants of this realm? A guide maybe? Or a trap?

“Let’s follow her anyway. I wouldn’t know where to go from here, anyway.” Although I’m sure I’ve never seen her before, somehow she feels...familiar. Trustworthy. 

“Hmmmmn, well… you have good instinct, Leila. If you trust her, so will I.” Julian helps me to my feet and we approach the dog. With an approving mod, she starts walking. Starlight coalesces under her feet, forming a path.

“You know, I’ve never seen anything like this. We should not be able to walk like this.”

“Haha, just be thankful that we can.” He veer to the side over the edge of the path, peering down into the void. “Whoa. Leila, look at this!”

“We’d best be--” I lunge forward, just as he starts to to tip over the edge of the path. 

“Ack!” My outstretched finger brush the back of his coat, sliding along the smooth fabric before finding purchase. He flails wildly, trying to grab onto the path but he can’t pull himself back up. Tightening my grip on his coat, I dig my heel in. For a long, heart-stopping moment, I feel him slipping from my grasp.

“No no no no no. I’m ...not letting... go.” Another pair of hands latch onto his coat, below mine. The creature barks once, then twice. On three, we both lean back hard. With our combined strength, we manage to pull him back over the edge. We collapse in heap at the center of the path. I can feel Julian trembling, shaken by the near fall. 

“I, ah, whoops?” She tugs pointedly on Julains coat and shakes her head disapprovingly, before she lets go.

“Thank you. I’ll, uh, just stick to the center of the path from now on.”

“Sorry, about that. He isn’t used to this realm so just bear with us, ok?” The dog stands up, huffs before vigorously shaking herself, and continues walking. She glances back occasionally to make sure we’re still following.

“You know ...somehow, she reminds me of Brundle.”

“Who’s brundle?” He has mentioned Brundle before but didn’t say much.

“Who’s brundle? My old dog, at the clinic. Don’t you…” he cuts himself short. A flush creeps up his neck. Don’t i what? If Brundle was Julian’s dog at his clinic….oh right. Did I meet Brundle when i apprenticed with Julian? Whatever memories I might have had of Julian’s dog, they’re gone now.

“Sorry, Leila.” A long silence became stifling and more than uncomfortable. He shouldn’t have to feel guilty about me not remembering. Yeah, is hard that I should remember these thing but, i’m not going to remember anything if someone doesn’t tell me that I’ve forgotten.

“Tell me about Brundle.” The memories might not ever return at least I’ll have some idea of what things were like and I always like hearing Julian’s stories.

Julian perks, up smiling gratefully at me.

“Ah, Brundle. Where do I start? She was one of those dog that was old even as a puppy!” He holds his hand barely six inches apart. “By the time she was this big, she was wrinkly all over, and starring dolefully at people who disappointed her. Like me, more often than not. Especially, when I tried to get her to move around or play fetch.”

“So, she was a bloodhound?”

“That right.”

“What’s your favorite story about her?”

“Hmm...my favorite, huh? It’s hard to pick just one but...Aha! I know! How about the time she slept through the clinic being robbed?” I press a hand to my heart in mock horror, encouraging him. He grins broadly at me.

“Robbed?! You poor thing. Were you and her okay? Was anything taken?”

“Now, now. I will tell you. Picture this. I come back to the clinic close to midnight, after a long day of house calls. I open the door and step inside… and then I realize, the door was unlocked! Soon as I light a couple of candles, I can see the whole clinic’s been trashed. Someone came to to rob the place. They took a bunch of supplies and all the loose money I had. But I couldn’t think about any of that. I was worried sick about brundle. I searched the clinic, calling her name getting more and more worried….and where did I find her? Curled up, fast asleep, in the back room!” He laughs at the memory, looping his arm around my shoulders. I busted out laughing too.

“Oh, but here’s where it gets good. See, after I made sure she was okay, I had to clean up. So, I got Brundle to move, then got a good look at what she was lying on. It was a jar of my rarest, most expensive concoction! Worth a small fortune, at least!” 

“So you managed to get back what you have lost.” That seems to happen more often than he thinks.

“That lazy old dog, she protected the most valuable thing in that clinic without moving a muscle!” his delight is infectious. Before long I’m laughing too.

“Ah, Brundle. She was such a good dog.” Up ahead, our barks sharply in warning, all her fur standing on end.

“Something’s wrong.” A crimson lighting bolt streaks through the night sky above us. It impacts behind us with a crack that reverberates throughout my whole body.

“Oh no.” I turn around and an icy weight drops into my stomach. Behind us, the glitting path is crumbling into the void below. Julian spins me back around and grabs my hand.

“Run!” The panic in his voice spurs me into action. We sprint down the path, trying to stay ahead of it. But it’s no use. Under our feet, the starlight path rolls like a waves.

 

It buckles under us, sending us tumbles through the darkness. Fragment of stardust and nebulae fall with us, our guide howling in the distance, before it all fades away.

 

It’s minutes, or maybe hours, before I slowly realize that something's different. The sensation of feeling light-headed. I’m lying on my back.

 

When I open my eyes, an unfamiliar scene greets me. I sit up too quickly. Vertigo leaves me gasping and shaky. My heartbeat calms when I see Julian lying next to me. He’s disheveled, but still in one piece.

“Julian?” he slowly, cautiously, cracks one eyes open. 

“Leila!” Just like I did, he sits up too quickly and winces. I steady him place my hand on his shoulder.

“Take it easy. Don’t ask what just happen, we’ll chalk it down to magic stuff. I wouldn’t stand up just yet.

“Right, right.” While trying to focus he touches my cheek carefully. “Are...are you alright? You’re not hurt, are you?”

“No, I’m fine.” Nothing feels broken, or even bruised.  

“Good good. I’m glad.” 

“You?” Julian, likewise, seems unharmed.

“I’m fine. Little dizzy.” He leans forward, finger curling under my jaw, and kisses me.

“Careful, I wouldn’t want to make it worse.” Julian chuckles as he kisses me more. 

“Where are we?” Were sitting on a small landing attached to a spiral staircase.

“I’m not sure. Let’s look around” 

While Julian goes to look out the window, I walk to the edge of the landing and peer over. The stairs spiral endlessly down into the darkness. When I look up, I see the same above us. Strange. There doesn’t seem to be a way out.

“Leila, do you hear that?” A faint, agonized scream drifts in through the window.

“...Help... me” I join him at the window, peering out. A thick, all-encompassing bank of fog surrounds the tower. I can’t see more than a foot in any direction. 

“...It burns, please…” The fog muffles and diffuses the voice. It’s impossible to tell where it’s coming from. 

“There’s no knowing where it’s coming from.”

“You can hear it then? They need help!” He starts to shuffle off his coat puts a foot on the edge of the window. I grab his arm.

“Wait! Something isn’t right.”

“What? Leila, we need to help them!”

“Whats burning? If that voice is saying ‘it burns’, then something, or dare i say it, someone is on fire. So what’s burning?” Julian sniff the air and almost at the same time his brow furrows.

“I ...can’t smell anything. So, then what that voice?” Something about the voice isn't right, either. I strain my ears, struggling to pinpoint the source of my unease.

“...Make it stop…” A sudden chill runs down my spine. I know that voice. As I look to Julian, he seems to realize it at the same time I do. All the color drains from his face. It’s my voice.

“...Dont leave me..” I’ve never heard my own my voice sound like that. Agonized, desperate, afraid. I...I can’t have been that scared. It was my choice to go to Lazerat, wasn’t it? 

“Well, now I know that’s a fake. I wouldn’t have been that scared, I cant have been.”

“No, you were very strong. And still are. But then...who is that?”

“I don’t think there is anyone else here. It’s an illusion.” As soon as i say that, my suspicions coalesces into certainty. I know where we are. 

“We’re in the Tower’s realm. It’s trying to manipulate you.”

“And it’s using your voice to manipulate me with...what? My fears? My helplessness?” I nod firmly.

“It’s what holds you back. It’s what holds you in an endless circles. Is that what I’m doing jualin? Am I holding you back?”

“No. Never. Not even back then have you ever held me back.” I smile at him. I didn’t think so but he needs to realize that it’s not real.

“Then it’s wrong. I’m right here and you’re not helpless because I’m so glad you’re here with me. I’m glad you grabbed me when you did. Even though I didn’t want you dragged down with me. 

“You would’ve pushed on without me.”

“Maybe but I would’ve been alone. And maybe more lost than we already are. And maybe with no chance of getting out of here.” This time, when that indistinct cry sounds again, we’re ready for it. Julian shudders, but doesn’t move. The voice fades, and though we listen for a few minutes more, we don’t hear it again.

“So, how do we get out of here?” He leans on the windowsill, then yelps as something gives under his weight. “Gah!” His support gone, he slips and falls on his backside with a soft ‘oof’. Instinct and impulse shoot through my arm and grabs julians lapel before realizing that he isn’t falling.

“Thank you dearest.” He smiles gratefully.

“Don’t know why I’m so on the edge here.” He hold my hand and kisses it.

“Well, It’s nice to have someone to rely on.” While he relishes over my protection of him, a loose brick clatters down into fog. “Even if it’s not my most dignified moment.” A few moments of silence pass. We both squint and look back down into the fog

“Just how tall is this tower?” He turns looking around aimlessly.

“!” His jaws drops as he stares behind me. I turn just in time to see the loose brick hit the landing with a thud.

“Huh. Well that’s interesting.”

“How in the world-? No. that’s impossible. Isn’t it? It is. But what if it’s not?”

“Try not to think about it too much. Trust me, you’ll hurt your head. Just chalk it down to magic.”

“Then there only one thing to do!” He bends and starts pulling off one of his tall boot, hopping on his other foot to keep his balance. Bemused, I can only stare. 

“Julian...what are you doing?” He yanks his boot free and straightens up victorious.”

“What I do best, Leila. Science!” He strides confidently to the window, and chucks his boot out and into the fog. “Now, if I’m right…” A thud sounds behind us. “Aha! I am right.” His boot lies on the landing. He scoops it up, and peers over the edge of the stairs. “Now, experiment number two…” He tosses his boot down the center of the tower, and cranes his up, waiting. 

Abruptly, he scoots back and holds out his arms to catch his falling boot. 

“And that’s what I call evidence.”

He whole expression suffused with delight, he tugs his boot back on while he talks.

“So, somehow, this tower is a contained loop. Anything that falls down it, whether it’s inside or outside, winds up looping back inside.”

“Of course. The tower doesn’t just hold you back if you down address the problem you will always windup back at the beginning.” 

“Amazing, if we were in the real world, it’d be impossible. And I have no clue how it works, but… but, uh.” He looks vaguely queasy and it takes me a moment to realise why. “But that means we’re stuck here forever. No, no, we can’t be. There has to be a way out.” He paces back and forth across the landing as I shifting through my mind trying to figure out how to defeat the tower.

“Brain, don’t fail me now. I’ve never regretted learning science instead of magic, and I don’t plan to start now.” Something about the way he phrases that gives me pause.

“Says the man who had magic healing hands. Why not both?”

“Huh? Because...uh… because ‘both isn’t an option. Is it?”

“Says who? I was a magician learning medicine. Nothing says a doctor can’t learn magic. Might be quite beneficial. In fact, I’m surprised Asra didn’t help on that.

“Asra wasn’t the talkative type back then. Nor the academic.”

“Have you ever tried it?”

“Nnnot...really..? Wait. wait, you’re not going to try and teach me, are you?”

“Why not?”

“Me, learn magic? I don’t have the talent!”

“Anyone can learn magic. Natural talent helps, but it’s not required.” Julian shirts from foot to foot, looking uncomfortable. “Do we have time for that? Doesn’t magic require years of study or something?”

“Not all of it. We could do something simple in a few minutes.” Besides, we’re in the realms of the Arcana. Time flows differently here.

“Well...maybe, but…” His voice wavers uncertainty, then trails off into silence.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to.” There no point in teaching someone who isn’t interested or so uncomfortable with the idea.

“Leila…”

“Here let me try something.” Maybe magic alone is the key. I focus my power, and direct it out towards the walls. The stones tremble, the entire tower responding to my magic- before it pushes back like a living thing, throwing that force back at me. It knocks the breath from my lungs. I stagger, overwhelmed.

“Leila!” He catches me by my shoulder, steadying me and keeping me away from the edge of the staircase. “What happened? Are you alright?” Am I ...not powerful enough?

“I’m okay, Julian. I just... need to try again.”

“No, wait.” He smooths his fingers over the line of my jaws, cupping my face. When I turn my cheek into his hands his mouth quirks into smiles, but it fades. “You’ll just hurting yourself if you keep trying, won’t you?”

“Eventually, yes.”

“Then let me help you. Like you’ve helped me. Teach me magic.”

“Are you sure?”

“As long as you promise to take good care of me.” Oh, cheeky thing. An easy promise to make.

“I can do that.” I whisper before placing a kiss on his lips. “Haven't I looked after you all this time?”

“You have, so very well.” 

“Come along, then.” I sink down to the platform, sitting cross-legged and motioning for him to sit facing me. I remember the way Asra taught me about magic. The visualization, the breathing exercises, the theory. But I don’t think anything so abstract would work for Julian. He’s more of an academic rather than philosopher. He learns by doing. I search my memory for a simple exercise. Something concrete that we can do together. “Do you have something to write with?”

“Darling, I always have writing tools. Never know when I might need to take notes.” Digging through his pockets, he fishes out a leather-wrapped writing kit with parchment and quill. Strange, I didn’t see that when we got changed. But then again, it was a little dark.

“Even at a masquerade ball?”

“Definitely.” Sneaky boy. 

“Okay, well. We’re going to draw a magic circle together, and make a little flame.” I trace each shape and symbol on the parchment. As i explain, Julian follows my finger with his quill. “...and this symbol is for ‘action.’ It’s what makes the whole circle work.”

“So, if there is no action symbol, this is just a fancy decoration?”

“Exactly. Put your hands here and here.” I guide his hands to the right positions on either side of the circle.

“Like this?”

“Like that. Now, focus on the action symbol in the center, and think about a fire.”

“Er, what about fire?”

“Think about the sight of it, the heat, the smell of smoke…” I can feel a tingle of magic, building in his hand but its not yet strong enough. “... and think something you want to burn.” A tiny flame ignites at the center of the circle, flickering weakly in the still air. Julian’s jaw drops in shock, and the flames gutters briefly.

“Leila! I...am I doing that?” I hold up my hands with fierce pride blooming in my chest. 

“I’m certainly not.” I laugh gleefully. “It’s all you. What were you thinking about?”

“I, uh….Count Lucio.” I nearly laughed again.

“Now, now Julian. I gone through the trouble of proving that you didn’t burn the Count. Let’s not repeat history. Unless, you’ll let me help this time.”

“I mean, I never really wanted him dead before. I just wanted the plague to be over. But now? He put you in danger, stole your body, made Pasha cry-” The flame burns higher and brighter with each word. 

“Whoa, whoa, okay fire boy, you can take your hands away now.” As soon as he does, the palms extinguishes, leaving behind a tiny scorch mark on the paper. He looks up at me, his gaze bright with adoration, then cups my face in his hands and kisses me.

“Of all the things I thought I could do...I never thought I’d be capable of magic!”

“You’re capable of so much, Julian. That was really well done Julian. I think we also found your aura.”

“Aura?”

“Some magic users prefer a certain element. Asra likes water. I believe Nadia is air and, it seems, yours is fire.

“I see.”

“But don’t let that confine you to fire magic. You are capable of so so much. I’m just saying fire suits your...passion.” Blushing with pleasure, he beams at me

“Say ...I guess this make me a bonafide magician, doesn’t it? I bet we could get up to all sorts of mischief together. Or maybe all kind of... fun? Maybe you could show me.” He leans a little closer, the curve of his mouth inviting me to take him up on the challenge.

“Oh, I can certainly show you something fun.” And I know just the thing. “Lie back for me.”

“I think I like where this is going.” He makes a show of getting comfortable, undoing a few more buttons on his shirt and stretching out for me.

“Don’t keep me in suspense, Leila.”

“Oh, but it’s so fun. Keeping you waiting.” While he bites his lips, I change the temperature around my hands. It’s a simple trick. It’s good for warming the hands on a winter morning, keeping a drink a certain temperature. And, I suspect, for other activities.

I touch my fingers to my forearm, and shiver. Satisfied, I touch my icy finger-tips to his jawline.

“!” Julian’s skin has always ran cool but now he feels warm against my skin. 

“Is this alright?”

“Ohhhh, yes I do like where this is going.” I brush my fingers over the line of his exposed throat, and rest over his pulse, he bite his lip, tilting his head back in invitation. Instead, I run my thumb over the jut of his collarbones.

“Mm, Leila.” He cuts himself off, gasping, when I press my cold palms to his sternum.

I sit back, rubbing my hands together. In the absence of contact, Julian blinks a few times, and cranes his neck up to look at me.

“Lie back down.” He obeys immediately, his whole body trembling with anticipation. When I pull my hand apart, I can feel heat radiating from them. Hot enough to be soothing, but not burn. This time, when I rest my hands on his chest, Julian gasps in surprise.

“Leila…”

“You do like saying my name don’t you?” His skin, frigid where I touched him before, worms under my touch. He closes his eyes making a low, aching sound as I skim my hands down his sides. Once he’s stopped, shivering, I sit back.

“Hows was that, dearest?” Instead of answering, he levers himself upright, gazing at me with such intensity it leaves me breathless. 

He reaches for me, drawing me into a heated kiss. His arms around my waist, warmer than they’ve ever been before, and he sighs against my lips. I could lose myself in Julian’s arms forever. His whole body radiates satisfaction. He rests his forehead against mine, lazy smile playing over his lips.

“Well, that was awfully informative, Leila. You’ll have to give me a follow-up lesson later.”

“I think that can be arranged”

“I’m counting on it.” I’m reluctant to move, but I know we have to. I press one last kiss to the corner of his smile, then start disentangling myself. It takes us a few minutes to neaten up. Julian tuck away his writing kit, and we climb to our feet.

“But, well. I’m guessing we don’t get out of here just by making a little flame. 

What do I do? I think he still might not be comfortable with anything too abstract. But if I’m right about the tower, even the act of trying magic will be enough. 

“I’m going to guide the magic for both of us. Just follow my lead.”

“Got it, Leila. The stage is all yours.” I take his hands in mine, forming a ring with our arms. When I reach for my magic, it courses up through my body and down into our joined hands. Julian startles, his eyes wide with surprise and wonder, and maybe even a little fear. 

I squeeze his hands reassuringly, and he relaxes. Within him, his magic answers mine readily and unselfishly placing its power at my command. I couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Good boy.” 

“Careful, I’ll get distracted.” I guide our combined energies into the space between us, contained by the circle of our arms. 

“Am I-? Are we doing this?” With Julian here, our combined power is stronger than I could ever manage on my own. Around us the tower trembles. The whole realm seems to be holding its breath.

“Ready, when you are, Leila.”

“On three. One, two ...three.” With that final effort, I let go of Julian's hands breaking the circle. Magic lashes out at the wall, the sheer power of it nearly knocking me over. Before such an onslaught, the forces holding the tower together shudder briefly...then fail. Julian lunges for me, grabbing my hands tightly, 

“Hey Julian?!”

“What is it?!” 

“Could you ever fall for me?” For an instead his shocked face inches wider before cracking a smile. 

“Watch me.” And the tower crumbles under us. “Leila! We did it! Look, Leila, we did it!” We’re falling through the starry void together. The realms of the arcana spread out below us, glimmering like jewels in the dark.

A colourful oasis sings out to me radiating a familiar energy.

The magicians realm. With the last of my strength, I reach out for the magician's realm, and it rushes up to meet us.


	25. Straight On Till Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> awww, he is just so adorable, when he is so nervous and cautious.
> 
> *now, that part of the Star telling Leila to tell Julian what she would've done in his place at the dungoen. if you want to know the full version, you should read this. remember the chapter "gift and a curse"? this is this reason why Leila kept the deadly starstrand.   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709278

Julian and I fall through the air, the piece of the tower crumbling into dust around us. As the beach rises to meet us, out descent slows to a float. We land so softly that we barely disturb the sand.

Julian seizes my shoulders, his expression suffused with delight and triumph.

“I still can’t believe we did it” 

“Believe it, darling. You did perfectly well.” 

“Come now, that was all you. I just did what you told me.”

“You were willing to listen. And placing your energy so willingly. Putting your complete trust in me. Thank you.”

“Of course, I trust you. Always.” He kisses me, sweeping me off my feet and promptly loses his balance. We collapsed on the beach, laughing.

“Oh, what an adventure. One for the history books! But I knew we’d make it in the end.”

“That what happens when we work together.”

“Er... we did make it right? This is the magicians realm?”

“Yeah, this is the place. Asra showed me this not too long ago.” We’re safe for now Julian. Spreads out beside me, enjoying a brief respite.

Magic ripples over the water. When it fades, Asra stand in the shallows, waves lapping at the hem of his skirt.

“You made it!”

“Hey, There you are.”

“Asra, excellent timing! Here to take us back to our bodies?” Asra’s relief gives way to concern.

“Or is it lot more complicated than we think?”

“I’m sorry. I wish I had good news for you, but ...I don’t know how yet. That’s part of why I asked you to meet me here.”

“Have you come seeking guidance?” A figure emerges from a sparse of palm trees. I’ve seen them before, smiling up at me from a card.

“I have. Ilya, Leila, meet the Magician.” Standing, i bow with a hand on my chest.

“Magician. Such an honour to see the face behind the card.”

“Likewise, Leila.” Ummm what? Julian scrambles to his feet, hastily shaking sand out of his hair and clothes.

“It’s uh, it's an honor to meet you your… magicality?” Goodness, it’s so damn sweet when he tries to impress. I could feel the amusement in the Magicians eyes.

“I’ve less use for titles than most. ‘Magician’ will do, Julian.”

“Uh, ahem. Right.”

“More importantly, what happened to you? Faust told me the gist of it, but I’d like the full story.” Julian and I explain everything. The courtiers conspiring to bring Lucio back, Valdemar’s trick...and the Devils offer.

“So, the Devil is the one pulling the strings. He must be telling Lucio what to do.”

“Why does he need Lucio, anyhow? Why not do everything himself?”

“The Devil told us himself that he’d rather get rid of him. So, he needs Lucio for something.”

“Your world and this world, are meant to be separate. Some lines, even we arcana cannot cross. To act there, the Devil needs a different pair of hands.”

“I see.”

So, Asra, what have his hands been doing?”

“Running around, enjoying the party, and being obnoxious. Typical Lucio. But… he’s also been asking about specific masquerade guests. Nadia’s parents, for instance.”

“Queen Satrinava and the Royal Consort…? I didn’t even know they were invited.”

“I had heard from the sisters that they were coming but I haven’t seen them yet. Why would lucio be so interested?” 

“They are two of the last three pieces in play. Once they have all been drawn to the palace… the Devil will make his move.” How could I be so stupid? I thought it was just a coincidence that everyone was connection to the arcana in some way. It’s like a fancy dress after all. Now that it’s all part of a plan we need to stop it.

“Two of the last three? Whos the third?” With that the cards demanded attention. I reach in my pocket and a single card glues itself to my hand. Asra and Julian peer over my shoulder.

“Whos that?” Jualin asks. 

“The chariot.” Asra answers. If Nadia parents are the Emperor and Empress then the Chariot is last. I haven’t seen anyone that would fit the description. Wherever or whoever they are let’s hope that they stay well away from the palace. 

“We should warn them.” Asra tries to devise a plan.

“How? We don’t know where or who they are. If Lucio was clever he’d probably be hiding them. We won’t know where until it’s too late. Even with Nadia help it would be impossible to search the city for them.” We could stop Nadia parents from coming but that will have to be cleverly done just so we don’t insult them. Even then, I’m willing to bet nothing will stop them from seeing them their daughter. So…

“How do we stop him?”

“You can’t. Not as you are. Not yet. Even if I told you how, it would be meaningless.” Oh, right. I forgot. It’s the magician. Quite like Asra never gives you a straight answer.

“Then, at least tell us how to get our bodies back! You know that, don’t you?”

“You’ve come looking for answers, but you’re not asking the right questions.” Julian opens his mouth to retort, then stops.

“Not the right question…? If ‘how do we get our bodies back’ isn’t the right question, then what should we be trying to do?” The Magician flicks an ear, smiling.

“You’re searching, but how do you expect to find anything when you yourself are lost? Scout can only lead you so far.”

“Scout?”

“The dog-headed guide. Friend of the lost. She can point you in the right direction, but in the end...if you don’t seek your purpose, it will not find you.” My purpose? What have I been doing all this time? Would things be so different if I weren’t here? On that maddeningly vague note, the Magician fades from view.

“...Are they always like that?”

“Oh yes. Sometimes, they’re even less clear. They did tell you something useful. ‘Seek your purpose’.” Already, I’m starting to hate this. Have been doing nothing all this time?

“Asra? Has everything that I’ve done been pointless?” With a shocked looked on his face, he looks to Julian who is also shocked.  

“Leila? You really think that? I wouldn’t be alive right now if it weren’t for you. Really. I wouldn’t have my memories back.”

“I’ll be still in that shop alone or traveling...alone. With no reason to go back.” 

“And Lucio would’ve had a body long before this, and the plague will have returned.” Huh, I didn’t think of it like that. I guess I just have something greater to do.

“And Nadia turned to you for a reason. I-” Asra freezes. “Something’s happening at the palace I have to go!”

“Wait, before you go! What about-” Asra disappears in a flash of light. “Pasha?”

“I’m sure she’s okay”

“I...I hope you’re right. Pasha’s a fighter, always has been. But what if this time?” I gasp his hand forcing him to look at me. 

“She’s not alone.” He looks so wetherd. I wrap my arms around him, holding him close. “And unlike you, she's not afraid to ask for help.” With a shuddering sigh, he buries his face against my shoulder, his arms winding around my waist.

“Thank you, Leila.”

“Look at us. So unsure about everything. But, that is not going to stop us right?” With eyes turning back to determination Julian smile.

“Us? Stop?” As if we were back in the ballroom, he twirls me around, pulls in and leans over me. “Never.” We laugh as we kiss.

“Arff!” Julian and I break away from each other, startled. A familiar dog-headed figure bounds over a dune and skids down in front of us.

“Scout! Er...you are scout, right? Is there some other dog-headed guide running around?” she bobs her head, tail wagging happily, and trots off. 

“Come on, we may as well follow her.” We follow scout down the beach, until we reach what looks like edge of the Magician's realm. Without looking down, she leaps. This action has my legs frozen.

“Umm...”

“Uhhhhh...” I peer cautiously over the precipice. Sand and water cascade into a hazy shimmer, like a giant heat mirage. I can’t see Scout at all. “I don’t like this. I don’t like this at all.”

“Yeah, even I’m not comfortable with jumping off a cliff even if there may well be safe landing on the other side. Maybe there’s another way down.”

“Exactly what I was thinking, may dear. How about... oh?” In the distance, large, dark shapes swirl through the air. “Let's have a look.” As we walk, the sky grows brighter and brighter. A distant sun rises and we can finally see clearly.

“Incredible! I would have said impossible, and yet-!” Massive manta rays above, their fins rippling like cloth. One of them circles us. Julian cautiously reaches out, brushing the ray’s side as it flies past him. 

“Mind its tail.”

“Of course, very dangerous, if you manage to anger it.” It rolls over, exposing its belly, and flaps happily when he pats it. It does look pretty harmless. “Ha! I guess even magical creatures like belly rubs. Who’s a good sea pancake?” A….a...a

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

“Um… a good sea pancake? Is that weird?”

“No, it’s unbelievably adorable. I don’t think I’ve heard anything as cute as that come out of your mouth.”

“Doesn’t everyone call them that?”

“You’re the first I’ve heard say it.” His face glows as tries not to smile. Almost like he enjoys being...cute. “Oh, even cute when you get embarrassed.” A wave of foreign happiness washes over me, then a sense of friendly curiosity. “I think…. it wants to know where we’re going?”

“Ah, down there! Can you give us a ride?” The manta ray wiggles in giddy affirmation, then rolls back over and dips down. Its back is broad enough to enough to support both of us. Julian hops on first, then offers me a steadying hand.

“Careful, watch your step.” Once we’re both securely on its back, it descends into the mirage. There’s a curious sense of resistance...and then we’re through. A sprawling vista opens up beneath us. Far off in the distance, a lighthouse flashes intermittently. Between us and the lighthouse, there’s a thick, tangle forest, and a glittering lake. The ray comes down at the edge of the forest, and we hop off its back.

“Thank you!”

“Thank you, sea pancake!” It somersaults happily in the air, and flies off again.

“Hruff!” Scout is pacing at the edge of the forest, waiting for us. She shakes he walking stick at us almost scoldingly.

“Sorry Scout. But, in our world, jumping off a cliff often leads to one's death. Just not too keen on heights that all.”

“We, uh we were just looking for another way down. Where are we going anyway?” She points at the lighthouse in the distance. “Huh. Is that where this mysterious purpose is?” But there’s no answer from scout, who walks toward a pile of huge, mossy rocks. 

In the center of the rocks, a pitch-black tunnel leads underground. A thick veil of spiderwebs chokes the tunnels.

“You, ah aren’t going in there, are you?” Scout brushes the sticky webs aside, and disappears into the darkness. Funnily enough dark caves I’m ok with.

“Uuhhh. We’re not going in there, are we?” Strange. I would’ve thought Of all people, julian would be excited about being on an adventure. He doesn’t seem to keen now. Is it because I’m here?

“We really should follow scout. If we lose her then we not going to get out of here.” I take a step into the tunnel, peering into the darkness. Gnarled roots dangle overhead, and dust drifts from the wall. When I breathe, I smell damp and rot. Ahead of me, I can hear scout’s footstep and the tap of her walking stick. I just have to trust that scout knows the way.

“Leila, wait! Don’t you see all these spiderwebs? Whatever made them must be huge!”

“Annnnd it might be out for lunch?....”

“If it isn’t it could be dangerous, and I...I don’t want you to go down there.” Is he scared? 

“Julian…”

“Please.” Oh, I can’t leave him when he pulls that sorrowful face.

“Arowrrr?” Scout returns quite concerned.

“Sorry Scout. Is there perhaps another way?” She gives a confused look, then switch to understanding. With a sigh, she gestures for us to back out of the tunnels.

“There, uh. There has to be another way to get to the lighthouse, right?” Scout leads us further into the forest, to a humble dirt path. “Ah, a path! A nice, sunny path without any spiderwebs. Perfect.” sunlight streams through the branches a gentle breeze stirs the leave, and cools us down as we walk. 

 

Up ahead, a cliff juts up from the floor, rising high into the air. Scout motions for us to stop. Then she shrugs off her backpack, and starts unpacking it. She shakes out a blanket, and sits down for a well earned break.

“Ah, break-time.” We both sit on the blanket. Julian sit by side away from Scout.

“You know, you seem to know what scout says”

“I can’t hear her talk if that what you mean.”

“Well no, neither can I but you its like you can read her read better.”

”I suppose. I dont know its like…” I couldn’t find the words for Scout. Well maybe one. “Trust, I guess. I don’t know why. It’s actually a little unnerving, if could just remember…

“Sorry, Leila I don’t mean to keep bringing it up.”

“It’s alright, I think I should talk about before it really bothers me anyway.”

“A...alright.” He shuffle I little closer. “I can’t say if I know the answers but I’ll do my best to shut up and listen.”

“Thank you.” His arm coils around my shoulder and already comforted by his warmth. A silence passes as I collected my thoughts and feelings while Julian waits patiently.

“I thought before….I didn’t want to know. It didn’t matter but now. What if my memories are related to ‘my purpose’? Would it help? But if doesn’t then, would it make things worse somehow? What if I was an awful person all those years ago? How can I be better if I don’t know who I was to begin with? I thought maybe if we explore more I’ll find my memories but as far as I know I didn’t make any deals like you did. How am I supposed to find them? It just infuriating.”

“Yeah. It is. I know how you feel leila. That uncertainty almost killed me. So, I don’t recommend that but I could tell you, what you were like when you were my apprentice? Admittedly, it’s not much given that I left you in charge of my clinic while I went to the palace but.-

“I won’t remember what it was like. It will be just words.” He just smiles, nearly laughing at what I just said.

“Leila, you were the most headstrong, determined, fearless, enchanting, unpredictable, beautiful, caring woman, I’ve had the pleasure of having in my life...back then and now.” If he truly feels that, then searching for my memories means is pointless. “Now was that ‘just words’?”

“Thank you, Julian.” Thoses weren’t just words. They still brought a smile from me and it was soon my turn to embarrassment. “You really think I’m enchanting?”

“Everyday is like a dream with you. Ooh, Leila look.” Julian shakes my shoulder excitedly, pointing. Giant jellyfish float through the air, drifting languidly alongside the cliff. “That’s incredible! Hang on, I want to get a closer look. He scrambles up onto a big rock, leaning over to examine one of the smaller jellyfish. When he touches it’s bell, it flutters slightly but it doesn’t seem particularly bothered.

“Be careful. They’re still jellyfish.” Though I keep forgetting he did spend most of his years travelling by sea. 

“This is amazing! Wonderful! It’s not just manta rays, its an entire ecosystem! How does that work? Why do they look like sea creatures? Is it based on what we’ve seen before? Or did they come from somewhere else? Or do sea creature just fly here-?” As he talks, waving his hands animatedly, he leans too far forward and loses his balance. He falls on top of the jellyfish. The bell squishes under him, and he bounces with a comical yelp. Then he starts to laugh, bouncing on purpose. The jellyfish seems totally oblivious. Just when I thought he couldn’t get any cuter. He looks like a child jumping on the bed.

“Hey, this is fun! C’mon, Leila! Race you up this cliff”. I look at scout, who shows no sign of getting up any time soon.

“You’re on, Julian.” Laughing, he bounce hard, propelling himself up to a higher jellyfish. “Really think you can win?”

“You snooze, you lose.” Cheeky mother-

“Come here you... you... slippery boy!” No time to waste. I climb up the rock, then jump onto a smaller jellyfish. Julian’s already far above me. Well, two can play at this game. As I bounce, iI concentrate, gathering my magic.

“Come on, what are you waiting for?” On the next bounce, I let the spell fly.

“This!” I only meant to jump myself a little higher, but the jellyfish responds to my magic. Its bell flashes blue, then green...and I’m launched high into the air. I catch a glimpse on Julian, gawking wide-eyed at me, as I fly past him.

“Wha...hey! No fair!” If all it takes is a little magic…

“What do you mean? You can do it too, Julian! Like in the tower!

“Like in the…? Whoaaahohoho!” Julian goes flailing through the air, whooping with laughter. Now its a real race. We leapfrog from one jellyfish to another, trying to outdo each other with every bounce. On the final bounce, we’re launched up to the clifftop together. Julian flops down in the grass, laughing.

“Oh, that was brilliant! I don’t even care who won, come here-” He reaches up pulling me down into the grass on top of him, and kisses me between peals of laughter. “Oh, Leila, that was wonderful. I knew it was a good idea.”

“You do come up with some.” Tenderly, he runs the back of his knuckles along my jawline.

“Oh? Ohh, look!” He sits up carefully, turning me so I’m pressed close to his side. The cliff offers us a beautiful view of the sky, glazed with pink and gold.

“It’s sunset already…? It can’t be, it hasn’t been that long.”

“Time passes strangely here.”

“Oh, magic world, right. Then let’s take our time and enjoy the sight. I always forget how beautiful it is.”

“Julian… you’re not even looking at the sky.” In fact, he’s looking right at me.

“Aren't i? Well.. it’s only because you’re even more dazzling.” I roll my eyes affectionately at him, but let the moment pass. Still, I’m trying desperately not to be flattered and embarrassed. Julian chuckles, wrapping his arm around me and holding me close. I could stay like this forever. The sun dips slowly below the horizon, the clouds cast in purple and blue. 

 

Finally, the last sliver of sunlight disappears. Stars wink above us, a crescent moon hanging low in the sky. Julian presses a kiss to my temple, and sighs. 

“We should probably get going, huh?” Luckily, the jellyfish are still floating beneath us, luminous in the darkness, scout waves to us as we bounce down. She hikes her backpack onto her shoulder, and sets out again. 

 

The moon hasn’t budged an inch, but it feel like we’ve been walking for hours by the time we emerge from the forest. My stomach sinks. The lake we saw earlier has grown to an ocean. The lighthouse is mere speck. Scout point towards a simple wooden pier. A sailboat bobs gently in the calm water.

“Errr, uh. Why don’t we just ...oh, wait, what that? Are those baby seals?” I squint, looking further down the beach. Those are baby seals playing in the water, but...something’s not right. “Lets just, you know, go and say hi, why not?” Scout barks sharly, apparently losing patience, and tries to usher onto the pier. But Julian scoots away, then dashes down the beach.

“Yeaah, just give us a moment. I’ll see what's wrong.” With a deep, disappointed sigh, scout plops down on the sand to wait. Feeling slightly awkward, I follow Julian down the beach. The baby seals are the size of large dogs, but as playful as puppies, tumbling over each other in the surf. Their hides are a mirror of the night sky above us; blue, purple, and dotted with sparkling stars. 

Julian crouches next to a seal, petting its head. It bleats encouragingly at him.

“Isn’t this nice? Much better than all that dangerous stuff out there.” I look dubiously from the calm ocean to Julian.

“Strange. When we met you practically lived for danger. ‘Positively enchanted you said.”

“Did I really say that?”

“That what you said”

“It’s different. That was when ...I knew the dangers.”

“Ah, I see. Fear of the unknown. Just as well we are here together right?” 

“R...right.” It’s no use beating around the bush. I’d best be blunt. “Julian, what’s wrong?”

“Wrong? Nothing is wrong. Everything is fine.” 

“Really? Because I thought we were having a wonderful adventure together. Now, it feels the time when you tried to break up with me, like you’re trying to avoid something.

“No, I just wanted to look at seals, you knows. Because they’re so cute.”

“Julian, I know that face all too well now. I can’t help you if you wont tell me what's bothering you.

“Bothering me? Why would anything be bother me?”

“Because you’re blushing and that usually mean that you’re flattered or I’m right.” He moves to stand up, but the seal pup he’s been petting huffs loudly, then hauls itself forward.

“Oof!” The seal pup lies bodily across his legs, snorting wetly. Now he cant get away.

“Good seal pup. See even the seal know your hiding. So come on, what are you avoiding?”

“I’m not avoiding the topic, of course not! I’m not scared or anything!” But his voice wavers slightly when he says that. He hesitates, the cheerful mask slipping. “...am i?” One of the other seal pups headbutts my leg, investigating my ankle, and rolls onto its side. It snuffles happily when i pet it. My hand comes away streaked with blue, purple, and silvery stardust. I sit next to the overencumbered julian. 

“...I-I think I’m afraid, Leila”

“It’s alright to be afraid Julian.” He takes a deep breath, then steels himself and keeps talking.

“Don’t get me wrong, you’ve done so much to help me! Guiding me, teaching me magic. But it’s been a lot to take in. And I, ah I’m still not used to all this. Jumping off a cliff? Going into a tunnel of, of giant spiders? And who knows what’s waiting for us in that lighthouse? The Magician said to seek purpose, but...what if we don’t like what we find?

“Isn’t that the whole point to adventures?”

“Some burdens are too heavy to bear...even if we carry them together.” 

“We’re not in this alone, Julian. If we can’t carry a burden, even together, we have other people who can help.”

“We...we do, don’t we? Its, ah, it’s strange to rely on other people. I’m not really used to it.”

“I know. You’re used to doing everything on your own. I get that.”

“But I don’t have to any more right?”

“No. Old habits are hard to break, but we’ll manage.”

“With a little help from our friends?”

“Exactly. And I’m scared too. I’d be even more scared you weren’t here. Hell, I would've just stop still not knowing what to do while our friends... and you, are doing their best out there. I’m scared about not doing anything. Even more so about losing you. Ever since I first saw you, I’ve been somehow brave enough to walk out of that shop and come after you.” Saying it like that, kinda sounds like I’m a stalker. 

“First saw…? You mean when blood dripped from my face after your ‘bottle smash’?

“That the one.”

“You bad girl.” He chuckles. 

“Well, you piqued my curiosity. I didn’t take that investigation because I was doing Nadia a favour. Nor was it for justice.” He shoots a confused look my way. “I took it because I wanted to know you and just that simple want, became the best adventure I’ve ever had. Still am having.”

“How about that? I couldn’t stop you either way huh?” The seal lying on him whines loudly, then rolls off him. “Oof, I can barely feel my legs. Give me a hand, dear?” 

“Always.” I help him to his feet, and he wobbles unsteadily, wincing. “Ahhh, pins and needles, don’t you hate that? It’s the absolute worst.”

“If it weren’t for this quest I’d give you a massage.”

“I-”

“Arf!” scout comes bounding down the beach, splashing through the shallows. It cause a commotion among the seals, and several of them shuffles over to investigate their new playmate. She bends down to pat the seal pup’s head, then looks up at us with an impatient huff. As if to ask, ‘Are you done?’

“Ah, er, Scout. Sorry about that. We’re...ready to go.” He says while I weave my fingers between his. With a relieved sigh, scout turns and bounds back towards the pier. Leaving the seal behind, we follow. Julian peers at the boat, shading his eyes from the moonlight. “Now, lets see… ah, I think I recognize this ship.” He hops nimly onto the deck, and gives me a hand up. “Haven’t been abroad one of these in a few years, but if memory serves, I can sail it just fine.”

“She’s all yours then, sailor.” Agile as a cat, he climbs up into the rigging, pulling on ropes until the sails unfurl. Scout untethered the boat from the pier, and clambers onto the deck.

“Lines taken in, all aboard, and we’re off!” The sun rising, but I can still see the flash of the lighthouse in the distance. It’s so far that it would take hours to get there, if we were in the real world. But now, the boat practically flies over the water, like an arrow shot from a bow.

“Thats-! That looks just like the nevivon lighthouse.”

“Really?”

“I haven't seen it in years! I’d almost forgotten what it looked like.” We dock at another small pier. Scout securely ties the boat to the posts. She sits down heavily, letting her feet skim over the water, and waves for us to continue without her. 

“Thanks for your help Scout.” We wave our goodbyes and climb the (thankfully not endless) stairs to the of the lighthouse.

The lighthouse’s beacon, in the center of the room, is as extraordinary as the rest of this realm. 

“Wow, that looks like...our universe.” I’m completely shocked. The someone has mapped out the entire thing. I’ve only ever seen our planet in books but it was just theory. 

“Really? The universe? They are people that believe the planet is round and now we are expected to believe we are not alone?” Julian takes a closer look with me, rather unconvinced. Then I spot something familiar.

“Look, that one there. That’s us. I remember seeing pictures of mapped out lands and far off countries.” Julian stare at a certain glittering light for a few moments. He gasps recognising a few tiny lands.

“That’s ...the south, and Pakra.” He stand straight as if a commander for Nadia army walked into the room. Wheels turning in his head, processing what he has just learned. Eyes shoot wide. “The world is round.” I nod in excitement.

“It’s round!” We luaghed and cheered at this discovery, Julian lift me up twirl me around in celebration before noticing more about the light of the house. 

“But wait...so what about the rest?”

“Erm, well, it’s hard to say but the book said something about other planets surrounding ours. Then again, some of them could be realms?”

“Realms? Like arcana realms?” Thousands of tiny stars twinkle within it but something’s wrong. The stars are dim, flicking weakly. They look like they’re on the verge of burning out. “That doesn’t look good.”

“No, it doesn’t.”

“Ohh, there you are!” A feline figure bounds out from behind the light, beaming warmly at us.

“Port-? Oh, hello.”

“Ah, ahem, and you are…?”

“Good question! Any guesses? Yes! You, with the tarot deck!”

“You’re ...the Star?”

“Got it in one! Don’t be shy, welcome to my humble abode! I‘ve been expecting you. Althooouuuugh, you kinda took the scenic route getting here, didn’t you?”

“Oh, uh. That was kind of my fault, sorry.”

“Don’t worry! You made it in the end, and that’s what’s important.” Julian relaxes, bit by bit, looking charmed by the Star’s friendly demeanor. “Now, y’know, you were never in real danger. I’m harmless as can be!”

“So the cliffs, the tunnel, the ocean…?”

“Nope, not dangerous! See, my trails aren’t about facing danger, or fighting monsters. I‘m all about helping you know who you are and where you’re going, and trusting yourself to get there! You’ve grown so much, and…” She pauses, smiling wryly. Julian looks totally lost. “Well, you still have some growing to do.” The Star tilts her vase. Water pours out, twisting through the air as through it has a mind of its own. It flows upwards to form a sphere suspended in midair.

“Ohhh, its beautiful. How did you do that? What is it for?”

“Why don’t I just show ya?” The sphere ripples, revealing ...my shop. In the image, Julian looms in the shadows, his old mask fixed firmly to his face. No, it’s not just an image. It’s a memory, of the night Julian broke into my shop that night, we looked at each other as strangers, thinking that we were meeting for the first time. Julian scratched the back of his head.

“It still hurts you know. Not even with magic healing could make me forget how hard you hit me that day.”

“Well, you were breaking in.”

“And stole something rather exquisite.”

“You told me you weren’t a thief. What did you take?” He cups my chin with that damn seductive smile that took in way back then too.

“Only the most exquisite.”

“Pretty cool, huh? I can show you all kind of memories! Before I get started for real, anything you wanna see, just for fun?”

“Not off the top of my head, but….Leila, any idea? Unanswered questions?” Now that he mentions it…

“How did you escape from Vesuvia?”

“How did I-? Oh, three years ago?” I’ve heard rumors, mostly fanciful. I doubt he turned into a cloud of bats and flew away. But, how did he get out of the city, with the guards watching every road?

“Lets see let see...ooooh, is it this one?” 

 

The deck of a pirate ship appears in the sphere. Julian paces back and forth, muttering to himself.

“What do I do, what do I do? What did I do? Why can’t I remember…?”

“Ilya, that's enough of that! You’ll wear a furrow in the deck and I just had scrubbed.” Mazelinka emerges from belowdecks, peering wearily at Julian. Of course, it was Maze.

 

“Oh, Mazelinka. She didn’t even bat an eyelash when I came to her begging for a way out of the city. She smuggled me onto her ship in a crate of rum. The bottles were a bit emptier by the time she unpacked me.” 

 

Mazelinka clucks disapprovingly as Julian keeps pacing. 

“Oh, fine. At least put this on. You may not be sick anymore, but we can’t have you scaring everyone in port.” She holds out a familiar piece of dark cloth. Julian’s signature eyepatch. He hesitates, staring down at it. 

 

Next to me, Julian cups his mouths, hekling his own past self. 

“Just put it on already! I promise you’ll look fine! Everyone loves the roguish pirate look, gorgeous magicians included! Er, you, uh, do like it, right?

“It WAS very dashing.”

“Oh? I’m glad you think so, darling. It was very, hmm, ‘just walked off the plank and into your magic shop’ wasn’t it? Remind me to find another when we get back. I’ll wear it whenever you want.

“Though, these days, I do prefer it off. I do so love your eyes.”

“Maybe, I’ll get rid of it then?”

“Keep it. I’m sure we’ll find some use for it.” He rumbles much like a cat purring. 

 

“I...how am I alive? I should be dead, the plague should have-”

“The plague is over, Ilya.”

“Huh? It’s...it’s over? Just like that?”

“Just like that. Everyone who was sick is getting better. Put on the eyepatch, ilya. It’ll be a good disguise. If nothing else.”

 

“She was actually right. You’d think, oh, there’s no way a dinky little eyepatch would disguise such a handsome face. But it’s amazing how many people can’t recognize you, once you put on some eyewear.”

“I recognised you.”

“Indeed, you did. Seems not even in death could make you forget me.” I playfully punch his arm. After a quick ‘ow’, he still smiles and laughs at my embarrassed face. 

 

“How does this thing...ah, that’s how. Aahem. How do I look?” 

“Like gangly doctor who drank too much rum and put on an eyepatch.” 

“At least i’ve got the right habits to be a pirate.”

“It’ll take you a bit to adjust. Try not to bump into too many walls.”

 

“Just between you and me? Sometimes I still bump into walls.” 

 

“Where...where are we going?”

“Southly.”

“But where in the south?”

“Nowhere in particular, you’ll be safest on this bucket, at least til the search parties get called off. After that? We’ll figure it out when we get there.”

 

“You went to the south?”

“Yeah. Is that important?” There is something important there. Something in the south.

“Not sure. Wasn’t there a war there or something?”

“Not back then.”

 

“Mazelinka, I ...I can’t here. If they catch me, if they catch you hiding me-”

“That’s enough of that kind of talk, Ilya! No palace guard’s laying a hand on you, or they’ll catch worse than this spoon.” As Maze waves the spoon for emphasis. 

 

I found myself nodding until that dreaded item was mentioned.

“She has something worse than a spoon?”

“Ohh, yes. She’s also got a rolling pin.” 

 

“Now get some rest below decks, before the sun bakes you into one of those lobsters you like so much. Mazelinka bustle away, towards the ships wheel. The cries of gulls fade with the memory.

 

“And then...I ran. I ran in circles for three years. But the road led me back to Vesuvia in the end. To you. Funny, isn’t it? How hindsight makes things so much clearer.”

“That’s because you’re different person now! New-you can see thing that old-you couldn’t. Hmmm but I think we have a bit more to see.” She idly bats at a ribbon of water, sending droplets of stars flying. “You think a whole lot, dont'cha Julian? With all those what-ifs and but-what-abouts floating around in there, there’s no room for a higher purpose. So, why are you so scared?” The water shimmers, bringing another memory to light.

 

Nadia watches as Lucio swaggers down the stairs. She stands tall, determined to face him head-on. Across the ballroom, Asra’s mask can’t hide his expression of pure loathing. Outside, Portia run down the hallway, following Malak to Julian’s body. 

“Asra and Nadia. They’re trapped in the palace, racing against time to stop Lucio and the devil. And Portia. You want to protect her but, right now, she’s protecting you. And of course…” I see myself, separated from Julian by the bars of the dungeon lift. “Why don’t you tell him Leila?* About what you really wanted to do?” Julian stares at me with a furrowed brow.

“If I knew you better, if I was just a little bit quicker. I would have taken your place. As I was waiting, I keep thinking about how I could’ve come with you.” 

The lift blurs into the arena. Praetor Vlastomil looms above us, and the crowd roars. “I fought off my own fear to save you. I can’t remember the last time I was scared of crowds.” 

The final image is still fresh in my memory, too. I’m standing at the edge of the magicians realm. Looking for scout, and wondering whether to follow her into the unknown.

“Brave, determined Leila. You’ve grown so much so much, learned so much, done so much...that would she do for you, Julian?”

“What wouldn’t I do for Julian I think would be the better question?”

“What would you do for her?”

“Anything. Everything.” He whisper it, sounding shaken.

“You made it through the forest and over the ocean to find me. That takes real guts! But the real challenge is up ahead. You can handle it, so I’m not gonna sugarcoat this. Your purpose is dangerous. You’ll risking life and limb to make it through.”

“Are you ready for that?” Julian curses sharply.

“I knew it! I knew we weren’t going to like what we found up here! I hate it when I’m right!”

“Well, I’ll be more surprised if we weren’t.” He paces nervously in front of the sphere, running his hands through his hair.

“You gotta ask a hard question, Julian. Why’re you so scared?”

“You’re asking Leila to put herself in danger! Of course I’m scared! I should’ve told you to wait in the Magician's realm, I should’ve sent you back with asra. No, even earlier than that! I shouldn’t have let you get involved at all. The thought of you getting hurt, I...I care about you too much, leila. I can’t let you do this.”

“I care about you too, you know. I don’t want you to be in danger, either. I don’t want to see you hurt either. Not again. That hanging...even I had my doubts that you would come back. I couldn’t bare it. I wanted to die with you more than anything.” I cup his cheek, and he leans against my hand. “If we have to do this … then we should do it together. To be without you is worse.” He struggles for a moment, before he speaks. 

“I know. I know you’ve never… you don’t want me to take all the myself. I -I just want you safe, Leila.” I think I know what the start was getting a, by showing us all those images. 

“Have faith, Julian. In me and in everyone else. Our friends.”

“I...I’ll try.” Julian takes a deep breath, and squares his shoulders. “Alright, then let’s do this.” The lighthouse’s beacon flares brilliantly, the stars blazing to life. The Star beams proudly at us. 

“Wow, would you look at that? You really are strong together! Looks like you’re finally ready...to face the devil.”


	26. The Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay so as i was writing, i actually figured out the storyline and took a while for Leila though process to actually bare fruit

Julian and I gawks at the Star in disbelief.

“Could you repeat that? I don’t think I heard you right?” 

“You’re ready to face the Devil?” 

“Oh, I did hear you right.”

“See the Devils up to all kinds of mischief. He’s been making plans, sneaking around, making deals… all so he can break down the barriers between your realm and ours. If that happens, well. It won’t be pretty and it’s up to you to stop it”

“Us specifically? Why?” 

“I think you already know the answer to that don't cha? Leila. You’re the Key to this. You’re only one who can stop the Devil.”

“How?”

“Well, you can’t do it alone. You’re gonna need help.” With those words, I immediately grabbed onto Julians arm, pulling him in. The Star sound a muffled giggle as Jualin straightens up after nearly falling over from my pulling.

“Well, then. I guess I can add ‘saving the world to my to-do list’, huh? You can count on me, Leila. Always.”

“I know, I can.”

“Your powers need developing. You’ve begun to tap into them a little, but you still need more practice. And the best place to practice is a personal gateway! You know a bit about the don’t you?” I think back. Didn’t Asra mention something like that once?

“It’s a place magicians can access, where they’re closest to their own magic.”

“Bingo! Being there will help you connect more to your own power, and learn more about yourself. Of course, seeing as how its so personal. I can’t tell you how to find it.” But how can I even find it when my memories are lost to me? “If you look within yourself, why you might realize that you already know the way!” She beams confidently at me, and I find myself smiling back. I guess, if I go with what I remember and what I know, it isn’t much but it will be a start.

“Thank you, Star. For everything”

“Don’t mention it! It’s my pleasure really. Take care of yourselves, okay? Don’t be strangers!”

“We won’t!” We both make our departure. Saying our goodbyes as we walk down the lighthouse stairs.

“Well, she was rather charming.”

“Remind you of anyone?”

“Huh? Ummm. Not that I can think of.”

“I suppose it’s harder when you’re related.”

“Related? Wait! Pasha?!”

“Yeah, Pasha!”

“Don’t be-....oh, actually ...I guess they are rather similar.”

“Just like you and Hangman.” 

“I suppose you're right. So Asra is...the Magician?”

“It seems everyone we know is related to the arcana somehow.”

“What’s Nadia?”

“I think she is the High-priestess.” 

 

The door at the base of the lighthouse opens into a snowy forest. 

The ocean, the docked boat, and scout are nowhere to be seen. Shivering, julian buttons up his shirt and coat, fluffing his collar to block out the chill.

“Brr. I suppose this place doesn’t need to follow the rules geography, does it? Ah, but it’s sort of nostalgic. Reminds me of the months I spent in the south. There’s nothing like running around with friends after a fresh snowfall. One time, we built a snow fort as big as the Vesuain palace! With snowmen to serve as guards, of course.”

“Hahah, you built a snow castle?! That’s damn adorable.” We both chuckle. He smile wistfully at the pristine white landscape.

“Those were the days...hmmm. Hey, what’s that?” He points and I turn around to look, wondering what got his attention.

“I don’t see anything-?” Snowball hits me in the shoulder, scattering snow all over my back. I yelp and whip around to see Julian doubled over with laughter. 

“Ha, gotcha!”

“You little-” I scrabble at the ground, quickly combine every flake of snow near me. Julian runs for cover while shouting …

“Uh oh. Winner gets a prize!!” By his excitement, I could tell what kind of prize he meant. 

“Come back here you coward!” My snowball smacks harmlessly into a tree trunk.

“C’mon, Leila, you can do better than-” My second snowball catches him in the shoulder before he can finish his sentence. Julian retaliates with a volley of his own, and soon the air full of snowballs and laughter. 

As I crouch behind a tree, making another snowball, a thought occurs to me. I wonder if I could….

Magic tungles along my fingers, encasing the snow ball in a shimmering aura. I don’t even wait for Julian to show his face. I throw the snowball with all my strength. Guided by my will, it curves in a wide arc, around the tree.

“What the-? Gaah!” Julian lunges out from behind the tree falling over himself as he tries to dodge the snowball, but to no avail.

“Oh, no, nonono-!” The snowball dives after him, jinks around his windmilling arms, and hits him square in the chest.

“Hahaaaa.” He topples over dramatically.

“Oh, a lethal blow! But you know what they say, if you’re going to go out, go out in a blaze of glory.” Julian rushes my tree, and though I continue pelting him with snowballs, he doesn’t stop. I have just a moment to brace myself before he tackles me into the snow.

“Cheater.”

“All’s fair in love and war, Leila.” Still breathless with laughter, he leans closer. “So, about that prize…” I smile up at him… and shove a handful of snow down the front of his shirt.

“Ack.” Squeaking loudly, Julian tumbles away from me, trying in vain to get the snow out of his shirt.

“All's fair in love and war, isn’t it?” 

“Ohhhhh, I’ll get you for that, Leila!” he scoops up an armful of snow and dumps it on me, half-burying me. I flail my way out of the snow pile, and tackles him in turn. We roll around in the snow, laughing, until we’re both a mess. 

I end up braced on my hands above julian, a reversal of our initial position. He smiles fondly up at me, dusting snow off my shoulders. The air is crisp and chilly around us, but I feel warm. A deep sense of contentment spreads through my whole body. Julian brushes feather-light kisses along the line of my jaw, sighing happily.

“You know, sometimes this, this happiness, still feels so surreal. I never thought I’d have something like this with you. Best snow day ever.” But the cold is getting the better of me at last. I can’t suppress a shiver, and Julian notices immediately.

“Are you cold, Leila? Ah, I guess even magic snow has it drawbacks.”

“Don’t worry I can fix that. Julian helps me sit up, watching me curiously. I run my hands over our clothing, and a flicker of magic wicks away the moisture, leaving us warm and dry.

“Now that awfully handy, isn’t it? You’ll have to teach me that later.” He leans in, brushing his lips over my cheek, and offers me a hand up. “Now how about this gateway of yours...any leads?” The Star said I needed to look within myself to find the way… when I call up my magic, it suffuses my body with familiar warmth. 

Somewhere, in the distance, I can feel something resonating with me. As if my magic is calling to its own echo. That must be it.

“I can feel it. That way.” I point into the distance, towards a mountain range.

“Lead the way, leila. Gateway, here we come!” Our course decided, we set off.

The wintry forest is almost silent, save for the sound of our footsteps crunching on the snow. It doesn’t feel like we’ve been walking for long when we emerge on the shore of a frozen lake. The icy surface is broken by the whorls and spikes of massive waves, frozen mid-break. The woods to either side are impassesably dense. The only way forward is over the ice. 

“Let’s see...ah, here. Use this to test the ice before you step onto it.” He hands me a fallen branch. Fairly straight and sturdy enough to lean on and pick another for himself. “Stay close, Leila. Careful now, slowly does it.” Gingerly, I step out onto the frozen surface, probing ahead of me with the stick. 

The ice is beautifully clear, and I can see a hint of deep blue through it, where the water is still liquid. Julian and I move slowly, staying within arm’s reach of each other. Movement below me catches my eye. A vast, dark shape slides languidly through the water, far below the ice we walk on. Though I watch it carefully, it never gets closer. Gradually, it fades from view, diving to some unknown depth. 

We walk for what feels like hours before we reach the far shore, just as night falls. It’s a relief to set foot on solid ground again. Ahead of us, the mountains reach for the sky, their snowy peaks lost in clouds. But when I let my magic spread out again, I hesitate.

“That’s strange. I can’t feel it anymore.” 

“Huh. That’s...weird. But it was coming from up ahead right? If we just keep going, we should find it sooner or later.”

“I guess so.” He forges ahead, and I follow, through the trees and up the mountainside.

“It must be somewhere up...here.” He trails off as we emerge from the treeline. A door stands by itself, surrounded by undisturbed snow. “Huh, it...looks just like the door of your shop”

“But… it can’t be.”

“You don’t think it’s your gateway?”

“Well, I guess it ...makes sense but…” A brief surge of homesickness overtakes me as I approach the door. It’s carved from the same wood as the door of my shop, and the air around it is warmer than our frigid surroundings. I can smell the herb I always have hanging up to dry in the shop, with a whiff of smoke from the stove salamander. I stretch out a hand, resting it on the wood. It even feel the same. The door swings open… and chains whip out from inside the gateway, wrapping around my arms and legs.

“Leila!” I catch a glimpse of Julian getting tangled up in the chains, before we’re both dragged into gateway. I catch a glimpse Julian getting tangled up in the chains… a trap.

“BELIEVE NOTHING!” I shout, before we’re both dragged into the open gateway. 

 

Everything goes black.

  
  
  


I am a student of the magical arts. A resident of the city of vesuvia. Tonight when I leave my shop, I don’t bother to lock the door behind me, there’s no point. I drift through the empty streets. 

 

What happening?

 

Around me, the building slowly crumble into dust and ash. Flakes of paint swirls in the air. The canals are full of red, red water.

 

Shouldn’t i be somewhere else…?

 

No, I belong here. Here, where there is only the sound of the wind, and distant weeping. From the docks, I can see the Lazaret. It looms dark in the distance, a monument to the city’s failures. End of the line. There is only one boat, moored at the pier. It’s waiting to take me where I belong.

 

I should really tell him...them. No, it won’t change anything. Everyone goes to the lazaret to await their end, when it’s their turn. And now it’s mine. I don’t see any reason why I shouldn’t go. 

 

Don’t I? 

 

I shouldn’t turn back. It would only hurt them more. 

 

Right? Why does my head feel so fuzzy?

 

My feet carry me forward to the boat. A plague doctor stand in the boat waiting for me. 

 

Hey, Julian. 

 

Who? 

 

What?

 

Who...who’s that? 

 

Who’s... who…? Wait. The question rattles something loose in a my head. A simple question. How did I get here? 

 

That’s easy. I came from my shop. 

 

And before that?

 

Where was I, before that? Why can’t I remember? I was in...I was in…? Cold. white.

The sense-memory surfaces slowly. A brisk, chilly breeze. Fresh snow crunching under my feet. Dark spindly trees. 

 

But, I was with...was with.

 

A snowy forest, somewhere far, far away. I wasn’t in vesuvia. And i wasn’t alone. 

 

The plague doctor freezes, standing as still and silent as a statue in boat. Then the body wiggles and writhes bonelessly under its clothes, dissolving into a swarm of red beetles. They skitter, leaving the mask and dark coat in the boat. The oppressive cloud in my head lifts slightly.

Julian. 

Of course, I know who Julian is. And that wasn’t him. He doesn’t ...didn’t even know I was here. He was working. 

And probably still is.

I have to find him, the real him. 

We have to get out of here. 

He’s somewhere ahead of me, over the water. I can feel it. There’s nothing for it. 

I get in the boat, and start rowing.

 

A think fog rolls in, so dense and opaque that I can barely see my own hands in front of me. 

Ugh, it’s that feeling of someone watching. Someone or something doesn’t want me to find Julian. I just need to keep moving forward.

Trusting the faint pull tugging me onward, I row onward, until the boat bumps up against something. An island? The moment I set foot on dry land branches and roots seize my limbs immobilizing me.

Somehow, this feels...familiar? Julian stands in a circle of light, speaking to a misty figure with the head of a bird.

“Indecision...introspection...inaction. They will serve you forever?” What? Didn’t this happen before? His voice echoes as if its coming from a great distance. The syllables warp and distort. “You stand between realms, but there is only one road for you.” I could swear this has happened.

“Then it’s not much of a choice.” Huh? “There’s nothing left for me back there.” No ...that not right. He walks deeper into the misty forest, and the mangrove branches finally release me. 

Panic seized me. I can think of nothing else. I run after him, but the fog is so think and damp that it feels almost sticky on my skin.

“Julian, wait!” I can’t reach him. I stretch out a hand towards him as the fog closes around his back. 

 

Where did he go? I hear splashing somewhere ahead. No, to the right? No, left. 

I can’t see jualin at all anymore, but he’s just up ahead. He must be. 

It’s been minutes. Hours. Days? Where is he? Where am i?

 

Wait. This isn’t how it happened.

It isn’t? I slow to a walk, then stop, concentrating on that thought. Fighting the lethargy in my limbs and mind, I drag forth a memory.

 

I’ve been here before. I saw julian talking to the Hanged Man in this realm. But he didn’t stay here. He chose to come back. He chose life. This isn’t right. This isn’t real. 

A breeze stirs my clothes, before a great gust of wind whips around me, blowing away the fog. A familiar structure emerges in front of me. 

It stands on a lonely island, waiting oh so patiently for me. The gate is open. It won’t stop me. 

The lift to the dungeon, where Julian labored to find the cure. I can’t help but think of what I could have done to go with him that day. Stop him if I had to. The worst was leaving him on his own to face all that again.

Well, not this time. I can sense him down there the real Julian. I need to go deeper.

 

The door clangs open at the bottom of the shaft. When I step through, I feel a jolt, and for the first time since I opened my eyes at my shop, my mind feels clear. Whatever had hold of it, it’s certainly released its grip.

Dozens of rusty-red handprints line the walls. Most are large enough to belong to adults, but lower down, they’re small enough to be children’s. It’s not that I didn’t believe him before, but seeing how this weighed upon him so much. It’s all beginning to make sense. The nightmares, the fear of getting close, the recklessness. Oh Julian, where are you?

The details fade into a haze. I’m dreaming. I’ve been dreaming this whole time. But while this place is also a dream, it’s not my dream. It’s Julians.

 

The dungeon in my memory is empty, with only abandoned tools and stains left behind. But now, bodies are piled in the corners, and the crumbling walls weep ichor. The office doors bang open and closed in a silent wind. Beetles swarm over the walls, clicking mutinously.

“No, no, no, no this isn’t, this can’t be… why isn’t it working?!” Julians huddles over a table, talking frantically himself. The person on the table coughs violently, and struggles to sit up. 

“...Julian…” She’s wearing my clothes. My body. My face. My eyes, the sclera dyed crimson. It’s me. But at the same time, it’s not me. Julian didn’t know I was ill. So, it’s not me.

 

“IT’S NOT ME!”

 

My voice dies in my throat. No matter how hard I try to scream, I can’t get the words out. I rush to Julian’s, and try to pull him away...but my hands pass harmlessly through him.  He can’t even see me. Damn it. Isn’t there anyway I can talk to him?

“It’s your fault.” What? “You..you let this happen” Shut up. I never said that. I would never say that!.

“Leila, no, no that’s not… I didn’t…” 

“DON’T LISTEN TO HER!”

“Please, just lie back down, stay still. I’ll fix this, I promise.” Oh god. No. No, don’t cry.

“You can’t.” 

“I wouldn’t say that.” 

“You can’t fix this, Julian.” 

“STOP IT!!” Beetles swarm up the tables and over my nightmarish double, faster than Julian can swat them away.

“No! Get away, get away from her-” My heart breaks, I hate seeing him like this. It’s not even real. She’s not real.

When he finally clears them away, there’s nothing left. Not even a body. “No, no, no, no, this can’t be happening, not again-.” From the shadows of the room, three familiar figures emerge. Oh no. not them too.

“You should have been there for Leila. She died because of you!” Asra, you know it wasn’t his fault.

“I was fine without you. We were all fine without you! Mazelinka was right, you should never have come back” Not you too Portia. You wanted to help him just as much as i did.

“Run, doctor. Run from your mistakes, like you always do!” Nadia, you know he doesn’t. They close in around julian, their accusing voices blending into a malicious cacophony. Clutching his head, Julian bolts from the main room and into the safety of his office.

”Julian wait.” As he does, the dungeon twists and blur around us. Instead of an office… I see a very familiar room. Wallpaper peels from the walls in long, curling ribbons. The drapery flutters without any wind. Portraits of Lucio crowd the walls, dozens of angles of him as a young man, healthy and triumphant. But when I look closer, I see that the painted figure is a wretched, withered husk, and the frames are charred at the edges. 

Julian comes to a halt at the side of the bed, wild-eyed and breathing hard.

“You…!”

“What do you want, Jules? Can’t you see I’m trying to sleep? It’s almost time...almost time for my party…”

 

You can still save them, doctor.

 

A mysterious voice whispers from the dark corners of the room. 

“I ....I can?”

 

You know how to cure the plague. You could stop this, here and now. It will be so easy, wouldn’t it? He’s so weak, so delusional, so...pathetic. You know what you have to do.

 

“DON’T LISTEN!” I try to shout out a warning to pull Julian away, to do something, anything… but this isn’t my nightmare. I can’t do anything to stop him. Helpless, just begging, praying even, for Julian to hear me.I scramble around trying to look for the source of the voice but I doubt its hiding behind curtain. 

“You didn’t do it. You were too late. But now….no. I still wouldn’t want you to kill him. Not because it’s to save the count but because I want to save you. You’ve already spent years believing you did and almost died for it. So, please don’t do it. Trust yourself. Trust us, please.”

“I...I can’t. I can’t. He’s helpless, and he..”

 

He was a murderer before you met him. He will murder again if he lives. Think of your friends. Your loved ones. Your Leila.

 

“FUCK YOU! DON’T YOU DARE USE ME AGAINST HIM!”

“Oh, Leila, I……..No” I stop, frozen. What did he say? “No, that’s...that’s wrong. Leila...would never want me to do this.” I smile in relief as I turn to face him. He starting to see it now, though I’m quite sure he didn’t hear me. 

 

Wouldn’t she? 

 

“LIKE HELL I WOULD, YOU….YOU….AGH! Once I find you, you’re DEAD!” Julian shakes his head, wiping fiercely at his face.

“No. Never. And neither would Pasha. Or Asra, or Nadia. None of them would say those things to me.”

“No, we never would and never will.” Even though I know I can’t touch him and I can’t feel him, I still try to place my hand on his pale skin.

“I regret so many things. I’ve made so many mistakes. But I can. I can learn. I’m not the same man I was back then.  And ...I’m not a murderer.” Julian takes a step back from the bed, and finally, my voice obeys me. 

“Julian.” Startled, his eyes dart around as his hand warily find mine on his cheek. Finally, our eyes focus and meet, as the room disintegrates around us.

 

When my vision clears, I’m looking up at the ceiling of... my shop? I shake off my vertigo and sit up. It looks like my shop, but it can’t be. Everything is cold, the jar and counters rimed with frost. But, most importantly, I’m awake. Everything is solid, crisp and real. Julian is next to, slumped against the counter. He groans weakly.

“Julian?” His eyes fly open, and he blots upright.

“Leila!” He lurches forward to cup my cheeks in his hand, studying my face intensely. The relief in his face is nearly painful. “It ,,,its you, it’s really you, you’re here, you’re...you’re…” His voice breaks on the last word. 

“Here. I’m right here.” With my hand on either side of his face, pressing our forehead together. 

I’m so happy to be with him again. But not so happy to see him cry like this. I part from him slightly just to wipe away his tearing. He’s trembling all over, from more than just cold. I wrap my arms around his shoulder, pulling him close. With a choked gasp, he wraps me in a hug so tight I can feel the frantic rushing of his heart through my whole body. I bury my face against his shoulder. His solid, very much real shoulder.

“Leila, Leila, you’re safe, you’re safe-” Julian crumples against me, shaking. Holding him tightly, I murmur gentle resources against his hair.

“I am. I am. And so are you. Thank goodness. It’s okay, Julian. Everything’s going to be okay. it was only a dream. It wasn’t real.” Shuddering, lifts his head slightly.

“You ...you had them too? The nightmares?” I nod, running my fingers gently through his hair.

“Can I ask what you, uh...you don’t have to tell me, but…” Of course, i’ll tell him. It would make him feel better surely.

“I saw Vesuvia. Overtaken by plague. It was just me in the streets, and taking one last walk.” Now that I’m awake, the nightmares have faded into a dreamy haze. I tell him about my nightmare as though they were just a story. When I finish, Julian isn’t trembling as much anymore. Even so, it takes a moment longer before he begins to speak. 

“I dreamed… I dreamed about the storm.” The storm? I look at him curiously. “Ah, I never told you did I? When Pasha and I were little, we were shipwrecked in the storm of the century. We made it out alive. Washed up near Nevivon, and the rest is history.” I feel a brief pang of curiosity. He and Portia weren’t originally from Nevivon? What about their parents?...but this isn’t really the time for questions. I can sense that julian isn’t finished. “But in the dream… the storm ripped Pasha out of my arms. I woke up alone on the beach. I was looking for her, looking everywhere, and I couldn’t find her. Her cottage was abandoned. Everything overgrown, the roof falling in, nothing left. I went inside and then….somehow, I was in the palace dungeon.” The dungeon? So, the Julian I saw before that were not him. Those were my own fears. “I…” He falters, and I cup his cheek gently. He takes a moment, breathing deeply, before he continues. “I ...I thought I saw, the real you, at the end.”

“It was me.” He laughs shakily, wiping at his face.

“Seems like that’s becoming a running theme, doesn’t it? How...how much did you see?”

“Everything in the dungeon….and Lucio’s room. I’m sorry i tried calling out to you. To break through. To drag you away even but….”

“...It’s alright, Leila. I ...I broke through on my own, didn’t it?”

“Yeah. I guess you do. Didn’t realize I had that kind of affect on you.”

“Of course you do. There was a time when...I wouldn’t have been able to break free. Before I met you, for the second time. Those things they said, those horrible things… I know where they come from. I told myself those same things so many times, I ...I started to believe them.” I smooth my thumb over his cheek, wiping away the tears. His smile is genuine, though it tremble at the corners. “But I’m not the same man I was three years ago. I’ve changed. I really have.”

“I know you have.”

“Thank to you, Leila.” I lean forward, resting our foreheads together, and Julian closes his eyes, bending close to me. We hold each other, saying nothing more. Julian’s handing and heart rate are steady when he finally stirs, mumbling something under his breath.

“Huh?”

“Thank you, Leila.” Is that really what he said? “I, ah, I feel better. Do you?” I feel drained, but I’m not as shaky as when I first woke up

“I’m alright. Little tired after all that but nothing a bit of food and sleep won’t fix.”

“Then we, um. We should probably figure out where we are.” We climb to our feet looking around. 

“Well, this certainly looks like my shop but…”

“This...this isn’t your gate though, is it?”

“No. the gate we found on the mountain must have been a trap.” This place has a strange, cold feeling. It’s almost familiar. A mystical twinkle resound through the shop.

“What was that?” It came from the back room. “Stay close, leila.”

“As long as you will…” I caught a blushing smirk as we approached the back room together, cautiously. 

There on the table, is a single card.

“Huh. Care to do the honors?” I flip the card over.

“Death, reversed.” The card is cold and distant, and all I can hear is a fading echo of some distant bell. It’s the same energy of the shop itself. “We’re in deaths realm.”

“Seriously, deaths realm? Are we safe here?”

“....Normally yes.”

“But?”

“The card is reserved. Not even I know what that means.”

“My, my, my.” I jump, looking around frantically.

“Death? Is that you?” I could understand Julians confusion when I may having sounded a little more excited than I should have.

“Show yourself!”

“If you insist.” I whirl around to confront the stranger, and flinch back in surprise. Valdemar stands in the open doorway. They step inside, and the door swings shut. That not possible.

“YOU ARE NOT DEATH!”

“And YOU are both awake? Full of disappointments today aren't we? And in possession of all your faculties? My little welcoming gift should have snapped your mind's like twigs. Perhaps it need further refinement.”

“Valdemar! What are you doing here?!” 

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that? You are in my realm, after all.”

“Your realm? You’re the death arcana?” Julian’s shock seems real, but to my ear, it rings just a little hollow. Is he fishing for information?

“You can’t be. The arcana can’t travel to the human world.”

“Oh, well done. That is correct if I were one of them I would be able to leave. Well, I suppose it’s not technically my realm. But Death can’t do much of anything, these days, so I’ve taken over.” 

“Can’t do much? What have you done?” How is this possible?

“If you’re not the arcana the what are you?”

“Oh, good question. What do your cards tell you, magician?” I’m still holding the death card in my hand. It whispers to me in a voice silvers with frost. The real Death arcana sound nothing like Valdemar… but I can’t shake the feeling the they’re connected, somehow. I study valdemar carefully, circling like a vulture, though I bet they wouldn’t feel the intimidation.

“Death, upright, is about change. Transformation. Ending, and beginnings. But reversed, it can mean resistance to change. Stagnation.”

“Goodness, you say that like it’s a bad thing. Why would I ever want to change?” Reversed. Are they the reversed version of Death? 

“Humans are so fragile. So very breakable. But I’m not. Not many more.” I rack my brain, trying to recall if I’ve ever heard of anything like this. “Well? Any guesses?”

“I...don’t know what you are.” There’s not enough information. Not yet. 

“Disappointing, but not very surprising. Few people know anything about the process.” Process? Does that mean, whatever this is, it’s still going? Argh, there the barriers that I can’t quite breakthrough. “He’s made sure of that.”

“He?”

“The Devil, of course.” It sends a chill down my spine. I remember the Devil and Valdemar, standing side-by-side, in the palace garden. 

“So, it was the Devil who tricked us? And sent us down here?”

“Did you only just figure that out?

“Then you really are one of his servants?”

“Don’t be crass. We’re colleagues.”

“And the other courtiers you were working with? Volta, Vlastomil, Vulgora? Are they ‘colleagues’ too?” Something about what Julian had said just split the barrier in by mind.

“Representations.” Julian can see that I trying to figure this out but it’s still not clear. 

“They might like to think they’re on the same level as me… but no, oh no. It takes a long time to become this powerful, and none of them have managed it.”

“If you’re so powerful, why has the devil have you doing his dirty work? Is he afraid of us?”

“No.”

“Afraid? Whyever would he be afraid?”

“He just needs an extra pair of hands, but what those hands are doing…”

“You can’t possibly kill him. Not with your pathetic humanity intact….” What exactly does he mean by that? “If you were like me…” Valdemar pause. I get the feeling that they’ve said too much. “I tire of this. I suppose I should wrap things up. I admit, I’m curious. I’ve never killed anyone already separated from their body before.” Adrenaline and magic alike surge through my veins, responding to Valdemar’s theat. Completely discarding all half-baked theories jumbling up in my head. 

 

Wait, what was that? A voice?

 

“Are you planning to fight back? Please do. Its more fun that way.”

“Leila, no! You can’t fight them!”

“Then what?! I have to try, Julian. They’ll get everyone else if we don’t try.”

“I…” A strange, buzzing rasp echos through the shop. It’s coming from...Valdemar? When I look at them I flinch in horror. Valdemar’s body wavers uncertainty at the edges, overlaids on a shape I can’t even begin to understand. As though their human form is merely a veil, covering something...something other.  

My mind struggles to make sense of what I’m seeing. A fierce, sharp pain blossoms behind my eyes. Again, I hear that rasping. Is valdemar… laughing?

Julian grips my arm, and I tear my eyes away from Valdemar with an effort.

“Leila, I believe in you. Do what you need to.” Somehow, he musters up a grin, bringing me hope I need to bring this...thing down. “Kick their ass!” I focus, pushing past the pain, and listen, searching for the voice I heard within me. 

The voice rings in my mind, suddenly loud and clear. Its my voice, though it doesn’t speak in any word I understand. It’s a whisper of salty air, a flash of the sun on the ocean, a promise of a faraway horizon. A breath of freedom. The magic surges up through me, pouring down my arms and into my hands. 

When I look at valdemar again, a bright pain lance, through my head, as though I’m trying to look at the sun. Are the headaches back? No, this is different. I can fight it now.

An undulating mass twitches and judders in front of me, their outline fluctuating unevenly. Their surface boils, clusters of eyes and teeth and rib-bones entering from within their mass, then dissolving back into it. But I can see something else. The shadows of chains, densely wrapped around Valdemar’s form. 

Valdemar reaches one (or maybe more?) long, terrible, blade-like limb towards us. Closer...closer… until they're close enough. I lash out grabbing hold of a chain. For a moment, it almost feels cold. Then it burns, white-hot agony searing up from my hand and into my body, driving all other thoughts from my mind. Julian catches hold of me when I stumble, holding me up. Abruptly, the agony lessens, and I can breathe past the stabbing pain my chest. In the same moment, Julian doubles over, his expression twisting with an echo of my own pain. Is he using his own magic to help me? I would protest but...but he wouldn’t let go. He doesn’t let go. He’s still holding on. 

A single link of the chain snaps. Valdemar goes suddenly, totally still. Then they spasm violently, as some of their mass disintegrates, dissolving into nothing. I realize, to my horror, that the chains are the only thing holding valdemar together. 

Then... the pain fades.

Without another word, Valdemar flees, vanishing into thin air. Death’s realm is silent for all of five sounds, before Julian lets out a triumphant yell. I nearly jumped through the roof.

“Leila, that was amazing!” He kisses me and spins me around in a circle, but we both wobbles and stumble, nearly failing. “...Oof, that took a lot out of both of us, I guess. But you did it! 

“Oh come one, you deserve some credit it too. If you didn’t help with your magic I probably be dead by now.”

“My ...my magic? I didn’t use my magic, I don’t think? Did I?”

“You must’ve have done. As soon as you touch me the pain stopped.

“As soon as I touched you...I felt a stabbing pain in my chest. Well, I’m not sure how I did that?” Does he still have his healing ability? But I thought the hangman took it away? Is he using his own magic? “Still, You made valdemar turn tail and run. If they hadn’t run, you would've kicked their ass for real!” As much as i hate rain on Julian’s parade… I don’t think that’s true.

“Nice to know you think so highly of me, Julian. But we got lucky. If they’d stayed, it would've gone badly for us.” He sobers up for a moment, considering that possibility, then shrugs slightly.

“But they didn’t. They didn’t and we’re both safe.” 

“I guess you're right”

“Thanks to...to.. That. uh. What was that, anyways? For a moment, I thought I saw you grab something. Chains?” 

“Yes, the same chain as the one that pulled us into the fake gate.” I can still feel a shadow of that searing hear on my hand. That oppressive, claustrophobic energy… it was the same as the Devil’s. 

“I think those chains...are part of the Devil’s power.”

“And you broke one of the links.” I still don’t really know how I did it. I didn’t know I could. Julian open his mouth, close it then open it again. “Hey...uh if you can break the Devil’s chains...are you thinking what I’m thinking?!” I managed to nod.

“This must be what the Star meant. This is how I can stop the devil.”


	27. On The Precipice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i really wanted to be back at the secret garden rather than Portia house or the rowdy raven. (though my choice was the rowdy raven) but i suppose the Nix hydra just wants to be fair to the ones who haven't done the paid scenes.  
> I hope you all recognize the song Julian is singing. (i wonder how many of you where singing along) I would like to thank an inspiring trio of cosplayers who won a competition with this skit. It fits Julian so perfectly and here is their video to the song. Thank you, Irstress!  
> https://m.facebook.com/story.php?story_fbid=292720991547694&id=1585379981695752

“...I can stop the Devil.” I stare down at my hands, swallowing hard. Repeating it doesn’t make it feel anymore real but the facts remain. I broke a link of the Devils chain, and Valdemar fled.

“Leila, I hate to be the voice of reason but… using that power nearly knocked you flat. How are you going to use it on the Devil without hurting yourself?”

“I ...I don’t know. Maybe if we find out more information, I could understand this power.”

“You were trying to figure something out, as Valdemar was talking.” I strate down at the floor trying to remember. An answer so close but I can’t remember which train of thought lead me to it. “The courtiers. What are they?” Julian asks to jog my memory.

“The courtiers….? How can they be the arcana when the arcana can’t venture into the human realm?”

“If Valdemar is death…

“Valstomil is judgement, Volta is temperance, and Vulgora is the tower.” Judgement on what they wore at the masquerade.

“And you said that Asra represents the magician..-”

“Represents! Ugh why does that bug me?”

“That word does seem to light a candle in your head.”

“Represents …..represents….people represent the arcana.”

“Certain people represent the arcana.”

“While...others...are the opposite.”

“The reserved... like valdemar?”

“.....And that's exactly how he is doing it. The devil is creating the reserved versions of the arcana.”

“By using the ones that represent them already.”

“If that the case then, even we cant fall for his tricks again. I don’t know how long it will take for people to be….changed. By the way Valdemar was talking, a long time.” 

“Leila, what about Lucio? The Devil said that he was a problem. Was he lying?” 

“The arcana can’t lie but they can mislead, depending on your perspective. There still some information missing.”

“So, so close. Perhaps, I can be of assistance.” I jump like I’ve been doused with cold water. It take me a moment to register that its not Valdemar’s voice. But Julian and I are still alone in the shop. Who spoke? Is that…?

“Have I startled you?” The words seems to comes from everywhere at once, backed by a strange, crystalline echo. It’s strangely familiar.

“Oh, I know! You must be uncomfortable. Is it the realm? I always forget how easily your meat shells get cold.” As creepy as that sound, I still laugh. Maybe because I know exactly who it is and know that they don’t mean us any harm. Julian does give a confused look at my titter, but relaxes a little. “Allow me to take you somewhere more comfortable.”

“Hang on, wait just a-.” The snowed in shop blurs around us. Vertigo makes my head spin, and Julian wraps his arm around my waist for support.

The sun beats mercilessly down on us, its harsh rays an almost tangible weight on my shoulders. Scorched sand and cracked boulders stretch endlessly in all directions. Scraggly cacti cling tenaciously to life.

“Are you warmer?”

“Umm…..well yes.”

“A little too warm, can you-”

“Say no more! I know just the place to put you at ease.”

“Wait! Wait, just a second. Can you, can you just...can you let Leila here pick where to go? Is that a thing you can do?”

“...Oh. That would be simpler, wouldn’t it? Very well. Where would you like to go?” Where to go? Well, where I really want to go is…

“The secret garden.” Julian is shocked, didn’t think that I would remember that place.

“Describe it for me, if you would.”

“Julian?”

“Haha, well, we’ve only seen it the once but. It was locked up, abandoned, overgrown. With a fearsome statue and pillars trailing with ivy and deadly starstrand.” As he describes it, the realm around us begins the reshape it itself, slowly forming into grass and stone benches. My memory of the garden is a bit hazy, but it does look like what I remember. It’s not cold or hot either. Just a nice cool breeze after a hot day, just like that very day.

“Ahhh, That’s better.”

“Just like I remember.”

“The forth time we met?”

“Fifth. You broke in and I-” i started counting on my fingers

“Smashed my head with a bottle. I remember and not likely to forget.”

“Then, you ran from me at the marketplace.”

“Ah, you’re counting that? Not much of an encounter.”

“Would've been, if I caught up to you. Then I bumped into you and the rowdy raven.”

“Well, you more fall into a barrel, but let not split hairs.”

“And caught you breaking in for a second time.”

“Ahhh, the pat down. I certainly didn’t regret that.” 

“And lastly met you again at the aqueducts.” Five. Julian goes through it again, counting on his fingers and coming to the same conclusion. “I still have that star strand you know.”

“Really? Surely it would have wilted by now.”

“Yeah, but I looked it up and it get more poisonous as it wilts. So, by the time we get back, I’ll have your gift in a bottle.”

“There was me thinking I was the dangerous one. Turns out it was you, tempting me.” As Julian inspects the deadly flowers, he kicks something. With a clang, it clatters on the stone floor. He bends down to pick it up. 

“Ha! Perfect!” He hold up a bottle of golden goose.

“Oh. My. God.” He uncorks it and hoovers it under his nose.

“Certainly, smells ok.”

“Well, I don’t think this one mean to kill us.”

“No, but I don’t believe they know what it should taste like.” With that his takes a sip. He swirls it in his mouth and swallows with a few moments of silence. “Well, now I just wonder, how they do know?” 

“Must have some from one of our memories.” As Julian hands over the bottle, there is rustling in the vines and Malak flies down the stone bird bath, splashes around a little before dipping his beak in for a drink.

“Malak? What are you doing here?” He clamps with bottle neck with his beak. Knowing what he is after, I offer the bottle to him. With his beak holding onto the mouth, he gingerly tips the bottle and the golden liquid glides down, pooling at his bottom beak before a he sound a squawk to stop.

“I didn’t know he drinks.”

“Well, he does travel with Mazelinka.” We both laugh.

“Hmmm, certainly tastes fancy.”

“Gah!” We both jump and Julian nearly trips. “You-that is, who are you, anyways?”

“I am Death.” What the world happened to him? I may seem gullible at this point but I’m willing to believe that this raven is the Death arcana rather than Valdemar.

“Uh”

“I thought this shape would put you at ease. Are you not familiar with this raven?”

“Well, we are-”

“And humans prefer to speak to someone with a physical form, don’t they?” Well, this is quite adorable. Death trying to figure out human preferences.

“I, uuhhh. Yes, that right but ...Malak doesn’t talk. At least, I don’t think he does? I’ve never heard him anyways.”

“....What a peculiar and arbitrary limitation.” I pour a bit a golden goose into the bird bath and Death takes a few more sips. “Thank you, dear.”

“Bird or not you look like you need it.”

“What happened to you, anyways? Why didn’t you help us earlier?”

“You couldn't, right? I mean, I have a feeling you don’t make a habit of taking others forms?” Death preens their feathers fastidiously, then fixes us with a beady gaze. 

“It will be clearest, I think, if I start from the beginning.” We both sit the stone bench, passing and swigging the bottle of gold between us, while Death explains on the rim of the bath. “Very, very long time ago, the Devil approached me with a plan. He wished to break down the barrier between our realm and yours, and allow them to merge. He wanted to rule over an endless expanse where nothing changes and nothing ends.”

“Thats everything you go against.”

“Exactly. I could not abide it, and I told the devil as much. But before I could interfere...he got me out of the way. With a human pawn.”

“Valdemar?”

“Correct. Valdemar had a strong connection to me, like your connection to the Hangman. That is why the Devil approached them, plying them with honeyed words and temptations.”

“So, it’s true, he is turning the ones that are strongly connected into the reversed.” Death nods.

“They accept one deal. Then another and another. But deals with the Devil come always come with a cost. Little by little, deal by deal, they were corrupted. They became a demon. As they grew stronger, I grew weaker. Eventually, I lost the ability to take physical shape at all. I am still unable to return to my proper form.”

“Hence the bird?”

“Hence the bird.”

“This isn’t good. It can only be a matter of time before the Devil starts making deals with the others.”

“I’m sure portia wouldn’t listen to the Devil. She’s had plenty of experience with me.”

“Nadia knows better. As does asra but I’d bet he’d do anything to help us. Actually that goes for all of them. As soon as the Devil uses us against them, we are done for.”

“We’ve got to talk to them when we are done here. Let them know everything. Maybe that will keep them safe.” 

“I can do very little to help you, to stop the Devils’ plans. The Devil approached several arcana over the years. Most were indifferent. Other, like me, were opposed. But we each had our own reasons to stop him. We could not put aside our differences and cooperate. In the end, we each stood alone, and we each fell alone.” In the silence that follows, Death takes another sip of golden goose. We do the same, as we pass the bottle.

“But if the arcana failed...how am I going stop him?” Death pause, and fixes me with a dark gaze.

“You have already discovered the power to defeat the Devil. But to unlock its true potential, you must do something uniquely human. Something no arcana can do.

“Which is?”

“Connect to other people.” That is very vague. “Those close to you, either of you, can share their strength with you. It is not without its dangers...but if you work together, you might succeed.” Julian looks at me questioningly. 

“What do you think, Leila?” I stand, handing over the bottle to julian. A long silence, pacing, deep in thought.

“I’m not too happy about putting our friends in danger like that... but keeping them out of it would be worse. So, it has to work. If it doesn’t, do or die, we’ll make it work.” Julian looks startled. Then he cracks a smile.

“That’s my leila.” Death tilts their head curiously.

“You humans are such curious creatures. I admit, I have never fully understood you.”

“Is it because we fear you yet we constantly put ourselves at risk?”

“Yes, I mean, do you like me or not? Everytime someone dies, nearly all of them have the same reaction and its ‘Im not ready’. Others say ‘.....bugger’.”

“Well, I like you. You seem to have the same curiosity as I do. Like when I stepped out of the shop full of questions. But it’s the people I’ll be leaving behind. That, I would miss. And they, not to sound egotistical, but they will miss me. And I can’t have that. That just stupid.”

“So why then? Why are you willing to risk yourself for this?”

“Why? I guess it’s the right thing to do. Everyone will be in danger if I do nothing. So I have to do something.” Death croaks, almost like they are laughing.

“The longer I exist, the less I seems to know. Especially about humans. But it appears I’ve used up most of my energy. I need to rest. If I recall correctly, humans also require regular rest and relaxation do you not? I can give you time. While you remain here, no time will pass elsewhere.

“Leila...you’ve been going non-stop. You need a break.”

“Yeah, that does sound pretty good right now.” Ever since the masquerade started, it’s been one crisis after another. I don’t know how long its been since I’ve slept. 

“Then we’d been happy to accept and, in fact, I think I know just where to go for some rest and relaxation.”

“Oh? Have something in mind do you?”

“Well, just a sloop I’ve always wanted to own…” Around us the secret garden blurs, slowly reshaping itself according to Julian’s description.”

“I’ll leave you a way to the magician's realm, where you can gather your allies. Call to your friends...and trust they will answer. Once you leave my realm, there will be no turning back.” Death flutters up the trees, to what looks like a nest. Then, the nest and raven both fade away.

When the realm settles, we’re on a ship surrounded by sea and sky. It’s a calm, balmy day, with a light breeze. The ship bobs gently in the water.

“Oh, wow, look at all this!” He darts from one side of the deck to the other, gleefully examining everything. “It’s just how ! imagined it! Hmmm, I wonder if…?”

“If what?” Julian darts past me, through a door and belowdecks.

“Aha!” When he reappears, he’s holding a pirates hat. Its huge, trimmed in gold, with a massive feather. He holds it up to me, making a thoughtful noise. “Every ship needs a captain, you know. I think you’d look, mmmmm, very commanding. What do you say, Leila?” Still hasn’t lost any of that charm. With a smirky, sly face how can I refuse.

“That’s captain to you.”

“Quite right, captain.” Julian deftly places the hat on my head, and tweaks it to a jaunty angle. “Ahh, perfect. Orders, Captain? Use me however you like.”

“Swab the deck” He blinks at me, astonished, and I have to fight back a smile. If we wants me to act like a proper captain, well… catching on, he grins.

“Well? Get to it.”

“Right away, Captain!” He snaps off a salute, and grabs a mop. “Permission to sing?” I make a show of thinking it over, adjusting the hat to shade my face.

“Granted.” Julian launches right into a sea shanty, his voice warbling on the higher notes. Well, at least I think it was a sea shanty.   
  


I ache for the touch of your lips, dear   
But much more for the touch of your whips, dear   
You can raise welts   
Like nobody else   
As we dance to the Masochism Tango

  
Let our love be a flame, not an ember   
Say it's me that you want to dismember   
Blacken my eye   
Set fire to my tie   
As we dance to the Masochism Tango

  
At your command   
Before you here I stand   
My heart is in my hand . . .   
(Yeechh!)   
It's here that I must be   
My heart entreats   
Just hear those savage beats   
And go put on your cleats   
And come and trample me   
Your heart is hard as stone or mahogany   
That's why I'm in such exquisite agony   
My soul is on fire   
It's aflame with desire   
Which is why I perspire when we tango

  
You caught my nose   
In your left castanet, love   
I can feel the pain yet, love   
Ev'ry time I hear drums   
And I envy the rose   
That you held in your teeth, love   
With the thorns underneath, love   
Sticking into your gums   
Your eyes cast a spell that bewitches   
The last time I needed twenty stitches   
To sew up the gash   
You made with your lash   
As we danced to the Masochism Tango

  
Bash in my brain   
And make me scream with pain   
Then kick me once again   
And say we'll never part   
I know too well   
I'm underneath your spell   
So, darling, if you smell   
Something burning, it's my heart . . . (hiccup)   
'Scuse me!   
Take your cigarette from its holder   
And burn your initials in my shoulder   
Fracture my spine   
And swear that you're mine   
As we dance to the Masochism Tango.   
  


Whatever he lacks in range, he makes up for with lung capacity and sheer enthusiasm. The bawdy lyrics are both, somewhat, physically impossible and utterly, desperately shameless. As he reaches the end, he chucks the mop aside and hooks an arm around my waist, spinning me with him.

“Well? What do you think, captain?” He sounds little breathless, but he’s grinning from ear to ear.

“Very good. Didn’t think I’d flatter you like that?”

“Good enough to earn me some time with you in the Captain’s quarters? I‘ll show you how you make me feel.” I tap my chin, pretending to consider it. 

“Hmmm. You’ve earned a little time. But you still have some convincing to do.”

“I’ll do my best.” He strides to the door he entered earlier, and holds it for me with a gallant bow. “After you, captain.”

The captain's quarters are spacious lavish, yet comfortably lived-in. Knick Knacks crowd the shelves, burnished metal and crystal shining in the warm light. There’s a desk with a high-backed shir, a large standing globe, and a bookshelf jammed with magical texts. Across the room is a plush couch, in front of a table overflowing with food and drink. I cross the room, and take a seat on the couch, moving cushions until I’m comfortable. Julian is still standing in the doorway, watching me with something close to hunger. I beckon him with a finger.

“Come here.” Jualin almost trips over himself in his enthusiasm, hurrying to join me. But instead of sitting on the couch, he folds himself down to sit on the ground by my legs. 

“Is this, uh, is this alright-?” He sounds desperately eager, looking up at me through his lashes.

“Well, you don’t have to sit down there, you know?”

“I want to. I love to.”

“Then you’re doing just fine, Julian.” It’s hard to miss the way he perks up at that, flustered but pleased. Finally, tearing his eyes away from my face, he casts an appraising look over the food.

“May I, Captain?”

“Go ahead.” He select perfectly ripe strawberry from a bowl, and leans up, offering it to me. I can’t resist teasing him a little. When my lips close around the fruit, he startles slightly, then flushes. There’s a platter of tiny, flaky pastries on the tables. I pick one at random, and hold it out to him. “Your turn.” He leans up, bracing himself on my leg so he can reach. Mirroring me, he delicately takes the pastry from my fingers. We take turn feeding each other, bite by bite, until we’re both satisfied. 

With a contented sigh, Julian leans against my leg. I run my fingers through his hair, and he grins briefly up at me. 

“You know, I might just fall asleep here.”

“Then, we had better go to bed first.” I can see the bed from here, tucked into an alcove in the far wall. It’s piled high with pillows and blankets. Julian levers himself upright, then offers me a hand up.

“I was right, you know. You are very demanding in that.” I can’t exactly wear it to bed, though, so I reach up and take off the hat, hanging it on a wall hook. When I turn around, I burst into laughter. Julian’s arranged himself on the bed long limbs spread out in blatant invitation. As soon as I get close, he reaches out, tugging me into bed with him. The mattress is almost indecently soft. I sink into it with a pleased sigh. 

“You’d better start saving for this boat when we get back.”

“I’ll squirrel away every loose coin.” Julian pulls the blankets over us, and any further promises are just between the two of us.

“And we’ll have more adventures like this right?”

“Of course, I’ll take you everywhere.”

“Just like Maze said?”

“Just like Maze said.”

  


I wake slowly, for once. It feels like it’s been a long times since I’ve been so relaxed. Julian is already awake, but his breathy is steady and calm. He cranes his neck slightly to look at me, and he grins briefly when I lift my head.

“Morning, Leila. Or, well, close enough anyways.” I stretch languidly, yawning.

“I could get used to this.”

“The sooner we get back, the sooner I can start saving up right?”

“Hehe, quite right.”

“So, we’d better hurry up and throw a wrench into the Devil’s plans.” Julian presses a kiss to my temples, but I didn’t let go. I wanted I proper kiss from those cheeky lips.

He moans with wides eyes but quickly succumbs and a hand presses at the back of my neck, wanting more. His tongue laps mine, twisting and twirling. But before we know it, we part.

“You can have more when we are done with this.” We begin to extract ourselves from the blankets.

“Then, we best get it done.” When he pushes open the door to the captain’s quarters, I don’t see the ship beyond it. Instead, there’s the sparkling sand and sea of the magician’s realm. Just like Death promised. Julian takes a deep breath, squares his shoulders, and grins at me. 

“Alright, Leila, let’s go. We’ve got a Devil to stop.”

“Indeed, we have.” I had more to say but perhaps another time. I’ll leave it for when I really need to say it. For, when I need it. Together, we step through the door.

  


The glittering vista of the magicians realm spreads out around us, though the magician is nowhere to be seen.

“And we’re back, alright.” I take a deep breath, feeling my lung swell with magic. Sensing my intentions Julian quickly covers his ears. “AAAASRAAAA!” My voice echoes over the water. For a long moment, only silence answers. Julian reaches for my hand, squeezing reassuringly.

“You know, I bet he can’t hear over the music at the masquerade. Just try again.” He covers his ear as I smile, grateful for the reassurance, and the reminder. I can’t let myself give into doubt. Not now. Just like Death said, I have to call, and trust that he’ll answer. With another deep breath, I call out again. 

“AAAAAAAASRAAAAAAAA!” A whisper of magic sweeps over the sand behind us. I turn just in time to see a door form on the sand. It’s a door from the palace, carved from white marble and strong with colourful garlands. It swings open, and Asra steps through, smiling.

“You rang, Leila?”

“Arsra, you’re alright! You left so suddenly last time…”

“Sorry about that. Lucio was causing a crisis, as usual. But Portia gave me a hand. The fires are out, and I’m here now.”

“Fires? Is everyone ok?” 

“Yeah, its fine. It was just one of Lucios paintings.”

“Wait, wait,! Portia helped you? She’s alright?”

“She’s just fine. She said stashed your body somewhere safe, and not to worry.” I wonder if it’s back at Mazelinkas. How did she even lift him?

Julian sags in relief, tension easing out of his shoulders. Then he rallies, taking a deep breath and facing Asra.

“Before we get into everything, there’s, uh, there’s something I wanted to say first…” Uh oh. Don’t tell me this is his lone hero speech. “Asra. I’m sorry.” Oh. That was quite unexpected. I didn’t think he wanted to fix bridges. Asra is just as surprised as I am.

“It was irresponsible of me to not check in on Leila when she was my apprentice. I ...I was neglectful. I failed her, and she paid the price.” The regret in his voice in sincere and honest, with none of his usual penchant for theatrics. “And then, with you, I, er. I made a lot of assumptions, and I didn’t communicate well, and I, uh. Ahem. Lets just say I’m sorry about the how I behaved then, too.”

“Ilya...What prompted this?”

“A lot has happened in the last, uh, however long it’s actually been since we last saw you. And it got me thinking about the people I care about. Past and present. We were friends once, I ...I’d like us to be friends again. But even if we can’t, I don’t want to leave old hurts to fester any longer.”

“Neither of us were at our best back then. I’m sorry, too.”

“Lets bygones be bygones?” Julian offers his hand, and Asra takes it smiles slightly.

“And let the past be past.” I warms my heart to see them smile at each other again. It was like seeing a reunion.

“Whew. I’ve been wanting to say that a long time.” Wait, just exactly how long. Was that the wholes reason why Julian was looking for Asra in the beginning? “But we didn’t call you here just for that. We’ve got a plan…” Asra listens intently as we recount our encounter with the Star, Valdemar, and Death.

“...So now we need to gather people who are connected to us, and strengthen my magic enough to defeat the devil.”

“You can come and go from this world as you like right, Asra? Can you bring people with you?”

“I can. Who did you have in mind?”

“Portia, Mazelinka...and Nazali, er, Dr Satrinva, if they aren't busy. I bet you can find Portia again, she ought to know how to find Mazelinka.”

“And Nazali? I don’t believe I’ve met them.” We haven't seen them since they left to convey with Valdemar. I hope they are still ok.

“Well, they were definitely in the palace last I saw them. Maybe Portia will know where to find them, too? and, Asra...could you do me a favor? Tell them everything. Make sure they know it’s, well, it’s dangerous. I want them to know what they’re getting into.”

“Ilya...I‘ll tell them. Don’t worry about that. Just take care, until I get back.” He goes back through the door, and I catch a strain of music before it swings shut.

Julian lets out slow, breath, settling back on his heels. I feel a brief, warm surge of pride.

“Julian?”

“Hmmm?” 

“I’m proud of you.”

“I,..uh.huh?”

“I know how hard it’s been for you to accept help. You‘ve learned and changed a lot. So...I’m proud of you.” He cracks a smile, then, looking fondly at me.

“Well, it was you who taught me that. With you as my example… I feel like I could do anything. I-” before I could blush anymore and finish his sentence, the door swings open again and a red-headed blur barrels through and crashes into him.

“Oof!”

“Ilya, you jerk! This is the last time I let you go haring off an adventures without me!” Portia lifts Julian off his feet with the force of her hug. I swear I can hear his ribs creak. “Running of somewhere so...so.so.. Cool!” She lets go of him and takes two running steps towards the sparkling ocean… then jolts to a halt as Mazelinka grabs the back of her shirt.

“Not so fast, pasha! What did I say about going off by yourself?”

“Pasha, Mazelinka! You came!” Beaming Julian scoops Portia and Mazelinka into a hug, then reels me in too. We’re all squished together, a tangle of elbows and hair and laughter.

“It’s good to see you guys.”

“Of course we came! As if anyone could keep us away! Oh, before I forget! Asra said to tell you that he’s still looking for Dr. Satrinava.”

“And he told you everything, right? Even the bit about stopping the Devil?”

“Devil schmevil. If that goat bitch tries to lay a finger on any of you, he’ll answer to me!” If anyone is getting a commissioned painting after this, it’s Maze beating the Devil with a wooden spoon. Portia is delighted. She looks around, her eyes alight with eager curiosity.

“I can’t believe this place. Just look at all the colors.” Squirms free of the hug, and goes skipping across the sand.

“Not to far, pasha. We have to be here when Asra get back!”

“I know, I know, but just look at all of this! When Asra said it was magic world...I mean, I knew it was going to be amazing but it’s amazing!” She flings he arms wide, taking in the multi-hued ocean, and the glittering clouds gathering in the sky. 

“You know, we didn’t get the chance to explore this realm earlier, Leila. Why don’t we go poke around a bit? Just while we’re here?” I glance back at the door Asra left. Its large enough to be clearly visible, as long as we stay on the beach…

“Comeon, slowpokes!” She’s already at the water's edge, Julian hot on her heels. Overhead, the clouds are beginning to gather, dark and heavy with the promise of rain. I hope that's not an omen.

“You always did love the beach, Pasha. Remember all the sandcastle we built?”

“Yeah, and I remember a certain gangly teenger knocking them all down.”

“Oho? I suppose I imagined you knocking them down with me?”

“Me? I would never. Just like I’d never do...this!” Quick as a striking snake, Portia splashes seawater at Julian, leaving him sputtering. 

“Now you’ve done it, Pasha!” He dives after her, only to land face-first in the water when she leaps back and out of the way. But he tackles her knees, and she topples into the water, whooping with laughter. Mazelinka tsks fondly, watching Julian and Portia splash in the surf. 

“The more things change, the more they stay the same. They’ve been getting into trouble ever since they were big enough to get tangled around my ankles.” I blink, surprised. I know Mazelinka had known them for a long time... but that long?

“How did you meet them?” Mazelinka chunkles, gesturing for me to stand next to her.

“It was a long time ago. I was sailing for Nevivon. I used to go a few times a year, to visit Linika. She was village elder, and the love of my life. But that summer, the sea was rougher than I’d ever seen. Before I knew it, I was in the thick of a storm as black as the Devil’s heart. I’ve never seen it’s like since.” A storm? I think I’ve heard about it...it was unnaturally powerful. There’s still rumors about its true cause. I wonder what it could mean. If it has any relation to was going on now.

“A dozen ships sank that night. I nearly went overboard two or three times myself. When I finally made it Nevivon, I saw wreckage from a less fortunate ship. And there, stumbling up the beach were...well, who do you think?” The sound of splashing has stopped. Portia and Julian are listening avidly. So they weren’t originally from nevivon. And found without parents. Are they really dead?

“Come on, you two, this is the part of the story where you come in.”

“I was too young to remember any of it but…”

“We, uh. We lost our family in that shipwreck. All we had was each other.” He ruffles Portia’s hair affectionately, and she elbows him in ribs. So, this sense of loss that Julian was so afraid of, had come from years of orphaned childhood. So, he has done everything to keep everyone safe. 

“I brought them to Lilinka, and once the weather cleared, I was back out on the open ocean again.”

“The town’s grandmas took us in. They raised us, and all of the town’s kids, in a big group. Mazelinka was an honorary grandma.”

“And every few months, I’d come back to see them all.”

“I always looked forward to seeing those black sails in the distance. You brought us presents every time.”

“And every times, these two rapscallions ask if they could run off and be pirates with me.”

“Ooh, I remember that! And you always said-”

“Not until you’re tall enough to reach the rigging! But then they just started asking to teach then how to fight, instead.”

“I was swinging stick around imagining they were swords.”

“Once I saw that terrible technique, I had to correct it. That’s how bad habits get made!”

“That hurt, Mazelinka. Wasn’t I a great student?” 

“You had the reach and nothing else.” Julian pretends to be hurt, clutching his chest and swooning dramatically. Snorting with laughter, Portia trips him sending him flailing into the water. 

“Pasha was too small for swords, then. But I gave her a slingshot, and then no one was safe.”

“Hey, I hit what I was aiming at! Most of the time!”

“Once they were big enough, I started taking them with me on little trips, teaching them sailing.”

“I got tangled up in the rigging plenty, but I got the hang of it.”

“Eventually. But we’ve still got a long way to go before we’re as fearsome as the dread pirate Mazelinka!” Portia splashes Julian again, and they resume their water fight in earnest. 

With a sigh, Mazelinka looks out at the wind tossed ocean, the waves sparkle, even in the dim light.

“Lilinka used to call them her little adventurers. Though, this is probably more adventure then she expected. If she could see us now, maybe she’d be yelling at me to take those two and run for it. But I like to think she’d be fine with it. After all, we’re all here, together. That includes you, Leila. She would’ve loved you.” Surprised, and touched, I can only return Mazelinka’s smile.

“Thanks Maze. I’ll do my best to keep it like that. I’ll bring him back safely, if we get seperated.”

“Bring yourselves back safely. You know what will happen if he turns up alone.” 

“Yeah, that would be more years for wailing for you.” For regret and loss. Can’t bare that for him. Julian has done so well in trusting others and not blaming himself. I can’t let him go back to that.

“Hmm, looks like a storm’s coming in. Hoi, you two-” Lighting flashes. In its wake, the sky looks like its been literally cracked open. Rain pours from the fissures, sizzling on the sand. The wind picks up, whipping the waves into a frenzy.

“Pasha, cmon!”

“Way ahead of you!” Portia grabs Jualins hand, pulling him along behind her as she runs for shore. This isn’t just a storm. Something is coming.

Just as they make it up onto the sand, I smell ozone, and the fine hairs on the back of my neck stand up. The next fork of lighting strikes the ocean, so blindingly close that it leaves me blinking spots from my vision. When it clears...a familiar figure is standing in the water. 

The sea churns around the Devils feet, inky blackness spreading outwards and tainting the water. Damn it. It’s too soon. The others aren't here yet.

“Leila, Leila, Leila…you’ve been up to no good, haven’t you?”

“Me? We had a date. But you decided to disappear before I could follow.” i just need to buy time. Keep him talking at least.

“It's not my fault you humans get lost within and between realms.”

“Which is why I decided to bring a few friends. You didn’t say I couldn’t.” Portia has gone tense, her fists raised defensively.

“Leila...is that-?” The Devil turns his fiery eyes on her and he affects a surprised look.

“Indeed it is. Portia, Maze meet the devil.”

“My, these are new face I see. Don’t tell me you were planning on pulling all these innocent people into your mess.”

“Hahaha, speak for yourself. Death told us what your doing. How is Valdemar by the way? Or are they still running?”

“Death? So, his still alive is he? It seems I must do more be rid of him then.”

“Now listen here, you fu-”

“Now, now, let’s not say anything you’ll regret.” Shame, I was really wanting to hear Maze swearing. He reaches out with a black-tipped claw, and makes a twisting gesture. Around us everything goes dark.

“Leila! Ilya, look out!” Her voice distorts...before she and Mazelinka disappear into the darkness. In the next moment, Julian and I are alone in a sea of shadows, facing the Devil. 

“There we go. Much better.”

“What did you do to them?!”

“Don’t look so alarmed. I’ve merely sent them away. They’re unharmed...for now.”

“If you so much a touch them-”

“Or what, dear Leila? You can’t do much. Besides shouldn’t you be more worried… about what I’m going to do you?” From the shadows, chains lash out at us, striking with blinding speed. The next moment are a chaotic blur. Magic leaps to my hand, and I cast a shield spell, deflecting the first wave. But the attack is relentless. Chains hammer on the shield from all angles...and with a magical crash, it shatters under the onslaught. Cold metal wraps around my wrist, but I manage to pull free. 

“Look out!” Then another chain catches my ankle, and third curls around my arm. More and more grab me… until I’m completely trapped. Julians hasn’t fared any better. He pulls on the fetters binding him, but he cant get loose. Damn it. So much for plans.

“Hmmm, done already?”

“Why are you doing this?”

“Why do anything? Because it entertained me.” 

“Wait. wait, all of this...all of this is because you were bored?”

“I suppose, I would expect no less from one like him.”

“You don’t know what it’s like, you humans with your mayfly lives. You live and die in the blink of an eye. You barely even have time to understand how powerless you are.”

“That still doesn’t give you the right to mess with our lives!”

“Yeah, get a hobby!”

“But don’t you see, Doctor? This is my hobby. If nothing else, humans are, at least, entertaining.” I wish I didn’t understand his words but when your tired of reacting like humans do...everything they do, does become amusing. But it still doesn't give him the right. “Ever since your ancestors crawled out of the muck, you’ve spent your miserable lives climbing over each other. You want and you want and you want, and when all the strength you can muster isn’t enough, you turn... to me. When you asked for the power to defeat your enemies, to overthrow your tyrants, to squash you dissidents, I was there. When you coveted you neighbor’s land, jewels, fame, talent, I was there. When you wanted to stop the plague...well you get the idea. I’m merely taking this charade to its logical conclusion. And if you’d only sat quietly and behaved, you would have survived to see it.”

“Oh screw you. Unlike Death, you don’t know humans that well. We are not going to standby and watch our friends get hurt.” The Devil just sighs.

“Oh, I’m counting on it. It will be a wonder to watch. But first, what am I going to do with you?” The Devil looks between us, before his gaze settles on me, his eyes glowing like coals. “You first I think, since you’re so talkative. How to shut you up?” He drifts closer to me, his smile promising something deeply unpleasant. He leans closer to my ear. “Has he taken you yet, I wonder? Wouldn’t it just be awful if I took you first? And he is even here is see it.”

“Pick on someone your own size, you cud-chewing cheater!” Cud-chewing? I nearly burst out laughing. The silence after his seems far too loud. “Had to split us all up before you’d fight us, didn’t you? What are you, scared?” Easy julian, not a great idea taunting the Devil. “You chicken-hearted, lily-livered, baboon-faced waste of skin.” For a moment, all I can think is, where did he learn all of that? Then my brain catches up, and fear seizes me. The Devil turns away from me, regarding Julian with mild amusement. He lifts a clawed hand and makes an idle gesture, and Julian’s litany of insults is abruptly cut off. 

“Go on. Tell me how you really feel.” Julian’s throat works, but he can’t get the words out.

“Julian!” I’ve got to do something. The Devil glances at me, and in his expression see only...the idle curiosity of a bored child. Another twist of those black claws, and Julian is left gasping for air, struggling to breathe at all.

“Now, what are you going to do about it, little magician?” There’s only one thing I can do. It won’t be much, but to stop Julian from dying is all I can, so we can both survive. 

I draw on the magic that I used against Valdemar. The power to break the Devil’s chains. But he just tsks indulgently at me, as though I’m a misbehaving child. 

“Do you really think that will work?” I know it’s not going to work. I don’t have any hope of overpowering the Devil himself, not alone. But I can’t reach Julian. I can’t reach anyone. Even so...even so, I can’t just hang here and do nothing. The Devil glance between me and Julian, his lips curling with that terrible, indifferent amusement. The chins trapping me flare red-hot. For a moment, they almost feel cold. Then they burn, searing my skin and tearing a scream from my throat. 

Julian suddenly gasp, sucking in a lungful of air.

“Leila! Leila, no!” 

“Ugh, enough with shouting each other’s names. Don’t you have anything more interesting to say?” He seems wholly unconcerned, secure in the knowledge that neither of us can do anything to stop him. “Well. I suppose this is as much as I can expect from the two of you. The facsimile of a dead magician, brought back no matter what the cost.” I snarl at him, baring my teeth like some sort of large feline. Threats is the only thing I can muster at this point.

“And a washed-up plague doctor who couldn’t stop the plague, couldn’t save his apprentice…”

“A… a lot of people...couldn’t stop it.” The Devil stares at me with slight bemusement. “What mattered is that some people...” I look to Julian. “Were not stopped. I know one that didn’t give up.”

“He couldn’t even be a murderer.”

“GOOD! I never wanted a murderer.”

“He is weak.” He grabs jualins chin, claws nearly puncturing that perfect pale skin. I was starting to regretting my words. “Pathetic and a reckless fool. You will never be more than that.” The Devil throws Julians face to one side. Any harder and he might have broken Julian.

“...Thats...thats where you’re wrong. You’ll always be wrong. When I came back to Vesuvia I was lost. A wreck of a man, stumbling from one disaster to the next. I was weak and washed up, and a failure. Then I met you, Lelia. When I saw you on the aqueduct, I thought, ah, here’s another unfortunate soul. I didn’t understand why I was so drawn to you. Or why you saw something good in me, even then.”

“I know the difference between good and bad.”

“Or bad and worse?” I smiled at those words. Such a long time has passed when he said that last. “I tried so many times to drive you away. ‘for your own good.’ When really… really, I was afraid. I didn’t trust myself, and I didn’t trust you. All the future I could imagine...ended in pain.” What about now? Come on, Julian. What do you see now? He looks at me and manages, somehow, to smile. 

“Leila, you helped me see a way that I could be a happy again. A path forwards. I want to walk that path with you, to the very end. It’s not always going to be easy. But now I think...no, I know I can make it. When I stumble, you’ll be there for me just like I’ll be there for you. Because we’re stronger together. Strong enough to face the future, come what may. No matter what happens, I want you to know………...I love you.”


	28. Never Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now i just hope that i haven't demonstrated Julian magic too soon. i might have to fix it if Nix hydra does put that in later. *sighs* i will be kinda sad when this is over. but at least i would be able to concentrate on other Arcana fics.

The situation couldn’t be more dire. Julian and I are alone, separated from Portia and Mazelinka and all our friends. We’re lost in a magical darkness, and trapped by the Devil’s enchanted chains the Devil could kill us, if he wanted. Despite that, despite everything, Julian is smiling

“...I love you.”

“Julian..”

“You, uh you don’t have to say it back, I mean, its not, you know, required or anything-”

“I love you too.”

“I understand if you..uh, if you…” I smirk as I knew my words didn’t quite hit him. “You do?” Ah, there it is. He sounded absurdly surprised.

“Of course I do, Julian. You moron. I’ve been saving these words just for you and no one else can have them. After everything we’ve been through together, everything we’ve done everything, we’ve seen...no. Even before all that. From the moment I saw your face in my shop.”

“My face? You mean, when you smashed in with a bottle and blood came smearing down my face?”

“That precise moment. How could I not fall in love with you?” With each word, I feel lighter, brighter, as if love welling up within me could lift me into the air.

“Leila, I’ve wanted to tell you that I love you for the longest time now. And to hear it back from you is...its...its more than I could ever have imagined! I love you. I always will.

“Are you finished yet? I know you humans like to prattle but this is a bit much.”

“Awww, sorry not sorry. Did we hit a nerve? Julian, I don’t think the Devil likes our love talk.”

“I think you’re right, my snugglebums. How rude of him.” I laugh at ‘snugglebums’, said with such adoration and cheekiness. I’ll get him later for making me blush harder than ever.

“I think it’s about time I wrapped thing up here.”

“Awww, shame.”

“Such a shame”

“I thought you wanted entertaining.”

“Loves too good for him, obviously.”

“Indeed. Oh well, what else can we do but talk about how I love my courageous Julian?”  

“ENOUGH!” The chain around me constrict with crushing force. My rib groan under the pressure.

“Leila! We can do this, together I’m with you!” Julian sounds so fierce, so certain of our success. It make me feel like I could do anything, even defeat an Arcana. I feel a renewed surge of affection, and pride. He’s come so far since I first met him.

“Don’t tell me you’re going to try the same trick twice.” But something's different. No, it's familiar but more intense. When did I feel this?

“Julian….. Remember our fight….. with Valdemar…” It was difficult to talk but it was important that I should. “It wasn’t just me….you helped….when you held me….remember? What were you thinking?”

“Thinking? I was….oh I see.” The power that leaps to my hands is far more than I expected, more than I ever had. Its too much… if I don’t can the hang of it quickly to could tear me apart. It’s ...it’s coming from Julian. 

A current of power flows between us, bolstered by our connection. 

Julian’s eyes are wide with astonishment. He must be able to feel it too. The chains around me convulse...then loosen. I can breathe again. I seize the momentary advantage, and work a hand free enough to grab one of the chains.

“Get him, Leila.” I pour our combined magic into the enchanted metal. It seizes violently under my hands. Then, with a sharp crack, it shatters. It sets off a ripple effect along the chains binding me, then Julian. Metal splinter and crumbles ash. We’re free. Now, I get what Death was saying.

“And what do you have to say that huh?!” The Devil shrugs idly. He doesn’t look concerned at all. I sigh.

“You know, it’s just as well we’re not getting paid for this. We do a terrible job at entertaining.”

“Don’t be disheartened, love.” Julian points at the Devil. “He is just a critic.”

“So you broke a few chains. So what? Do you really think you can fight me alone?” But we are not alone..

“Ah yes. Thanks you for reminding me.” There’s no way I could know that and I feel it in my heart. I take a deep breath. “Portia! Mazelinka! We’re still here!” The shadows their names. Only silence answers.

“Oh, please. Did you really think they’d be stupid enough to stay? They run off a long time ago.” I look to Julian, quite unimpressed.

“I know, I don’t know them as well as you but even I know they wouldn’t do that, right?”

“Ha! As if they’d would. You been with them when you’re chasing me around.” I nod firmly. Julian and I both know they stayed. They must be trying to reach us, even now. Maybe… maybe I can reach them. I reach out, blindly stretching my hand into the darkness.  

For a long, breathless moment, I feel nothing. 

Then a tough, weathered hand catches one of my hands. A smaller, callused hand curls around my other wrist. I pull as hand as I can.

“Got you!”

“Leila! Ilya! You’re alright! Alright, Devil, time we showed you who’s boss!” Julian puts his hand on my shoulder squeezing reassuringly and his Magic flows through me. 

“Mmmm, you feel really good you know.” I can even feel Julian blushing and smirking.

“There's more where that came from.” It builds higher and higher, singing at a fever pitch. 

Then it bursts free, in a flash of light that dazzles me even as it burns the darkness away.

I’ve never been so happy see the Magician’s realm in my life. The colourful water swirls around our feet.

 

“Well now. You’re full of surprises, aren’t you?”

“Funny, that what I said when I first meet her. Good to know things haven’t changed too much.” The Devil flicks his fingers. The storm returns full-force, rain and thunder roaring around us. The sky splits with flashes of red lighting, silhouetting the Devil as he looms ahead of us.

“Don’t get complacent, now. I’ve broken kings and warlords. I’ve shaped the course your history, bent your entire world to my will. And I reduced five of my fellow Arcana to whispers in the dark. What can four humans possibly do to me?”

“Then how about seven of us?” 

“Asra!” He steps through the doorway on the beach in a swirl of prismatic fabric

“I always did enjoy a good dramatic entrance.” Nazali! Thank goodness. They’re alive.

“Asra! Nazali! You made it! But, er, wait. There’s only six of us.”

“There were only six of us.” Behind Asra and Nazali, another person steps out onto the sand.

“M-milady?!”

“Portia. I’m glad to see you’re unharmed.”

“Well, well. Countess Satrinava. I wouldn’t have thought you’d throw your lot in with these...amateurs. Wouldn’t you prefer to be on the winning side?”

“Don’t insult me.” More chains slink around the Devil’s feet, coiling like serpent, ready to strike.

“Go on then. Just try it.” The chains lash out at us. I react in an instant, my magic flaring brightly between us. Even without touching the other, I can feel them behind me, pillars of light and power that answer my call. The chains shudder as my magic seizes them. But instead of breaking, they twist in mid-air, and shoot back towards the Devil. He makes a quick motion with one black-clawed hand, and the chain drop harmlessly into the surf. 

He look...surprised? Finally. If I’m honest I wasn’t expecting that anymore than he was. I stare at my hands, bemused. Is it because there were seven of us?

Behind me, Julian steps up, resting his hand on my shoulder. Mazelinka and Portia take up position on my other side.

Nadia, Asra, and Nazali fan out. We stand shoulder-to-shoulder, facing down the Devil. 

“Leila, you’re...you’re glowing.”

“What?” There’s so much magic flowing through me that it eddies and swirls just under my skin. With every second that passes, it glows brighter and brighter, a manifestation of all our powers combined.

“A lights show. Is that your idea intimidation?” I can feel the Devil’s power gathering, too. An oppressive heat, and crushing pressure. The standoff is abruptly broken by a wave of magic. It’s so powerful that I stumble as it passes over me. I can’t take my eyes off the Devil to look, but I’m sure it came from behind me, from the marble door on the sand. It must’ve been just an echo of whatever’s happening in the palace.

“Asra!? What going on back there?” The Devil’s smile is slow, and viciously satisfied.

“It seems like I won’t have time to crush you after all. Everything is ready. And ahead of schedule, at that.”

“What... what’s ready?”

“Why, my ritual to merge the realms, of course. I need only to put the finishing touches on it.”

“That can’t be. You need us to finish that ritual.”

“Your presence here inconveniences me, true ...but you haven't stopped me. Though, you’re becoming more trouble the you’re worth. So, I’ll only say this once. Stop wasting my time. Turn around, go through that door, and do as you’re told.” I take few a steps forward just enough to come face to face but far enough so he can’t touch me.

“Fuck. You. Goatman.” I hear a slight ‘oooooo’. I believe it was Portia.

“Then be warned, Leila. Your other option will not be so favorful. The decision is yours.” As the Devil fades from view, the storm finally subsides. Julian looks around at the water, up at the sky, and finally at me. 

“Is he gone?” It’s quite nice how he looks to me for conformation. He has already learnt about certain energies and turn to me someone who can feel them more than he can. It’s rather reassuring. I can’t feel that stifling aura anywhere. I nod slowly, still reeling.

“He’s gone, for now.”

“Bah! That coward! Don't let his bluffing fool you, Leila. He’s just trying to get under your skin.”

“Mazelinka’s right. Take it from me, we sent him running with his tail between his legs!” Their confidence lifts my spirits. I can’t help but smile.

Julian whirls to face our friends with a brilliant grin, fixing his as he talks.

“And it's all thanks to our friends.”

“Something you never thought possible.” Julian blushes before grinning at me.

“Then I have to thank you too.” A quick kiss on the lips as thanks, so as not to embarrass the others. “Excellent timing, Asra!”

“It worked out pretty well, didn’t it?”

“Ilya, I see you’re still attracting trouble.” Nazali accused with a smirk.

“Aren’t I always?” Julian bows.

“To be fair, I’m not exactly helping.” I held up my hand in admission.

“And, to be fair, I’m always bailing him out.”

“And Countess! I, er, I admit, I didn’t expect you to come”

“I was with Nazali when Asra came looking for them. And after he told me what was a stake….I couldn’t just turn my back on all of you.”

“What about the masquerade, Milady? If both of us are here, then…”

“My sisters will be keeping an eye on the party. I thought I could be of most help here.” I look around at everyone, my spirits buoyed by their smiles and warmth. 

“Now that we’re all here… what was that ritual he was about ? Asra?”

“It’s the same ritual he tried to pull off three years ago. He needs twenty-two guests, each representing one of the twenty-two arcana. Including all of us, except Mazelinka.”

“When did you figure all of that out?”

“What, did you think I spent all this time sitting around and tiny sandwiches? I did some poking around in the palace, found a secret dining room, consulted the cards….”

“Wait, what about the other guests? Won’t they be in danger?”

“Yes. But… we cannot risk returning now. I doubt he expects us to simply obey his orders. He must have other plans to force us to participate.” 

“Blaggards like him always cheat! Which means there’s only one thing to do.” I nod firmly.

“Cheat harder. We need to take the fight to the Devil.”

“...Er, wait, that’s bad idea. Right? Tell me I’m not the only one who thinks that’s a bad idea.”

“It’s definitely a bad idea. How times things change right? We don’t have many other options available. If we wait, there’s no telling what might happen. We have to stop him, before he can do any more damage.”

“I agree with Leila. Even an incomplete ritual could be dangerous. This might be our be chance to stop him for good.”

“And how, exactly, will we do that? Your magic is powerful indeed, Leila but what will you do with it?”

“Uhhhh, well? Can he die? Is he killable?”

“Mmm, I shouldn’t think so. Only as much death was weakened to the point of inoperable.”

“The Arcana are...concepts. Ideas and you can’t kill an idea.”

“There must be another way.”

“I think I have a idea. When the Devil attacked us, I was able to redirect his chains.”

“Oooh, right! Didn’t he seem kind of freaked out?”

“And he turned tail and ran right after.”

“Are you proposing trying to bind the Devil with his own chains?” 

“It could work.” There’s no way to tell for sure. But I’ve never seen the Devil look unnerved until that moment.

“It’s not a bad idea. If you can bind him into his realm, he won’t be a threat anymore.”

“Turning his own powers against him? It would be a fitting end.”

“I’m guessing the Devil’s gone back to his realm. It’s where he’s at the strongest.”

“Well, let’s get going then. Which way, Asra?”

“Er, well truthfully, I’ve never tried to go there. I don’t know the way.”

“Ah. Of course, who the hell will want to go to the Devil’s realm willingly?” Well, I know of one person.

“Arf!” Scout comes bounding over a dune and skids to a halt in front of us, tail wagging.

“Ah, Scout! Our erstwhile guide.” I crouch down to greet her, just like greeting any other dog.

“Heya girl.” Of course, then comes the petting and scratching behind the ears. “Who a good girl?”

“Arf!” She wiggles her behind before joining in, crouching down with me.

“Good to see you again. You wouldn’t happen to know where to find the Devil, would you?” Scout bobs her head in affirmative, and trotts off, glacing expectantly back at us.

“Is this Scout a friend of yours?”

“Um...yeah. Pretty much. Long story but she’s led us to safely through the realms before. We can trust her. Even when she takes us through danger, it’s always been for a good reason. We can trust her.”

“This might be the weirdest guide I’ve ever followed. Top five, at least. I’m in.” Ah, the company that Julian keeps. He sure does know how to pick them.

“If you trust her, then I trust you, Leila. Lets go.” Scout led us down the beach, towards a groups of indistinct blobs. As we get closer, I realize what they are. The star-speckled seals we met in the star’s realm sprawl out on the sand, relaxing. We must be close to Star.

“Oh! Are those...baby seals? Maybe this won’t be so bad.” I look to Julian. 

“You know maybe it won’t be so bad taking your sister to meet Star.” 

“I can see them two, already causing trouble.” 

“Yeah, but they won’t be in any danger.” Scout shakes her head, and points further up the beach… to a dark, overgrown forest. I can feel its gloomy, forbidding atmosphere even from here.

“Spoke to soon.”

“Huh...looks like I’ll need something a little more practical for this.” Asra’s clothes ripple, his masquerade gown becoming his everyday clothes. He runs his finger through his hair.

“Much better.”

“Ah, what an excellent idea.” With snap of her finger, Nadia transforms her feathered dress into a elegant jacket and breeches.

“Wait, what? How? How are you two doing that?”

“The rules of our realm don’t always apply here. If you can imagine it, it can become real.”

“That must be a real hit at parties, huh? I’ll have to give it a try.” Scout barks, pointing insistently into the woods. “Er, later! I’ll give it a try later.” Satisfied, Scout trots into the woods. I steel my nerves, and follow.

 

The trees are twisted, their crowns dense with foliage, and their gnarled roots are treacherous underfoot. Long, trailing streamers of vegetation drifting from the branch, forming tangled curtains of greenery. A vine catches on my shoulder. I go to brush it off, but it’s...strangely unpleasantly sticky. When I pull, the creeper begin to burl around my hand. No matter how I yank I can't get free.

“Arf!” Scout scampers over, whacking the vine with her walking stick. As she does, something high in the canopy moves. The vines around me aren’t vines at all, but limbs. They ripples as some kind of creature...sways on a branch. The strangely boneless tendrils are covered in fine hair, each beaded with sticky sap. And they’re all reaching for me.

“Rrrrrrr!” Scout has pried most of the tendril off me. I pulled hard, and the last of it finally peels away from my shoulder. All around us, the trees come alive with rippling tendrils, as dozen of the creatures begin to sir.

Scout yips sharply. Motioning for us to follow, she begins to walk very, very slowly. Despite every fiber of my body screaming at me to run, I force myself to match her pace. Around us, the tendrils undulate slowly, waving this way and that in search of prey. But the creatures don’t seem to be able to see ys, as long as we avoid touching them. 

Slowly, their number thin, until they’re gone entirely. Even so, Scout seems tense, sniffing the air and growling quietly. An uneasy feeling prickles at the back of my neck. I glance over my shoulder, and see...nothing. 

“You feel it too, don’t you?”

“Yeah. This is too easy.”

“A bunch of weird plant-things are ‘too easy’?”

“For a place like this? Absolutely. It must be a trap.” Just as he says it, a deep rumble passes through the forest.

“You just had to jinx us, didn't you!” Ahead of us, something bursts up through the ground, flinging clumps of soil into the air. It look almost like a lobster, a lobster that is perfectly transparent and the size of a small pony. Four ruby-red eyes roll this way and that in its skull, and fix abruptly on us. It raises pincers the size of dinner plates. The ground heaves as more of the creature emerge, chittering to each other. Scout howls, and runs further into the woods.

“Stick together! Leila, hang on!” Julian grabs my hand, 

“Of course.” And we bolt in the direction Scout pointed us in. Julian grabs my hand, and bolts in the direction Scout pointed us in. What little light there was fades entirely. We stumble through the dark together, bumping into trees as we go. I try to call a sphere of light, but it fizzes, and goes out with a pop. I here’s a brief flash from my right, but it too fades.

“Light spells aren’t working.”

“Just our luck.” Last time this happened was at the dungeons. Pitch black with only Valdemar’s torch to go by. “I reckon we are close.”

“Wait, look! Up ahead!” It takes me a moment to see it. The faintest glimmer of light. Behind us, the storm of clicking and chattering slowly fades, just as the source of the light becomes clear. 

I recognize that lamp-post. Its dim red glow illuminates a hazy circle.

Nazali is the first to reach it. They turn cupping their hands over their mouth and calls back towards us.

“I think we’re clear. Everyone, gather up, let’s do a quick head count.” Julian and I step into the light, with Portia and Nadia right behind us. Asra is next, then Mazelinka. The only one missing is…

“Scout?”

“Scout, where are you?” Nothing.

“Leila, you said Scout’s always led you true through the realms, right?” I nod, still straining see through the darkness.

“The we must wait, and trust that she will catch up to us.” Julian look dubious. I squeeze his hand to reassure him.

“It’s happened before remember? We were on that starry bridge and it collapsed.”

“And we got stuck in the tower. Are we stuck again then?”

“Um...well. It depends where we are.”

“Gotta say, I’ve never been chased by a bunch of giant weird bugs before! It was kinda fun.” Oh dear. Like brother, like sister.

“I think I’ve seen those beasties before. But they were a lot smaller.”

“...Hey, wait a second. Why are we here?”

“In general?”

“Thats the big question isn’t it. Before it just would’ve been you Julian. Not knowing, forever searching and we all would never have found you. But now, we are all here, some of us even have our own purpose to follow. Tis strange how things come to be. But I’m glad it had worked out this way.”

“Umm. No, Leila. I meant, why are we here at this lantern?” 

“Oh…..you could've said”

“I could’ve but I really just wanted to hear your voice.” Cheek. I jab him in the side. “Haha, but seriously isn't this from the hanged man’s realm?” With a hideous scream, the island rears up beneath our feet, sending us tumbling away. 

“That’s a no!” It’s not an island at all, it’s the top of a giant head. A vast, toothy maw yawns wide. I react without thinking. Fire leaps to my finger, and I hurl it straight down the monster’s throat. It howls and thrashes, pitching from side to side. Nazali yanks me out of the way as teeth snap alarmingly close to my head. The glowing bulb attached to its head bobs, illuminating bits and pieces of its misshapen, piscine body.

“Arowrowr!” A door opens in the distance. Scout’s barking is coming from just beyond.

“Run for it!” We make a mad dash for Scout and safety, and tumble through the door. I catch a glimpse of two beady dark eyes, before the portal snaps shut with a bang. 

 

When I regain my senses, I find myself in a field. Overhead, the stars twinkle gently. It’s quiet. Safe. Not a monster in sight. Scout plops down with an exhausted huff, and, slowly the rest of us follow suit. I find some rocks nearby start making a base for a fire.

“Ilya? You alright?” Julian is looking at all of us, our motley little group sitting in a loose circle in the wheat. Oh no. I know that look.  He seems…….pensive.

“It’s just…. Well. running through that forest, I realized something. All of the people who matter most to me are right here. Any or all of us could be hurt. Maybe worse.” Oh no. I’ve heard this kind of talk from him before, though not for a while. Portia looks like she’s gearing up for a lecture, but Julian isn’t finished yet. “But even knowing the danger, you all came anyway. That, you know, pretty amazing. No matter what might happen, we’ll make it through. Together. I’m glad Leila and I aren’t in this mess alone, and I ...er, I… why are you all staring at me?”

“You’ve changed, Ilya.”

“I, uh, I have?”

“Do you guys wanna see how much?” They all look with slight confusion as I beckon Julian to the stone circle. He knows what I’m after but he shyly pulls out his travel pack of parchment and ink.

“Heh, not sure if I can with other people watching.”

“Yes, you can. Just like a performance act. I’m sure you’ve done a few of them before we met.” I lay out the piece of parchment the middle of the circle and draw out the symbols. Asra catches on.

“You’ll need the perma-symbols, unless you want Ilya using up all his energy.”

“Oh right.” A few extra symbols were added and Julian nearly sat down but stood upright instead and flailed out his arms.

“LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WELCOME TO JULIAN'S MYSTIC MARVEL!”

“Ok, when I said performance I didn’t mean...ah ..nevermind.”

“TONIGHT, YOU WILL SEE AN ACT A NEVER BEFORE SEEN-”

“Yeah, because we thought it couldn’t be done with his talents.” Asra leans in to mumble.

“EXPECT BY THE VERY ONE WHO TAUGHT HIM!”

“GET ON WITH IT!” Portia heckles.  

“BEHOLD FOR WILL PERFORM….MAGIC””

“PULL THE OTHER ONE!” Asra join in with the heckles, rather teasingly. I can see that even he is eager to see what, or how, Julian will do. 

“Now, now, ladies and gentlemen, please be silent for our great magician.” Well, I couldn’t help but tease him a little bit. The other lean forward while Julian takes his place, placing both hands on either side of the parchment. 

He breathes deeply. After a few moment of tense silence comes the furrowing of his brow and the slight clenching of his hands. And then, in calm flicker, sprouts a small flame from the centre of the parchment. All around muffled gasps of intrigue and wonder. Only gasps, the other dared not speak so not to disturb Julian’s concentration. I was about to congratulate him but the flame was growing. And growing.

“Easy, fire boy.” The flame descend to a suitable level to keep us warm for a while. And Julian cautiously takes his hands off the parchment. The gang cheers.

“Finally, he can use magic.” Asra mocks.

“Well, I needed a better teacher.”

“Well, I guess that true.”

“So cool. Leila, you gotta teach me too.” Portia begs. 

“I see I was right about you and Leila.”

“What do you mean?”

“I thought you two would be good for each other. And whaddaya know? I was right.”

“Seconded. You make each other happy. Even though Ilya’s a handful, and I doubt that's ever going to change. Trust me, he’s done some really dumb things before.”

“Even dumber than confessing to murder and being hanged?”

“Even dumber”

“Hey! I’m not that bad!”

“Oh, yeah? What about the letter you sent me, huh? ‘Dear sister don’t try to save me, I’m sorry that I’m sorry?’”

“That was, uh. That was a special case…?”

“Really? I seem to remember you saying something like that all the time.”

“You even apologized to me for smuggling you out of Vesuvia. But you know what? You haven't done that in a while.”

“I…” He pauses while he thinks it over. A slow smile blooms on his face. “I haven’t, have it?”

“What you said just now, about being glad we were all here with you? You would never have said that before you met Leila.”

“Yeah, you would’ve run off on your own and told us all not to come after you. But...well, here we are. All of us. And you’re not pushing us away.”

“Aye. You trust us, just like we trust you.” Julian’s blushing to the tips of his ears but he’s grinning all the same.

“It’s not just you, Ilya. Leila. You’ve changed as well.”

“Well, ….I suppose it was inevitable. Ever since the Countess came to my door, I’ve argued in a trail, had body stolen by a dead count, escaped an infinite tower…. It would be stranger if I stayed the same after all that.”

“True, humans are good at changing. That’s more than the Arcana can say, at least. And you’ve changed for the better. You’ve chosen a path, and you’re determined to see it through.

“He’s right, Leila. If it wasn’t for you, I’d still be six drinks deep at the Rowdy Raven. I’ve never been that good at looking after myself. I, uh, didn’t always think I was worth it. But you saw the worth in me. Even when I didn’t believe you.” I smile fondly at him, and take his hand.

“Now, if only I could get you to sleep for a full eight hours…”

“Leila, if you manage that, you’ll have worked more miracle than I ever have. He’s always been bad about that, even when he apprenticed with me. Do you remember when we met, Ilya?”

“Oh, this should be good.”

“Yeah, I remember. I found you just outside Tirivata, didn’t I? And launched yourself right into the middle of my triage station. Do you remember that?”

“I…, uh. I ...was inexperienced? I didn’t know what I was doing?”

“Let’s just say that Ilya got himself into more then one mess, back in the day. And now… well, he might still get into those messes.” Really? I guess it’s another story for another time.

“Oh, I’m sure he will. After all, Leila gets into just as much trouble.”

“Hey, I ….well...ah, your right.” She has a point, I was pretty much lying to her at the start of this. And dismantling her Court as well.

“Course she does. Only thing that can keep up with a troublemaker is another troublemaker.”

“Trouble squared.”

“Well, we shall cause trouble for the better of Vesuvia.” Mazelinka, chortles, patting my shoulder companionably.

“Indeed. Though I do hope you listen to her more often, doctor. I’ll be quite satisfied if I never have to see you on the defendant’s stand again.” Nadia pauses, rubbing her temples. “I ...have something to confess.” A confession from the Countess? “Three years ago, I fell into an enchanted slumber. When I woke, I couldn’t remember anything after I arrived in Vesuvia. The ritual was last attempted just before I fell asleep. I doubt this was a coincidence.”

“...No, it wasn’t.” Everyone lost their memories that day.  

“Despite that, I am beginning to remember some things. For instance, I seem to recall...that we three were once good friends.” She looks from Julian to Asra. I just look to Julian.

“Is this true?”

“I...remember something like, too, but I couldn’t be sure it was all real. Did...did we really celebrate Nadia’s birthday by swimming in the palace fountain?”

“What? Really?!”

“You know, I’d almost forgotten about that! Yes, we did.” 

“I don’t remember that, I’m afraid…but there’s nothing to say we can’t simply do it again. Especially if Leila would like to join us.”

“If it would help you get your back I’d be happy too.”

“Sounds like a blast. Is this fountain open to the public?”

“Only if I get to dunk Ilya first!”

“You’re kidding, I was going to that.” The sound of our laughter echoes through the fields. Across the circle, Scout is smiling, too, her tail thumping steadily.

“Ruff!” Scout start to get up, then collapses back down to a seated position again, huffing tiredly. She must be too exhausted to continue. Instead, she points at the top of the hill, and barks once.

“Aruff!”

“Thank you, Scout.” I patted her on the head. With a nod, Scout lies back to rest. The rest of us continue on without her. We trudge through the field and up the hill. At the top, I look down into a valley, and my breath catches.

 

Around us, the wheat is alive, lush with life. But down the hill, a wide circle is scorched barren. Nothing live in it. Not even a weed. At the center of the circle is a towering gate. Cruel iron chains crisscross its surface, binding it shut. And, standing between us and the gate...Lucio.

“How are you here? Shouldn’t you be partying?”

“I would bet the Devil sent for him.” Julian stands by me, placing his hand on my shoulder.

“I should’ve known you’d get in our way.”

“Awww, don’t be like that, Asra! Aren’t you happy to see me?”

“After what you just pulled?”

“What that my dear? Oh yes, I pulled your soul out of MY body.” I could feel Julians hand tense up and grip my shoulder. I had place my hand over his just to keep him calm. We don’t need any mistakes here.

“What are you doing here?”

“What are YOU doing here? We could be partying right now, but you all decided to ruin my fun! So hey, don’t take his personally...but you won’t be going any further.” Lucio lunges at me, closing the distance between us in an instant. I scramble backwards, just in time to push back Julian too and avoid the swipe of his golden claws. “GET BACK HERE!”

“Oh no, you don’t!” I never thought a wooden spoon could parry a clawed gauntlet, but Mazelinka wields it fearlessly. What is that spoon made out of?

“Mazelinka, don’t hurt him! That’s Leila’s body!” Asra turns to the rest of us, speaking quickly and keeping his voice low. “We’ll need to trap him. Leila, you remember how to cast a net spell, right?”

“I do but wont Lucio just tear his way out of it?”

“Not if we work together. We can make it strong enough to hold him. We just need a minute to prepare.”

“A minute, two minutes, whatever you need. We’ve got you covered.” I quickly kiss julian on the cheek.

“You be careful ok?” 

“Of course, I have friends to rely on, now.” Mazelinka staggers back with a grunt, looking intensely annoyed. 

“What's the matter, grandma? Can’t keep up?” Ooooo, he didn’t just say that.

“Right now, Maze is relying on you. Go and punch that arse in the face.”

“Definitely.” Julian runs off as Nazali calls him over.

“Come on, Ilya. We’re up.”

“En garde!” Julian puts his fists up like a boxer, feinting throwing out jabs. I keep an eye on the fight, even as Asra and I weave the net, spinning our magic into gossamer threads.

“Leave the fighting to the real warriors, Jules!”

“Ack!” My warning shout dies in my throat, as Nazali lunges in. They grab Lucio’s wrist, put a hand on his elbow, and in one graceful move, throw him to the ground. But the ex-count leaps to his feet, his golden arm lashing out and striking Julian across the face. 

With an effort, I master my fear, the best thing I can do right now is help Asra with the spell. I have to stay put ...and trust in our friends. Lucio advances on me and Asra, his grin a bloodthirsty slash.

“Now, what are you two up to?” Nadia steps between us, drawing an elegant sword from thin air. She levels it at lucio with a glare.

“Not you too, noddy!”

“Portia, with me!”

“Got you back, milady!” Each swipe of lucio’s claws is countered by a slash of Nadia’s sword. With a yell, Portia rushes him from the side. 

“Almost done…” I force myself to focus on the net. If falter now, the entire spell will unravel. Together Asra and I infuse the net with magic. It begins to glow, as if we’ve trapped sunlight in its weave. Portia yelps in surprise and pain, but I swallow my fear and keep my attention on the net.

“Done! Now we just need an opening…” I look back up, just in time to see Mazelinka catch Lucio across the ear with her spoon.

“That for Nevivon!!” He whirls on Mazelinka, snarling and the tip of Nadia’s sword catches him across the cheek. 

“This is for Vesuvia!” Portia rams her shoulder into Lucio’s stomach, sending him sprawling.

“This is for my brother.”

“Now!” Asra and I hurl the magical net over Lucio. With an outraged screech, he claws at the strands. His alchemical arm hisses and steams, but the magically-reinforced net holds firm. He cant get free.

“And that was for my parents.”

“Hey! You can’t do that! That cheating!” I offer Julian a hand up, and he take it, grinning as I help him to his feet. 

“Good work, soldier.”

“Heh, yes ma’am.” 

“Tsk, bastard scarred that beautiful face.” I run my fingers across his cheek, and the three claw-marks disappears. Julian chuckles and sofly grasps my hand, kisses my knuckles.

“He does seem to add to his list of ‘reasons people want me dead.’”

“Well, he can die for this. My poor doctor.” 

Nadia speaks as she strides purposefully towards Lucio, sword in hand. 

“Now, what shall we do with you?” From his awkward position, the net tangled around his limbs, Lucio cranes his neck so he can see us.

“Wait, wait, wait! Alright, listen, maybe we can work something out, right? You let me go, and, uh…”

“And?”

“I’ll help you kill the devil. That’s what you’re trying to do, right?” I have my doubt. Even if he was trustworthy, he’s not close enough to any of us to lend me his strength.

“No. We have no use for you.”

“What?! Yes you do, trust me, you need my help.”

“You’d say anything to save your own skin”

“And I trust you about as far as I can throw you. Which… is pretty far, apparently, but still.”

“Why won’t any of you listen to me?! What did I ever do to any of you?”

“Do you want the list? Or the book?”

“You’ve done enough already.”

“I mean...well… you! I haven't done anything to you!”

“Not to me, personally. But you’ve left a sea of bodies in your wake.”

“Yeah, you are talking a doctor. So, I’m sure they’re pretty pissed at the extra work load from your wars and the plague.”

“But I’ve never, uh… I’ve never done wrong by you, Jules!”

“Yeah? You think so? How about the time you gave me the plague?” There are gasps and exclamations of shock all around. Am I the only one who isn’t surprised?

“Well… you were a doctor. You have to take those kinds of risks, right? Considering your were trying to cure this... arse, I‘m not surprised you caught it from him.”

“You would be right if it actually happened that way.” I’m confused. I suppose, Julian never really spoke about it.

“In what way did it happen then?” I look down at Lucio, stunned. A slow, creeping fury twists its way up my spine.

“You weren’t working fast enough! You said you were going to cure me, and you weren’t holding up your end!” He was working. Hard. Almost before he got the plague, feverishly. I think I’m beginning to see where Julians self-loathing lies. “I knew you were close, you just needed some motivation!”

“Motivation?! You force-fed me a plague beetle!”

“WHAT!?”

“So what? You obviously survived!” Outraged, I kicked Lucios in stomach. A lungful of air forced itself out and left him gasping for more.

“BARELY! Luckily the Hangman likes him so he was able to make a deal. The one Acrana that hardest to find. IT DOESN’T MAKE YOU RIGHT!” Lucio blinks at me, then burst into laughter.

“Right? Right? Who cares about that?! It worked, didn’t it?” I don’t think there was a word more than outraged. I strode over to Nadia and took her sword from her.

“Excuse me, Countess.” And, with the another kick, Lucio falls to his back. With my ballroom boot on his chest, I place with the tip of the sword at his neck.

“And Valdemar’s experiments? The cages? The dungeon?” The tiniest prick sprouted a trickle of blood from his neck. 

“Yeah, key word there? Valdemars.”

“Under YOUR command.” 

“All I did was tell them to find a cure. You got a beef with their methods, take it up with them.”

“I already have.” I can already tell what the others are thinking. I know they wouldn’t want me to do this but I know they want him dead too. But Julian, he has felt this horror. He may have been dubious about it, but thats enough to turn himself in just to give himself peace. It’s hard to know who Lucio has hurt the most but I feel he is the one to ask.

“Just say the word, my love. I will gladly end him here, with no regrets.” I steel myself to await Julian's answer like some bodyguard. 

“My word, Leila. You would kill for me too?”

“Definitely. I’ve been ready to kill every demon you had since this started.” Julian smiles with slight redness in his cheeks.

“Look, I don’t see ho..-” I press a little harder on the blade, even turning it slightly for the sharp edge to sting Lucios flesh and silence him.

“YOU gave Julian the plague. YOU gave Valdemar free reign. YOU chose to put your survival above everything else. You’re a coward, running from the consequences of your decisions! Nadia!” Nadia looks a little startled as I shouted. “If you are still worried about your rule over Vesuvia, can be rested assured now, you have already surpassed him a while ago.” Nadia also smiles.

“Thank you, Leila. Do try not to damage my blade, I had it specially made.” Lucio twists in the net until he’s looking up at the seven of us. We’re all looking at him with varying degrees of disgust and anger.

“Listen, I think we may have gotten off on the wrong foot here…”

“That’s an understatement.”

“Buuuuut hey, I’m a generous guy! I’m willing to forgive and forget if you are.” Julian crosses his arms and looks down his nose at the tangled-up Count.

“Are you, now.”

“Just one little word, my love. I’m perfectly happy to get my hands dirty for you.”

“Oh Leila..”

“Come on, I’m sorry that you’re so upset over this...place thing. But Jules, it’s been three years.  You should really be over it by now, not yelling at me.”

“Oh, yeah, Julian. You should really just forget the 3 years of uncertainty and nightmares that have hunted you and never allow anyone, not even your own sister, to get close to you and spend the rest of your days at the Rowdy Raven while waiting for your execution.”

“Um….but...Still, we...er ...we can let bygones be bygones. We used to be friends, didn’t we?”

“........”

“So? What do you say, Jules? Leila?”

“That is the worst apology I’ve ever heard.”

“Me t- wait...That was an apology?”

“Well, I think I heard a sorry in there.”

“Really? All I heard was arrogance.”

“The worst. I’ve heard some real stinkers from nobles in court”

“What?! I said I’m sorry! What more do you want from me? What is wrong with all of you?”

“That’s, uh, wow. I don’t even know how to respond to that. So...let‘s not.” Julian doesn’t want kill Lucio?

“Julian? Are….are you sure?”

“It’s okay, Leila. I’ve never really been one for grudges, not even over this.” I acted out a sigh of annoyance.

“Awwww, but I really wanted to show my love for you.” Julian grins, wider than ever before. He extents out a hand towards me. I take my...Nadia’s sword away from Lucios throat and take Julians hand.

“You can show me later. He’s not worth it.”

“Hey! What that supposed to mean?!” Ok, now he is complaining that he is NOT dying?

“Well, now I’m confused. Does he want to die or not?” But Julian continues, ignoring Lucio’s indigent spluttering entirely.

“If he can’t look beyond himself ...well, that’s his loss. I have you, now. We all have each other. And that’s something he’ll never understand.” He gently squeezes my hand. “Now, as far as what to do with him…You made a deal with the devil, didn’t you, Lucio?”

“Why? You interested in one too?”

“Absolutely not. Leila, think you could use that power of yours to break those deals?” Oh. He plan to free lucio from his deals? Well, I wouldn’t call that evil but anything to make Julian feel better.

“....What did you say?” Unless, Lucio doesn’t like the idea.

“Not bad, Ilya. It’ll the devil’s connection to him.” It looks like Lucios is starting to sweat. For the first time, he seems to realize the danger he’s in.

“I can try.”

“Hey! Stop that right now! I never agreed to this!” 

“No one said it was a deal, Lucio.” Tuning out the rest of his howls of protest, I close my eyes, and slow my breathing. I can almost feel the weight of the deals, the echo of the Devil’s power burning like a brand. When I open my eyes, I can see translucent chains, wrapped tightly around Lucio’s body. I take a step closer, reaching out to take hold of one of the chains.

“Hands off! Don’t you dare! You’ll regret this! You worm, I’ll make you pay-!” But though he squirms and curses blisteringly at me, the magical net holds. There aren’t as many chains as there were on Valdemar, but they’re wound just as tight. I don’t think I can remove them by myself.

“Everyone, I need your help.” They step up behind me, laying their hands on my shoulder and back.

“You got this, Leila!” Warmth and power flow into me, mingling with my own magic. I breathe slowly, guiding the power down my arms and into my hands, and grab hold of the chains. The metal shudders under my hands then begins to darken. It spreads out from where I’m holding on until the chains are all as black as coal. With a ringing peal, the chain snaps. The magical backlash hits me first, knowing me back. Asra’s net shatters in a flash of light.

“Leila!” Mazelinka and Julian catch me as I fall, and we tumble to the ground in a heap. A silvery mist rushed over my vision. And when it fades…

“Ooff!” Julian almost drops me, but saves it at the last moment. “Is it, uh, just me or did you get a lot heavier all of a sudden?”

“Are you saying im fat?”

“No, I’m saying did you eat a boulder in the last 5 seconds?” 

“I’m sure you would have see me if I did.” Nazali offers me a hand, and I reach out to take it. Their warm, callused grip startles me. Then again, Julian might be onto something.

“Up you go” They pull me to my feet, and I stumble. My limbs feel leaden, as though my exhaustion has caught up all at once.

“Leila...you have your body back!” I do? I look at myself. I look, and feel more, somehow.

“You do! Finally!” Julian sweeps me up, and dips me for a kiss. Elation sweeps over me. Suddenly giddy, I wrap my arms around his neck laughing into the kiss.

“Did you know that was going to happen?”

“Not a clue. I was just being nice.”

“Hehe, I think you were…” Our friends cheer and clap, and Portia whistle teasingly, but I don’t mind. After all this time, I finally have my body back. Isn’t that worth a little celebration? “My he doesn’t seem happy though”

“...Urgh.”

“He doesnt does he.” From his crumpled position on the ground, Lucio struggles to sit up. He freeze, staring at me. He frantically feel his own face, then reaches up to check his receding hairline.

“What...what did you do to me?!” I have to lean on Julian to stay up right, but I’m probably in better shape than Lucio is right now.

“I undid you deal with the devil. Which gave me back my body… and gave you back yours, it seems.”

“Oh, it's his alright. His original body from before the fire. The one he went to all that effort to eplace. All that scheming...and he’s right back at square one.” 

“...Ooops.” Lucio gasps at us in horror.

“You...you little thief! Give it back!” He staggers upright and lurches towards me, but the Countess steps in front of me. She must have taken back her sword as I passed out.

“I’ve had enough of you, Lucio. As Countess of Vesuvia, I hereby banish you from Vesuvia, and all Vesuvian territories. I never want to hear or see you again. Am I clear?”

“Excuse me?! You can’t do that! I’m the Count!!” Lucio’s spluttered protests fade into silence as Nadia raises her sword. He looks back forth between us...then turn tail and flees, over the hill and out of sight. Nadia closes her eyes, and tilts her head.

“...Finally. We are free of him, for good.”

“Have you ever seen him run for his life like that?”

“I have not. Now that I have, it’s so pathetic.”

“Totally. Asra?”

“Mmmm?”

“Is one... immortal in the stuck in the arcana realms?”

“Well, it depends which realm your in. Time either stops or slows down here.”

“So, now he get to live his life longer than any of us...in that wilting body of his.”

“Correct.” Oh, that a good enough revenge for me.

“Well, his lackey’s out of the way. That just leaves...the Devil himself.” The other walk ahead but a cold dread comes over me. It’s not that I think we will fail, but…

“Leila? You alright?”

“...I …” The other look back towards Julian and I. Seeing them all here, together. Will there ever be another time like this? “I don’t want this to end. Call me crazy but this is the best adventure I’ve ever been on, but what about after? We’ve learned so much and done so much and met so many, ….but when this is done, we would have to go back to normal life? Is that possible when we have changed so much?”

“What about after? Hangman said that. Back then I didn’t have a clue about after either. But now, thanks to you..” He looks to our friend then back at me with those seductive eyes. “And our friends. This isn’t the end Leila. I still have to take you on more adventures and meet more people. And you simply must teach me more magic. And get up to more trouble of course.”

“Hehe, and help out from time to time.”

“Yes, after all I’m still a doctor.” We laugh as we walk back to others and they all smile walking alongside us. The gate looms silently ahead of us, waves of hostility emanate from it almost tangible in the still air. I reach a hand out towards the chains, but before I touch them, they recoil from me. They slither away, until the gate is clear. The iron bars are hot to the touch. I push, and with a ponderous groan, it swings open.”

“Before we go in… Leila, you need to be careful. If anything happens to you…”

“Nothing’s happening to her. Not on my watch!”

“Yeah! I’ve got you back, Leila!”

“We all do.”

“That big ugly goat won’t know what hit him.”

“Well, what do you say, Leila? Ready to go save the world?” 

“Yeah, then back home for tea and medals.”

“What?! That’s all we get?!” Portia is shocked and Nadia laughs.

“Well, considering we are missing the Masquerade I'm sure I can extend it by a few more days.” Portia exclaims whispered ‘yes’ as I look through the gate, to the perilous realm beyond. 

“Let do this.”


End file.
